


Written In The Stars

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Battle, Blood, F/F, Homophobic Language, Lesbophobia, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, fem!queen, handmaiden!jane, king!au, mentions of forced pregnancy, other tags will be added later on, princess!freddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 136,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Jane Hutton is anything but a "proper young lady", and her family sends her away to be the handmaiden of Freddie, the Princess of Rhye, as a punishment; no one accounts for them to fall in love with each other, though.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, Joe Fanelli/Peter "Phoebe" Freestone
Comments: 243
Kudos: 58





	1. The Laughing Stock of Skibbestones

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a medieval AU since forever, and now here we go! 
> 
> Please, leave me comments if you like this work and if you're interested in how it would continue! :))

It was way too hot, almost scorching for five in the morning, and Jane damned the early May weather. Summer had strolled around –no, it crashed on them like a mighty thunder-, and brought an enormous heat wave with it. Most of the crops already dried, unable to resist the searing heat that attacked them with full force. Her father wasn’t too happy about that. This bastard summer, he always said, it feels like the world is burning up.

Jane definitely wasn’t arguing with this notion as she wiped sweat off her forehead. At least her hair wasn’t drenched anymore; just a few days prior, she grabbed the scissors from her mother’s drawer and chopped off her long hair. A great decision against the weather, but a terrible decision in general. Her back was still aching from the belt buckle she took for her troubles. Her mother sobbed, like Jane just murdered somebody. All in all, no one was happy about it, besides Jane.

But then again, Jane’s decisions didn’t quite make her family happy, usually. Jane was aware she was somewhat of a laughing stock down at the market- the freak of Skibbestones-, but she didn’t really care what the folks of the village said. All they did was spit venom at each other, nothing else. It did concern her parents, though. Seamus Hutton was a well-respected farmer with a generous land, utterly proud of his thriving crops and his prized pigs and chicken. Word traveled around the small village faster than lightning, and everyone was spreading rumors about the Hutton family, about Jane, most of all. 

’’That child must be cursed.” And old lady once said at the market, loud enough for Jane and her father to hear. ’’She must be a boy born in a girl’s body!”

Jane wasn’t a boy by all means, nor did she feel like one. She just simply didn’t see the appeal of skirts and dresses, of long hair and long, batting eyelashes- on herself. On other girls, though…

That was another great rumor. She was once caught with the butcher’s daughter, and from then on, she truly became the biggest news of the village. 

Her mother always begged her, ’’my child, why must you act like a boy? Why must you sin all the time? Why turn against God, and why ruin your family’s reputation? Just act like a respectable lady, just for once!”, but Jane felt like she simply didn’t have this in her. She couldn’t be the daughter that her family wanted; and why should she, she was one of eight children, there were other daughters, so why should she turn against what her heart wanted? So what if she loved girls, and not boys? What if she wanted to wear trousers instead of skirts, what if she wanted her hair short like her father’s and brothers’?

Her parents couldn’t just let her be. They nagged her constantly: her mother dragged her to Rhye, the capital city, to buy her silk and ribbons.

’’This is what girls should wear.” Esther Hutton said, holding up the delicate material.

’’Look at this, Jane! Look at the beauty! Oh, you must try this on!”

’’Mother, how many times should I tell you that I don’t like dresses!?” Jane groaned, pushing the cloth away. ’’I don’t like wearing them.”

’’You are a girl.” Esther grumbled, losing her patience quickly. ’’Girls wear dresses, Jane. And they have long, beautiful hair, and they get married to respectable men and bear children. You cannot change the laws of nature.”

’’Well, I can try.” Jane scoffed, storming out the shop and leaving her mother behind. Why couldn’t they just understand, that she wanted none of these!? That she was different, and that it didn’t feel like a curse to her at all? That she was happy the way she was, masculine and with love for other girls, and no interest in having a family and baking bread all day?

But no matter how many times had she told them this, they were relentless in trying to break her in. ’’Silly child, she’s still young.” Her father said, narrowing his eyes at her over the dinner table.

’’She will get over these strange notions in no time, and she will become the girl we raised her to be.”

Jane scoffed, grabbing the bucket and pouring slob to the pigs. No, she will never be, not that girl her parents wanted. Cutting her hair short was a rash act of rebellion, and despite the belting she received, Jane felt more free and comfortable she had ever done before. With the weight of her long hair gone, it felt like another tremendous weight lifted off her shoulders as well. Now I should just burn all my skirts, she thought with a chuckle as she patted the ears of a small piglet. Then maybe her parents would let her wear trousers instead.

She heard some commotion and she frowned, putting down the now empty bucket and following the noise. An uncomfortable, cold feeling settled inside the pit of her stomach as she spotted her parents talking to two men, who were sitting on horses, and their fine clothing told Jane they were definitely not from the village.

’’What is going on?” She asked as she reached them, making the small crowd turn to her. One of the men eyed her up and down with a frown before turning back to her father.

’’Is she the girl in question?”

’’She is, Sir.” Seamus answered, nodding to Jane. Jane felt her heart thumping inside her chest so hard she was scared it will burst. The girl in question? Who were these people, and what in God’s name did they want from her!?

’’Father…?” She started, but she was immediately hushed.

’’Will she suffice for her Highness, Sir?”

Her Highness.

These men came from the Kingdom. Jane couldn’t help but shiver softly at the realization. The royal family almost never visited their village, let alone send someone to one of the villager’s house directly. They only came to collect the dues or arrest someone to bring them in for the Royal Court. None of these options seemed likely now, but Jane felt at unease nonetheless.

’’She will.” The other man said, giving Jane another look that did nothing to soothe ner nerves. He slipped a coin into her father’s palm.

’’The King expects her after noon. Get her ready until then.”

’’The King!?” Jane gasped, unable to stay silent any longer. They were taking her to the King? Why?

Her father just nodded, and the horsemen rode off, leaving the Huttons behind. Jane was gaping like a fish out of water, her head buzzing like a swarm of bees. Why would the King want to see her, humble daughter of a farmer from the smallest village of the entire country? She just couldn’t comprehend it. Will she be executed? She didn’t remember doing anything bad, except for when she kissed the butcher’s daughter, but that was long months ago, and surely the King didn’t care about what peasants like her did in their private lives…?

’’Father.” Jane said again, way too aware of the shakiness of her voice. ’’Please, talk to me. Why does the King want to see me…?

And her Highness, which could only mean the Princess, the King’s daughter.

Esther stepped closer, cupping her daughter’s cheek. ’’My child, we tried so hard to help you. But you were relentless, like you have been possessed by the Devil. We don’t see any other option.”

That’s it, they were executing her. Jane felt tears well in her eyes. So that was it for her family. They were all too happy to kill their own child, just because she wasn’t a prim and proper young girl.

’’Mother…” She whimpered, but Esther shushed her, much gentler like she usually did.

’’You’re gonna learn your manners there. Serving the Princess will show you what it’s like to be a proper lady, trust me, my dear. You’re gonna learn how to sew, and how to help the Princess get dressed, and how to clean, and…”

Jane was aware she was speaking, but she couldn’t hear her over the blood buzzing in her ears. They were…they were sending her to Rhye to be a handmaiden to the Princess?

’’Tell me this is not true.” Jane said, looking between her parents helplessy. ’’You cannot sell me as a slave!”

’’A handmaiden around her Highness, not a slave.” Her father clarified. Jane spluttered, but her father wasn’t having it, clearly.

’’You must understand what your actions do to the reputation of our family. Everyone is laughing at us! We are the damn fools of this village, and for what? So you can turn against God and dress like a man?”

’’But it makes me happy, Father!” Jane protested. ’’I’m not happy when you force me to…”

’’Silence, child!” Her father snapped, and Jane felt her jaw twitch with the need to scream. How could they do this, sell her like she was one of their farm animals?

’’It’s time you learn some manners. The Princess needs a new handmaiden, and the King sent his emissary to find a suitable young girl for her. Don’t look at me like this, child. You should be angry at yourself for acting the way you did, not at me for setting you straight.”

Jane wanted to scream how much she hated them, how terrible of a family she had, how they must not love her at all, but nothing came out, except for the angry tears streaming down her face.

Her mother kept talking about how great of an experience will it be for her- you will live in the castle, Jane, you will be the handmaiden of the Princess, what a pride!- but all she could hear was the unnerving shuffling as her father packed her clothes, not even looking up. He was all too happy to send her improper daughter away, and Jane wanted to strangle him for it.

’’How long will you be going away for?” Her youngest sibling, little Arthur asked, grabbing onto her skirt.

Jane’s heart broke for him, and her other siblings. At least they never judged her, never wanted her to be any different. She won’t miss her parents after what they did, but she will definitely miss them.

She scooped Arthur up in her arms and hugged him close, sending a death glare to her parents.

’’I don’t know, dear.” She said, and she felt a fresh wave of tears gathering up in her eyes.

’’I don’t know.”

Her father didn’t even say a word to her during the journey to the Kingdom. The little wagon was uncomfortable and creaking constantly, and Jane wished one of its wheels would break. Maybe then she would get a chance to escape.

But where would she go? She wasn’t wanted anywhere, except as a handmaiden fussing around the Royal Family. Whatever her mother said, Jane was sure she wouldn’t have the lavish life like her mother promised there. She would just be a slave, scrubbing the tiles and changing bedsheets. How lavish, indeed.

Their donkey was an old thing, wheezing and grunting all the way, and Jane wished the grace of God on him to finally spare him from his suffering. At least he wouldn’t have to serve anymore, unlike her.

She watched as they slowly left their village behind, the houses and gardens growing smaller and smaller in the distance, strolling towards Jane’s inevitable fate of being reduced to something she hated the most.


	2. Stubborn As A Mule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie doesn't do rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Googling if kitchens were called kitchens too in medieval times*

A Princess walking down to the chambers of the maidens’ was usually a rare- outrageous, even- occurence; if anything, it meant lowering themselves to the levels of peasants, mixing with the ’’low folks”, as the King had called them. How does one expect to be respected and taken seriously if they couldn’t keep themselves to the Royal etiquette, after all?

Freddie didn’t really care about all that.

She heard the usual gasps and whispers as she gracefully walked down the stairs to the basement-like facility. The maidens bowed politely, but subtle disdain was written over their faces. It was insane how lowly they thought of themselves, Freddie mused internally. She couldn’t believe someone would be comfortable with the negative labels plastered on them, that someone would think it was right to be mistreated, that they didn’t deserve any better. If it depended on Freddie, she would never have maidens or servants: she hated the idea of certain people standing above others just because of the family they were born into. It didn’t make much sense to her. ’’Your silly notions about equality.” Her father chuckled all the time Freddie started ranting about the unfairness of it all. But to Freddie, it wasn’t silly. She didn’t consider herself a more important person than the cook stirring stew in the kitchen or the farmer harvesting his crops down in the village.

She fought with her parents about it, all the time. She never let them insult any of the maidens or servants, or speak low of the folk that didn’t live in the capital. 

’’Where is this all coming from?” King Bomi grumbled, rubbing his temples as if talking to his daughter caused him a great headache.

’’Who stuffs your head with these silly ideas? You are a Princess, my heir, why would you say the peasants and your family are the same!?”

’’They are people, just like us, Father.” Freddie said, crossing her arms over her chest, her voice full of all the determination of an eighteen years old girl with a strong sense of justice.

In fact, Freddie fought with her parents all the time. Sometimes it honestly felt like they weren’t even related, their opinions differed so much: her parents were fine with how things were, with the unfair inequality of the Royal Family ruling an entire country and people bending backwards to their will, while Freddie dreamt of an ideal world where every living creature would be equal, and no one would have preferential treatment.

’’This child is stubborn as a mule.” Queen Jer sighed to her own handmaiden all the time. ’’Whatever we say, goes in one of her ears, and leaves through the other a heartbeat later.”  
To be honest, Freddie didn’t do well with rules. If she put her mind to something, then she wouldn’t change her mind, come Hell or high water or the discipline by her parents. She was taught to be a modest lady, sitting with a mellow smile and letting the adults- the men, especially- speak and just nod along. Freddie had embarrassed her father so many times by expressing her opinions during a dinner with important ambassadors, much to her brother, Kareem’s amusement. He was the biggest confidante of Freddie: he wasn’t exactly the obedient, modest child either, but he could get away with his shenanigans easier, being a boy and younger. He was one of the few people that called Freddie by her chosen nickname, while everyone else was outraged over the fact that Princess Fareeda denied her own name. Kareem did get chewed out whenever he laughed at the embarrassment of the Royal couple or encouraged Freddie to speak her mind, but he didn’t get in so much trouble like Freddie did. 

Because Freddie wouldn’t just leave things alone. She questioned the laws of nature, the laws of the Court and her parents constantly: why should she keep her mouth shut, why shouldn’t she be friends with the servants, why should she respect the orders of old men she didn’t even know, and why should she have a husband?

The latter was the biggest conflict between her and her parents right now. Bomi set out to find Freddie a suitable husband, constantly inviting Princes and Barons from other Kingdoms to court his daughter, but Freddie sent all of them away.

’’It’s important to build good relationships with other Kingdoms.” Bomi explained, exhausted and glum after Freddie once again said no to the advances of a suitor.

’’The easiest way to arrange that is to have our children, our heirs, marry one another; we could grow so much stronger if we have that familiar bond. You must understand that we need to be prepared to have strong allies in case a riot, or even a war broke out. And you’re well in the age to marry!”

Freddie understood it- she didn’t like it, but she knew that it made sense. She hated the thought of being forced together with strangers because of stupid political powerplays. Not to mention, it’s not like Freddie much enjoyed the company of men.

She got locked into her chamber for an entire week as a punishment after she questioned God’s law of why women could only marry men and vice versa. But she just couldn’t understand it. Her heart never beat faster for men, but it did for other women, and why should she deny what her heart wanted? If she fell for another woman, then why couldn’t she just marry her?

Old, stupid rules, limiting her and locking her in a cage- and Freddie didn’t care that the bars of this cage were made of gold.

The maidens all lived together in these chambers, so the commotion was palpable; but Freddie had sneaked down here many times before, and she knew how to navigate through the crowd to find whom she was looking for.

She sent polite smiles to the bowing maidens before she made a beeline to one of the beds, cooing softly at the girl laying in it.

’’How are you feeling, my Dear?”

Phoebe looked up, giving her a small smile. She was pale with dark circles under her eyes, clearly not having been able to sleep a lot due to the terrible pain. Phoebe was Freddie’s handmaiden and best friend- much to her parents’ shock and outrage- , but the poor thing had fallen down the stairs a couple days prior, and broke her leg. The fracture was really bad, and the doctor said she might need to be on bedrest for long months. This also meant abandoning her duty as Freddie’s handmaiden, as she was unable to get out of bed. That didn’t stop Freddie from visiting her friend, even if it meant her mother yelling her head off.

’’It hurts a lot.” Phoebe admitted, wincing a little. Freddie gave her an empathetic look before sitting down on the edge of her bed, squeezing her hand lightly.

’’What can I do for you, sweetness?”

’’Oh, nothing.” Phoebe laughed softly. ’’It’s not your duty to take care of me. It’s mine, to take care of you.”

Freddie sighed, shaking her head. ’’My father sent out to find me a new handmaiden. They don’t believe I can take care of myself.”

Phoebe smirked teasingly. ’’Well, you don’t know how to change your bedsheets.”

Freddie stuck her tongue out at her, but laughed. Phoebe was allowed to tease her as much as she liked; there was never real malice in it, anyway.

’’Alright, that is true. But I don’t want a new handmaiden, I only want you.”

Phoebe tutted softly, patting Freddie’s hand. Their friendship was as tight as could be, and Freddie honestly didn’t care about the lecturing she got all the time, nor did Phoebe about her own mother, the Queen’s personal handmaiden’s scolding of how inappropriate it was for her to be friends with a Princess. Phoebe’s mother, Odette, was a firm believer that everything was perfect the way it was, with them being lesser than the Royal Family, and that they should be meek and respectful all the time. She substituted Phoebe in the past few days, and she managed to drive Freddie crazy with how annoyingly polite she was. Phoebe always told her her true opinion, and teased her and joked with her, nothing like her uptight mother. But then again, she was the Queen’s handmaiden for a reason…

’’It’s only until I get better.” Phoebe promised, giving Freddie a gentle smile. ’’I’m sure they would find you a nice girl.”

’’They literally went down into the villages to collect someone, it’s so crude.” Freddie sighed. ’’It’s like they are buying them.”

’’Who wouldn’t want to serve her Highness? I think they are the ones paying to come here.” Phoebe joked, and Freddie lightly swatted at her head.

’’Your injury made you so sassy.”

She quieted her voice so only Phoebe could hear her next words.

’’Does Jenny take good care of you?”

Phoebe blushed, ducking her head sheepishly. ’’Yes. And she brings me food from the kitchen. I think she steals from the meals that were intended for you and your family, because she got me pork. I had to hide it under the blanket, but everyone could smell it, anyways.”

Freddie laughed softly, squeezing her friend’s hand. Jenny worked as a cook in the Castle’s Kitchen, and her and Phoebe were secretly lovers. Freddie was the only one who knew; God knows what would happen to those girls if someone found out. To be honest, Freddie felt a little envious of them: they could sneak out to spend some time together, but she couldn’t do the same- she didn’t even have someone to sneak out with…

But she was thrilled about her friends’ happiness: besides her brother, Phoebe and Jenny were the only ones Freddie trusted and truly liked in this uptight place.

’’Well, she better fusses around you, or she will face the consequences.” Freddie joked, leaning down to give Phoebe somewhat of a hug, that was a little clumsy with her still laying down.

’’Your Highness!”

Freddie and Phoebe shared an exasperated look before Freddie turned around, seeing Odette bowing with an almost panicked look on her face.

’’You shouldn’t be down here again!”

’’It’s alright.” Freddie said, trying to keep her voice soft. The only servant Freddie didn’t like was her, because she was a snitch. She knew she would tell her mother that she came down to the chambers again, and Jer would give her an almighty scolding.

’’I’m going back. I would say please don’t tell the Queen, but you would do it anyway.” Freddie shrugged, making Phoebe laugh and Odette splutter.

She blew a playful kiss to Phoebe, causing Odette to let out a horrified gasp, then she turned around and walked back up the stairs. She didn’t even need to rely on Odette snitching, because she knocked into her mother on her own.

Jer rolled her eyes, shaking her head in disappointment.

’’I knew I had to look for you here. Your shenanigans are making me go mad, Fareeda.”

’’Were you planning on coming down too?” Freddie asked with mock sweetness in her voice, and Jer snickered.

’’Don’t get mouthy with me, child. I would never go down there, I just waited for you out here.”

Freddie sighed, flipping her hair over her shoulders. She knew her mother hated it when it wasn’t pulled into a proper braid, but Freddie didn’t let Odette do it for her. Only Phoebe was allowed to touch her hair.

’’So, why were you looking for me, Mother?”

’’You’re gonna get a new handmaiden today.” Jer announced, and Freddie scowled at the usage of words. ’’Get”, like a gift, a piece of jewellery. But again, if her father really made his people raid villages for a girl, then she was obviously a peasant, which meant an object in their books.

’’They found a suitable young girl in Skibbestones. She might need some discipline, she’s…a reckless child, so to speak. But Odette will teach her and break her in. She would make a great handmaiden in no time.”

’’I thought she was a person, not a horse.” Freddie grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. ’’Horses are the ones that need to be broken in, not people.”

Jer only gave an exasperated sigh, not in the mood for scolding her daughter again.

’’She will arrive shortly after noon. We will let you know when she’s here.”

With that, she turned around and walked away, leaving an already exhausted-looking Freddie behind.

God, the poor girl, Freddie thought. Snatched from a village and transported here to serve her, and also suffering under Odette’s hands?

Freddie felt for her already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say how much I enjoy writing sassy Freddie? She's the best.


	3. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane arrives in the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who will just meet? ;)
> 
> Also I'm absolutely thriving from your comments! <333

It was as if they have rolled into a completely different world as they reached the Capital. They left the small mudhut houses of the villages behind, and now the houses towering over them looked like they were smaller castles themselves; the most elegant and wealthy citizens lived in the Capital, traders, bankers and aristocrats, living like slightly tamer versions of the Royal Family.

Life around here was an absolute rush: they had a market, much bigger and more colorful than the one they had in Skibbestones, with all the finest materials decked out for young girls to choose from, fish and other aphrodisiacs Jane never even seen, less tasted. Everyone was dressed in an impeccable sense, and maybe Jane was just slightly delirious from the journey and the emotional toll, but she noticed some people eyeing hers and her father’s rags suspiciously, as if they were bandits about to rob everyone and everything that moved. But then again, they were just peasants, the low ones in the eyes of these citizens.

Esther had dragged Jane here only once when she tried to buy her a beautiful dress- probably hoping that the richness of it all would change Jane’s mind about the way she wanted to dress- and Jane didn’t exactly have the right mindset to appreciate the beauty of the city, nor did she have it now. Why would she care about the noisy market, the well-dressed people and the mesmerizing architecture, when she was being sold as a slave?

Her parents may have nagged her constantly, and the villagers mocked her, but Jane didn’t exactly hate her life in Skibbestones. She had her siblings, and she had a few friends who remained despite the rumors spread around her and her family. She had their small house with the old familiar rooms, and their farm animals, and their land, the market, the streets she knew so well. Must be what it feels like for a child to be born, Jane thought bitterly as they strolled through the Capital, to be ripped out of the world they knew so well, from the warmth of their mother’s womb and thrusted out into the cold, cruel world. She was ripped out of that familiar cocoon as well, and she had no more say in it than a baby being born into this world: she was just as helpless and scared.

The castle towered over them, casting a large, intimidating shadow over her, and Jane sighed deeply. Again, she didn’t really feel like taking wonder in the impressive height of the towers that reached for the sky, nor contemplating the depth of the moat that protected it (she kind of had an idea of jumping into it and drowning, though).

’’Isn’t this gorgeous?” Seamus asked, eyeing the flag of Rhye, a golden phoenix waving in the light breeze on top of the wide pinnacle. Jane didn’t reply. She really felt like she had all the rights to act like a petulant child and deny answering: her life was over anyways, what did it matter if her father –her treacherous, abandoning father- became cross with her in the lost moments they spend together before parting?

Surprisingly, Seamus didn’t demand an answer. Maybe he was so awestruck by the castle he only heard tales of, or maybe his good conscience spoke up to let his daughter be after what he already did to her, but he didn’t press it further. He swung at their donkey’s bottom with the end of the rein to urge him faster, and the poor animal wheezed, dragging himself forward until they reached the drawbridge. Jane kind of hated herself for wishing death on this animal, but she found the idea of him kicking the bucket on the way home, and his father stranded somewhere on the no man’s land between the Capital and and the villages amusing. That was the least he deserved after selling his daughter.

Two guards were standing before the gate, crossing their swords in the universal signal of ’’stop.”

’’Good Sirs,” Seamus spoke, wrapping an arm around Jane’s shoulder, making her flinch, ’’I have an appointment with his Majesty, the King.”

’’What kind of appointment?” One of the guards asked, suspiciously eyeing their ragged old wagon.

’’I brought a handmaiden for her Highness, the Princess.”

A handmaiden. Not even a ’’girl who could be a handmaiden.” She was already a slave in her father’s eyes. Jane scoffed, pulling away from her father as far as the limited space in their wagon allowed.

The other guard whispered something in his partner’s ear, and he nodded. ’’Name?”

’’Seamus Hutton of Skibbestones.”

The guards nodded, standing to the side to let them through as the gates opened. The inner yard was truly gorgeous, Jane had to give it that: the flowerbeds were thriving in the late Spring warmth, and she had never seen grass this harshly green. A cast stone fountain, illustrating Rhye’s symbol, the phoenix, stood proudly in the middle of the impressive garden, water trickling relentlessly inside. It all truly looked like something out of the tales and legends Jane overheard at the market. Oh, how she wished she could see the castle one day! But not during these circumstances, oh no; she wanted to experience it as a free person, not like this.

Two stablemen appeared to take care of the wagon and give their miserable donkey some water while more guards arrived to walk Jane and Seamus into the building. Though honestly, they were more likely keeping an eye on them to protect their precious King. Another, much more decorative door with intricate patterns opened to reveal the inside of the building. It lead them straight into the ballroom, and Jane didn’t know where to look first: the tiles that were so shiny it nearly blinded her, the seemingly never ending walls or the heavy chandelier that would definitely crush her into mush if it fell on her. It was made of pure gold, the branches holding elegant, long candles in them. Jane didn’t have time to revel more in the gorgeous tapestry as they were ushered along by the guards. By the number of guards standing before the next door, and the overdecorated state of said door Jane could tell they were heading to the throne room.

It was almost as large as the ballroom, but even more decorated with statues and paintings, the most expensive materials spreading before Jane in the form of marble busts and silk canopys. The windows were so large and let so much sunshine in it nearly blinded Jane as they were ushered along. The room seemed endless, and Jane felt like they had been walking for hours before they reached the Royal couple, perched up on their thrones.

Seamus immediately fell to his knees and dragged Jane down with her before she could embarrass him by gaping at the King and the Queen without following the proper greeting etiquette.

’’Your Majesty.” The guard said, taking a bow himself. ’’Seamus Hutton of Skibbestones and his daughter.”

Bomi waved at them and they stood, though Seamus kept his head obediently bowed still. Jane couldn’t comprehend much, just stared as the King approached them, looking them over with a neutral look.

’’So, she would be my daughter’s new handmaiden.” Bomi said more than asked, giving Jane a look that made her shrink slightly. Bomi’s expression was unreadable as he took in Jane’s skirt that was definitely dirtier than something a girl should wear while attending the Royal Family’s throne room, and her short hair.

’’Yes, your Majesty.” Seamus said, almost enthusiastically. God, he was so happy to get rid of his laughing stock of a daughter. And he probably got really good coin for me, Jane thought bitterly.

The Queen didn’t stand, and the disdain was more obvious on her face as she eyed them. Jane hated the way she nearly shivered at the sight of the peasants before her. If they didn’t want villagers in their golden castle, then maybe they shouldn’t raid the peasant’s quarters for slaves, Jane thought with a frown. But then again, they were good as long as they served.

Jer waved a manservant over who bowed obediently. Jane’s stomach churned at the idea that she would have to trip over her own feet to please the Royal Family soon too.

’’Tell my daughter to come down and bring Odette with her.”

’’Yes, your Majesty.” With that, the boy practically ran up the stairs to retrieve the Princess. Jane sighed. She had absolutely no idea how she was supposed to settle into this life: she had tasks at home too, but this was different. At least they were all peasants in their house, but here, she truly was a nobody compared to the folks of the castle. She was the lowest of the low, even, because at least the other servants had experience. She was an absolute lost cause.

’’You may leave now.” Bomi said to Seamus. ’’My wife’s handmaiden will sort her out.”

Seamus bowed again before turning to Jane, who kept her eyes on the floor stubbornly. Tears welled in her eyes, but not from sorrow; from anger.

’’My child…” Seamus started, but Jane cut her off.

’’Just leave, Father. Please.”

Jer and Bomi shared a look, both shaking their head in disdain. Jane was aware that was no way to talk to her elders, but what did she care? Her father may as well could stop pretending he cared about his daughter at all.

’’She will have furlough once a month.” Bomi said, in an almost generous voice, like letting Jane breathe some fresh air from time to time was a great effort to him. ’’She can visit her village then.”

Seamus nodded, then turned back to Jane. ’’See? It’s not so bad.”

He gave his daughter an awkward pat on the shoulder before he bowed to Bomi and Jer one last time, turning on his heels. 

And with that, her father walked out, leaving his daughter behind just like that.

Jane still kept her gaze on the floor, but not because she wanted to be modest: she just knew that she would start sobbing if she lifted her head.

’’Your Majesties, her Highness is here!”

Jane could barely supress her groan. Her Highness, the Princess, the doom of her existence. If that spoiled little priss wouldn’t need slaves to bathe her, then Jane wouldn’t have to be here, wouldn’t have to bow to other people’s demands…

She risked a glance towards the stairs, and the breath stuck in her throat.

She heard the tales of the beauty of the Princess, but she always brushed it off as exaggeration. The villagers tended to color in their stories a little bit. But this was as true as they said, if not more so: the Princess was the most gorgeous thing Jane had ever laid her eyes on. She was small, even shorter than Jane and she wasn’t that tall either, but she carried herself with such grace at first glance she seemed endlessly tall. She had a dainty physique, with a tiny waist but with round curves, warm skin and long, shiny black hair that reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were the deepest brown, almost black, looking up from under long, thick eyelashes. Her lips were pink and plump, and a soft blush suffused her cheeks as she looked at Jane. Her burgundy dress was probably worth more than Jane’s entire life, and she looked absolutely radiant in it.

Jane absolultely forgot what the proper etiquette was here: should she kneel, bow? Should she kiss her hand? What was she supposed to do now that the most beautiful creature just appeared in front of her?

She just stood there, gaping, staring at the Princess in a probably very embarrassing manner, but she just blinked at her curiously, showing no sign of being offended.

’’Oh, I’ll need to work a lot with that one.” Someone sighed, and that was when Jane noticed the aforementioned handmaiden behind the Princess, grumbling at her.

’’Don’t you know how to greet her Highness?”

’’Stop it, Odette.” The Princess said, sticking her nose in the air, not even paying attention to Jer’s indignant gasp.

She smiled at Jane, revealing quite large teeth that she quickly hid –the only flaw on that angel, the villagers said all the time-, but if Jane wanted to be honest, they made her all the more endearing. She reminded Jane of a lovely little bunny or mouse.

’’I’m Freddie.” The Princess said, and Jer groaned.

’’Fareeda!”

Jane was utterly confused. What was her name, then? She only thought of her as the Princess. Freddie winked at her, and Jane’s heart fluttered.

’’Freddie.” She repeated, and Jane felt her lips twitch into a smile. She didn’t exactly seem like the demanding, uptight priss that she imagined her to be.

’’Jane Hutton of Skibbestones, uhm…your Highness.”

Freddie giggled softly, and Jane was pretty sure she was going to melt into a puddle if she hears that sound again.

’’Just call me Freddie, Jane.”

Bomi slammed his fist down the arm of his throne, startling Freddie and Jane.

’’For the love of all that’s holy, child! Just stop speaking!”

Freddie nodded, giving a mock courtesy while giving Jane a secret little smirk, and Jane had to bring a hand up to her mouth to cover her laugh.

’’I’m gonna show this one around and sort her out. Heaven knows she’s in dire need of that.” Odette huffed, grabbing Jane’s arm but not before bowing. Just how many times one has to bow here, Jane wondered.

She didn’t even care that Odette yanked on her arm and kept grumbling. She risked a glance over her shoulder, and her eyes met Freddie’s. She gave her a careful little smile, and Freddie smiled back, blushing beautifully.

Jane definitely wasn’t friends with the idea of being a slave still, but maybe, just maybe, she won’t suffer as much as she thought with Freddie around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, well. Jane just had a religious experience.


	4. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane is showed around the castle, and meets a few interesting people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be considered a little bit of a filler chapter, but I had to write about these ladies meeting, and also I enjoy writing about evil Odette so much!

Odette was an absolute whirlwind. Jane has never met anyone who could walk this fast; she really had to will her legs to keep up the tempo as the older woman trodded through the castle. It also didn’t help that Odette was much taller with longer legs, and she took three steps already while Jane only managed one. She was aware she would be a handmaiden, she didn’t realize she had to be a warhorse too.

Her head was getting dizzy with how much they kept criss-crossing through the castle, up the stairs then down the stairs and turning corners, and eventually Jane had no idea which wing they were in, or how far the throne room was behind them.

The throne room with the Princess…

Jane nearly tripped over her own feet, and Odette gave an exasperated sigh.

’’Tell me child, are you a simpleton?”

’’What?” Jane croaked, trying to concentrate on what Odette was saying, instead of constantly imagining Princess Freddie’s smile.

Odette waved a dismissive hand before opening a heavy looking door, throwing a sharp glance at Jane over her shoulder.

’’I’m going to give you a few lessons on how to be a proper handmaiden. I expect you to actually listen to me now, get it?”

’’Yes.” Jane replied, trying to look as serious as possible. Maybe if she bows her head obediently, they would leave her alone- tough she definitely didn’t like the thought of submitting to anyone, really. But she would do anything to make her life here as simple as possible. It was bad enough to be separated from her family and thrust into an absolutely unfamiliar world, the last thing she needed on top of that was constantly being nagged and lectured.

They walked down a few sturdy stairs that led them to a place that resembled somewhat of a basement: for a second, Jane actually thought they were heading there. It was so different from the other parts of the castle with its gold and marbles and soft textures: this was all cold stones and dull colors, and was definitely cooler in temperature. Though this wasn’t that bad right now, considering the awful heat that raged outside.

’’First of all, you will address Princess Fareeda as ’Your Highness.’ She’s a little deluded with her silly nicknames, but don’t play into her games. She will grow out of it.”

Jane didn’t quite like the fact that Odette essentially called Freddie stupid. For a handmaiden, this woman seemed way too entitled. But maybe the Queen’s maid had a free pass to act a little snotty.

’’So, no ’Freddie’ or whatever in Hell does she call herself now. There is no way to address a Princess.”

Jane snickered internally. Freddie literally asked her to call her that, surely she should obey the Princess, and not another servant, even if she was older or of somewhat of a higher rank, due to her position by Queen Jer’s side. All in all, listening to what Freddie said sounded much better than bending backwards for this woman.

’’She will call for you when she needs you, but I advice to sometimes go in and check on her on your own. Don’t forget to knock. Barging in is disrespectful. She doesn’t like getting up early, so be as kind to her in the mornings as possible. You don’t have to worry about her breakfast, that would be prepared by the cooks. You just have to carry it in. I hope you can handle a tray.”

’’I can.” Jane sighed. Just because she wasn’t a slave before, didn’t mean she was completely helpless. If anything, she was pretty sure she knew more about how to use her two hands for hard work than this one. She literally had to wrestle pigs down before and pull heavy buckets of water out of the well; she wouldn’t even feel the weight of a tray in her hands.

Odette was probably contemplating the same thing as she glanced at Jane’s arms. ’’You seem very strong for a girl.”

’’I came from a farm.” Jane said, a fresh wave of anger suddenly flaring up inside her. ’’You know, I’m just a peasant, shoveling shite my whole life before I was bought to be a slave.”

Odette glared at her before grabbing her arm, giving her a mighty tug. For someone looking so frail, almost skeletal, she had some surprising strength.

’’Don’t use this language with me.” Odette hissed, but Jane stood her ground and glared back. Her initial predicament about trying to be humble and obedient was suddenly forgotten: so let people nag her here too. She wouldn’t bow to anyone’s will. A new idea formed in her head: maybe if she misbehaves constantly, they will send her back to the village. Jane made a mental note to only be kind to Freddie and no one else, since she was the only one so far who looked at her like she was a human being. You only get what you give, Jane thought as she scowled back at Odette.

Odette finally let go of her arm, but her eyes were glowing dangerously. Jane was pretty sure she was already contemplating ways how to make her life miserable- but so be it. Jane could bite too.

The older handmaiden led her further inside the basement, and as the space widened and more light flooded in through the small windows, Jane could see this wasn’t a basement at all. There were people here, women in clothing similar to Odette; the maidens. So this was their chamber. Jane sighed. Why did she even think she would have an actual room here? Of course they were thrusted together like a bunch of animals.

They watched Jane curiously: some of them were whispering, in a not exactly subtle way, pointing at Jane’s hair. Jane scoffed and stuck her nose in the air like Freddie did before, and followed Odette. This stance truly gave her a feeling of power, and she almost smirked.

’’This is where you sleep and reside when you currently don’t have any work. But don’t worry, I’ll make sure you have plenty.” Odette gave her a smug smirk, and Jane raised a challenging eyebrow at her.

They came to a halt in front of a bed that was already occupied by a girl. Another girl was crouching next to it, silently talking to the one residing on the bed.

’’Jenny.” Odette growled, hands on her hips. The girl squatting by the bed looked up, giving her an innocent smile, but her eyes were sparkling mischievously.

’’Odette! It’s so good to see you!” Her voice was so obviously mocking, Jane could barely hold back her laughter. The girl looked towards her and winked, and Jane was now openly grinning. The other girl on the bed looked a little mortified, curling in on herself slightly.

’’It’s not mutual.” Odette snarled. Her disdain towards Jane was obvious, but she seemed outright hateful towards Jenny. Jane wondered what this poor girl did.

’’I hope you’re not bringing my daughter tarts. You really don’t need to make her any fatter.”

Jane wasn’t exactly fond of Odette, practically from the second she opened her mouth, but now she decided that she hated her, especially after seeing the pained look on the face of the girl who was on the bed.

Jenny seemed furious, baring her teeth in a snarl like a rabid animal, shifting so she was covering the other girl with her body.

’’Maybe you should eat some too. I heard your bones rattling all the way down here. Or maybe it’s only because you’re old?”

Jane snorted, turning around to laugh freely. Odette spluttered, Jenny grinned, and the third girl covered her mouth with a hand to hide her own smile.

’’Disgusting.” Odette growled. ’’Talk to me like that again, and I’ll tell the Queen. She will have you flogged again.”

Jane immediately stopped laughing, her stomach twisting. Flogging? On multiple occasions? Just because she was disrespectful to Odette? That sounded absolutely horrid, and way too hard of a punishment. Will that be her fate too? She didn’t particularly enjoy the belting she got after she chopped off her hair, and she felt shivers running down her spine at the idea of getting flogged. It was just animalistic, barbaric. What the hell did she get herself into?

Jenny had the nerve to literally shrug, but Odette didn’t say anything. She turned her back on Jenny, and spoke to Jane instead.

’’I’m gonna get you some clean clothes, yours are all dirty. Change and settle down for a bit, then I’ll collect you again and give you something to occupy yourself with. Then it’s dinner, and you’ll have to help the Princess get dressed.”

Jane hoped the blush on her cheeks wasn’t too obvious at the thought of seeing Freddie in her undergartments. Right. She completely forgot about the fact that she was, in fact, the most intimate acquintance of the Princess now. God save her soul.

Odette rummaged through a wooden box before handing Jane a clean grey dress with an apron, similar to the one she was wearing too.

’’Put these on. I’ll be back soon.”

With that, she trodded out as fast as she walked in, a quick tornado ready to tear everything and everyone down.

Jane stood a little awkwardly, fiddling with the dress in her hand. Was she supposed to change in front of all these people? 

Just in that second, a girl changed right next to her, confirming that yes, she was supposed to do just that. She sighed, pulling into a corner to at least have some privacy.

’’So you’re the new handmaiden?” The girl in the bed asked, giving her a curious look. Jane nodded.

’’Yes. I’m Jane.”

’’Phoebe.” The girl replied, giving her a kind smile. ’’I’m the Princess’ handmaiden, usually, but I’m injured.” She gestured towards her bundled up leg, blushing.

’’So, I’m only temporary?” Jane asked, her chest filling with hope. Freddie in fact already had a handmaiden, they just needed a substitute. This meant she didn’t have to be a slave forever!

Phoebe nodded, lying back against her pillow. ’’Yes. Only until I get my leg to work again.”

Jane smiled, suddenly feeling giddy. Here she was thinking she was doomed forever, but this girl only had a broken leg, so she will definitely get better soon, and Jane can go back to her village. This was like a beautiful dream, and Jane had to pinch herself to make sure it wasn’t one.

’’And you’re Jenny, right?” Jane asked, gritting her teeth as she quickly pulled on the handmaiden dress. It was a little tight around her arms, and it was a dress, which Jane hated with fervor, and she already wanted to tear it off.

’’Yes. My condolences. Odette is a monster, sorry, Phoebe.”

’’I know.” Phoebe said, ducking her head sheepishly. Jenny stroked her hand gently, causing Jane to perk up. That touch was too gentle, too loving to be between friends- or was her lonely mind playing games with her, hoping she might meet someone else who was just like her?

’’We’re gonna escape one day.” Jenny said softly, tucking a piece of hair behind Phoebe’s ear.

’’Just you and me.”

Jane turned her gaze onto the floor, not wanting to disturb their moment. It seemed so loving, and it made her heart seize. How she wished she could hold someone’s hand like that, and stroke their hair! How she wished she could be free, that she could be herself without getting a belt buckle over her back, and people bad talking her. How she wished these girls, and everyone else like them could be just as free.

’’You are a handmaiden too?” Jane asked after some silence. She couldn’t help but notice that Jenny’s dress was different from her own. Jenny shook her head, finally looking away from Phoebe.

’’No, I’m a cook. In fact, I should get back to the kitchen and prepare for dinner. I’m gonna steal a rib for you, Phoebe.”

’’No.” Phoebe groaned, blushing. ’’They are really going to punish you again. You have to stop stealing for me.”

Jenny shrugged, giving Phoebe’s hand one last squeeze before standing up. She tugged on her skirt with a disgusted look, visibly shivering.

’’I hate dresses so much, lord. It was good to see you, Jane. Good luck.”

Jane stared after her as she left, and something warm and comfortable twinged in her chest. Another girl, hating dresses and loving other girls? Could it be? 

’’Oh, my mother is back.” Phoebe sighed, giving Jane an almost apologetic smile. Jane looked up, and sure enough, Odette was there, smiling smugly.

’’Come on, now.” She said, nearly cackling.

’’Somebody needs to scrub the tiles.”

Phoebe sighed and shook her head, and Jane groaned.

Well, at least she might make a few friends here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Medieval Garden Lodge Family is slowly building up.


	5. Slippery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie falls, but someone is there to catch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Jimercury content, yaay! :D

Freddie was completely out of breath once she finally managed to catch up to Kareem: she was quite the fast walker too, but her brother was truly something else. Her chest was heaving, her corset feeling even tighter than usual, and the little bastard had the nerve to grin at her misery.

’’Where are you in such a rush for?” Kareem teased, finally slowing down to give Freddie some time to breathe. Freddie huffed, throwing her hair back over her shoulder. It was such a tangled mess; she needed to look nice for the dinner, and she was very far from nice now- especially after chasing her brother down the corridors.

’’Do you know anything about dinner tonight?” Freddie asked, cutting to the chase right away. Her parents only told her to look nice, nothing else. Freddie had a feeling they were having important guests over, because the castle was swarming with cooks and servants, all of them busy making everything look as shiny as possible. If Freddie wanted to be honest, she had a bad feeling about all this. She wasn’t very fond of the kind of guests that visited the castle: old kings and barons who constantly shushed her whenever she tried to speak, or their sons, princes who ogled her all the time and tried to woo her constantly. Freddie just wanted a peaceful dinner where she could happily munch away without some old man telling her that she wasn’t lady-like enough. ’’A real Princess always leaves something on her plate. Bomi, you need to keep your daughter in line if you want her to ever find a husband.” They would say, and Freddie would grab another tart, just to piss them off, stuffing it into her mouth in the crudest way possible, embarrassing her parents and guests to no end. She didn’t understand all these stupid rules- why wasn’t she allowed to eat seconds just because she was a Princess? Why couldn’t she speak her mind, why did she have to smile and be polite with complete strangers, and why should she let sleazy princes courting her? Why did these dinners have to be a constant source of nerves for her?

’’I don’t know much.” Kareem admitted. He was their father’s favorite –of course he was, he was a boy, after all-, and so Freddie hoped maybe Bomi let him in on what was about to happen, but apparently, no such luck.

’’I only know that we are having very important guests over.”

’’I figured.” Freddie sighed, fiddling with the sleeves of her dress. She wondered what kind of dress would they prepare for her. Freddie was all too fine with dressing up in pretty clothes, but not for the entertainment of people she didn’t even know. It would probably be something with a very long trail, and a lot of complicated lacings, so her handmaiden would have trouble putting her into it.

Freddie blushed, and she ducked her head so Kareem wouldn’t see it. She was used to Phoebe helping her dress, but she had a new handmaiden now. A strongly built handmaiden with kind eyes and little dimples on her cheeks when she smiled and short, boyish hair that looked so soft to the touch…

’’Are you still here?” Kareem laughed, waving his hand in front of Freddie’s face, making her snap back into reality.

’’Uhm, yes. I’m sorry. So, that’s all you know?” 

Kareem nodded, and the frown that appeared on his face didn’t fail to catch Freddie’s attention. He leaned closer, although no one else was on the corridor but them.

’’I have a feeling you’re having another suitor tonight.” Kareem said, and Freddie groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She felt a mighty headache coming in. She should have known, really. When will her parents finally understand that she didn’t want no man!?

’’Wonderful.” Freddie chuckled bitterly. Nothing better than to be courted by another person she had no interest in, and than hearing her father’s outburst when she inevitably refused. But what could she do? She couldn’t will her heart to start loving men. She simply couldn’t, the mere idea made her stomach churn. Just imagining kissing a man was enough to send her into sheer panic. But whenever she imagined kissing another woman, her chest filled with warmth, and her stomach tingled comfortably. She had so many dreams of lying in another woman’s arms, and she always woke up with her body on fire, and her heart fluttering happily. Why did she have to deny that, just to appeal to what her parents wanted?

Kareem gave her an empathetic pat on the shoulder before they started walking foward towards Freddie’s chamber. She needed to start getting ready soon if she didn’t want her father to lose his mind.

Suddenly, the ground disappeared from beneath her as she slipped, her legs kicking up in the air before her and she squealed, blindly reaching out for some kind of surface to hold onto. A pair of strong arms grabbed her, slipping under her waist and holding her up before her back could collide with the floor, and Freddie let out a relieved sigh, letting the arms gently pull her back until she was straight on her feet again.

Freddie thought it was Kareem who caught her, and so she nearly choked when she looked up into the eyes of her new handmaiden, Jane. She felt her cheeks heat up, and suddenly she felt like falling again, but this time from the rush of sheer emotions she felt. Jane’s arms were just as strong as they looked, easily holding her up, and their faces were so close to one another now, and her beautiful eyes were full of concern, and her palm was so large, splayed on the small of her back, and my god, wasn’t she the most gorgeous thing Freddie had ever laid her eyes on.

’’Are you alright, Your Hi…Freddie?” Jane asked softly, blushing. That light pink color looked lovely on her cheeks, and Freddie was unable to hold back a little sigh from escaping her lips.

’’Yes.” Freddie breathed, blinking up at Jane rapidly. She was still looking down at her intently, and Freddie was sure her cheeks turned even redder under her gaze.

’’Thanks to you.” She added, and Jane ducked her head sheepishly, though a little smile- one that caused those dimples to show up again, making Freddie’s heart beat faster- tugged on her lips.

Kareem didn’t say anything, but Freddie could see his intense gaze on them, curiously watching this scene unfold. Kareem wasn’t the only one watching: Odette all but emerged from the shadows of a thick pillar, and Freddie nearly had a heart attack.

’’The Princess almost got injured because of you.” Odette growled, her eyes nearly burning holes into Jane. ’’I told you to use less soap on the floor, it’s slippery!”

Jane turned back, her arms still around Freddie’s waist, shifting to cover her with her body, as if Freddie was the one in need of protection from Odette’s wrath, and not her.

’’You told me to use more in the West wing.” Jane replied, straightening her back. She had a stubborn set to her jaw that Freddie really, really liked.

’’You change your mind way too fast. Isn’t this just another powerplay of yours?”

Kareem snorted softly, clearly finding the whole situation amusing. He didn’t like Odette any more than Freddie did. But then again, probably the only person who liked- or at least trusted- Odette was Queen Jer. Even her own daughter was fed up with her, and rightfully.

Odette spluttered, turning to Freddie who was unable to stop grinning. She didn’t even realize that she pulled a little closer to Jane, enjoying her warmth. In turn, Jane’s arms tightened around her waist, probably without her realizing too.

’’How dare she!’’ Odette gasped, purposefully playing up the dramatics so Freddie would feel sorry for her. ’’Your Highness, this one is so rude! She never listens, and she keeps insulting me! Such an inappropriate, crude peasant, look how she is groping Your Highness!”

Jane finally seemed to notice that in fact, she was holding Freddie for a little too long now, and she pulled her arms back, blushing deeply. Freddie already missed the strong, warm hands on her waist.

’’You made her scrub the West wing too?” Freddie asked, frowning at Odette. ’’This is way too much work on her first day.”

’’Your Highness, she needs to learn…” Odette tried, but Freddie interrupted her firmly.

’’Considering that Jane is my handmaiden, I decide what she can do or not.” Freddie hated saying this, she really did, but unfortunately, Odette didn’t understand it any other way. Freddie sent a quick, apologetic smile towards Jane, hoping that she got the message that this was just a play.

’’And I want her to stop srubbing the floors.” Freddie said, crossing her arms over her chest. ’’I need her to help me get dressed for dinner now. You may leave, Odette.”

Odette opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it quickly when Freddie sent her a stern look. Odette scowled at Jane one last time before trodding away, like the usual whirlwind that she was.

’’I’m going too.” Kareem said. He gave an appreciative nod to Jane and a grin to Freddie, and with that, he was gone, leaving the two girls behind.

Jane cleared her throat a little awkwardly, avoiding Freddie’s gaze. ’’I’m sorry that you slipped.” She said softly, blushing.

’’Oh, well, you caught me.” Freddie chuckled, giving Jane an encouraging little smile that she shyly returned, shifting on her feet.

Freddie felt her heart start pounding fast again at the thought of Jane dressing her. Those warm hands on her waist, on her body…

She swallowed thickly, trying hard not to show that her mind was going to very inappropriate places, and instead, she gave Jane another soft smile.

’’Shall we go now?”

Jane looked up, seemingly very lost in her own thoughts, because she blinked at Freddie like this was the first time she saw her.

’’To where?”

’’My chamber.” Freddie replied, feeling her cheeks heat up again. ’’To help me get dressed.”

Jane swallowed audibly, and her eyes went the size of dinner plates, but she nodded quickly, all the while avoiding Freddie’s gaze. Freddie wondered why she was having these reactions. Maybe she didn’t know that a handmaiden’s job includes dressing the Princess? Or maybe she found the idea disgusting? Freddie’s heart clenched at the thought that Jane might find it strange, or even awful.

’’Alright…” Jane said, hunching on herself a little. Freddie nodded, turning to lead the way. She was walking much more carefully now, trying not to slip again.

But then, Jane would catch her in her arms again…

God save her soul, Freddie will have trouble keeping her thoughts appropriate with Jane dressing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odette doesn't stand a chance against these two stubborn, wild girls.
> 
> Next chapter will be about Jane helping Freddie get dressed, so stay tuned! ;)


	6. Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane helps Freddie get ready for the dinner, and they get to know each other a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 3k+ words of soft Jimercury, nothing else.

Freddie’s chamber was exactly how Jane imagined it: large and roomy, soft colors and materials everywhere. The huge window was framed by burgundy drapes that moved softly in the afternoon breeze, letting some fresh air in the room. Freddie’s bed was huge, it could easily fit at least six people, Jane mused internally. Silk cushions and comforters covered the bed, all in rich, beautiful colors that nearly blinded Jane. The canopy curtains were made of silk too, in soft pastel and intricate florals to keep the rest of the world out when the Princess slept. A marble table with a huge mirror stood across the bed, as well as a bathtub, also made of marble.

Everything was so gorgeous and rich and grandiose, it nearly made Jane’s head ache.

Once she closed the door behind them, Freddie squealed and all but threw herself down on the bed, almost giving Jane a heart attack. ’’Hello, my darlings.” Freddie cooed, and that was when Jane noticed the army of cats hiding between the pillows.

She felt her heart flutter with a strange emotion as she watched the beautiful, elegant princess cuddle her cats, kissing each and every one of them in greeting, giggling when they meowed back at her. She looked so small now, so young and so full of life, a girl who was not a child anymore, but clearly not a woman yet, still pure and innocent in a way that made Jane sigh dreamily.

Freddie looked up, her cheeks pinkening, and she hid them in the fur of a cat she was holding. ’’Do you want to pet them?” She asked sweetly, and Jane found herself nodding, shuffling over to the bed.

The cat Freddie was holding was a chubby, tricolor one, looking almost bored as it looked up at Jane. Jane gently patted its head, smiling as the cat immediately started purring.

’’Her name is Delilah.” Freddie said, stroking the cat’s ear. She leaned closer to Jane, toning her voice down. ’’She is my favorite, but don’t tell the others.”

Jane laughed softly, nodding. It seemed like Freddie was full of suprises: a sassy Princess standing up against her own parents, an almost angelic, perfect creature, and a giggly, blushing girl who baby talked to her cats. Freddie clearly had many sides, and Jane desperately wanted to know all of them.

’’This is Goliath.” Freddie said, pointing to a small black cat. She introduced every single one of them: the giant orange cat, Oscar, the extremely grumpy looking Tiffany, the fuzzy Miko, the curious Lily who kept sniffing Jane, the shy Romeo who refused to come out from between the pillows, and finally Dorothy, who happily plopped down onto Jane’s lap.

’’They are all lovely.” Jane said, scratching Dorothy under the chin, making her purr loudly. ’’I didn’t know Princesses were allowed to have animals.”

’’Well, my parents weren’t too happy.” Freddie laughed, kissing Delilah on the nose. ’’We used to sneak out to the market with Phoebe in disguise, and collect the stray cats. We tried to hide them, but they meowed too loudly.” 

Jane laughed softly; she could easily imagine Freddie and Phoebe dressed in rags, giggling like two naughty children as they rescued abandoned cats who were just kicked away by the mongers. She could clearly see Freddie shushing the cats, talking to them like they actually understood human speech, and telling them to be quiet. It was such an adorable image, it made Jane’s heart melt.

’’Eventually, my father just bought me more cats so I wouldn’t sneak out anymore.”

’’Did it work?” Jane teased, and Freddie laughed, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

’’No. I still sneaked out, just not for the cats.”

Jane couldn’t help but grin. The Princess seemed more adventorous than she thought she would be, and Jane found herself growing more and more intrigued with every little piece of information Freddie revealed about herself.

’’Why do you sneak out, then?” Jane asked softly, letting Dorothy down when the cat started wriggling impatiently. ’’What are you looking for out there?”

Freddie hummed softly, her lips curling into a mellow little smile. Her eyes went even softer than before, staring forward like she could see the answer, right in front of her very eyes.

’’Adventure.” Freddie said, her smile growing wider. ’’Freedom.”

She turned to Jane again, and once again that peachy pink blush suffused her cheeks. Jane wanted to kiss that beautiful color on her cheeks, but she quickly waved the idea away. She shouldn’t even be thinking about this. It was inappropriate: it wasn’t enough that Freddie was a girl like her, she was also Royalty, while Jane was just a peasant turned servant. She wasn’t allowed to even look at this beauty too long; she was simply not deserving.

’’You know, I envy you.” Freddie said, causing Jane to arch a surprised eyebrow.

’’Me? Why?”

’’Because you used to be free.” Freddie said, a longing sigh leaving her lips. ’’You didn’t have to follow rules all the time.”

’’Well, this is not entirely true.” Jane laughed a little awkwardly. The fact, that Freddie, a literal Princess would be jealous of the life she lived was such a wild concept to her, she couldn’t wrap her head around it.

’’I had tasks back in the village. I had to take care of the pigs and the chicken, bringing them food and water. I had to clean the house, wash my clothes and set the table. I always had to wake up early, so I could help my father in the garden.”

Freddie hummed softly, ducking her head a little. It seemed like she really thought living on the outside of the castle was all sunshine and freedom and no obligations.

She even said as such. ’’I have never thought about it that way.” She admitted softly. ’’Was it hard?”

’’Taking care of things at home?” Jane asked, and Freddie nodded. ’’Well, wrestling the pigs down was hard, for instance. But it wasn’t too bad. I liked living there.”

A sudden sadness seized her throat, and she turned her gaze away to stare down at her feet. It still hasn’t completely sunk in for her that she was so far away from her home, only until she started talking about it in past sense. A small, soft hand touched her own, and Jane’s skin tingled comfortably. She looked up to meet Freddie’s gorgeous, deep brown eyes, and she felt her cheeks heat.

’’I’m sorry.” Freddie said, rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb. Jane looked down on their joint hands, unable to stop a smile from spreading on her lips. Their hands looked so different: Freddie’s was much smaller and slimmer, with elegant fingers, while Jane’s was big, almost manly with her thick fingers. Her skin was dry and calloused from work, while Freddie’s was mesmerizingly soft and unblemished, the hand of someone who never had to lift a finger in her entire life.

’’For what?” Jane asked, squeezing Freddie’s hand ever so slightly, a subconscious movement that she couldn’t stop. But Freddie didn’t freak out, didn’t pull her hand away. If anything, she just held on tighter.

’’For ripping you away from your home.” Freddie said, ducking her head shyly. ’’For making you into a handmaiden. You must hate me.”

’’No!” Jane gasped, gently stroking a finger over Freddie’s palm. ’’No, not at all. I know it’s not your fault. I met Phoebe, so I know you do have a handmaiden.”

Freddie smiled at the mention of her friend’s name. ’’You only have to stay until she gets better. I wouldn’t make you work for me, but my parents…”

’’I know.” Jane said softly. She looked down again, and finally the realization that she was still holding Freddie’s hand hit her, and she let go, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

’’I’m sorry, this was inappropriate.” She said quietly, but Freddie just smiled, though her cheeks were quite red too. 

’’Don’t worry about it. I initiated it. And I don’t believe that royalties and servants couldn’t be friends. My parents do, and so does Odette, but I never really thought I was better than anyone.”

Jane groaned at the mention of Odette, and Freddie chuckled.

’’She’s a real terror, isn’t she?”

’’Yes.” Jane huffed. ’’She has it out for me for some reason.”

’’She doesn’t like people who don’t follow rules.” Freddie explained. She fell silent for a while, before giving Jane a sly look.

’’But I do.”

There was something in her eyes that made the pace of Jane’s heartbeat pick up, and she had to look away before she did something rash and stupid, like kissing those plump lips. She has never met a girl before who stole her heart away so quickly, and Jane was scared she wouldn’t be able to tell her heart no with Freddie around.

The silence stretched on for a while, before Freddie spoke again.

’’I like your hair.”

Jane’s hand automatically flew up to touch her now short curls, and she gave a soft laugh. ’’You’re the first person to say that.”

’’I don’t know if I ever met a girl with short hair before.” Freddie said, smiling as she watched Jane card her fingers through her hair. ’’It suits you.”

’’I think this was the last straw for my parents.” Jane chuckled, a little bitterly. ’’I think cutting off my hair was what made them decide to get rid of me.”

Freddie sighed, scooting a little closer to Jane on the bed, until their knees bumped together. Even that simple contact made Jane’s heart and body light on fire.

’’I’m truly sorry, Jane.” Freddie said, and her voice was so sincere, it made Jane’s heart ache. She never would have thought she would find a confidante in the castle, especially in the Princess herself.

She nodded, looking around the room once again. She will have to get used to spending a lot of time here, waking Freddie up, bringing her breakfast, and…

Jane’s cheeks turned pink, and her heart did a backflip when she remembered why they even came up here in the first place.

’’Shouldn’t I help you dress already?” She asked, so quiet to her own ears she was surprised Freddie even heard it. The Princess blushed heavily, hiding behind the curtain of her hair.

’’Yes…please.”

She slipped off the bed, sauntering over to her giant closet, and Jane was unable to take her eyes off her as she moved so gracefully as if she was a vision, not from this mortal world.

’’My mother always sends me a dress before these dinners.” Freddie explained, reaching for the handle while unceremoniously kicking off her shoes. ’’I wonder what I got today.”

She opened the doors of the closet, revealing a gorgeous, deep purple silk dress with golden patterns swirling around the long skirt. She hummed appreciatively before turning back to Jane.

’’What do you think?”

Jane was surprised anyone would ask for her opinion here. She walked over to the closet, inspecting the gown from closer.

’’I think it’s beautiful.” She blushed again as she looked at Freddie. ’’You will look breathtaking in it.”

Freddie gave a soft ’oh’, before ducking her head shyly again, her cheeks once again turning pink. She was doing that a lot around her, and Jane couldn’t help but wonder what it meant.

She reached for the dress before her hand faltered halfway, looking back at Freddie for confirmation. ’’May I?”

Freddie nodded, and Jane carefully lifted the dress out. It was surpisingly heavy for the soft material: probably the trail’s fault.

She looked at Freddie expectantly, waiting for instructions. Freddie seemed to be lost deeply in her thoughts, because she needed some time to pull herself together again to speak.

’’Oh, sorry. I’m gonna…I’m gonna undress now.”

Jane honest to God got dizzy for a second. She thought she got over the fact that Freddie will be standing in front of her in her undergartmens, but clearly, she didn’t, because the realization nearly knocked her off her feet.

’’Alright…” Jane said lamely, her cheeks feeling so hot she was scared her head would light on fire. ’’Shall I turn away?”

’’No, you…you need to help me out of this one too.” Freddie explained, turning red to the tips of her ears. Jane drew in a sharp breath, and she nodded, simply unable to do or say anything more. She laid the dress over an armchair in the corner carefully before hovering around Freddie, unsure of what to do.

Freddie saw her misery, and so she decided to be as helpful as possible. ’’This one is quite simple: I lift my arms, and you pull the dress over my head.”

Jane nodded, feeling her fingers tremble as she crouched down to grab the hem of Freddie’s dress, before moving up to gather the material higher and higher. Her heart was pounding like the blacksmith’s hammer as she saw Freddie’s thighs getting revealed from under the dress, the bare skin breaking out in goosebumps. (Not that Jane was looking at it, of course.)

Jane wanted to whine like a wounded animal as she pulled the dress over Freddie’s torso, revealing the curve of her hips, her rounded bottom and her tiny waist. Her corset and her underwear kept her modest, but Jane still saw more skin that was allowed. Freddie didn’t move, trying not to cause Jane any troubles, just standing there with her arms extended above her head, and it was almost a little comical, if Jane wouldn’t be nearing a heart attack right now. She finally managed to ease the dress over Freddie’s head, and now the Princess was standing there in nothing but her underwear. Jane tried really hard not to stare, but it was nearly impossible: the corset perfectly emphasized her small waist and her rounded hips, as well as her quite ample chest. She truly was a perfect creature.

She couldn’t help but notice that Freddie was having some difficulty breathing, her breasts heaving in the confines of her underwear, and Jane felt all her protective instincts rise up.

’’Did I cause you distress?”

’’No.” Freddie squeaked, trembling a little. Jane desperately wanted to wrap her arms around her. ’’Just…Odette laced me up very tight. Can you…can you loosen it a little?”

For a second Jane didn’t even understand what she was talking about, then her eyes fell on her corset, and she nodded, standing behind Freddie. She frowned, grabbing onto the laces. It went in a criss cross patterns all over, and she had no idea what to do. She didn’t want to make Freddie uncomfortable by making her wait, so she pulled on the string, hoping she was doing the right thing. Freddie squealed, her body tensing up under Jane’s touch.

’’You made it tighter.” Freddie croaked. Jane gasped, feeling the panic rise up inside her. Jesus Christ, Freddie was so kind to her, and she was suffocating her in return.

’’I’m sorry.” Jane mumbled, helplessly touching Freddie’s back and waist all over, trying to look for a hole or anything. 

’’Hook your finger under the strings…” Freddie wheezed, and Jane did just that; the strings finally gave in, and she could see the tight fit lessening, as well as hear Freddie’s relieved breath.

’’Huh, it’s better now.” Freddie sighed happily, stretching out. Jane wanted to die from the embarrassment.

’’God, Freddie, I’m so sorry…”

’’It’s okay.” Freddie said softly, sending her a smile over her shoulder. ’’It was your first time doing it, mistakes happen.”

Jane nodded, still not feeling comforted enough. Freddie gave her another soft smile, clearly trying to soothe her nerves.

’’Let’s do the dressing up now, alright?”

Jane nodded again, getting the dress. She was relieved to see it didn’t have any lacings, though she had no idea how to arrange the long trail. She did the best she could and rolled the trail up in her hands so it wouldn’t be so long, and lifted it over Freddie’s head who nodded.

The dress got stuck in Freddie’s hair a few times, buts she just laughed, and Jane felt much better and less inadequate now as she managed to help Freddie into it. Just as she predicted, Freddie looked utterly beautiful in it.

’’Can I help with the shoes too?” She asked softly, and Freddie nodded with a small smile, sitting down on the chair and pulling the gown up a little to give Jane better access. Jane knelt before her and gingerly took her ankle into her hand (god, even her feet were so small and dainty), helping her into the shoes.

’’Thank you, Jane.” Freddie said softly, giving Jane the most beautiful smile so far. Jane reached her hand out a little awkwardly, but Freddie happily took it, letting Jane gently pull her onto her feet.

’’Now I only need some jewellery.” Freddie announced giddily, hopping to her dressing table and rummaging through a box. She fished out a gorgeous silver necklace that sparkled in the light of the room.

’’That looks lovely.” Jane said. Her cheeks flushed again as she realized she would probably have to help Freddie with that too.

’’Can I…?”

Freddie nodded again, handing Jane the necklace. Jane had to take several breaths to calm herself as she brushed Freddie’s hair to the side, revealing her elegant neck. She laid the heavy necklace over Freddie’s chest before going to clasp it. She struggled with it a little as her fingers kept shaking, but she managed, and the necklace was finally in place.

’’You’re doing a really great job.” Freddie praised her, and Jane couldn’t help but smile.

’’You make me look really nice.”

’’Oh, that’s not me.” Jane said, shifting on her feet. ’’You’re just…simply gorgeous.”

Freddie blushed again, fiddling with a piece of her hair. It looked a little tangled, and Jane couldn’t stop herself from reaching for her hairbrush.

’’I can help with that too, if you’d like.” She offered softly, and Freddie smiled, letting go of her hair.

’’That would be lovely. You don’t need to do anything with it, just brush it, please. Let my mother boil because it’s not in a braid.”

Jane laughed, taking a few silky locks into her hand. ’’I can braid too.”

’’Maybe next time.” Freddie said, immediately relaxing back against Jane as she started combing through her hair. Jane couldn’t stop smiling as Freddie all but purred, relaxing as Jane expertly untangled the knots in her hair.

Soon, the soft curls behaved and fell past Freddie’s shoulders elegantly. Her hair was the most beautiful thing Jane had ever seen, soft and shiny and strong, and she had a hard time letting go of it.

’’Done.” She announced, and Freddie touched her hair gingerly, smiling when she couldn’t feel any more knots.

’’Thank you.” She said softly, and Jane nodded with a smile, placing the brush back on the table.

Freddie rose to her feet, taking a deep breath before peeking towards the door with a little frown.

’’I think it’s dinner soon.” She said, giving Jane a little bit of a forced smile. Jane couldn’t help but wonder what was wrong.

’’Come on.” Freddie said softly, and Jane followed her, anxiety twisting her stomach at the thought of standing in front of the guests.

But at least she could continue looking at Freddie in that gorgeous dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, these babies. Are you excited for the dinner?


	7. Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie attends the dinner, and she is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand...drama!!!

Freddie could feel Jane’s worried eyes on her all the way to the dining hall. She didn’t quite blame her: she must have found it strange how she fell silent all of a sudden, how her smile was replaced by a grim expression.

But then again, Freddie wasn’t blaming herself, either: she had an awful feeling about this dinner altogether. She had no idea who these very important guests could be, and what were they doing in the castle. Obviously, Freddie had a hunch: a snotty prince must be sitting at the table, eating their food and waiting for her so he could ogle her, then he would kiss her knuckles and try to woo Freddie’s corset off. Well, good luck with that, Freddie thought bitterly.

’’Are you alright, Freddie?” Jane asked softly, touching her elbow so lightly Freddie could barely feel it, but even that minuscule contact made her skin tingle comfortably. Oh, but what an amazing time she had with Jane in her chamber! She was such a kind soul, and so brave, the poor thing, ripped away from home and thrown into the unknown, and yet, she didn’t break. This strength made Freddie’s heart flutter: Jane was much braver than the knights and the princes in the fairytales, and definitely much more beautiful. If Freddie had been kidnapped by a dragon (though those probably didn’t exist: no one saw any, but honestly, Freddie kind of wished they did, because she would happily offer herself to the beast just so she could get away from home a little), she was sure Jane could save her. She would break off her chains and lift her up in her arms- her arms were so strong, not like Freddie kept looking at them, or anything- and Freddie would swoon, wrapping her arms around Jane’s neck as they rode off into the sunset, towards their happily ever after…

Lord, what was she thinking? This was inappropriate. She shouldn’t be having thoughts like these about another girl. And she barely knows Jane, how could this girl steal her heart so quickly? How could she waltz in here with her short hair and her ragged clothes, talking back at Odette and then nearly suffocating Freddie by lacing her corset too tight, so adorably clumsy and incompetent as a handmaiden? Maybe that’s exactly why: Jane was different, a new, fresh element in this strictly regulated, uptight castle. She was simple, but she wasn’t stupid, she was strong but she wasn’t crude: she came from a completely different world, bringing completely different values with her, and Freddie wanted to know so much more about her, about her dreams, her fears and insecurities, everything. She wanted Jane to trust her like Freddie trusted her already.

’’I’m alright.” She lied easily, forcing a smile onto her face. She could see the spark of doubt in Jane’s eyes, but the other girl didn’t say anything, just nodded and followed Freddie.

They could hear the music pouring out from under the heavy doors, and Freddie couldn’t help a sigh from escaping. She kind of wished her gown wasn’t so pretty- maybe whoever her new suitor was, would shy away from her if she came down her in rags and her hair all tangled. But it was too late now: they reached the door, and Freddie had no chance trying to mask her beauty. Her last hope was that the suitor wouldn’t like her teeth. A lot of people didn’t, maybe that was her saving grace right now…

The guards at the door bowed before opening it: the music and the lights swell as the heavy wings slid apart to reveal the giant dining hall. It was easily the most beautiful room they had after the ballroom, with large golden chandeliers and the finest tapestry on the walls, but Freddie hated it, because everytime she was here, all she experienced was being silenced after expressing her opinions and being courted by men. None of which Freddie enjoyed all that much.

She had never seen that many servants running around all at the same time before: Freddie’s stomach twisted at the realization, that this big fuss meant someone truly powerful must have come here…

Freddie couldn’t see who were sitting at the table with her family just yet, couldn’t see over the sea of servants and maidens running around with full trays and plates.

She managed to catch Jenny who was balancing two trays at the same time, stopping her before she could slip out of her reach and become lost in the crowd.

’’Jenny.” Freddie spoke, feeling her stomach churn again with her nerves. ’’Who’s our guest?”

Jenny sighed, ducking her head. If anything, she always held her head up high, as confident as she was royalty herself, so her looking so shy, almost scared, was not a great sign.

’’Oh, Freddie.” Jenny sighed. ’’This is…not good.”

Suddenly, even the loosened corset felt way too tight, and Freddie had trouble breathing. She felt a gentle hand on her arm: Jane. Her handmaiden saw her misery, making sure she didn’t pass out right there.

’’Do you need to sit?” Jane asked softly, but Freddie couldn’t reply. Who could it be, if they managed to scare even Jenny? This was already a nightmare, and Freddie hadn’t even meet him yet…

’’What is this commotion here?” They heard an all too familiar voice, and all three of them groaned in unison as Odette approached them, hands on her thin hips.

’’Jenny, move! Your duty is to cook and serve the food, not stand around and chat.” She growled, and Jenny all but growled back, pushing past Odette. Even through her raging nerves, Freddie couldn’t help a little smirk when Jenny deliberately bumped into Odette, nearly knocking her over.

’’So crude, this one!” Odette hissed, giving a hasty bow to Freddie before snarling at Jane.

’’And you! What are you groping Her Highness for, again?”

’’I got dizzy, and she caught me.” Freddie said, stubbornly pulling closer to Jane. ’’And her job right now is to stand here and watch out for me, and she’s doing just that. Do you maybe have a problem with that, Odette?”

Odette shrunk under Freddie’s dark gaze a little and she mumbled an apology of some sort before scurrying away. Jane let out a soft laugh, that had a more gorgeous melody to it than the music playing around them.

’’I cannot believe this woman.” She turned back to Freddie, her eyes softening.

’’What can I do for you? You don’t seem well.”

’’Just stick close to me.” Freddie said, unable to stop smiling. Somehow, Jane’s presence made a great deal of calming her.

’’Unfortunately, you are not allowed to sit at our table, so you have to stand around it. You don’t really have to do much more than that.”

Jane nodded, giving Freddie an encouraging little smile. ’’I will keep you safe.”

Maybe this wasn’t the proper thing to say right now, but it made Freddie smile wider nonetheless. She desperately wanted to pull Jane into a hug, but she would never live down the scolding she would get after that: not to mention, Jane would be thoroughly punished for being inappropriate with the Princess. 

She resorted to giving Jane a soft smile and a nod, then she continued her way towards their seemingly endless table. It was stacked with the finest of food, whole roasted pigs and chicken and mountains of rice, but Freddie didn’t feel hungry at all, especially now that she could see their guests.

Next to her father, the ruler of Crandalholme, King Erneis sat, his crown so huge and heavy it was a wonder he didn’t crack under its weight. Crandalholme was the biggest kingdom after Rhye, a very rich country with the most powerful army that was feared all across the seven seas. Legends spoke about the power of the soldiers, as well as the iron grip of the King that he ruled his country with. King Erneis was also famous for treating his servants terribly, and that in itself would have been enough for Freddie to hate him with all her heart.

On the King’s right, a young boy sat, around Freddie’s age. He had brown hair and he was quite handsome, but there was something in his eyes that was truly unsettling. He looked way too similar to his father- Freddie could only assume he was his heir-, looking around the room almost smugly before his eyes finally settled on Freddie. Freddie felt the fine hairs on her arms rise on end as the Prince grinned, unashamedly raking his eyes over Freddie’s body.

Bomi finally looked up, giving a scoff when he spotted his daughter. 

’’You were late, Child. Not a very great first impression, now is it?”

’’Don’t worry about it, Bomi.” Erneis said, grinning up at Freddie with his hideous, yellow teeth. ’’True beauty is always worth the wait.”

Freddie felt her stomach do a violent turn, and she nearly barfed. She glanced to the side, seeing if Jane was still close. That was her only comfort: that kind girl, sticking to her side so loyally depsite barely knowing her, and despite not wanting to be here in the first place.

’’You must know His Majesty.” Jer said, artificially sweet. Freddie gave a half-hearted courtsy, avoiding the King’s eyes.

’’But I doubt you have met his son, Prince Paul.”

Freddie shook her head. She wished it could have stayed that way. The Prince stood to reach over the table, grabbing Freddie’s hand and pressing a kiss against her knuckles. Freddie shivered at the feeling of his lips against her skin: at least, the other suitors just barely touched their mouth upon her knuckles, but this one kissed it like he had any right.

’’It’s a real pleasure meeting you, Fareeda.” Paul said, still clutching Freddie’s hand. Freddie had half the mind to yank it away, but she felt it was better not to push her luck around someone as powerful as Erneis.

Finally, Paul let go of his hand and sat back, but his eyes were still glued on Freddie. Freddie heard Kareem suppress a growl into his spoon next to her when she sat. He was so protective of his sister, it made Freddie’s heart soar. He was one of the very few people in this castle that understood her, and actually cared about her.

Erneis looked at Jane, and Freddie felt her heart drop.

_No, no, no, leave her alone. Don’t look at her…_

’’You!” Erneis yelled, snapping his fingers. ’’Bring us some more wine!”

Freddie drew in a sharp breath. She wanted to grab her fork and stab Erneis in the neck with it.

’’She’s my personal handmaiden, Your Majesty.” Freddie said softly, trying for a polite approach. ’’She’s not serving us tonight.”

Erneis sent her a look that had the blood freeze inside Freddie’s veins. 

’’Well, she is a servant, isn’t she? Then, I don’t see why she cannot bring us more wine.” He grumbled, and Freddie could see how Jane tensed up beside her. She stood, rooted on the spot, with that defiant set to her jaw that Freddie liked so much, but this time, it was outright dangerous.

She turned to Jane, giving her the softest smile she could muster. She desperately hoped that Jane understood that though Freddie greatly condemned this kind of behavior, she really needed to follow orders now.

’’Jane,” Freddie started softly, and Jane turned her gaze from the King to look at her, ’’please, bring us some wine. Please.”

Jane seemed to understand what Freddie was trying to do here, because she immediately softened, giving a small bow before heading away.

’’This is unheard of.” Erneis scoffed. ’’A Princess begging for her handmaiden? She should be the one begging for us not to slap her when she just stands there like a piece of wood.”

Bomi, Jer and Paul all laughed, and Freddie felt the blood boil inside her veins. Kareem placed a comforting hand on her knee under the table- though he easily could have been just holding Freddie back from murdering the King.

’’What kind of servants do you have in your castle?” Erneis continued, making a big show out of shivering with disgust. ’’Disobedient, and looks like a man in a dress.”

’’She’s new here, she needs a lot to learn.” Jer said, and Freddie was almost grateful for her. Almost.

Paul’s eyes were still fixated on her, and Freddie felt like she was getting undressed. She shrunk in her chair, trying to shimmy out from under his leers.

’’And what do you think of my daughter?” Bomi said, addressing Paul this time. The Prince hummed, eyeing Freddie’s chest with a smirk.

’’She is easily the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on, Your Majesty.”

Even this compliment made Freddie shiver. She desperately hoped Jane would be back with the wine quickly: she needed her calming presence, as well as needed the soothing power of the wine.

’’She will make a great wife to my son.” Erneis said, eyeing Freddie in a fashion similar to his son’s. ’’Shame about her teeth, but otherwise, she really is a fine flower.”

Freddie felt her heart pounding inside her chest. She didn’t like the way Erneis said ’’will”, like he was certain Freddie would accept Paul’s marriage offer. Like hell she would.

’’She is.” Jer said, stroking Freddie’s hair almost lovingly. Freddie felt like one of the swines down at the market she saw when they sneaked out with Phoebe: people ogled them and touched them up too, seeing if they were fat enough to be cut down. 

’’She will be so gorgeous all dressed in white at the wedding.”

Freddie’s ear buzzed, her head feeling like it was filled with swarming bees. Why was everyone talking about this theoretical wedding like…it wasn’t all that theoretical?

’’What wedding?” She squeaked before she could stop herself, and Paul laughed, the sound raising goosebumps on her skin.

’’What wedding?” He repeated in a mocking tone. ’’Our wedding, silly.”

Freddie looked from Paul to Erneis, then her own parents. She really, really hoped this was just some awful joke.

’’What…?” She croaked, and Bomi sighed, rolling his eyes.

’’Don’t act like a fool, Child. You’re going to marry Prince Paul.”

Freddie shook her head, feeling all the blood rush to her brain. This is a joke. No, this is a nightmare. She will wake up soon, she will have breakfast, and…

’’We have already discussed it.” Jer said softly, sending Paul a smile. ’’He will be just the perfect husband to you, look how strong and handsome he is.”

’’And imagine the power we will have!” Bomi added, as if Freddie ever cared about that. ’’The two strongest kingdoms, joining their forces by marrying their heirs!”

Freddie felt tears sting her eyes. How could they do this to her? How could they decide behind her back? How could they…how could they sell her like that!?

A whimper left her lips before she could stop it, and Bomi groaned.

’’Stop crying now, will you? It’s for your own good. We are so exhausted of you turning down every single marriage offer. We are done asking for your opinion in the matter. You are marrying him, and this time, it’s not up for debate!”

The room started spinning around Freddie; all she could see was blurred spots, and all she could hear was the annoying buzzing in her head. She faintly heard some talking, but the voices were very distant, and she couldn’t connect them to anyone. Her vision started to go grey and fuzzy at the edges, and the next thing she knew, she couldn’t breathe. She was suffocating.

She couldn’t hear her mother’s concerned voice as she passed out, landing face first into her plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes.


	8. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is in dire need of comfort, but luckily, she is not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all need some soft Jimercury after what happened at the end of the chapter before this one, right?

Jane saw everything in slow motion: as Freddie’s shoulders tensed, the hungry grin on the Prince’s face, the leer of King Erneis- and then Freddie doubling over, faceplanting into her bowl of rice.

She reacted on instinct, pushing the bottle of wine she was supposed to carry over to the table into the arms of another handmaiden and made a dash towards the Royal family. She grabbed Freddie and pulled her back and out of her plate, making her sit up.

’’Your Highness,” Jane started, gently patting Freddie’s cheek. She looked awfully pale, her lips slightly parted and her eyes half-shut. If she didn’t know any better, Jane would have thought the Princess was dead.

’’Someone get the doctor, right now!” Jer shrieked, jumping up onto her feet. She hovered desperately over Freddie; this was the first time Jane saw her show any kind of emotion towards Freddie besides disdain.

’’Freddie,” Jane tried again, whispering into her ear. Still no answer. She patted Freddie’s cheek constantly, then started shaking her. She could feel panic rise up inside her as the Princess remained unresponsive still.

Bomi started barking orders, and all hell broke loose. The entire dining room went mad: the servants started running in every direction, trying to get help for their Princess. Kareem and Jer hovered around Freddie: Jer was crying, Kareem was calling Freddie’s name, and Bomi was shouting at his servants in distress. It was the biggest mess Jane has ever seen.

’’Come on, Freddie.” Jane whispered, feeling tears sting her eyes. What if something truly terrible happened to her? What if…but she seemed so healthy, surely she wasn’t sick? Maybe the food went bad? Jane was desperately looking for answers, but she couldn’t find any, and that just made her throat seize up even more.

Just as the doctor arrived running in, Freddie opened her eyes, blinking up at Jane, confused. Jane breathed a sigh of relief. She so desperately wanted to hug Freddie close, but the whole Royal family was standing around them, not to mention their equally important guests, and Jane knew better than to draw attention to her even more. And she especially didn’t want to cause Freddie even more distress.

’’My child, can you hear us?” Jer cried, all but tearing Freddie out of Jane’s arms and holding her close to her chest. Freddie didn’t reply: her eyes were fixated on Jane, and the emotion swirling in them made Jane’s heart clench painfully inside her chest. Freddie looked scared, desperate. She seemed to be pleading to Jane with her eyes only, a silent cry for help, altough Jane didn’t know what she needed. The only thing she knew, is that whatever bothered her new friend- maybe she shouldn’t consider her as such, she was royalty, and she was a servant, after all; but she couldn’t help but think that maybe their connection went deeper than that- , Jane will make sure she will be alright. It was her job as her personal handmaiden, and it was her job as a maybe friend, a confidante. She won’t let Freddie down.

’’Let’s get you back to your chamber, Your Highness.” The doctor said softly, reaching his calloused hand out for Freddie to take. Freddie finally looked away from Jane, and she very uncertainly placed her hand into the man’s. The doctor gave her an encouraging smile before helping her lie down onto a stretcher of some sort carried by two manservants. Jane couldn’t help but notice how Freddie kept avoiding Jer’s eyes, and how she flinched away when the Queen tried to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

What in the hell could have happened at this table, Jane wondered. She threw a glance back over her shoulder to the guests, trying to keep the frown away from her face. Something bothered her about this pair, though she couldn’t quite put her finger on it why. Erneis was obviously an arrogant dictator, considering how he was barking at Jane despite only being a guest in this castle, but for some reason, his son, Paul bothered Jane even more. She didn’t like the way he was eating Freddie up with his eyes, didn’t like the smug smirk in the corners of his lips, or how he pressed a smacking kiss onto Freddie’s knuckles. And she especially didn’t like him, considering how tense Freddie was sitting across him at the table, how scared and small and vulnerable she looked. Jane desperately wanted to drag her away from that table, carry her back into her chamber and tuck her in bed safely, keeping her warm and protected with big blankets and the company of her beloved cats. Poor thing seemed so uncomfortable, it made Jane’s heart ache. She didn’t know what was the deal with this Prince and Freddie, but whatever it was, Jane decided she will keep her safe, even if it means going against a royalty.

Paul noticed she was eyeing him, and he looked up, his eyes meeting Jane’s. Her reminded Jane of a fox that would sometimes sneak into their farm to steal their chicken. He gave Jane a disgusted look before turning away, seemingly not too distressed over the fact that the Princess fainted in front of him.

The doctor gave some instructions to the manservants before they started carrying Freddie, and Jane’s heart seized up again. She didn’t know what she was supposed to do now: she wanted to follow them, wanted to be there for Freddie, but she had no idea what the protocol was right now.

Thankfully, Freddie decided for her.

’’Jane…” She said weakly, causing the doctor and the two servants to stop and look back at Jane, confused. The knot in Jane’s chest loosened at the sound of Freddie’s voice, and she hurried over to her side.

’’I’m here.” She said softly, giving Freddie an encouraging smile. ’’I’m right here, you’re going to be alright.”

’’Your Highness, we need to take you back to your chamber, you need to rest.” The doctor said, sending Jane a glare. ’’She is not to be bothered for the rest of the evening.”

’’No!” Freddie yelped, causing everyone around her to jump. All of Jane’s protective instincts flared up inside her as she saw the tears glistening in Freddie’s eyes.

’’I want Jane to come too.”

’’Fareeda…” Jer tried, and Freddie looked up at her with so much hatred in her eyes, it startled Jane. She was aware that Freddie liked to go against the rules made by her parents, and that they generally had a lot of disagreements, but Freddie’s eyes were practically shooting arrows at Jer right now, and now Jane couldn’t help but be even more curious about what could have happened during the dinner while she was away to get them wine.

’’Jane is coming with me!” Freddie growled, yanking her hand away when Jer tried to grab it. ’’At least let me have that, if you want to ruin my life otherwise, Mother.”

Ruin her life? Something was very much off here, and Jane had a terrible feeling about this. She already had a negative hunch when Freddie fell so grim as they made their way towards the dining hall, and it just kept increasing during the dinner. And now, her brain was screaming ’’danger” on full volume.

’’She’s always so dramatic.” Bomi huffed, making Paul and Erneis chuckle. ’’Clearly she’s doing much better already, if she has the strength to be mouthy!”

Jane felt bile rise up in her throat. How could he talk about his own child like that? How could he diminish her pain, and make fun of it? In certain ways, Bomi and Jer reminded her of Seamus and Esther: they also never took Jane’s problems seriously- if they did, she wouldn’t be here in the castle.

’’Fine.” Jer huffed, raising a threatening finger at Jane. ’’But don’t hover! She needs to calm down, and you’re upsetting her.”

Jane nearly chuckled at that, but she held it back in time. Jane could name quite a few people in this room that upset Freddie greatly, and she was sure she wasn’t one of them. All the same, she gave a small bow, making her voice and posture as polite as possible: she really wanted to be with Freddie, and if she misbehaves, she won’t have a chance to do that. And then Freddie would be alone and scared again, and that would kill Jane.

’’Yes, Your Majesty.” Jane replied obediently, and the little convoy moved again. Jane walked next to the stretcher to stay close to Freddie, constantly sending her gentle smiles, and she could see Freddie relaxing somewhat.

They lay Freddie down on her bed once they were inside her chamber, and the doctor touched her wrist to feel her veins, then he did a lot of things Jane couldn’t understand, and she saw them as somewhat pointless: he sticked something in Freddie’s mouth, then he listened to her chest, then he made Freddie sit up and stretch, and finally, he dabbed a wet cloth against her face.

’’She will be alright, Your Majesty.” He said, turning back to Jer. ’’She was probably just exhausted, and she will sleep it off until the morning comes. I will check on her in the morning too, and if she doesn’t feel better, I will give her some medicine.”

’’Thank you, Hick.” Jer said, looking at Freddie uncertainly. She was probably contemplating whether to speak to her, Jane mused internally. Considering how Freddie hissed at her down in the dining room, some kind of major conflict might have sprouted between the Queen and the Princess, or more like, between Freddie and the entire Royal family. (Except for Kareem, perhaps. Jane didn’t know much about the boy, but he didn’t seem like such a terrible person like his parents.)

’’Rest now.” Jer finally said, biting her lip as she turned away from the bed. It was strange to see the powerful Queen look so insecure, almost shy around her own kid whom she had no qualms ordering around before.

Jane bowed to her as Jer left the chamber, then Jane closed the door behind her and turned back to Freddie. She was still quite pale, lying against the pillows so weakly like all the strength has left her body. Her eyes were dark and so, so sad, it nearly made Jane cry.

She shuffled over to the bed, sitting on the edge. The cats were sitting on the floor, peeking towards the bed, and Jane could swear they looked worried about their owner.

’’How can I help?” Jane asked softly, and Freddie gave a soft sigh, her eyes still staring in the distance. She didn’t even look like herself anymore, such a tired shell of the giggling, kind Princess Jane has come to know.

’’You cannot, my darling.” Freddie said quietly. Even though she deeply felt for Freddie and her mysterious misery, the pet name made Jane blush.

’’No one can help me now.”

That sounded so deeply dark and apocalyptic, Jane felt a shiver run through her body. It literally sounded like Freddie just got the news she was going to get executed soon- though that was very unlikely; why would anyone execute the Princess…? But then again, the rules in this castle were still somewhat unfamiliar to Jane, so she wouldn’t know what they were truly capable of.

She scooted just a tiny bit closer to Freddie: she had vivid memories of Freddie holding her hand when she told her about her life at home, so gentle and comforting, easing the ache inside Jane’s chest. Maybe she could risk it, maybe she could hold her hand now, to show that she was here, that she wasn’t alone.

Jane very carefully placed her hand on Freddie’s, ready to pull it back if the Princess wanted her to, but instead, Freddie immediately laced their fingers together, holding on to Jane’s hand for dear life.

’’What happened?” Jane asked softly, rubbing her thumb across the back of her hand. She saw Freddie’s eyelashes fluttering, and for a second, she thought she would fall asleep: but then she heard the unmistakable sound of soft crying.

Jane felt her heart shattering into a million pieces. She was never a selfish person and could deeply feel other’s pain before too, but this was different. Seeing Freddie in pain cut her like a thousand knives, stabbing her straight in the heart. It was a suffocating feeling, like she was inside Freddie’s body and could relive what she went through. She has never felt so sorry for someone in her entire life before.

She squeezed Freddie’s hand a little tighter, her other hand brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face- she didn’t know why she did that, she probably shouldn’t have, but she didn’t know how to soothe her pain. She wanted to make sure Freddie knew and felt that she was here, ready to protect her.

’’Oh, Freddie.” Jane breathed, feeling the tears of sympathy stinging her eyes. ’’What happened to you?”

Freddie gave a pathetic little sob, rolling onto her side to face Jane. This was even worse, because Freddie’s face was such a mask of pain, tears streaming down her face and her lips trembling, and Jane wanted to tear everyone and everything that ever hurt Freddie into bits.

’’They are monsters.” Freddie whimpered, her hand shaking pathetically in Jane’s palm. 

’’Who?” Jane asked, caressing a finger over Freddie’s delicate wrist. Her mother once said that stroking the wrist, right where the veins ran, could calm a distressed person, and she was willing to try anything to soothe Freddie.

Freddie snifled, the pain in her eyes changing to anger for a second. ’’My parents.”

So, Jane was right about some kind of strange family affair causing Freddie to become so distressed. Now, she only needed to know what really happened at that table.

’’What did they do?”

Freddie let out a shuddering breath, squeezing her eyes shut so hard it must have hurt.

’’They are marrying me off to Prince Paul.”

Jane’s heart dropped so much she was sure it ended up in her stomach. She prayed to God, or whoever the creator of this world was, that she misheard this. Because that was impossible, that was cruel and just plain awful- that simply cannot be happening. Not lovely, sweet Freddie, not to that sly fox. How was this even possible?

Freddie started crying harder, and Jane was terrified to realize, that unfortunately, her ears didn’t deceive her. Bomi and Jer sold Freddie like her own parents sold her, and none of them had a say in the matter.

’’My god,” Jane whispered, unable to speak any louder, otherwise she would sob too. ’’Freddie, I am so very sorry…”

’’I don’t want to marry him.” Freddie cried, her nails digging into Jane’s palm as she clutched on even tighter, but Jane didn’t care. She would bite off her own arm if it meant Freddie any comfort.

’’Surely they can still change their minds...?” Jane tried, but Freddie gave a soft huff, shaking her head.

’’They won’t. They didn’t ask for my opinion. It’s all said and done.”

Jane so desperately wanted to come up with something clever to say, something that would help Freddie, but she had no idea what she was supposed to say or do. What could she possibly offer as comfort, when this happened? She felt awful for not being able to help. Bomi and Jer truly didn’t seem like the kind of people that would change their minds once they were made up, and Jane had a feeling Prince Paul had a field day with the idea of making Freddie his wife. God, the way he was ogling her, and if they are properly wed, he would have the right to…

Jane groaned, trying to shake the awful images out of her head. Freddie didn’t deserve that fate. She deserved someone whom she truly loved, and who loved her back and cherished her. Someone that wouldn’t lick her lips hungrily like she was a piece of meat while staring at her, someone that would respect her feelings and would care for her. Someone Freddie chose, by heart and love, not by politics.

’’I wish I could help somehow.” Jane admitted, sighing. ’’I wish I could make it better.”

Freddie hummed softly before looking up at Jane. There was a strange emotion swirling in her big brown eyes that made Jane’s chest strangely warm, despite how her heart ached after what Freddie just told her. Freddie stroked a finger over Jane’s palm, like she was the one who needed comfort, then she spoke so softly, Jane could barely make out the words:

’’Can you…can you hold me, just for a little bit?”

Jane’s heart started hammering inside her chest, and her cheeks grew flushed. Just touching Freddie’s hand made her feel hot all over- how could she handle hugging her without fainting herself? It sounded like such a gift, something she wasn’t deserving of. How could she, the crude peasant, the servant, hold this angelic beauty in her arms? Maybe Freddie would break like the finest porcelain in her arms, she was so delicate…

Freddie probably saw her hesitation because she blushed, ducking her head sheepishly.

’’I’m sorry.” She whispered, biting her lip. ’’This was such a silly thing to ask.”

’’No, I…” Jane swallowed thickly, trying to keep her composure as much as possible.

’’I will happily hold you, if you want that.”

Freddie blinked up at her, with so much softness in her eyes, like she couldn’t believe Jane would really do it for her. Those eyes could tell a thousand stories with their depth, and Jane wanted to hear all of them.

’’Really?” She asked softly, and Jane nodded. She lamely wrapped an arm around Freddie, letting her snuggle into her side. She hoped Freddie couldn’t feel how fast her heart was pounding as she lay her cheek against her chest.

’’Better?” Jane croaked, and Freddie sighed, curling up even smaller. She fit so perfectly under Jane’s arm, moulding herself into the the curves and dips of Jane’s body, it was as if she was meant to be there all along. Like their bodies were just made to fit together like that.

’’Thank you, Jane.” Freddie whispered, wrapping her own arm around Jane’s waist. Jane gulped, pulling Freddie just a tad bit closer. She didn’t dare put her hand on Freddie’s hip- that was such an inappropriate place for her to touch-, and so she kept her hand on Freddie’s shoulder, rubbing the skin with the tips of her fingers gently.

Freddie soon fell asleep from the exhaustion, righ in the warmth of Jane’s arms, and Jane had trouble doing the same for more than one reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other news, I would die for Freddie and Jane.


	9. Future Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie has a few things to say about this marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what Freddie has to say about this all, hmm?

When Freddie woke up, she felt safe and protected, almost happy. She was wrapped in a pair of strong arms, her cheeks resting against soft mounds of breasts; a perfect combination of soft and hard edges, and Freddie burrowed further into the warm embrace, sighing softly. She didn’t know if she was truly awake now, or if this was just another sweet dream: the only thing she knew, is that whatever this was, she didn’t want it to end ever again.

Then reality bit into her flesh like a rabid animal, and her eyes snapped open, an uncomfortable shiver running over her body and freezing her, down to her very core. She was awake, she was lying in Jane’s arms- and this was a sweet notion, if it wasn’t for the fact that Jane was cuddling her because she offered Freddie comfort after her life crumbled down into pieces just the night prior.

Her stomach twisted, and for a second she was scared she would barf, but then it settled again. Freddie sighed, closing her eyes again. Maybe if she shuts the world out, maybe if she pretends it never happened, then she would be alright. Then somehow, it would make Paul and the fact that she would have to marry him disappear.

She still couldn’t believe her parents would do that to her. This was an absolute new low- Freddie was used to being silenced and regulated constantly, but she never would have thought she would end up being sold to someone against her will. The painful realization, that her fate was now so similar to Jane, hit her with full force. Neither of them wanted their fate, but neither of their parents cared, clearly.

She blinked up at Jane, and felt her heart fill with warmth. It felt like their souls were connected, in a way: maybe it was fate, that Jane ended up in this castle. And maybe it was fate, that Freddie will be forced into an arranged marriage. Maybe there was a reason behind all this, that they ended up in such a similar position. Maybe they were tied together somehow…

Jane was still sleeping soundly, her hair mussed and her cheeks pink from sleep, and Freddie couldn’t stop herself from placing a hand on her warm cheek gingerly. She was the most beautiful thing Freddie had ever seen: her beauty was so different from Freddie’s own, not soft and obvious at first glance, but it was true beauty nonetheless, and it made Freddie’s heart skip a few beats. It has only been a day, and she already felt like she would suffocate without Jane around. She was warm and comforting, a rock that Freddie could lean on.

There was a knock on the door, and Freddie quickly pulled her hand away. She didn’t have time to arrange herself into a more decent position, and her heart hammered inside her chest as the door opened. She didn’t even think this through: she was laying in the arms of another woman, a handmaiden. How could she explain this?

She breathed a huge sigh of relief when Jenny poked her head inside, carrying a tray with Freddie’s breakfast. Her expression was unreadable as she spotted Freddie all snuggled up against Jane’s side. She pushed the door closed behind her with her elbow, and sighed deeply.

’’You’re lucky it’s just me.” Jenny said, shaking her head. ’’What if Odette found you two like this?”

Freddie shivered at the idea in disgust. She knew exactly what Odette would do: she would tell the Queen, Freddie would be locked into her room for weeks, and Jane would be flogged, if not worse. Jenny knew it from experience: no wonder she looked so worried. She was lucky that Odette only had her flogged after she caught her with her hand under Phoebe’s skirt one day- but then again, it was mostly because Freddie begged, practically down on her knees for her parents not to take Jenny’s head. Neither of them wanted to relive this ever again.

’’We didn’t do anything.” Freddie said shyly, blushing. She glanced at Jane: she was still sleeping like the dead, snoring contentedly.

’’You don’t need to worry about me telling anyone, you know that.” Jenny said, her own cheeks turning a little pink. She put the tray down on the comod carefully before looking up at Freddie again.

’’You should wake your sweet. Odette is looking for her.”

’’She’s not my sweet.” Freddie squeaked, feeling her cheeks heat up even more. Jenny just grinned with a knowing look.

Freddie turned back to Jane, gently shaking her. Jane groaned, simply rolling onto her other side.

’’Jane.” Freddie said softly, shaking her again. ’’You need to get up.”

Jane mumbled something, grabbing Freddie’s pillow and pulling it over her head with a groan, making Freddie chuckle. She leaned closer to Jane’s ear, and whispered:

’’Odette is looking for you.”

Jane’s eyes immediately snapped open, and she sat up with such fervor she nearly headbutted Freddie.

’’Oh my God.” Jane groaned, her eyes big and panicked. ’’She’s gonna kill me!”

’’Not if you get up soon.” Jenny laughed, waving at Jane when her eyes fell on her. ’’Quick, quick.”

Jane nodded at her in greeting, jumping onto her feet. She nearly stepped on Lily in her haste, making her let out a confused little noise. She looked back at Freddie, opening her mouth to say something. Freddie figured she was probably trying to tell her condolensces again, or promising Freddie she would come back soon- judging by the soft look in her eyes that made Freddie’s heart flutter.

’’Go, it’s alright.” Freddie said with a soft smile, and Jane nodded lamely before finally rushing out to find Odette.

Jenny whistled lowly when the door closed behind her. ’’Oh, so lovesick.”

’’Hey!” Freddie squeaked, grabbing one of her pillows and throwing it at Jenny. ’’Watch it!”

’’Come on.” Jenny laughed, ducking away from the pillow. ’’Then why are you looking at her like she put the stars on the sky? And why are you sleeping in her arms? It might come as a suprise to you, but this is what lovers do.”

’’Oh, silence.” Freddie groaned, slipping off the bed, deliberately turning her back on Jenny so she wouldn’t see her blush. The idea of her and Jane being lovers…what a concept, what a sweet, gorgeous idea.

Jenny was silent for a while, before she spoke again, her voice much more serious than before.

’’Freddie, about that dinner…please tell me the Prince wasn’t here to ask for your hand.”

’’He didn’t ask.” Freddie huffed, feeling bile rise up in her throat at the memory. ’’I’m already his.”

’’What?” Jenny croaked, clamping her hand over her mouth. ’’Freddie, are you telling me that…”

’’My parents married me off.” Freddie snarled. She looked at her reflection in the mirror: she was still pale, her eyes red and puffy from a night of crying, but she could see that fire, the same fire that burned her soul reflecting in them. 

’’God, I am so sorry.” Jenny said, and Freddie could see the sadness of her eyes in the mirror. ’’Is there any way we could stop this?”

’’I don’t know.” Freddie said honestly, sighing. She inspected her face in the mirror, feeling a fresh wave of anger flare up inside her. She looked so shattered already, and it was all her parents’ fault. Let them feel just as awful as she felt.

’’I’m gonna go and talk to my mother.” Freddie decided, sticking her nose up in the air like she always did when she was determined to carry through with a plan, usually something her family didn’t approve of.

’’Won’t you eat breakfast first?” Jenny asked, but Freddie was already out the door.

Breakfast could wait until after she gave her mother a piece of her mind.

Jer shrieked as her daughter practically tore the door of her chamber down, slamming it shut so hard Jer’s brush fell off the table.

’’Fareeda!” Jer gasped, clutching a hand over her chest. ’’What has gotten into you?”

’’What has gotten into me?” Freddie repeated, angrily putting her hands on her hips. ’’What has gotten into you and Father?”

’’How dare you talk back like that.” Jer gasped, storming over to Freddie to grab her arms.

’’You should be in bed, resting!”

’’I’m just alright.” Freddie snarled, yanking her arm out of Jer’s grip. ’’Considering you just sold me like an animal down at the market, I’m doing quite great.”

Jer seemed confused, like she truly didn’t understand what this meant for her daughter, and this just angered Freddie even more. ’’Sold you? You mean being married to a handsome, powerful Prince?”

’’I don’t want him, no matter how handsome or powerful he is!” Freddie yelled, her sudden outburst making Jer take a cautious step back. She was clearly caught off-guard. Good. At least now she knew what it felt like to be cornered.

’’You gave me no choice! You just promised him my hand, like my feelings don’t matter!” Freddie continued. She wanted to sob in frustration, but she won’t show weakness. No, she was strong, and she was going to tell exactly how she felt about this marriage, whether Jer likes it or not.

’’I am. Not. Marrying. Him!” Freddie yelled, putting emphasis on each word. Jer finally snapped out of her stupor, and she grabbed Freddie again, much harder than before, her eyes glowing dangerously.

’’Yes, you are.” Jer snarled, giving Freddie’s arm a tug that made her hiss from the pain.

’’You are such an ungrateful thing. You keep refusing the wealthiest Princes, because no one is good enough for you! We found you the best suitor all across the seven seas, and all you do is whine about it!”

’’Because I don’t love him!” Freddie shouted, finally managing to break free out of her mother’s hold. ’’I won’t marry someone that I have no feelings for!”

’’You don’t even know him!” Jer answered, her voice going high in frustration. ’’You send every single man away without giving them a chance!”

’’And what if I don’t want no man?” Freddie snarled, feeling the tears of frustrations sting her eyes. ’’Why do I even have to marry anyone!?”

’’Because this is the way of life!” Jer sounded almost hysterical. She really believed she was doing something good for her daughter, and Freddie could seriously barf. How could she not see that she was essentially ruining Freddie’s life!?

’’Fareeda, you are a young girl, in the age to marry. And you are the heir of the throne, you know exactly how important it is to have a powerful husband that would rule the land with you. And we need powerful allies, so we…”

’’Why can’t I rule alone?” Freddie cried, her vision going blurry from the tears. ’’If it is my throne, why should my husband control everything?”

’’You are a woman.” Jer said simply. ’’We can’t do anything alone. Men are stronger, and smarter, we need their help to…”

’’No, we don’t!” Freddie screamed, not caring about her tears spilling out anymore. ’’Mother, how can you diminish yourself? You are not stupid! You would be perfectly capable of ruling this kingdom alone, and you know that!”

Jer scoffed, shaking her head. ’’You cannot change the laws of nature, Fareeda. This is our role: we are wives and mothers, whether you like it or not.”

Freddie shook her head, taking a step back. She couldn’t believe this was her mother in front of her. She blindly believed in all that, and she was satisfied with how things were. Well, Freddie wasn’t, and she never will be.

’’I’m not going to be a wife.” Freddie growled, her hands balling up into fists against her sides. ’’Especially not Paul’s wife.”

’’This is already settled.” Jer hissed back, standing her ground. ’’The wedding is at the end of summer, and I don’t care what you think about it!”

’’You are a monster.” Freddie sobbed. Her chest felt so tight, she was sure she would pass out again.

’’How dare you call me that!?” Jer gasped, but Freddie was way past the point of caring about her mother’s feelings- since she didn’t consider hers at all.

’’You would force me to marry someone I don’t want, and give him children, even if it makes me unhappy! How could you?” Freddie cried. She wanted to tear her hair out in frustration.

’’You don’t even need to carry his heirs.” Jer said in such a condescending tone, as if she was doing Freddie a huge favor with this loophole. ’’I heard Queen Stephania from Salardine made her handmaiden carry her husband’s children. Phoebe has wide hips, she could…”

’’HOW DARE YOU!” Freddie screamed, holding herself back with sheer willpower not to jump on her mother and slap her. ’’It’s not enough to ruin my life, you would drag Phoebe into this too!? She is not a broodmare, and neither am I!”

’’You need to let go of your silly notions of equality and treat your ’’friends” as what they are: servants. And you need to start acting like a proper Princess, for the sake of everyone!” Jer screamed back, matching Freddie in volume. ’’You are marrying him, and that is final!”

Just when Freddie was about to say something very offensive, the door opened, making her and Jer turn around. The blood froze in Freddie’s veins.

’’May you excuse me for bothering you,” Paul said, his voice dripping with artifical sweetness, ’’I heard Her Highness has some problems about this marriage.”

’’No, she doesn’t.” Jer said, and Freddie wanted to strangle her for how soft her voice sounded. Paul just smiled, waving a dismissive hand.

’’Oh, I understand. It’s true, we don’t know each other.” He raked his eyes over Freddie, his eyes twinkling dangerously.

’’Yet.”

’’This is a great idea! Go on, Fareeda, time to get to know your fiance a little better!” Jer said cheerfuly, grabbing Freddie and all but pushing her towards Paul. Freddie stumbled, nearly falling over, but Paul grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her steady. Freddie felt shivers running down her spine as Paul grinned down at her, his eyes way too fixated on Freddie for her liking.

’’Fantastic idea, Your Majesty.” Paul grinned to Jer, before smirking down at Freddie again.

’’We really need to get to know each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *alarms blaring*


	10. The Wildest Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul bites off more than he can chew with Princess Freddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We see how the ''let's get to know each other better" conversation between Freddie and Paul goes.

Freddie was seriously contemplating passing out again- honestly, she even felt like she would at some point. Paul still had his arm around her waist, leading her around her own castle like he bloody lived there, that unnerving grin that seemed to be his trademark still glued onto his face.

’’Is there any place in here where we can talk…privately?” Paul asked. His voice seemed almost friendly, but his eyes twinkled with an emotion that Freddie didn’t like. At all.

’’We can stay in the corridor.” Freddie stated, coming to a sudden halt. She was kind of satisfied to see the way Paul stumbled, nearly tripping over. He didn’t seem too keen on the idea of staying out here, if the expression on his face was anything to go by. But Freddie honestly couldn’t care less: she sure as hell won’t let Paul into her chamber, especially if it would only be the two of them in there. She really couldn’t be sure of Paul’s intentions, but the hungry way he was always staring at Freddie with, did nothing to silence her suspicions. It was probably better if she didn’t risk her luck.

’’As you wish, Fareeda.” Paul said, and Freddie didn’t miss the little mocking tone of his voice. Clearly she did the right thing by not letting him inside.

She glanced down at where Paul still had his arm around her waist. Surely that was inappropriate? They weren’t married yet, and Paul was touching her on a way that only people who have been together for a long time did. Jer was always so jumpy about what was deemed to be appropriate and not, barking at the manservants if they accidentally brushed Freddie’s hip with their hand, but she seemingly had no qualms about this Prince groping Freddie. She wondered just how powerful Erneis could truly be, if anyone was bending to his will, be servants or royalties themselves.

’’You can let go of my waist now.” Freddie said, causing Paul to raise an eyebrow, as if he was suprised by the fact that someone didn’t enjoy his antics. Freddie had a feeling this Prince wasn’t used to being rejected, in any way.

’’I won’t fall again.” Freddie promised, taking a cautious step back to slip out of Paul’s hold. The Prince’s eyes turned dark, but he let go of Freddie, albeit quite reluctantly, and the way his hand brushed over her hip, near her butt, as he pulled his arm back, didn’t fail to send uncomfortable chills down Freddie’s spine.

’’I sure hope so.” Paul said, sticking his chin high and looking down on Freddie, in every sense of the word. ’’That was quite the dramatics last night in the dining hall.”

Freddie raised a confused eyebrow, blinking up at Paul. ’’Dramatics?” She repeated, making the Prince let out a small chuckle.

’’You dainty ladies are always like that, faking to faint so they could get out of uncomfortable situations.” Paul explained, and Freddie felt her stomach twist.

’’I wasn’t faking it.” She said, feeling her temper rise. Who the hell was he to accuse her of that? And so what if she really did fake it? He would have no say in it all the same. Freddie has only known Paul for about a day, and she already wanted to scratch his constantly leering eyes out.

Paul hummed, taking a step closer to Freddie, and she almost took one back- but suddenly, a wave of determination washed through her. No, she won’t back down. She won’t let this sleazy Prince scare her into submission, no matter what tone of voice he used, or how he towered over her. She might be smaller, and she might be in a weaker position, given the fact she wasn’t to be taken as seriously as him, due to the fact she was ’’just a girl”, but she could bite back too, if the occassion called for it. And this time, it definitely called for it.

’’Well, you could have fooled me.” Paul said, his lips twitching. ’’It appears to me you are not very fond of the idea of marrying me.”

Oh, look, he is actually able to detect other people’s feelings, Freddie thought bitterly. A small chuckle left her throat, making Paul frown slightly.

’’I am not.” Freddie admitted, sticking her nose in the air, standing as tall as she was able to. Paul gave another hum, but the frown was gone to be replaced by that wolfish grin again.

’’And why is that?” He asked lowly, almost tutting, and Freddie had to bite back a growl. She hated nothing more than when people were condescending towards her, questioning her every move and thought, like she was unable to make decisions for herself, like all of her feelings were just silly little ideas that were better to get rid of.

’’I am being forced.” Freddie said, her chest tightening with sorrow and anger at the thought once again. ’’I couldn’t decide for myself.”

’’Oh.” Paul said, his eyes twinkling. He seemed to find Freddie’s admission very entertaining, for some reason.

’’Well, Fareeda, I have been told you are not very fond of men altogether. Consider it, my darling: had your parents give you a say in all this, you would never get married. They are just making sure you won’t grow old all alone.”

Freddie scoffed softly. She would rather die alone, forever untouched and unloved than marry this person. She watched cautiously as Paul’s grin grew even wider, and his eyes even darker than before.

’’And that would be a shame.” He continued, raking his eyes over Freddie hungrily, making the fine hairs on her arms stand on end. Even during the disastrous dinner last night, Freddie noticed that Paul was always looking at her like he wanted to see through her clothes, and she couldn’t help but hunch in on herself slightly, trying to hide her body from the scanning eyes.

’’Your beauty wasted…” Paul sighed, shaking his head. God, how much Freddie wished she was an ugly, hideous creature right now, with warts on her nose and long claws, scaring men away. Maybe then Paul wouldn’t be so keen on ’’not letting her beauty go to waste”.

’’And I am not so bad.” Paul laughed, the sound making Freddie’s skin break out in goosebumps. ’’You could have anything you want by my side. I could get you beautiful clothes and jewellery, anything you want.”

’’I have plenty.” Freddie shot back, crossing her arms across her chest. Paul scoffed.

’’You could have power. Imagine the combined forces of Rhye and Crandalholme. The richness of this Kingdom, and the powerful army of ours. We would be feared all over the seven seas, in the whole world!”

’’I don’t want to be feared.” Freddie said, glaring back at Paul. ’’Fear is pointless.”

’’To be feared is to be respected.” Paul grumbled, his eyes flashing with an entirely different emotion, and Freddie felt her chest tighten uncomfortably. He was angry.

’’You need a lot to learn about how to be a true ruler, but I have been told I’m a patient teacher.” Paul said, and Freddie nearly had the urge to laugh. Did he just imply he was going to teach Freddie how to be…a proper Princess? What a surreal, ridiculous concept.

’’I don’t need to be taught anything.” Freddie said, uncaring that her voice now matched Paul’s earlier, mocking one. If he can be condescending, why can’t she? She was a Princess, after all.

’’I know all about ruling a country. The King makes all the decisions, and the Queen is just decoration on his side. Our power is just a mask.”

Paul hummed appreciatively, his lips curling into another grin. It seemed like that between smirking and frowning angrily, he had no other kind of facial expression.

’’You are surprisingly smart for a girl.” He said, making Freddie snicker. ’’You know, your parents told me you are difficult.”

He took another step closer, until their faces were way too close for Freddie’s liking.

’’But I love a good challenge.” Paul chuckled, his breath tickling Freddie’s face. ’’I always pick the wildest horses, because they are so much more fun to break in.”

’’I’m not a horse.” Freddie said, puffing her chest out angrily. ’’I don’t need to be broken in, not by you, not by anybody.”

Paul laughed, tucking a piece of hair behind Freddie’s ear. His fingers brushed against her cheek in the process, and Freddie felt bile rise up in her throat at the feeling.

’’We will see about that.”

Freddie felt another shiver running down on her spine at his words. How could someone talk about another person like that, like they weren’t made of flesh and blood like them, like they didn’t deserve the same decency? But then again, this was the heir of the throne to Crandalholme, a Kingdom famous for abusing servants and anyone they deemed lesser than themselves, so Freddie shouldn’t have been surprised at all.

As if Paul read her mind, he spoke again. ’’I also heard you are friends with your slaves.”

’’You seem to know a lot about me.” Freddie huffed, scrunching up her nose in disgust. How great it is, that her parents told Paul everything about her, no doubt making her look like a fool in the process. But then what was this whole conversation about? Paul truly knew everything. He probably just wanted to be alone with Freddie, and intimidate her. Good luck with that, Freddie thought. 

’’I do.” Paul grinned. His eyes shifted to Freddie’s chest, making her cross her arms tighter across it. ’’But not enough.” Paul smirked, and Freddie wanted to vomit into his face.

’’I would like to know, for instance,” Paul continued, ’’that why are you sinking down to the slaves’ level? It’s ridiculous, Fareeda.”

’’What’s ridiculous is the idea that we should treat people badly, just because they are not as rich or powerful as we are.” Freddie snapped, startling Paul with her tone a little bit.

’’They don’t deserve cruelty, something you are very fond of.”

Paul laughed, bopping Freddie on the nose mockingly, making her flinch. ’’Cruelty? You mean treating them like how they are supposed to be treated? Come on, Fareeda. Even they know it’s just the way of things. Why do you rebel against everything?”

’’I rebel against injustice.” Freddie replied, her eyes glowing. ’’Against people treating each other with cruelty, against pointless wars and people looking down on each other. And you, and your father…you stand for these things.”

She stepped back, giving Paul an unmasked, disgusted stare.

’’So, it will be a cold day in Hell when I will marry you, Prince Paul of Crandelholme.”

With that, she turned on her heels, strodding away with her head held high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paul didn't account for all that sass.


	11. Friends Will Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie needs her loyal little group in these weird, messy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this filler? Perhaps. But I would die for the Garden Lodge Family, so obviously I needed them all together!

To be honest, Freddie felt really good about giving Prince Paul a piece of her mind. She was sure it would get her in trouble- her honesty always did, somehow-, but still, she was sure it was much better than sitting back and taking it. She won’t let that arrogant Prince forget that she wasn’t a timid, shy lady who would nod along sweetly and won’t make a sound of protest. No, she would bite back like a rabid dog if needed, kick like a wild horse and hiss like a feral cat. She will keep screaming in his face if that would be the only thing that could scare him away. She won’t bow to anyone’s will- she never did, and she sure as hell wasn’t going to start now, especially to someone like Prince Paul of Crandelholme.

Freddie just couldn’t believe his nerve- he talked about taming Freddie like she was a particularly stubborn animal, instead of a person with feelings and dreams. But then again, why was she so surprised? Men tended to look at women that way, especially if they were snobby Royalty, thinking they were allowed to do or say anything they wanted.

Well, Paul won’t do anything Freddie didn’t want- it was her castle, it was her life, her future they were talking about, and she won’t let Paul, her parents, King Erneis, or anyone, saunter in to ruin it for her. So let them be mad. It’s not like they haven’t been mad before. 

Her original sorrow over this arranged marriage switched into pure rage. She won’t cry and cower. No, she will scream, and shout, and kick and trash: if they put her in ropes, she will just tear them off. If they put her in a cell, she will escape somehow. They cannot force her.

She trodded down the stairs to the maidens’ chambers, ignoring the hushed whispers of the older maidens as she walked past them. She needed her friend right now, and desperately so.

There were less people inside than usual, most of them working on cleaning the dining hall from last night, and so Freddie had a nice, calm moment to lean against the wall and watch the scene in front of her with a smile.

Jane was desperately trying to insert the yarn into the eye of the needle, her eyebrows knitted together in concentration. Freddie watched as she kept trying, and she felt that familiar warmth, that somehow always filled her whenever Jane was around, spread around in her chest once again.

She has never met anyone, who could impress her so quickly- especially when they didn’t even try to impress her. Jane was just…she was just existing, being her own- sometimes- awkward self, and she managed to make Freddie feel much safer and happier than she ever has been before. Knowing someone for only two days, and already feeling like she would die if she didn’t get to see her anymore… what was that? Was that love?

Freddie blushed heavily at the thought, biting her lip as she watched Jane’s tongue poke out from between her lips, extremely intent on getting the yarn through. But it must have been love, because Freddie had friends, and none of them made her feel that way. None of them made her heart flutter like this, or coaxed her cheeks to turn so pink. None of them managed to occupy Freddie’s thoughts like that, constantly being on the back of her mind, sometimes without her even realizing it.

They still haven’t noticed her, so she stayed still, smiling giddily as she watched Phoebe heave herself up into a half-sitting position, giving an almost motherly smile to Jane.

’’Not working out?” She asked softly, and Jane sighed, dropping her hands back down onto her lap.

’’I just cannot get it through the hole.” Jane sighed, giving the needle a bitter look. ’’My mother back home always tried to teach me how to sew, but I was always hopeless.”

’’You are not.” Phoebe said gently. ’’Lick your fingers, it’s gonna go more smoothly.”

Jane tried with a scpetical look, and then only after a few more tries, the yarn slid through the tiny hole. Freddie’s heart did a little backflip at the beautiful beam that spread on Jane’s face, her eyes shining brightly.

’’I did it!” Jane gasped, holding the needle up high with triumpth. Her eyes flickered towards Freddie, and she blushed softly.

’’Freddie.” She said softly, and Freddie couldn’t help a little sigh from escaping. How sweet did her name sound on Jane’s lips…

Phoebe looked up too, giving her a sad little smile. ’’I heard what happened, Jane told me. My God, Freddie, this is terrible.”

Freddie snorted softly, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge next to Jane. Their elbows brushed together in the process, and Freddie’s heart made another strange little movement.

’’I won’t marry him, no matter what.” Freddie said defiantly, sticking her nose in the air. ’’And I told him too. Gave him a piece of my mind, if you will.”

Phoebe gasped, and Jane grinned proudly, causing Freddie to smirk a little smugly.

’’Are you sure that was a good idea?” Phoebe asked, sounding nervous. ’’If he really is so powerful, then you might get in trouble for it.”

’’And since when does that phase me, my dear friend?” Freddie teased, and Phoebe couldn’t help a little chuckle. Considering she often accompanied Freddie on her little missions to absolutely piss off her parents, she knew damn well Freddie had no qualms about causing a little bit of stir.

’’You’re right.” Phoebe said softly. ’’I just want you to be safe.”

’’I’m much more safer if I don’t marry him.” Freddie scoffed bitterly. ’’He said he would break me in.”

Jane growled softly, nearly tearing the yarn with how hard she clutched onto it. Freddie could see genuine anger flashing in her eyes.

’’The bastard.” Jane muttered, but she immediately paled when she realized what she just said. ’’I’m sorry.” She stuttered, but Freddie and Phoebe just laughed.

’’No, you are right.” Freddie laughed softly. ’’He is a terrible bastard.”

Jane smiled shyly, fiddling with the yarn. ’’And do you think you managed to scare him off of you?”

Freddie sighed, looking down at her feet. ’’I wish. But I have a feeling he would be more difficult than that.”

’’Why is he still in the castle, anyway?” Jane scoffed, all but stabbing the cloth over her lap with the needle. ’’Is he moving in here?”

’’God, no.” Freddie said, shivering at the idea. That would be just horrendous. ’’Him and his father will stay for a few days to rest. Crandelholme is a long way from here.”

Jane definitely didn’t seem too keen on the idea, if the way she was practically tearing at the dress instead of sewing it was any indication, and for some reason, it made Freddie blush again. Jane seemed to genuinely care about her, and she seemed to worry about this marriage, just as she much as Freddie did.

She looked back at Phoebe, and she was met with a mischievous smile and shining eyes, causing her to raise an eyebrow in question. Phoebe just snickered, before fluttering her eyelashes innocently.

’’So many lovely ladies, and no Odette in sight. My ideal world.”

They looked up at the sound, and spotted Jenny walking towards them with a grin. She plopped down onto the tiny surface that was left free on Phoebe’s bed, giving her a little grin before pulling something out from her under apron.

Phoebe groaned, turning crimson red. ’’Jenny, I told you not to steal from the kitchen.”

’’I didn’t even see anything.” Freddie joked, playfully covering her eyes as Jenny handed Phoebe the little fruity tart with a dramatic gesture.

’’I saved this from dinner last night, my beautiful lady.” Jenny said with a posh tone, and Phoebe rolled her eyes, though the blush on her cheeks and her bright eyes proved she was very much fond of these little antics.

’’I ran into your fiance, Freddie.” Jenny said bitterly, giving a disgusted frown. ’’He was asking me if I saw where you ran off.”

’’And what did you say?” Freddie asked, causing Jenny to let out a little chuckle.

’’I offered you on a silver platter with a ribbon over your head and wished him bon appetite. Of course I didn’t tell him, though I had a hunch you would be here.”

’’He didn’t follow you, right?” Freddie asked, and Jenny shook her head, much to her relief. She had way more than enough of Paul today- the last thing she needed was for him to come down here and leer at her friends too.

She suddenly remembered what her mother said, and she felt her stomach twist anxiously.

’’My mother has lost her mind.” She sighed, shaking her head. She still couldn’t believe she would disregard her feelings like that, and that she would be alright with bringing her friends into it just to hurt her.

’’She said that I should use your womb, Phoebe.”

Jenny snarled, shifting to cover Phoebe from some invisible threat, while Jane frowned, confused.

’’What does that mean?” She asked, looking from one of them to the other.

’’Sometimes Queens don’t want to, or are incapable of carrying their own children.” Phoebe explained, not seeming too surprised despite what Freddie just said. ’’So they ask their handmaiden to carry them instead.”

Jane went awfully pale, and Phoebe gently patted her hand. ’’It’s alright. You are just temporary, Dear. You won’t get in trouble.”

Right. Jane was just temporary. A sudden ache seized Freddie’s heart at the thought. It was only the month of May, and the wedding would be in August. Jane would only stay until Phoebe gets better, and that cannot be more than one month, meaning Jane wouldn’t be around to hold her hand if this marriage really goes through. And she won’t be around in general, her gentle, but strong and calming presence gone. She would take all her adorable little quirks with her, and suddenly, the thought made Freddie feel like she wanted to start sobbing.

’’No, it’s not alright.” Jenny protested, grabbing Phoebe’s hand. ’’Your parents really went mad, Freddie, no offence. This marriage is not alright, for a lot of reasons!”

’’I know.” Freddie sighed, hanging her head. This whole thing was a nightmare.

’’It cannot happen.” Jane said, sounding determined. ’’You cannot marry him, if he forces you, and Phoebe…he sounds like a really bad person!” Jane scoffed, gripping onto the dress with an agry frown.

’’We have to stop this somehow.” She said, looking over the little group on the bed. She sounded so brave and determined, like a mighty knight about to save the Princess from the dragon, the analogy Freddie has made in her head about her so many times. Her insistence on helping Freddie, despite barely knowing her, and Freddie essentially being the reason she was away from her home in the first place, truly warmed Freddie’s heart- it made her feel all the much better, even during this impending storm.

’’We can.” Jenny said, puffing out her chest. ’’We have to kill him.”

Phoebe swatted at her hand, giving her a glare. ’’Don’t even say that out loud! People will take you seriously!”

’’I was serious, though…” Jenny tried, and Phoebe quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

Honestly, it wasn’t even that terrible of an idea, Freddie thought with a little snort. She really couldn’t see any other option, though obviously, that wouldn’t be possible. But then how else would they stop this? She could stomp and scream like she swore she would, but as determined as she was, that didn’t mean her parents would ease up on her- if anything, it might even anger them more.

A large, warm hand covered hers, and she looked up to meet Jane’s soft eyes. Freddie felt her cheeks heat up, and she ducked her head shyly, blinking up at Jane from under her lashes- causing Jane to turn just as red in turn.

’’We will figure something out.” Jane promised, giving Freddie’s hand a light squeeze before pulling back. ’’No one will get married or pregnant against their will, I will make sure of it.”

’’We will.” Jenny added, sending both Phoebe and Freddie an encouraging little smile. ’’We will stop this wedding, way before you even get to the chapel.”

Freddie smiled at them gratefully. She had no doubt her friends will at least try to help her somehow- though she had no idea how it would work out just yet. She could only hope they won’t need to take dramatic measures.

’’I gotta go back to work.” Jenny said, rising to her feet. Jane stood too, holding up the dress she was working on all the way- it looked a little awry in Freddie’s opinion, but Jane seemed to be proud of it, so she didn’t comment on it.

’’And I will bring this over to Odette.” Jane sighed, giving Freddie another soft little smile. ’’We will figure it out.” She repeated, and Freddie couldn’t help but smile back.

She watched as Jane and Jenny left, and she felt that pang in her heart again at the thought that Jane wouldn’t be around the castle for too long. How would she survive without those gentle eyes, those little dimples on her cheeks when she smiled, that deep, mellow voice, and those strong hands keeping her close to her warmth…?

Phoebe cleared her throat behind her, and Freddie looked back, chuckling at the look on Phoebe’s face.

’’What?” She asked, and Phoebe grinned.

’’You seem to have fallen for her.” Phoebe said softly, causing Freddie to splutter slightly, before ducking her head. It must have been true, and really obvious, if both of her best friends, whom she has known ever since she was a kid, noticed it too.

’’I know that look.” Phoebe continued, her smile growing wider. ’’It’s the look lovers reserve for each other.”

Freddie couldn’t argue with that: she saw Phoebe and Jenny interact with each other enough times to know what that looked like. And she really did feel different with Jane around: she thought back on that smile, those strong arms around her waist when she caught her when she slipped, how genuinely interested Jane was in her, and didn’t shoot her down like people usually did, how it felt when her hands brushed her body as she dressed her, how safe she felt in Jane’s arms. She thought about how much she wanted to know more about Jane, how brave and kind she was, how much Freddie respected and valued her, and how much she wanted to protect her back. She thought about the eternal grace she handled this weird situation she ended up in, how strong and relentless she seemed.

’’Oh, Phoebe,” Freddie sighed, feeling her heart flutter again,

’’I think I really am in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These girls are the reason I breathe.


	12. Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane won't let Freddie get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, I made myself angry writing this chapter, and you will see why.

Jane was wheezing like their poor old donkey at home by the time she left the maidens’ chamber. Odette pretty much occupied her entire day- it wasn’t even that big of a surprise for Jane, that the first dress was literally thrown back into her face. Odette even called it a ’’disgusting rag”, and ordered Jane to do it all over again. So, Jane ended up spending her whole afternoon sewing with Phoebe’s gentle aid- and it was well in the evening when Odette decided that the clothes she patched up where decent enough for her to leave them. But instead of being able to sit back and relax- but how in the Hell did her back hurt more than when she was working out at home, she didn’t even know; probably all that hunching over-, she had to run to take care of Freddie.

She hasn’t seen much of her Princess that day, and it was a strangely sorrowful thought. Jane sighed as she remembered how Freddie fell asleep in her arms, how soft and small she was, so perfectly melted into the contours of Jane’s body. Jane spent most of the night awake, trying not to stare at that gorgeous creature in her arms, but as inappropriate as it probably was, she couldn’t help it when her eyes constantly strayed back to Freddie. Jane has never met such a beautiful girl before: the butcher’s daughter back home was pretty too, but Freddie was simply perfect. Her hair, her skin, her smile- everything was so breathtaking, it nearly pained Jane. Sometimes she thought Freddie wasn’t even real, just a figment of her imagination, and she would slip away from her one day, spilling out from between her fingers like fine dust. If angels really did exist, than they must have looked like Freddie- or perhaps, she was one of them: she was so kind and gentle, but fierce and brave at the same time, standing up for her own dreams and ideas, and Jane greatly admired her for it.

It wasn’t as if Jane didn’t want to go home. She has only been here in the castle for two days, and she was already yanked around so many times, she barely had time to catch her breath. She didn’t like Odette’s constant screeching, her high and mighty attitude towards Jane, and even Freddie; she hated how she mocked her own daughter, and how aggressive she was towards Jenny. If Freddie was an angel, than Odette must have been a bloody witch. Jane didn’t even understand how that awful hag had such a kind daughter like Phoebe.  
She certainly wouldn’t miss the constant rush, how she lived with thirty other people in the same room, how she didn’t have any sort of privacy. She won’t miss the Royal couple either: she might have not interacted with them too much, but they seemed way too strict, and like they only had a very narrow view of the world around them; they were nothing like their daughter. And anyone who was willing to sell their own kid against their will had a bad place in Jane’s book.

And this is where things got a little more complicated. Her own parents did that too. Would she ever be able to forgive them? She might go back home one day, but would she be able to look her parents in the eye again, after what they did to her?

And would she be able to leave Freddie, her beautiful Princess behind? Just not being around her much for a day was enough for her to feel like she was suffocating- how could she handle leaving her behind forever? How would she survive not hearing that adorable giggle, not seeing that bright smile, not being able to listen to her talk longingly about wanting freedom and adventure? Not being able to see her fight tooth and nails against the shackles that held her back?

The idea made Jane’s heart clench painfully. She barely knew Freddie, and she already loved her more than she has ever loved anyone before. Because it must have been love, this strange, giddy warmth, that endless adoration that she felt whenever Freddie was around. Oh, how she will miss her when she inevitably leaves.

She would definitely miss Phoebe and Jenny too. She didn’t really have too many friends back in Skibbestones, but Phoebe and Jenny were genuinely so kind to her. Phoebe sent the entire afternoon teaching her how to sew, and she never once got impatient or annoyed with her. Jenny kept joking, always making Jane laugh and feel more at ease- and they seemed kind of similar in their personalities in a way, as they both hated dresses and being girly. Finally, it seemed like Jane has found her people here, in this place she never expected she would find just one kind soul.

She nearly knocked into someone, and her heart almost jumped out of her chest when she noticed who it was. Prince Paul stared down at her with a frown, his eyes scarily dark in the dim lights of the candles that lit the corridor.

’’Watch it.” Paul growled, and for a second, Jane felt an icy shiver running down her spine. Then she remembered how Freddie was brave enough to stand up to him, even though she risked not only a scolding from her own parents, but probably one from her fiance as well.

’’I’m watching it.” Jane said simply, straightening her back. That seemed to surprise Paul, and he raised a challenging eyebrow.

’’You are sassy for a slave.” He grumbled, looking Jane up and down. Jane stuck her nose in the air like she saw Freddie doing it so many times, hoisting the bedsheets in her arms higher like a shield.

’’I’m not a slave, Your Highness.” Jane replied. ’’I’m Princess Freddie’s personal handmaiden.”

’’Freddie?” Paul chuckled, and the mocking tone of his voice made Jane’s blood boil. He looked over Jane again, shaking his head.

’’So, being friends with men in dresses made her lose her mind, and she doesn’t remember her own name.”

Jane felt much more offended on Freddie’s behalf- she didn’t really care what this snake had to say about her appearance, but she wouldn’t let him insult Freddie.

’’The Princess prefers to be called as such.” Jane said adamantly, puffing out her chest. ’’And if the Princess has a specific request, we should all respect that.”

Paul’s eyes glowed dangerously as he glared down at Jane. Pissing off the Prince of Crandelhome, King Erneis’ son and heir was probably not the best idea, but Jane wasn’t the type of person to just stand back and let other people walk all over her or her loved ones, no matter how high of a position they were in.

’’You…are going to give me a lecture on respect?” Paul asked, snorting. He took a step closer to Jane, towering over her, but she stood her ground and didn’t back down.

’’You are a bloody servant.” Paul growled, leaning so close that his breath was tickling Jane’s face. ’’And you dare harping about respect to me?”

It was clear he was trying to indimidate Jane, but it wasn’t working. Jane wondered if he felt insecure in his own masculinity, now that two women has reacted nonchalant to his arrogant puffing- one of them the girl he wanted to marry, and the other a servant.

’’Well, respect is important.” Jane replied simply, sending him an artifical smile. ’’And maybe you should respect the Princess too. Like her wish that she doesn’t want to marry you.”

This was clearly the wrong thing to say, because Paul growled, surging forward like a wolf jumping onto its prey. He knocked the bedsheets out of Jane’s hands and pushed her up against the wall with an arm against her neck.

Her survival instincts flared up, and she had half the mind to kick at him- but then the realization that she has pushed her luck way too much around him already, and physically assaulting him would definitely be considered a deadly crime, hit her, and she stayed still, glaring up at him.

’’Who do you think you are, my lad?” Paul growled, giving her a shove that made Jane nearly let out a growl herself. God, had Paul be another peasant like herself, she would hit him until he scurried away, licking her own wounds and whining like a beat dog. She was strong, she knew exactly she could probably fight him- though the Prince was quite muscular himself, so Jane wouldn’t have an easy time with him. Right now, she couldn’t do anything, no matter how much she wanted to knee him in the groin: she had to swallow his abuse, just because she was considered lesser, and she has never hated her position as much as she did now, because it rendered her helpless. Because she couldn’t hit back, couldn’t scream and shout; no, she had to just deal with it, and that just made her hate Paul even more.

Paul glared back at her, his mouth pressed into a thin line. He wasn’t just angry: he was fuming. So, she was probably right about him having a crack on his masculinity now, Jane thought almost giddily. He was licking his wounds, in fact, though for an entirely different reason than what Jane wanted him to.

’’You should be more careful about who you’re talking to, and with what tone.” Paul snickered. ’’I could get you beheaded in a heartbeat. I could do anything I want to you, because, again, you’re a bloody slave. And in the end of the day, guess which one of us would matter more?”

Jane didn’t reply, but she was nearly shaking with anger. What a disgusting sleaze this person was. How could the King and the Queen not see this? How could they marry their kind, gentle daughter off to this crude animal?

Paul’s grip on her tightened, and she hissed, which just made Paul grin. ’’I won’t let a woman talk me down.” He said, spitting the word ’’woman” out like it was a particularly blasphemous swear word.

’’Especially not an ugly slave who doesn’t know her place.”

He gave Jane one last shove before he stepped back, smirking. ’’You think you’re so brave, standing up for your Princess. But you are not a knight, darling. You are just a peasant turned slave, who would leave this castle soon. That’s right, I heard you are just a substitute. Your opinion matters even less to me for it. Fareeda will marry me, whether you or her like it or not.”

He spat at Jane’s feet, making her wince and take a step back, causing Paul to chuckle. ’’You will go back to your pigs where you belong, and Fareeda will be my gorgeous little wife, tamed and obedient like she should be, and her real handmaiden will give us children. Or, I will knock the both of them up, if I so please. Because you know, I can do whatever the hell I want.”

He pushed past Jane, deliberately knocking into her and making her stumble.

’’So, I’d advise you lay low, if you don’t want to make things even worse for your ’’friends”, and yourself.”

With that, he strodded away, and Jane felt bile rise up in her throat. She had to take several breaths not to barf over the clean bedsheets she had pick back up from the floor. She felt disgusted down to her very core. This was the man that Freddie has to marry, someone who wants to ’’tame” her and break her spirit, someone who would use her and her best friend as broodmares, who would never respect her, who was aggressive and outright dangerous.

Jane was even more sure now that they must stop this marriage somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Death On Two Legs is playing in the distance*


	13. Braid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is full of love and insecurities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have something a little fluffier after last time :)

Being put into her nightclothes wasn’t the same, and Freddie couldn’t help but pout all the way through. She was actually excited about seeing Jane again- and feeling those warm hands helping her get dressed- , but Jane hasn’t come. Freddie wasn’t frowning because she wanted her as a handmaiden, to help her and sort her out- no, she just… she just needed Jane. She wanted to talk to her, wanted to see that gorgeous smile, those eyes…

’’Are you alright, Your Highness?” Gina, a young handmaiden asked softly when she noticed the affronted look on Freddie’s face. She was eager to help Freddie while her own handmaiden was nowhere to be seen, and it was really kind of her, but Freddie wanted Jane. How ridiculous, Freddie thought. When she heard she was getting a new, temporary handmaiden, she was huffing and puffing about only wanting Phoebe. And now, spending just a few hours away from Jane was all but pure agony. But then again, Freddie didn’t expect to fall in love…

’’Yes. Thank you, Gina. You may leave now.” Freddie said, as kindly as she could muster. Gina bowed, before trodding towards the door. Just as she opened it, someone else appeared in the doorway, and they knocked into each other.

’’Oh, I’m sorry.” A familiar voice said, and Freddie’s heart fluttered happily. Jane came, after all. Freddie couldn’t help but wonder if she hasn’t shown up yet, because she noticed that Freddie’s feelings for her were inappropriate. The thought, that Jane would find her disgusting made Freddie feel like she was going to throw up. She wouldn’t be able to handle it if Jane would be appalled by her.

She couldn’t help but notice a strange, almost disturbed look on Jane’s face as she nodded at her politely. Her hair was a little mussed, the sheets in her arms folded badly and crumpled, her cheeks red, and her breathing a little ragged. She either has been running all through the entire castle, or something happened that upset her.

’’I’m so sorry that I’m late.” Jane sighed, sending Freddie an apologetic look. ’’Odette made me start all over again with the dresses, and then I… I got held up a little bit. I’m really sorry, Freddie.”

She sounded sincere, and it warmed Freddie’s heart. Of course- how could she ever think that Jane would abandon her? She was such a kind soul, she would have come even if she was angry at Freddie for something. Such a gentle, strong, and generous person- so perfect.

’’You don’t have to be sorry.” Freddie replied softly, looking up at Jane from her eyelashes. She could see Jane immediately deflating, as well as blushing pink- a much nicer color on her cheeks than that upset, angry red.

’’I understand.” Freddie continued, sending her a gentle smile to make sure Jane really got the message that she wasn’t mad at her.

’’But my job is to take care of you.” Jane said quietly, fiddling with the sheets in her hands, avoiding Freddie’s eyes. ’’And I failed you.”

’’No, no, you didn’t.” Freddie promised, placing a gentle hand on Jane’s arm. Jane looked at where her hand rested, and blushed even deeper, biting her lip.

Her own cheeks felt quite warm too: being this close to Jane always had this effect on her. Once again, Freddie wished things were different: she wished she could marry whoever she wanted, that she could marry other woman, out of pure love. With Jane, she would be happy, she knew that. She could make Jane her Queen, and they could rule together, as equals, making new laws that didn’t hurt and exploit the poor anymore- they would bring equality to everyone. Because Freddie knew that Jane had a similar way of thinking: they could be the perfect pair, the two Queens of Rhye…

She pulled her hand back, turning crimson red in embarrassment. She wasn’t allowed to think like that: her parents told her it went against the laws of nature, it was like spitting into the face of God. And Jane wasn’t… she wasn’t like her. She was decent; she would return to her village after her time here is done, she would get married to a nice farmer, and they would have children and a beautiful land. And Freddie… she would be married to Paul, someone she hated, a prisoner in her own home, surrounded by kids that were either forced on her or her best friend. What a gorgeous future it was, indeed.

Jane must have noticed her sudden change of mood, because she reached after her, gently grabbing her wrist before immediately releasing her, blushing softly. 

’’What’s bothering you?” She asked. Her voice was so caring, her eyes so full of concern, Freddie just wanted to throw herself at her feet and cry for her to love her back. She never experienced such strong feelings towards anyone before, especially after such a short time of knowing them: it was so much, it was too much, her heart was nearly bursting with it.

’’I’m just a little tired, my Dear.” Freddie said softly. She couldn’t tell Jane what was truly going on in her head- she would think she went mad. ’’Everything that happened since that dinner… it’s a little too much.” That wasn’t even a lie, after all.

’’I understand.” Jane replied, sending her a small smile. Her smile suddenly faltered, and there was a spark of emotion in her eyes that surprised Freddie. She seemed angry.

Jane took a deep breath, before biting her lip, seemingly thinking something through very hard, and Freddie could feel herself getting anxious.

’’I need to tell you something, Freddie.” Jane said finally, looking up at her again. Freddie felt her heart skip a beat inside her chest. The worst scenarios marched through her brain, and she swallowed thickly, only managing a small nod in response.

Jane glanced towards the already made-up bed, and she blushed, ducking her head shyly. ’’I brought new bedsheets, but I see everything is taken care of.”

She glanced at Freddie, blushing even deeper before quickly averting her gaze. It made sense, after all: Freddie was only in her night clothing. She was more bare than it was appropriate for someone to see, and suddenly Freddie felt very shy in her nightgown. Maybe it was too much skin- her mother always scolded her for choosing inappropriate dresses, and maybe Jane thought she looked like one of those girls that got paid for their bodies. The thought made her heart clench painfully: she wanted Jane to look at her like she did, and see what Freddie saw in Jane too. But that was just wishful, romantic thinking. Real life wasn’t working like that.

’’Yes… I got help in the meantime.” Freddie replied quietly, crossing her arms over her chest. She suddenly remembered how Paul was ogling it, and she shivered. Jane placed a gentle hand on her arm, rubbing a comforting thumb over her skin.

’’I know you’re upset.” Jane said, sighing. ’’And you have every right to be.”

Her eyes suddenly turned almost panicked, and Freddie’s breath stuck in her throat. What could have happened, that scared such a brave, strong person?

’’Freddie, we need to figure something out.” Jane breathed, her hand still on Freddie’s arm. ’’You cannot marry Paul.”

’’I know.” Freddie chuckled softly. ’’You know I told him that I don’t want to…”

’’Freddie, he’s very angry.” Jane cut her off softly. Freddie hummed, biting her lip. She didn’t like it when men got angry, because then they shouted, and some of them even striked. And, considering what she knew about Paul, it was very likely he would exactly be like that too.

She sat on the edge of her bed, gently patting the bed next to her, and Jane took her place too. Her shoulders were tense, and there was a worried crease between her brows.

’’I ran into him.” Jane started, staring into the distance as if to revise the moment before her eyes. Freddie felt her stomach shrink. Paul and his father were famous for treating servants badly, and they already made nasty comments about her at the dinner. The thought, that Jane was alone with that man made Freddie want to scream and tear her own hair out in frustration.

’’He seemed very upset, that you rejected him.” Jane said, giving a soft sigh. ’’And, because I was kind of mouthy with him.”

Freddie’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. She was very much aware that Jane stood up to anyone who talked her down, but being rude to Odette wasn’t on the same level as acting like that around a Prince- especially the Prince of the powerful Kingdom of Crandelholme.

’’You… you were what?” Freddie asked, and Jane gave a soft, embarrassed noise, staring down at her lap.

’’Well… I told him he should respect you, and your choice of not wanting to marry him.”

’’Jane!” Freddie gasped, making Jane turn an even deeper shade of red. There was a part of Freddie’s brain that found it all hilarious, and Jane’s bravery always made her weak in the knees- but this was still very much dangerous, and Freddie would rather have Jane act a little bit more timid, than see her severed head after getting up in the face of a Royalty.

’’You can’t do that, alright?” Freddie said softly, and Jane nodded, biting her lip.

’’I’m sorry, Freddie.”

’’It’s not that… it’s not that you weren’t right.” Freddie continued. ’’I’m not scolding you, Jane. I actually agree with you, but… Crandelholme is famous for treating servants, and anyone who is of lower status than them, very, very badly. And I just… I don’t want you to get hurt.”

’’I don’t want you to get hurt, either!” Jane replied, twisting her body to turn towards Freddie fully. There was that typical, stubborn set to her jaw that Freddie came to know and love in the past days.

’’But you will.” Jane said darkly. ’’If you marry him, you will. Freddie, the things he said… Lord, it made me shiver! He said he will make you an obedient, tamed wife, and that he would… uhm…”

She took a deep breath, clearly trying not to explode from rage. ’’He said, that he would… that both you and Phoebe… could give him children, if he wants that.”

Freddie scoffed, shaking her head. How nice and charming. It wasn’t a suprise that Paul’s real personality came out while being around a handmaiden: he must have been sure that Jane would be too scared of him to tell anyone. So far, Paul was acting in an almost polite way, being kind of vague about his threats to Freddie- but now, his real intentions showed. What a vile, disgusting person, Freddie thought, nearly growling with anger. He thought just because Freddie was a girl, he was entitled to do anything to her- and he was entitled all the more to do whatever disgusting thing he wanted to do to Phoebe, because it wasn’t enough she was a girl, she was also a servant. And what if he would want to do something to Jane too? What if he would want revenge on her, for standing up to him?

The thought made Freddie shiver. She would sacrifice herself a thousand times, if it meant saving Jane, Phoebe and Jenny from harm. She would gladly give him whatever he needed, just to make sure they were safe.

Freddie glanced at Jane, and her heart dropped. From this close, she could see a red mark on Jane’s neck- it was fading, so she couldn’t see it from afar, but it was obvious now. She reached out, gingerly touching the skin on Jane’s neck.

’’What happened?” She asked, and Jane sighed. Freddie could feel her swallow under her fingertips.

’’He pushed me up against the wall.”

Tears started stinging Freddie’s eyes. This was exactly what she was afraid of. That he would start going after her friends, just to keep her on her toes. God, how much she hated that man.

’’This is all my fault.” Freddie whispered, trying to blink back her tears. ’’If I hadn’t rejected him, than he wouldn’t be so angry, and he wouldn’t have hurt you…”

’’Freddie, no.”Jane said softly. She gently pryed Freddie’s hand away from her neck, only to give it a gentle squeeze. ’’It’s not your fault. You did the right thing, telling him to get lost.”

’’But he hurt you.” Freddie whispered, feeling the tears running down her cheeks. Jane tutted softly, bringing up a hand and wiping her tears away.

’’I was the one who didn’t stay in her lane.” Jane said softly. ’’He would have done it anyway. Freddie, he’s a horrible man. You cannot blame yourself for anything. You… you can’t marry him, the things he would do to you, and your friends… I can’t let that happen.”

Freddie snifled, looking up at Jane. Her eyes were soft, but determined, and albeit Freddie knew she had no idea how to stop this marriage from happening, she also had no doubts about the fact that Jane will still try to help her, in any way she can. Because she truly cared about her. She needed Jane, and Jane needed her.

’’Could you braid my hair?” Freddie asked softly after some silence. She really needed those gentle hands, that kindness, feeling Jane so close to her. Feeling safe and protected.

’’Of course.” Jane said, giving her such a soft smile, it made Freddie tear up again. She knew she wouldn’t have survived her parents’ announcement of marrying her off, if she hadn’t have Jane and her friends. Without them, she was nothing. But with them, she could maybe survive.

She shuffled around until her back was to Jane, closing her eyes as Jane gently brushed her hair. Once again, she wasn’t tugging, wasn’t yanking on her hair: she was so gentle and careful, Freddie could seriously purr like one of her beloved cats. Jane expertly arranged her curls until they behaved perfectly under her fingers. She remembered Odette substituting Phoebe for a few days, constantly harping about how Freddie’s hair was difficult to deal with, how it was too thick and too heavy. Even her mother struggled with it. Phoebe was the only one- so far- who knew how to properly braid it.

And now, it seemed like, Jane did too.

Freddie almost fell asleep, it was so comforting to feel Jane’s skilled fingers sliding through her tresses, gently twisting and wrapping until everything was in place. Jane gave a very gentle tug as she tied the last knot, her fingers brushing the sensitive skin of Freddie’s neck as she pulled her hand back.

’’All done.” She announced, and Freddie smiled, reaching for her handmirror to check it out. It looked perfect: not a single strand was out of place.

’’You are very talented.” She said, and Jane blushed, chuckling a little nervously.

’’It’s not me.” She said softly, ’’it’s you, and your hair. It’s so lovely.”

’’It is?” Freddie asked shyly, and Jane nodded, giving her a look that made Freddie’s heart skip a few beats.

’’Yes.” Jane breathed. ’’You are beautiful.” She blushed heavily, shifting her gaze. Freddie’s chest became all warm, and she couldn’t help a soft little giggle.

’’You’re always so shy around me.” She said, and Jane snorted softly, but didn’t protest. After all, Freddie was quite shy around her too: she has never felt like this before. It was only Jane, who could make her feel like she was flying.

The silence stretched on for long, before Jane looked up at Freddie again. Once again, Freddie couldn’t help but notice how insanely beautiful Jane’s eyes were: those long lashes, that sparkle, that gaze that seemed to stare straight into her soul…

Jane’s eyes shifted to her lips, and Freddie felt her heart pounding. It felt like she was drawn to Jane by some invisible force, and her body moved before her brain could say no. She leaned forward slowly, and Jane moved in with her too, her hand coming up to cup Freddie’s cheek, so warm and so gentle as she pulled her closer, their noses brushing together as they moved to meet in the middle.

Someone banged on the door, and they jumped apart before their lips could meet. Freddie’s heart was pounding so fast, for a second she was sure they would need to call the doctor again.

’’Your Highness!” Odette shrieked from the outside, knocking again. ’’I can see that the candle is still burning, why are you up? Where is that handmaiden of yours?”

’’She’s… she’s tucking me in.” Freddie stuttered. All the blood rushed to her head, and she was sure her face was swimming in a very unattractive shade of crimson red.

Odette grumbled something, before Freddie could hear her shuffling away, and she sighed a breath of relief. She risked a glance at Jane, and she could see she was just as flaming red as herself.

’’Erm… I really should tuck you in.” Jane said quietly, and Freddie could only nod in response. She laid back on the bed, chewing on her lip as Jane gently covered her with the blanket. When she pulled back, she appeared to want to say something, but changed her mind, and gave Freddie a polite smile instead.

’’Good Night, Freddie.” She said, giving a small nod before walking towards the door.

’’Good Night, Jane.” Freddie replied quietly. Jane lingered in the doorway for a second before blowing the candle out and leaving Freddie alone in the dark room.

Freddie waited until she could hear her steps getting further away, before she grabbed her pillow and let out a muffled scream into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odette, for fuck's sake...


	14. Snip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane isn't feeling too well, but luckily, she is not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this filler? Perhaps. But I really needed these two characters to have a one-on-one scene!

It honestly felt like the biggest relief of Jane’s life so far when that arrogant Prince and his horrendous father finally left the castle, so they could ’’prepare for the wedding in their own way.” Jane had no idea what this meant, and she had the strong gut- feeling that it was better if she didn’t know.

She watched from the top of the stairs as Paul kissed the back of Freddie’s hand, sending her a positively smug smirk- he thought that he won, that Freddie will be his. Just dream on, Jane thought with a low growl as she watched him and his father say goodbye to the King and Queen of Rhye. For a second, Paul’s eyes flickered towards the stairs, turning dark as he noticed Jane. She stared back, holding his gaze, and she could swore that Paul was snarling at her.

Jane breathed a sigh of relief when the King and Prince of Crandelholme finally left with their ambassadors. They stayed for almost an entire week, and it was already much more than Jane could handle.

And it was definitely more than what Freddie could handle, considering how exhausted and beaten down she looked. She spent most of her time in her chamber, avoiding Paul at all costs. For some reason, it seemed like her initial fire was flickering out, like she wanted to give up fighting. Paul used the best kind of weapon against her: Freddie’s friends. By threatening them and Jane, Freddie was now blaming herself: she thought that by marrying Paul without resistance, they would be spared. Jane hated herself for telling Freddie that Paul threatened her. If she hadn’t, Freddie would still be fighting tooth and nail, but now she was too scared for her friends’ lives and well-being, and Jane hated to see her being beaten into submission.

To be honest, Jane hated herself for way more than that. Ever since that night in Freddie’s room, she just wanted to bash her own head into the wall. What the hell was she thinking, trying to kiss another woman again, a princess!?

Freddie didn’t call her a freak, didn’t get angry at her, but she wasn’t the same around Jane anymore. She always ducked her head, rarely smiled, and looked almost embarrassed- it absolutely broke Jane’s heart. This was all her fault. Freddie must be so disgusted by her now: she was already avoiding Jane.

It was insane, that Jane has only known Freddie for a week, and yet, suddenly being iced out by her felt like someone grabbed a sizzling hot iron and held it against Jane’s bare skin. It hurt. It ached, like that one time she stepped into broken glass at home, or when she was kicked in the ribs by a donkey. It hurt like the time her parents decided they didn’t want her anymore. She wasn’t wanted now either. She wasn’t wanted by Freddie, the person she came to love so suddenly and so deeply.

She was hoping to catch Freddie’s eyes now, but she walked with her head hanging low; she wasn’t sticking her nose up in the air like she always did, didn’t have that fire in her eyes. She seemed like a shadow of herself ever since that night.

And Jane hated, absolutely despised the fact that Bomi and Jer seemed happy about this. They were utterly glowing, chatting about how Freddie finally saw the light, that she realized she was in the wrong by resisting, and that she will be a joy to prepare for the wedding now, so obedient, so pliant- like she was supposed to be. It made Jane’s skin crawl. She couldn’t understand how Freddie’s parents didn’t see that their daughter wasn’t humble, she was scared and sad. How could they be happy to see their child suffering? How could they applaud her tears, grin at her obvious terror?

Jane couldn’t even look at that image anymore. She turned her back on the artifically sweet scene of Jer talking to Freddie about wedding dresses, and trodded up the stairs. She would rather scrub the floor and listen to Odette harping into her ears, than watch Freddie suffering, unable to help.

Somebody grabbed her arm, and she spun around, raising her hand defensively. She liked to think she was somewhat of a brave person, but the memory of Paul pushing her against the wall and holding her by the neck lived way too vividly inside her. It was terrifying: he truly could have done anything he wanted. Would he be alright killing a servant? He didn’t think too much of them, so Jane wouldn’t have been surprised if he was. And another question, that was even more terrifying: would anyone care, if he killed Jane? She truly was a nobody. Not even a real servant. She was just temporary, the lowest of the low, a piece of dust in the wind. How could she ever think that such a gorgeous, flawless angel like Freddie would ever love her back? No one would care if she was gone; Paul would certainly be happy to take care of her and wipe her out…

She deflated when she came face to face with Jenny, lowering her arm. Jenny looked confused, taking a cautious step back.

’’Woah, easy.” She said, holding her palms out. ’’I just wanna talk.”

’’I’m sorry.” Jane sighed, rubbing at her cheeks in frustration. She was so exhausted of feeling like this, so small and helpless, when she should be protecting Freddie instead. But then again, did she even need her anymore…?

Jenny inspected her face for a while, before giving a sad sigh, patting Jane on the shoulder.

’’What is the matter with you? You looked like a storm cloud the whole week.”

Jane sighed, hanging her head. There was so much, that could count as ’’the matter”: starting from the fact that she was away from home, that she was being ordered around and yelled at constantly by a pretentious hag, that she fell in love with someone whom she didn’t deserve to even look at, that she tried to kiss that person, that she caused Freddie distress, the mere fact that Freddie, someone she loved so much was being forced into a marriage, that her friends were threatened, that Paul attacked her, that she was a nobody and she didn’t matter to anyone. Sounded like a loaded answer for that simple question.

’’It’s… a lot.” Jane admitted, staring down at her feet. ’’There’s so much going on.”

’’I noticed.” Jenny said. She looked around, as if expecting that someone would hear them, before leaning closer to Jane, her voice toned down:

’’Can you cut my hair?”

Jane was sure the face she made was absolutely ridiculous at that request. She expected a lot of things today, but this wasn’t one of them.

’’What?” She croaked, and Jenny laughed, scratching at the back of her neck awkwardly.

’’I really like your hair.” She admitted softly. ’’And I want mine short like yours.”

’’Won’t you get in trouble?” Jane asked. The last thing she wanted was to make another person miserable. Jenny shook her head, before giving a small shrug.

’’I don’t think so. And who cares? It’s not like I haven’t been in trouble before.”

Jane laughed softly. To be honest, Jenny truly didn’t seem like the decent lady type, either: she was loud and cocky, demanding space and snarling at people who didn’t give that to her. She kind of reminded Jane of one of her brothers, cheeky and always up for mischief.

’’Well… I guess I could cut it for you, if you want.” Jane said eventually, and Jenny grinned brightly.

’’Great! There’s a chamber behind the kitchen where they store the meat, we could do it in there. I want it to be a surprise for Phoebe, so we can’t do it in the maidens’ chamber.”

Jane just nodded lamely. This week has already been quite the whirlwind- cutting someone’s hair short surely wasn’t that big of a deal.

She followed Jenny who was already prancing forward, whistling under her breath. Jane’s heart clenched at the thought that she would have to lose Phoebe too, like she will lose Freddie if that marriage happens. Jenny was so kind, she didn’t deserve a heartache like that.

It was cold and dark in the chamber, but Jenny quickly lit a candle and pulled a stool in the middle of the room, before grabbing a pair of scissors, making Jane laugh softly.

’’You are really prepared.”

’’I was hoping you would say yes.” Jenny grinned, plopping down on the stool and handing Jane the scissors.

’’I can’t promise it’s gonna look good.” Jane admitted, blushing softly, but Jenny just waved a dismissive hand.

’’Everything is better than this.” She tugged on her ash blonde hair with a disgusted frown. ’’I always wanted short hair like men. And when I saw you walk in here with yours, I got the idea.”

Jane laughed softly, standing behind Jenny. She tried to repress the memory of braiding Freddie’s hair before she would collapse.

’’I thought I was the only one who wanted short hair and wear trousers.” Jane said, gathering a tress and snipping the end off as a test.

’’Trousers…” Jenny sighed dreamily. ’’I hate dresses too. What would I give to wear trousers and shirts like the men, and not these aprons!”

’’We are kind of similar, then.” Jane said, now chopping a much bigger piece, and she could hear Jenny let out a satisfied sigh. She immediately noticed the similarities between them, but now she was even more sure how alike they were. It was good to have someone who finally understood her.

’’We are. Very, very similar.” Jenny said, and there was a strange tone in her voice that made Jane perk up. She was about to ask what she meant, when Jane continued:

’’Because your heart longs for other women too.”

It was by luck that Jane didn’t cut Jenny’s ear off at that. Sure, Jenny and Phoebe’s love was too obvious, even for the blind, but she wasn’t the same around Freddie- or was she? 

’’How do you know?” She asked, and Jenny let out a hearty laugh.

’’People like us, we cannot fool each other. I saw the way you were looking at Freddie. You are in love with her.”

Jane blushed, the scissor shaking a little bit at the next lock she cut. God, she was, of course she was- and that was her demise. This is why she would die if Freddie never talked to her again.

’’I am.” Jane said with a deep sigh, and though she couldn’t see it, she could imagine Jenny grinning. ’’But it’s not right. I shouldn’t.”

’’Why shouldn’t you?” Jenny asked softly. ’’Love is always right.”

’’But it’s not just that she is a girl too.” Jane replied, feeling her chest twinge with a familiar ache. ’’I have made my peace with that, a long time ago. But she is a Princess. I don’t deserve to love someone like that.”

’’Oh, come on.” Jenny groaned. ’’Freddie never cared about that. She hates the divination between the poor and the rich, she always did. She truly doesn’t mind that you are not Royalty.”

’’But she doesn’t love other girls.” Jane protested. She almost stabbed Jenny in the neck as the cook whipped around on the stool, giving her a look that Odette always gave her when she called her a simpleton.

’’Jane.” Jenny sighed. ’’Are you a fool, or don’t you have eyes? Freddie is in love with you too.”

Jane blushed heavily, her heart fluttering at the prospect. All her sorrow, all her pain, everything she ever went through would melt away if she could have just an ounce of Freddie’s heart…

’’I don’t think so.” Jane muttered, averting her gaze. Jenny practically whined, slapping her forehead.

’’Jane, you are making my head ache. She can barely breathe whenever she’s around you. And haven’t you seen that dreamy look on her face? The way she turns all pink, and blinks up at you like you are the creator of this world?”

Jane swallowed thickly. She could see it all so clear: that rosy blush on Freddie’s cheek, how she was looking up at her from under her lashes, that gentle, soft voice, that gorgeous smile, those lingering touches…

It was like she was struck by lightning at the realization. The memories of that night were a little blurry to her poor, confused heart, but now she could remember: she kept blaming herself, but Freddie leaned in first. She moved to touch her lips with her own, and she would have, if Odette didn’t start screeching outside.

’’We almost kissed.” Jane blurted out, and Jenny’s expression was enough for Jane to know that she truly was a fool; though her new friend didn’t mask her verbal opinion either.

’’Idiot.” Jenny said simply, shaking her head. ’’They shouldn’t have taken you in as a handmaiden, they should have taken you in as a fool to entertain the crowd.”

’’Hey!” Jane chuckled. ’’Careful, I’m still holding the scissors.”

’’Jane, for real.” Jenny sighed. She looked absolutely exasperated with her. ’’Why the hell are you doubting that she is in love with you, if you almost kissed!?”

’’Because she keeps avoiding me since then.” Jane admitted, her sudden good mood vanishing instantly. ’’She barely looks at me.”

Jenny hummed softly, turning back to let Jane work on her hair. She was silent for a while, before she spoke again:

’’Have you thought about asking her what’s the matter?”

Jane sighed deeply, and that was enough answer for Jenny.

’’Oh, Jane. I think you overcomplicate this. Look, if you almost kissed, then that’s all the proof you need. She is likely just sad because of this marriage.”

’’Maybe.” Jane said, biting her lip. That could be true, but there was that ugly little voice in her head, that kept telling her that she didn’t matter, not even to Freddie. That voice sounded kind of like Paul.

’’Jenny,” Jane said, feeling her stomach twist at the thought of him, ’’we have to do something to stop this wedding. He threatened me.”

’’Paul?” Jenny asked, visibly tensing, and Jane nodded.

’’Yes. He said I should lay low, if I don’t want Freddie and her friends to suffer even more. I think she’s blaming herself for this.”

’’That sounds a lot like Freddie.” Jenny sighed. ’’She always puts her friends before herself. Look, Jane, I’m serious: you two need to talk. About this, and… about what’s going on between you two.”

Jane blushed, trying to ignore her stupid, hopeful heart racing. It was better not to think too much into this, probably, but Jenny was right. She should at least try and ask Freddie: she couldn’t handle seeing her so sad anymore.

’’Your hair is done.” Jane announced, stepping back. Jenny ran her fingers through her shorts strands, humming.

’’I’m gonna look for a mirror soon and check it out. Thank you, Jane.”

’’I think it suits you.” Jane replied with a small smile. ’’And thank you for the advice, Jenny. I will try and talk to Freddie.”

’’You better.” Jenny said with a chuckle, slipping off the stool. ’’That Princess needs her handmaiden to save her from the dragon.”

Jane laughed softly, her cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red.

Dragon or Prince Paul of Crandelholme, she would definitely try and save Freddie from harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would die for this lovesick butch duo.


	15. Warm Hands And Gentle Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie and Jane need to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have some more softness, shall we? ;)

Freddie wished she could just take her brain out and clean it like how the maidens washed the dirty laundry, scrubbing it clean until it was spotless, then hanging it out to dry. She would just take it off the rack and put it back, fresh and calm and without any troubling thoughts left.

Unfortunately, this wasn’t possible, and her brain was way too spoiled with fear and desperation to even consider getting rid of those thoughts; they were way too ingrained in there. She felt so stupid, and she seriously wanted to slap herself across the face. Had she not went against Paul, he wouldn’t be fuming now, throwing threats around and physically assaulting people. It was all her fault. She was resisting, and so Paul hurt Jane, not exactly making it a secret that he was more than willing to hurt anyone, who was dear to Freddie’s heart, just to keep her in line. Poor, poor Jane, that kind, protective girl, pinned to the wall and helpless by that awful monster…

Freddie had tears in her eyes just by imagining it. She was prone to nightmares in the past week, always dreaming about Jane’s throat being slit, Phoebe defiled and Jenny whipped until her skin was hanging off her bones in pieces. She saw her friends hurt, killed, abused and humiliated, and Paul laughing over their bodies, telling her that it was all her fault. ’’If you were just a little bit more obedient, Fareeda.”

Her stomach churned violently, and she grabbed a bucket, heaving into it. Tears were stinging her eyes, and her throat burned: every part of her ached by the fear that the Prince invoked in her. She thought she was so brave, telling him what an awful person he was, and this was the result. He hurt and threatened Jane.

Jane… God, she fell victim to Freddie’s stubborness. She couldn’t even look her in the eye anymore: everytime she looked at Jane, all she saw was the angry red mark on her neck, and the obvious fear in her eyes after having encountered Paul. She did this. And no matter what happens, she would lose Jane anyway. If she keeps resisting, who knows what will happen to her. If her time is out, she would go back to her village and leave Freddie forever. If she marries Paul, she wouldn’t get to see her anymore, either. No matter what Freddie decides to do, no matter what life brings, Jane and her will be separated. And after they almost kissed, after they were so close, the idea of losing her ached even more.

Freddie blushed softly, closing her eyes. She could see Jane’s eyes sparkling in the candlelight, could see the little dimples on her cheek from that close; the way she leaned in too, how she cradled Freddie’s face tenderly, so warm and gentle, and Freddie thought she would melt in her arms right there…

Did that mean Jane loves her too? Would there be any explanation as to why she touched her so gently, why she leaned closer, wanting their lips to meet? On one hand, this made Freddie’s heart swell up several sizes, until it barely fit inside her chest anymore. But on the other, it made the realization that they didn’t have too much time left together even more painful. If it was just Freddie and her silly, romantic heart, it wouldn’t hurt as much- but knowing that she would inherently hurt Jane too by being away from her, made her heart shatter into a million pieces.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Freddie wiped her mouth, putting the bucket down. Whoever it was, she didn’t want them to see her pain.

’’Come in.” She called, her voice a little more hoarse than usual. The door opened, and Freddie felt a familiar twinge inside her chest as Jane poked her head in, smiling at her shyly.

’’Do you have a minute for me?” She asked. Her voice was smaller and more uncertain than Freddie has ever heard her before, and her eyes flickered with the same insecurity. Freddie nodded, forcing a smile onto her face.

They were silent for a while, just staring at each other. Jane lingered before the closed door, not daring walking closer, while Freddie was afraid to leave her place by the bed. They just stared, words stuck inside stubbornly, waiting for the other to talk first.

’’Freddie, we need to…”

’’Jane, I wanted to…”

They both let out a soft laugh as they started speaking at the same time. Freddie blushed, feeling some of her tension melt away at the sound of Jane’s laughter.

’’Go ahead.” Freddie said softly, and Jane nodded, clearing her throat a little awkwardly. She took a few seconds to gather her thoughts, before she took a deep breath.

’’Freddie, I know that what happened between us is a little confusing.” Jane started, wringing her hands nervously. ’’I… I understand, that you don’t know what to make it of it, and that you might be angry with me, because I am a girl too, and I’m a peasant, and I know, that you think a little differently like your parents, but you’re still a Princess, and I understand if it makes you feel a little ashamed, and I can see that you are sad, and I don’t wanna be the reason that you’re sad, because I only want to make you happy, and not talking to you feels like I’m dying, because I love you!”

She finally ran out of her breath after she squeezed it all out, nearly wheezing. Freddie felt her jaw drop open, and her heart jumped so hard, she practically felt it in her throat. So it was true. Jane loved her too. She wasn’t alone with her feelings.

She stood up on slightly shaky legs, walking over to Jane and standing before her uncertainly, unsure of what to do now. This knowledge made her as happy and as sad as she could be, all at the same time.

’’It wasn’t confusing to me.” Freddie replied quietly, her mouth forming words before her frozen brain could catch up. ’’I know what I feel. I feel love. I never… I have never met anyone quite like you. I fell in love with you, so quickly, and so deeply, I didn’t even realize this was possible. And I don’t… I don’t care, that you are a peasant or a servant. I am not ashamed for loving you. You are not the reason I’m sad. You do make me a very happy girl, Jane, and I love you too.”

She couldn’t believe she just said this all out, and she blushed, averting her gaze, though she could feel Jane’s intent eyes on her. She gasped softly as Jane hooked a finger under her chin, lifting her face so she would look into her eyes.

’’So, I didn’t hurt you?” Jane asked, voice full of hope. ’’I didn’t upset you?”

Freddie shook her head, gently grabbing Jane’s hand that was cradling her jaw, wrapping her fingers over Jane’s. ’’No, not at all. I’m just sad, because… because I’m the reason you were hurt.”

Jane gave a soft noise, looking suprised. She rubbed her thumb across Freddie’s cheek, making her sigh softly and lean into her touch.

’’What do you mean?” Jane asked, and Freddie sighed, her gaze shifting again. All the fear and the sorrow inside her started bubbling under the surface again, ready to spill over. How could she handle losing Jane, especially now that she knows she loves her back? How can you leave a gentle lover behind, and not see them again? How could you survive such a loss, how could you move away and walk straight into Hell while Heaven was only a heartbeat away?

’’I don’t wanna leave you.” Freddie admitted quietly, feeling her throat seizing up again with the desperation of losing everyone and everything she loved so dearly. ’’But I have to, no matter what. Paul threatened you, because I rejected him. He wants to hurt you, and Phoebe and Jenny, and all that because I told him that I don’t want to marry him.”

Jane opened her mouth to say something, but Freddie didn’t let her. She needed to let it all out, to explain, to tell Jane how terribly sorry she was.

’’If I wasn’t so stubborn, you wouldn’t have been hurt, I should have said yes, I should have shoved my own stupid feelings aside, and behaved, just for once, because then he wouldn’t have hurt you, and…”

’’Freddie, no, no.” Jane shushed her softly, gently placing a finger against her lips to silence her. ’’It wasn’t your fault. God, I should have known you would be blaming yourself! I’m so sorry, if I didn’t phrase what happened right. Freddie, it’s not your fault. You were right to stand up to him, to defend yourself. He is not entitled to you, no one is. You were right to fight. You are not that meek and coy little ragdoll that he wants to play with.”

She tucked a pice of hair behind Freddie’s ear, gently caressing her cheek. ’’You are braver than any knight and any hero, and you cannot forget that. So, don’t push your feelings down, don’t duck your head, don’t stay silent and don’t submit to him, because you’re better than that, and you know that too.”

Freddie let out a choked sob, feeling her tears finally spilling out and making steady tracks down her cheeks. She knew Jane was right, of course she did- but was it all worth it, if it meant losing everything?

’’I don’t wanna see the people that I love getting hurt.” Freddie whimpered, her voice small and pathetic to her own ears, but Jane just tutted softly, cupping her cheeks with both hands.

’’I know.” Jane said softly, her lips twitching into a small smile. ’’You care so much, and that is so kind of you. But you are allowed to fight for yourself, too. Remember how determined you were that you won’t marry him, the day you stood up to him? That is the spirit you have to bring back now. I know, that it’s scary, and that you are hurting, but please, please don’t let him bring you down onto your knees. We promised we would figure out a way to stop this. And we will, Freddie, we will. Nobody will get hurt, not you, not Phoebe, not Jenny, and not even me. Because we will make it right somehow. You don’t have to marry him just to keep us safe, you don’t have to marry him at all! Come on, Freddie. Stay strong for youself, and for us, and claw back.”

Freddie drew in a sharp breath, closing her eyes. Jane wiped her tears with her thumbs gently, her hand warm and gentle, comforting and soothing on her skin, like a balm on the open wound. Her touch and her words were healing: Freddie felt some of the ache ease up inside her, like someone finally opened a window and chased away the endless darkness inside. Jane was right: she wasn’t obedient and quiet, and that was how it was supposed to be. She always stood up for herself, no matter what, and this was not the time to stop. Yes, Paul was scary, and terrible, and he had the power to bring them all down to their knees- but Freddie was a fighter. She couldn’t, wouldn’t let her friends be treated badly, and she wouldn’t let herself be broken in against her will. She cannot let anything deter her from standing her ground and refusing to be roped into a world where she would be yelled at, pushed down, humiliated and chained up. She would fight once again, for Jane, for Phoebe and Jenny, for herself. For everyone.

She opened her eyes again and looked up at Jane, nodding. She felt a new fire ignite inside her, burning hot and molten, ready to explode.

’’I will.” Freddie said, and her voice wasn’t small anymore. She wasn’t small anymore.

’’I will fight back.” Freddie promised, and Jane grinned, kissing her forehead. Freddie blushed softly when her warm lips touched her skin, but she smiled nonetheless as she could finally breathe normally again.

Jane pressed their foreheads together, her hands still resting on Freddie’s cheek. They just stood there, breathing each other in, finally being able to be close without being broken apart. No matter what happens next, at least they both had each other.

Freddie pulled back a little bit to look up at Jane, grinning. Jane hummed softly, raising an eyebrow in question.

’’What?”

’’I wanted to ride today.” Freddie said, clutching onto Jane’s hand. ’’Would you come with me?”

Jane’s eyes widened, and her cheeks paled, looking adorably confused, and Freddie couldn’t help but laugh.

’’On a horse?” Jane checked, and Freddie giggled, pressing a light kiss to her knuckles, making Jane blush.

’’Of course!”

’’I… I can’t ride.” Jane stammered, but Freddie just laughed, shaking her head.

’’I will teach you. Come with me, darling, it’s going to be so much fun!”

Jane was probably trying to protest, but Freddie wasn’t having it: she grabbed her hand and pulled her along, suddenly feeling as giddy as a little child.

It was true, that saying that she always heard: love could heal anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I am not that cruel.


	16. The Breeze of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Freddie go horse-riding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, that's right, I covered them riding horses. Why? Because it gave me a great excuse to make them all soft again!

’’Freddie, I meant it! I don’t know how to ride a horse!”

Freddie just giggled, continuing to pull Jane out of the castle through a backdoor and leading her out in the yard. The sunshine was nearly blinding, and Jane had to cover her eyes with her hand for a second. She hasn’t really been out in the past week she spent in the castle, having to deal with duties that kept her on the inside, and now, she was amazed by the beauty of the garden once again. The harsh green grass, the colorful flowers, that gorgeous marble fountain in the middle, so elegant and regal…

She didn’t really have time to truly appreciate the beauty of it all, as Freddie pulled her along, running like an absolute whirlwind, and Jane had a hard time keeping up with her.  
They finally reached the stables, and Jane felt her heart pounding fast, not just from running. It wasn’t as if she was scared of horses, she thought they were really nice animals, she just… hasn’t come in contact with that many. They had their old donkey at home, but obviously, she has never sat on its back, so she didn’t know the last thing about riding.

It was as if Freddie felt her hesitation, because she finally stopped at the entrance of the biggest stable, squeezing Jane’s hand and giving her a soft smile.

’’You’re gonna love it.” Freddie promised, and her smile was so beautiful, Jane couldn’t help but instantly relax. It was so unbelievable, the knowledge that this gorgeous, kind soul loved her back. It felt like a dream, but it was a thousand times better, because it was their reality now. No matter what would happen next, at least Jane could always hold on to the fact that Freddie was in love with her, the way her own heart longed for the Princess.

’’I think Betsy would be perfect for you.” Freddie continued, now pulling Jane in a much gentler way inside the stable. ’’She is the calmest horse we have. If you don’t have experience in horse-riding, she is the best choice for you.”

To be honest, Jane would believe Freddie anything she said, even if she claimed that riding a three-headed monster was a good idea. She has never trusted anyone like Freddie before: she would follow that girl to the end of the world, and never came back, if it meant being together with her.

’’Are you riding out, Your Highness?” A young stable-boy, around Kareem’s age, hopped up from his stool, giving Freddie a bow.

’’Yes.” Freddie replied simply, heading forward to the boxes they kept the horses in. The boy followed them immediately, all but jumping around Freddie.

’’Let me help, Your Highness.” The boy offered, but Freddie shook her head with a small smile.

’’We’re gonna manage, thank you, Charlie. Go back and rest.”

The boy nodded, his cheeks turning pink as he bowed and left. Jane chuckled, and Freddie rolled her eyes.

’’He must be in love with you.” Jane teased, and Freddie lightly swatted at her, making Jane giggle.

’’What? I definitely don’t blame him.” She grinned, and Freddie blushed, ducking her head a little shyly. Jane just wanted to grab her and kiss all over those pink cheeks, before finally kissing those red, plump lips, caressing that silky soft hair and just shower Freddie in compliments. Sometimes she still entertained the idea, that Freddie must be an angel, after all.

They came to a halt before the box of a grey horse, that was blinking down at them curiously. Freddie reached up and petted its face, making the animal let out a soft noise.

’’Meet Betsy.” Freddie announced, and Jane went a little pale in the cheeks. Sure, it seemed quite calm just standing there, but she would actually have to get up on its back- and preferably stay there for the rest of the ride. No matter how calm it looked, it was still a large animal with massive muscles and hooves.

’’She’s… very big.” Jane said nervously, and Freddie cooed, gently patting her on the shoulder.

’’She has the patience of a saint. Don’t worry about her, Jane. Come on, let me help you saddle up.”

Jane had no idea how to handle the equipment, but Freddie didn’t need much help: she had the saddle and the bridle up and ready in a matter of moments, and Jane could just blink in surprise.

’’I didn’t even know girls could ride horses.” Jane admitted, watching as Freddie tightened the belt that went under the horse’s abdomen. ’’I saw horses at the market, but they were always ridden by men.”

’’We can do anything we put our minds to.” Freddie replied simply, handling the end of the bridle to Jane. ’’And a lot of men don’t like us doing it, but you know what? That just makes me want to do it even more.”

Jane laughed, and Freddie gave her a little wink. It was really great to see Freddie returning back to her old self, the one that Jane found herself so drawn to when she arrived in the castle. This fierce, stubborn Freddie was so much better than the scared, beaten down version of her.

She looked down at the bridle in her hand, then back up at Freddie, a little nervously. ’’What am I supposed to do?”

’’Just hold it.” Freddie said, and Jane’s eyes widened. Hold it!? This huge, strong animal? If that starts running, she would drag Jane with her like a weak ragdoll. Freddie seemed perfectly calm, though, so Jane tried to swallow her fears. If Freddie wasn’t afraid, then she shouldn’t be, either.

She raised a hand and awkwardly patted Betsy’s neck. The horse gave a soft huff, but didn’t move, and Jane found herself a little bit more relaxed. She was definitely making some friends in this castle, after all- humans and animals alike, and the thought made her smile.

Freddie was back in a heartbeat with her own horse, a no less impressive animal with gorgeous, reddish brown fur and an extremely smart look in its eyes.

’’This is my precious.” Freddie announced, standing on the tips of her toes and kissing the horse’s cheek. ’’His name is Red Baron.”

’’He’s beautiful.” Jane admitted, and Freddie grinned happily. She seemed to have a great liking for animals, and it made Jane’s heart melt. She remembered her oldest sister saying that if someone loved animals a lot, they couldn’t be a bad person. It seemed to be really true in Freddie’s case as well.

’’Let’s go.” Freddie said, gently pulling on the bridle, and Red Baron immediately followed her. Jane gave the bridle in her hand an experimental tug, and Betsy moved, albeit a little confused as to why her human was just tugging on her reins in one place.

’’It works!” Jane giggled proudly, and Freddie sent her a grin.

’’Of course it does! Come on, lead her out. It’s easier to get up on them outside.”

Getting up on them. Right. Maybe holding their bridle and leading them around wasn’t such an awful thing, but the idea of sitting up on their backs still made Jane a little unnerved. She swallowed thickly, trying to keep calm as she lead Betsy out of the stable.

Freddie came to her aid right away, pushing a bucket next to Betsy.

’’Stand on this.” Freddie said, and Jane did, trying not to pass out. ’’Put your hands behind yourself on the saddle, and push yourself up with your arms. You have to sit sideways.”

Jane felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment as she scrambled around with her hands, trying to get a good grip on the saddle. Pushing herself up with her muscular arms wasn’t too hard, but she almost slipped off the saddle, making her grab at anything to stay up.

’’Hey, you’re doing really well.” Freddie praised her, giving her knee a little pat. She grabbed Betsy’s bridle and threw it over the horse’s head, handing it to Jane. ’’It’s really not that hard. Just gently pat her on the side with your heel when you want her to move. If you pull the bridle to the left, she turns left, and if you pull it to the right, she turns right. If you want her to gallop, hit her side a little harder.”

’’I… I don’t think I want her to gallop.” Jane stammered, and Freddie nodded with an understanding little smile.

Jane had to admit, this twisted sideways position wasn’t the most comfortable, but Freddie didn’t seem to have any issues with it as she hopped on her on horse confidently, smiling back at Jane. Once again, Jane was sure this would all be more comfortable in trousers.

’’Shall we go?” Freddie asked, and Jane nodded, taking a deep breath. It was just as Freddie said: she gently poked Betsy in the side with her heels, and the horse started walking, following Red Baron obediently. It was crazy, how easily it worked.

’’There’s a huge field behind the castle.” Freddie explained, slowing Red Baron down so Betsy could catch up to them, making them walk side by side.

’’I always go out there to ride.”

There was just something about finally being on the outside, breathing in the fresh air and basking in the morning sunshine that made Jane feel like she was kind of reborn again. She used to spend most of her time outside back home, tending to their crops or their pigs and chicken, but here, she was always inside the castle, running errands. It felt like it was a little easier to breathe now, out in the open, a beautiful, harsh green field spreading before them, and Freddie by her side, equally relaxed. Jane glanced at her, and could see that Freddie had her face turned towards the sunlight, eyes closed and long eyelashes fluttering, and Jane couldn’t help but smile. How much better it was to see Freddie so calm, doing something she really loved, instead of seeing her worrying and being scared. She wished it could always be like this, just the two of them, out in the warm sunshine, enjoying the light breeze and not having to care about anything.

Betsy’s steps were gentle and rhythymical under her, lulling Jane into a relaxed, easy state. It wasn’t scary at all, like she has imagined. Maybe she was born to be a horserider, after all. A silly little thought crossed her mind as she closed her eyes in bliss, seeing herself wearing heavy armour and riding a horse to battle, cutting down her enemies before running up the stairs of a sturdy castle, where she cuts the head of Paul off clean, before taking Freddie into her arms and escaping with her. Or, even better, she could see the both of them fighting Paul off together- she wondered how Freddie would look with a sword in her hands. She could imagine Jenny in armour too, saving her own damsel in distress, and Phoebe getting fierce and cutting off Paul’s limbs. She could imagine them as a rebellious little team, fighting for their loves and their own freedom.

’’You’re smiling.” Freddie stated, and Jane cracked one eye open to see Freddie watching her with a fond look. She blushed, letting out a soft laugh.

’’I am.” Jane said, sighing almost dreamily. ’’I was just thinking about how great this is. You and me, out here, just riding horses and not doing anything else. Just… being free.”

Freddie smiled, shaking her hair out of her face and looking up at the clear sky again. The sunlight made her skin appear to be golden, her hair shining even brighter than usual, and Jane felt her chest fill with warmth. This perfect, gorgeous, strong and brave little bird didn’t deserve to be caged, to be forced, to be tamed and having her wings broken down roughly. She deserved to be free, to fly wherever her heart wanted to take her. If she didn’t want to get married, if she didn’t want to rule by someone else’s side but by herself, if she didn’t want to rule at all, just ride up and down on this field or plan mischief with her friends, then she should be able to have that too.

Freddie deserved everything she ever wanted.

’’I would like to be free.” Freddie admitted, like she just read Jane’s mind. She sighed, petting Red Baron’s strong neck. ’’You know, it’s not even that I don’t want to be a Queen. I think I would make a good one, actually. I just want to do it on my terms.”

’’What do you mean?” Jane asked, and Freddie smiled so brightly, it shone harder than the Sun above them.

’’If I would be a Queen,” Freddie started, ’’I would give so much to the poor. So much, that there wouldn’t be poor people anymore. No one would be starving, because I would take care of them all. No more abandoned babies left at the doors, to have their fate decided for them, because their parents were unable to take care of them. I would take them in and make sure they actually have a choice. I would change so many laws… laws that force women to be objects, to be owned by the men. I want us to be equals.”

She looked down at her hands that were tangled in Red Baron’s hair, blushing.

’’I would change the laws of marriage.” She whispered. ’’So people could marry out of real love. And I… I would let girls marry girls, and boys marry boys if they wanted.”

Jane smiled, taking a risk and releasing the bridle with one hand, reaching over to Freddie to hold her hand. ’’You would be a wonderful Queen.” Jane said, and she truly meant it. Freddie would be a perfect ruler, bringing justice for everyone. But she couldn’t do that if she were to marry a monster and have her spirit crushed.

’’You think so?” Freddie asked softly. She pulled on her horse’s rein, making him stop. Jane followed suit, and Betsy came to a halt too. They were so close to each other like that now, the side of their horses touching; it was just like when they were sitting next to each other on Freddie’s bed.

Jane rubbed her thumb over Freddie’s knuckles, giving her a proud smile. ’’Of course you would be. The best Queen.”

Freddie smiled, her eyes flickering down to Jane’s lips for a second before looking back up into her eyes, blushing.

’’Can I kiss you?” Freddie asked, her voice so sweet it made Jane’s heart soar.

’’Yes.” Jane breathed, her own eyes slipping to Freddie’s plump lips. ’’Please.”

Freddie leaned forward, reaching out to tangle her fingers in Jane’s short hair, and she pulled her in, pressing their lips together. Jane was sure her heart swell several sizes: she has been dreaming about this for so long, especially after that night when they almost did it. Freddie’s lips were mesmerizingly soft and sweet, and Jane couldn’t get enough.

Her own hands rested on Freddie’s hips, squeezing ever so slightly as their lips moved against one another, their tongues joining in the sweetest little dance. Jane heard a lot of ideas of what Heaven might look like, but she was sure that she knew now: this, right here, was Heaven in all its glory.

She chased after Freddie’s lips when she pulled away, but she smiled as Freddie pressed a playful kiss to the tip of her nose. In response, Jane took Freddie’s hand and kissed every single knuckle, making her laugh.

’’Freddie?”

Jane was sure her heart stopped. She dropped Freddie’s hand and pulled back so quickly, she nearly fell out of the saddle. Freddie looked equally startled, whipping her head towards the source of the sound with a panicked look.

Freddie’s brother, Kareem was only a few meters away from them on his own horse, blinking at them curiously. Jane felt her stomach twist with nerves. Did he see them? Did he see the kiss? How long has he been there? Was he following them?

The idea that she was caught kissing the Princess nearly knocked her off the saddle. There was no way they wouldn’t have her head after that. And Freddie… oh, God, what would they do to Freddie!?

’’Kareem.” Freddie said quietly. She tried to keep a straight face, but Jane could see she was shaking; she must have been thinking the same thing.

’’Mother wants to see you.” Kareem said. His expression was unreadable: there wasn’t explicit disdain or disgust there, but there was definitely something, something that Jane couldn’t quite decipher.

His eyes fell on Jane, and she shrunk in her saddle. She had no idea what was going on in his head right now, and it made her quite unnerved.

Kareem sent her one last look before turning his horse around, and Jane started praying inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least they weren't interrupted this time...


	17. Heavy Lies The Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jer wants Freddie to respect traditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We find out why Jer wanted to see Freddie at the end of the last chapter.

Freddie was sure that the ’’Mother wants to see you” message simply couldn’t mean anything good, and she was absolutely right. If being caught kissing another girl wasn’t enough frustration for a day, it seemed like Jer really wanted to top the experience off for her.

To say that her chamber was a mess, was an understatement. Her bed was completely covered in some kind of material, and her cats were all gathered in a corner, their ears flat against their heads as they were watching the scene suspiciously.

And in the middle of this chaos, stood Jer and a man Freddie has never seen in her life before.

’’What is going on here?” Freddie asked warily, looking from her mother to the stranger and back. Jer grinned when she spotted her, beckoning her closer in an almost playful way. It was insane how much her demeanor towards Freddie changed ever since Freddie gave up fighting her: she was sweet, cooing to her like she was a baby, utterly proud that her daughter was going to get married. Utterly happy that she will get rid of me, Freddie thought bitterly. It all made her blood boil: she hated the fact that her mother was only being kind to her, because she submitted, and because she was sure that Freddie will fall into Paul’s arms, without any protests, smiling and bowing her head obediently. Well, she was in for a rude awakening, then, because after Jane’s encouraging words and kindness, she felt ready to fight off any monsters once again.

She eyed the man suspiciously, who grinned at her, giving a way too long bow, and Freddie had the urge to tell him to stop breaking his spine for her- it was just plain ridiculous.

’’Fareeda!” Jer welcomed her warmly, gesturing at the man excitedly. ’’I brought you the best tailor over the seven seas!”

’’Francis Warrington of Pernrith, at your service, Your Highness.” The man announced, touching his lips against Freddie’s knuckles politely. He turned back to Jer, shaking his head in disbelief.

’’Your Majesty, your stories about your daughter’s beauty couldn’t match the reality. Let me just say, the Princess is the most gorgeous young girl I have ever laid my old eyes on!”

Freddie rolled her eyes. Being called beautiful by Jane always made her heart swell with happiness, but when strangers- especially men- started gushing over her beauty, it made her feel uncomfortable to no end. She didn’t want to know what these people thought of her appearance, at all.

Francis stepped closer, giving Freddie an up and down look, grinning with his hideous, discolored teeth all the while, and Freddie couldn’t help but take a cautious step back.

’’So well-proportioned.” Francis stated, walking around Freddie and checking her out from every angle. ’’Small waist.” He stated, placing his hands on Freddie’s waist as if to measure it, making her squeak. He continued his uncomfortable journey around her, to Freddie’s biggest frustration.

’’But rounded hips.” He stated, tapping his fingers against his chin thoughtfully. ’’Very nice, plump curves.” He said as his eyes fell on Freddie’s chest, and she had the mental image of strangling this man with her corset.

’’Perfect.” Francis declared, once he was done ogling Freddie. ’’Very nice, slim, but round at the right places. She will be a real pleasure to dress, Your Majesty.”

Jer hummed softly, giving Freddie a proud look, and once again, Freddie felt like a swine at the market. When Jane looked at her, even if she looked at her body, it never felt like that, never so invasive and ogling. God, she hoped that Jane was alright- she left her alone with Kareem after he saw them on the field. Freddie’s brother was one of the nicest person she knew, and she doubted he would tell anyone, but after everything that has happened here in the past week or so, she was more suspicious of everyone.

’’What do I need to be dressed for?” Freddie asked, crossing her arms across her chest to shield herself from the tailor’s penetrating gaze. ’’What is this, Mother?”

’’What do you think?” Jer laughed, gently tucking a piece of hair behind Freddie’s ear. ’’Your wedding, silly child.”

Freddie drew in a sharp breath, holding herself back with sheer willpower before she exploded with rage. She spent such an amazing morning with Jane, barely having to think about that impending, horrific event, and now her mother was rubbing it into her face once again, and cheerfully so.

’’It’s the very end of May.” Freddie huffed. ’’That thing is planned for August.”

’’That ’thing’ is your wedding.” Jer corrected her, her sweet smile faltering a little. ’’It’s not so far away now, we need to prepare in time!”

’’What is the rush for?” Freddie asked, very aware of the mocking tone in her voice. ’’Mother cannot wait to get rid of me?”

Jer let out a soft growl, and probably the only reason she didn’t start screaming, was because she didn’t want to do it in front of the tailor. 

’’Don’t you start this again.” Jer whispered, making sure Francis didn’t hear as he was fiddling with some material on the bed. ’’I thought you have come to your senses, Fareeda.”

’’Oh, I have.” Freddie chuckled softly, placing her hands on her hips. She felt some of the old fire flare up inside her once again. She had no doubt that she couldn’t openly resist anymore, but that didn’t mean she had to smile and play along coyly. Let her mother feel bad about it, at least.

’’I was just thinking,” Freddie started, smirking at her mother, ’’that this is some great punishment you cooked up for me. Selling your child to a man whose favorite activity is hurting women? You really made sure I would have a miserable life.”

Jer spluttered, but because she would have the chance to really scold Freddie, Francis hopped up next to them with a bright grin.

’’Let me take your measurements, Your Highness.”

Freddie gave Jer another smirk before she straightened her back, sticking her nose up in the air as Francis wrapped the tape around her chest, waist, hips and legs, murmuring under his nose all the while. He stepped back, snapping the tape with a satisfied grin.

’’Wonderful!” He said, giving a little clap, and Freddie once again had the urge to smack him. She was getting really exhausted of this strange man constantly praising her body; she was getting fed up with everything concerning this awful arranged marriage.

’’What kind of dress are we imagining?” Francis asked, turning to Jer and deliberately ignoring Freddie. Right. Freddie didn’t have a say even in this. It wasn’t enough to be married off to someone that made her skin crawl, but even her clothes would be picked by someone else. How fitting, indeed.

’’I think we should pay respects to the traditions of both Kingdoms.” Jer stated, giving Freddie a challenging look. A smirk appeared in the corners of her lips, and Freddie immediately knew the next strike was going to hurt.

’’All white, as in the Rhye tradition, and completely skin-covering with a veil for the Crandelholme tradition.”

Freddie didn’t even have the willpower to get mad anymore: she had no doubt that Jer literally just came up with this on the spot, just to get back at her for standing up to her once again. This was such a low level of ridiculous, it nearly made Freddie laugh. Only nearly. She has heard of the Crandelhome wedding dresses: they had a very high, almost choking neckline, the trail so long it swept the ground behind the bride. The arms were completely covered, gloves made of silk hiding even the fingers from sight. And the most ridiculous part of all that, was the long, thick veil, that covered the bride’s head from the hair down to the chin, hiding her face away so much, that they were unrecognizable. They were forced to sit through the ceremony, and then the celebration like that, and their bodies were only revealed by their husbands back in their chamber, when he would take off the suffocating clothing and get the wife bare for their first night together. Crandelholme claimed it was the symbol of getting the bride ’’clean” from her past mistakes and sins, redeeming them for everything wrong they have ever done by their husband’s ’’grace”, as he took the sins off the body and cleared it with his own. 

’’Thank you, Mother.” Freddie said mockingly, shaking her head. ’’I’m gonna look so beautiful. Like a ghost, just waiting to be defiled.”

’’I think it’s a very nice thought, Your Majesty.” Francis stepped in with a polite smile, bowing again. ’’I’m gonna make sure the Princess will look as gorgeous and as traditional as possible.”

’’Thank you, Francis.” Jer said, her eyes fixated on Freddie’s face, holding her daughter’s gaze. ’’It’s very important to respect traditions, right, Fareeda?”

’’So very important.” Freddie cooed, feeling rage burn in her very core. It seemed like her mother was now intentionally trying to hurt her, and that made her feel like barfing again. She could barely recognize her own mother: she was so hell-bent on marrying Freddie off and making her respect the traditions, that she was willing to punish her child and force her into horrendous situations. Jane was right: they had to figure something out, and very quickly, because time was running out, and with every single day, Freddie’s future got soiled even more.

Francis fiddled around her some more, before saying farewell and promising that he would be back with a raw version of the wedding dress as soon as possible, so the Princess could try it on. He kissed Freddie and Jer’s hand in goodbye before being escorted out by a manservant, leaving the Queen and her daughter alone.

Freddie had so many ideas, from screaming until the glass in the window somehow broke, to tackling her mother and tearing her hair out, piece by piece, but in the end, all she could muster was the most disappointed expression, shaking her head at Jer.

’’You really hate me, don’t you?” Freddie snarled, and Jer rolled her eyes.

’’I don’t hate you, Fareeda. I just want the best for you, and I’m trying to make you see it!”

’’The best for me?” Freddie scoffed. ’’You mean making me marry someone who treats other people, and especially women disgustingly? Letting him do to me and my best friends whatever the Hell he wants? Did you know he threatened to get me and Phoebe both pregnant? Because he only sees me as an outlet for his sadistic pleasure, and only considers my friends as objects? What kind of life are you forcing me to live with him?”

’’You are reading too much into this.” Jer scoffed. ’’Fareeda, getting married and having children is a way of life. Using servants, when you are a Royalty, is another. It’s time you start accepting it.”

Freddie huffed, taking a step back. This made her stomach turn. She couldn’t believe her mother didn’t even care: nothing she said to her would change her mind. Her fate was sealed.

She wasn’t going to give up, though. She would find a way to fight back, with her friends and her love by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *me, shaking Jer* WAKE THE HELL UP


	18. Answers Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane is left alone with Kareem after the field-incident, and she doesn't know what to expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same time Freddie and Jer butt heads over the wedding dress, we see how Kareem reacts to finding out about Jimercury.

Even though Jane said she wouldn’t even consider galloping, now she definitely wanted her horse to dash after Freddie’s, so she wouldn’t have to be alone with Kareem. Sure, he didn’t exactly seem like the most intimidating person, considering he was a fourteen years old boy with a cheeky smile and big doe eyes that were very similar to Freddie’s own, but Jane didn’t know him, couldn’t predict his reactions.

He also caught his big sister snogging another girl, a servant, just to top it all off.

Kareem was silent all the way back to the stables, and the lump inside Jane’s throat just kept growing and growing with each passing second. At least if he would have started yelling, if he slapped her across the face or called the palace guards on her, she would have known where they stood or what to expect, but Kareem didn’t do any of these, and Jane’s uncertainty just kept deepening.

They finally came to a halt when they reached the stables, and Kareem slipped off his own horse with ease before looking up at Jane expectantly, making her blush. So, she kind of knew how to get up on a horse now, thanks to Freddie, but how was she supposed to get off…? Once again, she wished Freddie didn’t have to ride away to meet the Queen instantly.

Kareem noticed her hesitation and walked over to Betsy, reaching a hand out for Jane.

’’Do you need help?” He asked softly, and Jane’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head. After being the witness to something so unholy, he still had the heart to offer him his hand? This made some of the tension inside Jane melt away: if he was being so kind, surely he wasn’t going to get her beheaded, right…?

She nodded coyly, putting her hand in Kareem’s- it was only a little bit bigger than Freddie’s, but he had a firm grip, pulling Jane off the horse and down on the ground easily. He steadied Jane when she stumbled, giving her a small smile.

Jane was baffled, and that was probably the lightest expression to use here. She expected Kareem to get mad at her- she just kissed his sister, for the love of all that’s holy!-, not to help her off her horse and make sure she was alright. Something definitely didn’t add up with his behavior, and even though Jane wasn’t exactly complaining about, say, not being flogged or straight up executed, she still couldn’t wrap her mind around it. She had no doubt that if they were to be caught by Bomi or Jer, or even Odette, her head would be rolling already and Freddie would be locked away in her room for eternity, if not worse.

’’Thank you, Your Highness.” Jane said quietly, and Kareem nodded, his own cheeks a little pink. He seemed a little embarrassed, albeit Jane couldn’t figure out why just yet.

He took a look around the yard, craning his neck as if to check if anyone was coming, politely waving the stable boy away when he emerged to take care of their horses. It was clear he wanted to be alone with Jane, and that made her nervous again. Maybe she would get executed, or at least thoroughly punished, after all. Maybe Kareem was just lulling her into a false sense of security before lashing out and throwing threats around. It wasn’t as if Paul literally didn’t do the same, smiling and charming his way into Freddie’s parents’ hearts before turning around and snarling and attacking people who didn’t agree with him- it was probably better if Jane didn’t let her guard down too much.

Kareem’s eyes fell back on Jane, intent and deep, and the similarities between him and Freddie were almost eerie from this close: their eyes looked about exactly the same, they both had full lips and slightly pointy noses and sharp cheekbones. Kareem’s hair was a little longer than Jane’s brothers’ back home, granting him a slightly more feminine look, which further deepened the similiarities between him and his sister. Jane had no doubt that if by some dark magic Freddie would turn into a boy, she would look just like Kareem.

They both had that clever look in their eyes, like they knew everything about everyone and could sniff everyone’s secrets out, and Jane couldn’t help but shrink a little under Kareem’s intent gaze. She wasn’t quite sure if she wanted to share her secrets with this boy just yet.

The silence stretched on, long and heavy, and Jane seriously wanted to scream. This constant second-guessing was wrecking her nerves: what did Kareem want? Because it was obvious he wasn’t just looking at her like that because he enjoyed doing so. He obviously wanted to talk to Jane, presumably about what he saw on the field, but he still wouldn’t say anything, just stood there silently, and Jane’s blood was buzzing in her ears like a swarm of angry bees.

’’Do you love my sister?” Kareem suddenly blurted out, just when Jane thought he would never start speaking. She swallowed thickly, feeling her cheeks warm up, and she was sure her entire face was swimming in a bright red color. What was the right answer to this question, she had no idea. She knew that she loved her, of course she did, but she couldn’t tell if Kareem wanted to hear the truth or the decent answer.

She opened her mouth several times to talk, but no words came out. The idea of getting Freddie trouble with a confession terrified and paralyzed her. Her getting punished was one thing, but Freddie getting hurt was not something that Jane was going to let happen. She would happily go under the gallows if it meant keeping Freddie out of harm’s way- but she wouldn’t allow the opposite of that to happen.

She flinched when Kareem placed a hand on her shoulder- she waited for the aggressive squeeze, to be yanked around and yelled at, but nothing of the sort happened. Kareem just left his hand resting on his arm, his eyes almost warm as he looked into Jane’s eyes.

’’I’m not asking because I’m angry with you.” Kareem said softly, giving her shoulder the lightest, friendliest squeeze. ’’I just want to know if you do.”

Jane swallowed thickly, feeling her heartbeat return to normal for a few seconds. Kareem truly didn’t sound angry, but who was to tell he would keep his promise and wouldn’t jump against her throat the minute she tells him the truth? Jane has seen way too many nasty men, from her own father who happily sold his own, ’’disobedient” daughter for a shiny coin, to Bomi who was willing to do the same to his own child because of bloody politics, and Prince Paul, who was just the lowest of the low Jane has ever encountered in all her eighteen years. She wasn’t sure if she could trust this one, no matter how sweet he seemed.

’’What’s going to happen to Freddie?” Jane asked, feeling a new sense of determination wash through her as she looked up at Kareem again. She had to be brave for Freddie, at least. She had to make sure she would be safe. Kareem gave a soft hum, gently pulling his hand back, clearly feeling the slight animosity from Jane’s part.

’’Nothing.” Kareem said, blinking quickly. ’’What would? I won’t tell anyone.”

Jane’s heart gave a harsh thud in hope. That was what she really needed to know, what she needed to hold onto- that their secret would be safe with Kareem. She just really, really hoped this wasn’t a lie.

’’What if I do love her?” Jane shot back, and Kareem laughed, his eyes twinkling.

’’You are very smart.” Kareem stated with a grin, that was definitely not as mocking as Jane thought it would be. ’’You don’t give me straight answers, because you need to know if I’ll be fair to you. That is clever, really.”

He gave Jane a softer smile, and Jane couldn’t help but deflate against her better judgement. Damn Kareem for looking like Freddie, Jane had a hard time staying angry around him like that.

’’I love Freddie.” Kareem said warmly, his voice sounding absolutely sincere. ’’She means a lot to me. I would never, ever do anything that would get her in trouble, alright? If it depends on me, no one else will know, just us. I won’t tell… Jane, right?”

’’Yes.” Jane replied, still keeping her eyes firmly on Kareem’s face, her arms crossed over her chest. She felt some of the ice crack, but she knew from experience it was better to be safe than sorry.

’’Jane.” Kareem repeated, giving her a nod. ’’Look me in the eyes, and tell me the truth: are you in love with my sister?”

Jane drew in a sharp breath, feeling her heart racing. Her mind was torn between being honest and her survival instincts, and she wasn’t sure which one was going to win in the end- but Kareem seemed sincere, and he surely wouldn’t play that game with her if he just wanted to hurt her and Freddie…?

’’Yes.” Jane blurted out before she could stop herself, blushing to the tips of her ears. There, she said it. She inspected Kareem’s face carefully, waiting for a frown or anything to indicate that he would get angry- but all she could see, was a soft smile.

’’Great.” Kareem said with a little hum, his posture softening a little, as if he has been waiting for this confession on pins and needles all this time. ’’You two seem like a lovely pair.”

Jane nearly choked on her spit, and she was sure she made a very stupid expression, because Kareem laughed again, clearly finding Jane’s dumbfounded look amusing.

’’Well, I want what’s best for my sister.” Kareem explained. ’’And she seems happy with you, so…”

’’But it’s against God.” Jane said, cutting him off. She couldn’t understand how Kareem wasn’t mad, how he wasn’t disgusted by them.

Kareem shrugged with a little chuckle, a cheeky smile tugging at his lips. ’’I never really understood when people claimed God said this or that. Who met Him? Who heard him say any of these?”

He leaned closer to Jane, half-covering his mout with his hand as he murmured:

’’Don’t tell anyone, because I know we’re not supposed to say this, but this all sounds made-up.”

Jane couldn’t help but laugh, shaking her head in disbelief. It was clear, that Kareem and Freddie were similar in their personalities, too: this sounded a lot like what always-questioning-the-rules Freddie would say.

’’So, you are not disgusted?” Jane checked, and Kareem shook his head.

’’No. If she falls in love, that can be only a sweet thing, no matter whom it happens with. I only needed to know if you loved her, because I don’t want anyone to break her heart.”

’’I won’t.” Jane promised, giving Kareem a small smile. ’’I swear. I want the best for her, just like you do.”

Kareem nodded, biting his lip. His expression darkened a little bit, and Jane was about to ask what’s wrong, when he spoke again:

’’She won’t be happy with the Prince.” Kareem said, sighing. ’’She doesn’t even love men, and her heart already belongs to someone. This will just make her miserable.”

’’Right?” Jane asked, getting almost giddy that Kareem agreed with them. If they had an ally on their side from the Royal Family, that could even be a game-changer…

’’The Prince seems like a horrible person, Your Highness. We shouldn’t let Freddie marry him.”

Kareem nodded with a heavy sigh, shaking his head. ’’I don’t like him, either. I can’t put my finger on why, but he seems like a hateful person.”

’’He is.” Jane scoffed, scratching at her neck where Paul grabbed her. ’’He threatened me and Freddie too. He is sadistic.”

’’I believe you.” Kareem said, and Jane felt her chest fill with warmth. So far, it seemed like a lonely fight, just Freddie, her and their friends against an impending threat- but Kareem was the Royal couple’s son, a Prince; they had to at least consider his opinion.

’’Can you… can you talk to your parents?” Jane asked softly, biting her lip. Kareem nodded, looking determined.

’’I’ve been meaning to already, but now that you said he behaved like that, I just have to. I can’t promise anything, Jane. My parents are stubborn as Hell. But I’ll try.”

’’Thank you, Your Highness.” Jane said, unable to stop grinning. If Kareem was really on their side, than maybe Freddie and her friends could be saved from a dark future.

Kareem gave a soft laugh, giving such a kind smile to Jane that she had no morsel of doubt left about him anymore.

’’Please,” Kareem said, his eyes bright,

’’call me Kareem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, how can anyone not love Kareem?


	19. Pins And Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least when she is around her friends, Freddie can relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering that the last few chapters were full of drama/tension, I decided to throw in some simple sweetness :)

Phoebe was very much occupied with something when Freddie visited her; she was hunched over in the bed, tongue poking out from between her lips in concentration, her brows knitted together. When Freddie placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, she nearly shrieked, throwing everything away like she just burned herself, and Freddie couldn’t help but laugh.

’’Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Freddie chuckled, squeezing Phoebe’s shoulder lightly, who was still clutching her chest, trying to get her breathing under control.

’’I thought you were my mother.” Phoebe sighed, visibly shivering at the idea, and Freddie didn’t quite blame her. All of the people that she held dear to her heart, were cursed with the worst kind of parents; except for Jenny, because she didn’t even know who her parents were, as she was abandoned at the castle’s gate as a baby, and the maiden who took her under her wings died a few years ago. Freddie hated to think about how all of their fate was so dark, and was about to turn just even darker if that wedding really happens. She wanted her friends, she wanted her lover to be safe, out of harm’s way, where Paul or anyone like him couldn’t get to them. She wanted a safe place for all of them, where they wouldn’t get hurt or broken apart; where they all could be free, no social expectations separating them, where they didn’t have to sneak around just to kiss their lovers, where they all had a choice to live their lives like how they wanted and not like how they should, according to their parents or sleazy suitors. That’s all she really wanted, for them and for herself: freedom.

’’Don’t worry, I haven’t even seen Odette today.” Freddie said softly, and Phoebe breathed a huge sigh of relief. Freddie’s eyes lingered to the crumpled piece of fabric on Phoebe’s lap, and raised a curious eyebrow.

’’What is that?” She asked, and Phoebe’s lips curled into an almost mischievous smile.

’’These are trousers.” Phoebe announced, holding up the grey fabric for Freddie to see. Freddie shrugged, not really seeing why this required sneaking around and hiding, and Phoebe clearly saw her confusion, because she giggled.

’’I’m making them for Jenny.”

Freddie gasped, and Phoebe playfully placed her index finger against her own lips. 

’’I want it to be a surprise for her.” Phoebe explained softly. She smoothed her palm over the leg, smiling.

’’I want her to come down here and see it, and make the breath hitch in her throat.”

’’Oh, she will be so happy!” Freddie grinned, taking the other leg into her hand and giving it a squeeze. She had a hard time imagining a girl wearing one of these, but then again, it wasn’t really popular amongst the ladies. Many people even frowned at women who wanted it to try it, though Freddie didn’t understand why. If a girl wanted to wear trousers, or cut her hair short, then what was the harm in it? 

She thought of Jane, and she blushed softly. She knew her parents didn’t like the way she acted, that they deemed her too masculine and inappropriate for a girl, and that is why they sent her away. Her lover being here was essentially a punishment, a lesson to learn- a way to break her spirits. Freddie had no doubt that she wouldn’t be too great friends with Jane’s parents.

An idea suddenly sprung to her mind: she could cleary see it now, see Jane wearing trousers and a vest like a manservant, still feminine in her unique, boyish beauty. She was so uncomfortable in the maidens’ uniform, so upset by the norms that people around her forced onto her.

Freddie knew that Jane was going to leave the castle eventually, and though it hurt her deeply, she didn’t want to fall apart. If Jane would leave, then she should make her remaining days here as comfortable as possible- and what was a better way to do that, than letting her wear whatever she wanted?

’’Phoebe,” Freddie said softly, placing a hand on her friend’s healthy knee, ’’would you make one for Jane, too?”

’’Sure, double my work.” Phoebe scoffed, and Freddie’s face fell. Phoebe burst into laughter, lightly swatting at her.

’’Hey, I’m just kidding. Of course I’ll make one for her.”

Freddie grinned, scooting closer to Phoebe on the bed, peeking over her shoulder to watch the process. It was insane how easily and quickly Phoebe could create an entire cloth just from some sturdy material, her hands never faltering as she dragged the needle through the pants’ legs. Freddie watched, mesmerized, as what started out as some crumpled mess, turned into something that she could easily imagine someone wearing. Maybe she should learn how to sew, she thought giddily. This was clearly magical.

’’There’s just something about it, huh?” Phoebe asked, blushing softly as she cuffed the pants. Freddie broke out of her trance, glancing down at her.

’’About what?”

’’You know…” Phoebe said quietly, her lips curling into a small smile, ’’girls in trousers. Girls who are… not like us. Stronger, a little manly. I just… love it, that we are so different, you know? That there are so unique girls…”

’’Oh, you don’t have to be humble, Phoebe, darling.” Freddie snickered. ’’You can admit those girls make your body heat up, I understand.”

Phoebe gasped, swatting at her with the nearly-finished trousers, making Freddie laugh.

’’What? I am not blaming you.” She grinned, though she felt her own cheeks heat up. The idea of touching a man like that always disgusted her, but if she imagined it with a girl… she couldn’t even think about it too long, because it got so hard to breathe. Girls were so beautiful, especially the type Phoebe was blushing over: like Jane and Jenny. Freddie didn’t understand why anyone would want to be carried around by a man, when a strong girl could carry them just fine, and they were so much prettier, and smelled a thousand times better. If she imagined being carried by Jane, then gently laid on the bed by her, and her strong hands touching her body…

Oh, how she wished it could be like that, instead of the awful future her parents were trying to shove down her throat.

She blushed deeper when she spotted Jane walking back into the chamber. Jane’s eyes lit up when she noticed Freddie, and she grinned brightly, making the last few steps to Phoebe’s bed as quickly as if she was flying.

’’What are we looking at?” Jane asked as she sat down, sneakily lacing her fingers together with Freddie’s, making sure only Phoebe could see it, and Freddie’s heart thudded. Jane was so shy to initate any kind of touching before, but since Kareem essentially gave them his blessing, she seemed more confident somehow: she firmly believed that Freddie’s brother had the power to stop this wedding, and Freddie loved her enthusiasm, even if she had her doubts about whether it will actually work out or not. Right now, she was just happy that her brother reacted to their love so easily, and that it made Jane much more relaxed- Freddie liked to see her happy.

’’Trousers.” Phoebe announced, holding it up triumphantly. Freddie could see how Jane’s eyes lit up, and she smiled, leaning a tad closer to her.

’’Would you like one for yourself?” She asked, and Jane’s jaw all but dropped, her eyes going adorably wild, making Freddie giggle.

’’Is it… allowed?” Jane asked, her voice so full of happiness, Freddie had a hard time restraining herself not to kiss her right there.

’’Well, you can still do your maiden duties in them.” Phoebe replied with a soft smile. ’’No one outright says it’s not allowed. They would be frowning, but well. When do they not frown? I’m making one for my Jenny, and if you want one, I’m happy to sew it for you.”

Jane gasped, and she nodded enthusiastically, making Freddie grin. That smile, that happiness on Jane’s face was what made it easier for her to breathe- and what she was going to miss the most when Jane eventually leaves. She shook her head to get rid of that dark thought. She still clinged to that slim hope, that maybe Jane would stay, even when her time here is over- but was it selfish of her to hope for that? Jane might have been mistreated by her family, but they were still her blood, and she must miss them to an extent. She shouldn’t hold her back, no matter how much she loved her, and how much she wanted to stay with her. Though Jane hasn’t used her furlough yet, maybe she doesn’t really wanna go home…?

No. That was really selfish, Freddie thought with a sigh. No, Jane deserved a constant home, and a family that she could rely on: even if it meant them being separated, maybe for good, it was the right thing to do.

Freddie blinked quickly to hold back her sudden tears, while Jane and Phoebe chatted over the pants excitedly. She forced a smile onto her face, focusing on Jane’s happy smile instead of fretting over the future; she has done enough of that in the past weeks.

’’Thought I heard my name.”

They looked up to see Jenny strutting in, and Freddie grinned. Her friend looked amazing with her new short hair: now that she could see her like this, Freddie was convinced that her long hair never really suited her. And seeing Phoebe’s blush, Freddie had no doubt Jane did a really good job.

’’I made something for you.” Phoebe said softly, sitting up a little straighter in the bed. She was getting better day by day, but she was still a little weak, and was ordered to rest as long as it was possible. Freddie couldn’t even imagine how bored someone like Phoebe, who lived off of fussing over others, could be like this, essentially tied to her bed. She was lucky she had Jenny to entertain her.

’’Oh, what is it?” Jenny asked, her voice full of an almost child-like excitement. Phoebe grinned, handing her the pants, and Jenny’s eyes widened.

’’For me…?” She asked, and the other three nodded, grinning. Jenny yelped in happiness, pulling Phoebe into a hug that was so tight, it made Phoebe squeak.

’’Thank you so much, Petal.” Jenny whispered, placing a quick kiss against Phoebe’s neck. She pulled back, inspecting the trousers with the brightest grin Freddie has ever seen in her whole life.

’’I’m gonna try it on.” Jenny announced, rucking up her skirt and shimmying into the pants without any care. Freddie always loved how care-free she was: Jenny certainly never gave a rat’s butt about what other people thought of her.

The trousers looked absolutely amazing on Jenny, and Freddie squealed as her friend posed in them, hands on her hips. If she looked so good in them, Jane would look simply heavenly.

’’I can’t wait to wear them too.” Jane sighed dreamily, and Freddie cooed, squeezing her hand a little tighter.

’’I can’t wait to see you in them.” Freddie whispered, blushing at how inappropriate that sounded, but Jane just grinned, despite her own cheeks turning quite pink.

Phoebe overheard them, and she giggled, sending Freddie a little wink before turning her eyes back on Jenny. Her cheeks turned red, and she bit her lip, eyeing her lover’s small hips.

’’Lovely.” Phoebe said softly, and Jenny grinned, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

They heard an all too familiar scoff, and they didn’t even have to see who it was to know right away. Odette frowned at them, placing her hands on her hips, clearly irritated.

’’What is this freak circus that’s going around here, Your Highness?” Odette spat, and Freddie stuck her nose in the air, giving her a challenging look. She was more than fed up with people trying to get back at her friends.

’’Why, you want to join, Odette? You would be the biggest number.” Freddie said, and Odette turned so red, for a second, Freddie was sure her head would explode. Jenny outright laughed, Jane grinned, and Phoebe giggled, half-hiding behind Freddie’s back.

’’Your Highness!” Odette shrieked, very much offended, and Freddie just shrugged, giving Jane a small wink when their eyes met.

No matter what the future may hold, Freddie had her friends and her lover, who could always cheer her up, who were up for any mischief and made her life just a little easier.

And right now, that was the sweet side of things she needed to hold onto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freddie and Phoebe gushing over butches is literally me.


	20. Sealed by The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormclouds are gathering on the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'm not dead!

In retrospect, Freddie somehow felt it, deep in her very core, that it couldn’t possibly mean anything good.

Days have passed without any fight between her and her parents, and it was almost suspicious. Jer was scowling at her a lot, mostly silently, occassionally making a few snarky remarks about Freddie’s wedding dress that was in the making, but that was it. Preparations for the wedding has started, but Freddie did her best to ignore them. When Bomi talked about inviting flame and sword swallowing artists and contortionists, Freddie just pretended she was somewhere else, closing her ears and focusing on the song of the birds outside instead. She gladly focused on anything, but that impending wedding.

Kareem, bless his heart, did try to talk to their parents- and though they didn’t shoot him down as much as they did Freddie; he was a boy, of course he wouldn’t suffer any repercussions-, but they remained a firm no on changing their minds. That wedding was going to happen, whether Freddie, Kareem, or anyone liked it or not.

But Freddie preferred the unknowing bliss, ignoring anything said and done in connection to the upcoming wedding; she had to figure something out. If Kareem didn’t manage to talk Bomi and Jer out of it, then Freddie surely had no chance trying. She had to do something more drastic, something that would immediately make any forgoing plans come to a major halt.

But what?

No matter how hard she churned her brain, how she kept scheming, she couldn’t come up with anything, and though she pretended not to care, it made her stomach twist with anxiety. Time was running out; May was slowly turning into June, and then they would have only two months left until that horrific day. It might have sounded like plenty of time at first glance, but it wasn’t all that much.

Her friends helped a lot, both to take her mind off of the fear, and to come up with something that could stop this marriage from happening. They didn’t get too far, to be honest: Jenny’s brilliant idea was assasinating the Prince, obviously.

’’Just think about it,” she said when Phoebe tried to protest, ’’I’m around Freddie’s height. That Crandelhome potato sack she would be dressed in, hides the contours of the body and the face too. They wouldn’t realize that it’s not her. When he takes me to his chambers to spend the night together- boom! I would take off my veil and murder him.”

’’Wonderful idea.” Phoebe mused, and Jenny grinned poudly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

’’Right?”

’’No.” Phoebe scoffed,lightly swatting at her. ’’You are an idiot.”

’’That wouldn’t work.” Freddie chimed in too, wiping her clammy hands on her skirt. Jane saw her anxiety, and gently squeezed her knee. Freddie gave her a grateful little smile.

’’We can’t let the wedding happen at all. There would be no backing out once it’s happening. No, we have to figure something out before he even has the chance to touch me.” Freddie couldn’t help but shiver at the idea. She wouldn’t submit, not anymore, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t scared. It wasn’t as if Paul was much stronger, and could do anything he pleased to her. If they would go through with Jenny’s plan, then Freddie had no doubt her friend would be chopped into pieces in a heartbeat. Not exactly an outcome that Freddie was looking forward to.

Jane’s grip on her knee tightened a little bit: Freddie didn’t know if it was out of protection, or if it was Jane’s own nerves sizzling. She tried to stay strong for Freddie, as much as possible, but Freddie could see through her mask: she was just as terrified to think that Paul would get his hands on her.

’’Maybe you could escape.” Jane suggested after being silent for a while, her eyes sparkling up with a new fire. Freddie inspected her face closely, trying to see if she was being serious or not. She seemed to be, and deadly so.

’’How?” Freddie asked with a deep sigh. Right now, there wasn’t any other option left that could help them, and Freddie did promise she wouldn’t give up, no matter the price: and if it meant running away, then she would be fine with that too. But that sounded risky, way too much, and it carried the danger of getting punished and suffering an even worse fate than it was originally planned.

’’Where would I go?” Freddie asked again, mostly herself instead of Jane. For her adventurous mind, it sounded like a perfect plan: running away, finding that freedom that she always hoped for, that she kept chasing all her life. No shackles, no old rules that didn’t make any sense, nobody standing above her and telling her what to do. Just pure, unabashed freedom. As gorgeous as it sounded, she didn’t know if that was truly possible. She couldn’t even make it to the market in disguise without getting her cover blown, and then receiving a mighty scolding for sneaking out. How could she run away for eternity, and stay hidden for that long? And what would happen if someone found her?

Her mind kept whirring, but it couldn’t come up with an answer. Nor did Jane’s, though she clearly tried, her eyebrows knitted together in concentration. She hasn’t thought that through, either. She just wanted Freddie safe and away from the danger, bless her, but no one knew how to turn these crazy fever dreams of freedom and safety into reality. It all felt hopeless, and the more time has passed without them coming up with a plan that could actually work, it just became even more so.

At least things were silent in Crandelholme, or at least Freddie didn’t hear anything back. They were preparing for the wedding too, and that was all she knew. Not like she wanted to know more, to be honest: not seeing, hearing, or knowing anything about Paul, at least until the inevitable wedding was a little light in the dark.

’’I need to go back to my chamber.” Freddie announced, rising from the bed with a heavy sigh. She looked over her friends and her lover, all of them staring back up at her with grim looks on their faces, and she sighed, giving them a small smile.

’’We are gonna be alright.” She said, calming them and herself too. She needed to cling to something until then.

’’Do you need me?” Jane asked softly, rising to her feet too. Her eyes were gentle and caring as she smiled at Freddie, and a few rusty nails from her heart were immediately gone. She smiled back up at Jane, giving her hand a subtle little squeeze.

’’I’ll call for you.” Freddie replied, her smile widening as she looked her lover over. Giving Jane trousers was the best idea they ever had: she looked gorgeous and charming, and Freddie had an even harder time keeping her thoughts appropriate around her. She didn’t really mind, though. Jane looked much more comfortable now, just like Jenny did, and Freddie was genuinely happy for them. They both deserved to do whatever they wanted, Odette’s and anyone else’s harping be damned.

She waved them goodbye and trodded back up the stairs to her chamber. She felt like she really needed to have a good midday sleep to clear her head.

Freddie frowned suspiciously as she noticed the manservant lingering around her closed door, raising his hand to knock. Only maidens were allowed to visit her in her chamber; the boy being there meant that something very important was happening, and he had to deliver the news himself. Freddie’s heart clenched in discomfort, but she swallowed her fears and approached the boy, nodding at him when he hastily bowed.

’’Your Highness.” The boy said, fiddling with something in his hands. It was a piece of paper, rolled up and tied in a silken bow; it wasn’t just any paper. That was a letter, from someone very wealthy, and Freddie felt her cheeks paling.

’’Who is that letter from?” Freddie asked, trying to keep her voice steady. The boy handed her the paper, giving another small bow.

’’Prince Paul of Crandelholme, Your Highness. He sent letters to your parents too, but this is just for you, Your Highness.”

The entire corridor spinned around her, and Freddie had to clutch onto the wall to stay steady on her feet. She was aware that the manservant was still talking, but she couldn’t hear him through the blood rushing in her ears. 

She didn’t want to open it, didn’t want to see what Paul wrote; she wanted to tear the letter into tiny pieces and throw it out the window so she wouldn’t have to look at it again.

She took a deep breath, trying to force a smile onto her face as she nodded at the boy and muttered a quiet ’’thank you”. The manservant nodded and hurried away, and Freddie felt her heart speeding up as she was left alone with the letter, and the impending shadow of Paul lingering on the back of her mind.

Her fingers shook as she opened it, having to try three times until she managed to get the ribbon done. The paper shook and crumpled in her hands when she opened it, her stomach churning as her eyes fell on the Crandelholmian seal, like a botch of dried blood, the seal of the Devil grinning up at her.

The letters danced and turned to liquid in front of her very eyes as she started to read, the blood running icy cold in her veins.

_Dear Fareeda… or can I call you Dear? You weren’t exactly kind to me when I visited your castle._

_I have been doing a lot of thinking, as one would when their future wife is rude to them and rejects them, cold and strict like an icicle. But the great thing is, Fareeda, that I’m a very patient man, as I have told you. And I decided to give you another chance to pull yourself together, and stop being stubborn. You will have to see the light, eventually, since you are becoming my wife- and I know just how to show you that you are supposed be grateful, instead of so prissy._

_I sent a letter to your parents, as a reply to your father’s comment- yes, he sent me a letter a few days ago, claiming that his daughter was acting out again, and she needs some more discpline- that we didn’t really have the chance to get to know each other. That could change, and will change, my gorgeous. I asked your parents if I could move in your castle until the wedding, so we could make our relationship a little bit easier. It’s easier for you to be mad at me while I’m so far away, but when I’m within an arm’s reach? Then, you will see just how wrong you were by saying no to me. Your parents like me a lot, as you have probably noticed. I don’t have any doubt they would be happy to let me move in, because they want the best for their daughter- they want you to realize that you were in the wrong, and that you belong to me, without a question. We really need to get to know each other, Fareeda. And this time, you won’t talk back. You will listen, as you should. You are mine, and it’s time for you to accept it._

_I can’t wait to see your beautiful face again. I have a feeling we are gonna meet soon- and this time, I won’t be just a guest you can abandon._

_Million kisses onto your lovely hands,_

_Paul, your fiance_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sirens wailing again, louder than any time before*


	21. Stop The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul is back in the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for some tension?

The bucket didn’t particularly do anything wrong- except for giving Jane more work-, but Jane still found herself getting inexplicably angry at it, and before she could stop herself, she raised her foot and gave a satisfying kick, making the entire bucket fall over, the soapy water splashing out onto the tiles. Jane watched as it spread, the soap studs getting stuck in the tiny cracks of the floor: she could so easily imagine that water being someone’s blood, spilled and spreading all over, painting the ground dark; the bucket turned into someone’s head, an ugly, smirking face, and Jane gave it another kick, feeling her toes ache with it.

’’Would you please stop kicking it?” Phoebe asked exasperatedly, leaning against the wall heavily. Jane immediately felt terribe: poor thing just barely got out of bed, limping around with her makeshift wooden crutches, and Jane was just making her misery worse.

’’I’m sorry.” Jane said, cheeks turning red in embarrassment as she leaned down to put the bucket back into place. ’’I will mop it up.”

Phoebe nodded, biting her lip. Her cheeks were pale, with dark circles under her eyes: she definitely didn’t look like someone who should be on her feet. The doctor said that she was allowed to leave her bed now, and do some light work- Odette was obviously thrilled about being able to boss her daughter around once again-, but Jane had her doubts whether she really should. She had mixed feelings about seeing Phoebe back on her feet: for one, she was obviously happy that she could sort of walk again. Two, she felt sorry for her, seeing how much she still struggled. And lastly, her stomach twisted with nerves, knowing what Phoebe back to work meant- she would have to leave soon. 

Jane sometimes forgot that she was only temporary: truth be told, she got used to living in the castle, close to Freddie and her new friends. She did miss her home sometimes, mostly the garden and her siblings, but somehow, she didn’t miss it all that much as she thought she would. Funny thing is, when she first stepped foot in the castle, she wanted to leave immediately, running back home and never looking back. Now, the idea of going home filled her with a strange, uncomfortable feeling. Going back to the people who were alright selling her? Who practically wanted to get rid of her, and cut down her dreams? How was she supposed to smile at them over dinner, with the knowledge that she was essentially just a burden to them, who ruined their reputation in the village?

And how was she supposed to leave Freddie, how was she supposed to handle not seeing her beautiful smile every day? How could she live without her, especially knowing that she failed, that she couldn’t save Freddie from Paul, because he was coming back, and Jane won’t even be here to give Freddie comfort; she would be all alone to deal with her awful future, married to a terrible monster, caged inside and broken, like a miserable little bird.

Jane had the urge to attack the bucket again, but she thought better of it, and instead grabbed the rag to clean up the mess she made.

’’You’re lucky my mother isn’t here now.” Phoebe chuckled softly. ’’She would strangle you if she saw you drenched the entire room.”

’’I have no doubts about that.” Jane sighed, mopping at the soapy water. A memory of Freddie slipping on the wet tiles, and falling into her arms flashed through her brain, and she blinked quickly to get rid of tears that suddenly sprung into her eyes. Freddie, her beautiful, sweet Freddie didn’t deserve a future like this.

’’I cannot believe he’s coming back.” Jane blurted out, feeling the thorns of anger stabbing at her heart. ’’I thought we would have more time to help Freddie.”

She glanced back to Phoebe, and her heart clenched at the grim expression on her face. She remembered what Paul said: he didn’t just own Freddie. He owned all of them, and he wasn’t all that pressed about using anyone, if he so pleased.

’’And you.” Jane added softly. ’’And Jenny. I heard everything he said. None of you deserve to suffer through his evil doings.”

Phoebe gave her a small smile, though it was way too tight to seem honest. She leaned on her crutches with a deep sigh, staring at the wet floor.

’’Believe me, I wish we could stop this sooner somehow, too.” She said, biting her lip.

Once again, Jane really wished her bucket was actually Paul: she would have a much easier time to defeat him if he was just made out of wood.

Paul’s arrival caused a huge ruckus, as expected: all the folks of the castle rushed together to see him, whispering amongst each other excitedly, and Jane wanted to smack all of them. How could they not see the pained look on their Princess’ face? How could they be actually happy for this marriage?

They probably don’t know anything, Jane reminded herself. She doubted a simple manservant knew all that much about Prince Paul besides a few rumors, and they certainly couldn’t have known that Freddie’s heart belonged to other women. God, if they had known… Jane had no doubt one of them would talk, and it would get to the Royal couple’s ears. Jane didn’t even want to imagine what would happen to Freddie if her secret was out. Poor thing, suffering under these unfair laws, instead of being that free bird that Jane knew she always wanted to be.

She didn’t even realize she was shaking with rage until Jenny placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, giving it an encouraging squeeze. Her face was quite grey too, and Jane was sure there was a storm raging inside her friend’s heart too. She had an arm around Phoebe, seemingly just to help her stay steady on her feet, but Jane knew she was clutching onto her almost helplessly, not wanting her to fall into the maw of the monster- like Freddie.

Jane glanced towards her, and could feel her heart break. Freddie looked like she was about to be sick, her cheeks sickly pale and her eyes red and puffy. Her face was a mask of unadultered pain, but her small hands balled into fists were the evidence of pure rage: she was scared, and she was hurting, but the old Freddie was bubbling under the surface, the fierce lioness who would keep resisting and would die trying, just ready to explode. At least that gave Jane some comfort, the knowledge that Freddie won’t break, even if all that awaited her was sorrow.

Despite her nerves, Jane couldn’t help but grin when she saw the murderous look Freddie gave to Bomi. She must be thinking of kicking him off his throne, Jane thought, and she didn’t blame her: Bomi pretty much stabbed his own daughter in the back by keeping contact with Paul through the unknown letters, essentially inviting him back in their castle. How he could be so blind, along with his wife, was beyond Jane.

Jane felt her stomach churn when the huge doors to the throne room opened, revealing Paul with his emissary, followed by the castle’s guards. Everyone bowed, and Jane could seriously vomit when she had to as well. She kept her eyes firmly on Paul’s face, though, watching as he walked across the room with his head held high, his eyes glowing and his mouth twitching into an all too familiar smirk.

’’King Bomi and Queen Jer, Your Majesties.” Paul said, his voice echoing off the walls, and Jane could barely keep a growl down. He sounded way too much at home already, and Jane hated it.

’’I am so happy that you let me come back to your gorgeous Kingdom.” His voice was artificially sweet, looking around the throne room appreciatively, before he turned his attention back to the Royal family.

’’I understand it might be a little bit of a hassle, letting me move in.”

’’It is not a hassle at all, my friend.” Bomi said with a grin, rising to his feet from his throne to walk over to his future son in law. He patted him on the back with a friendly manner, and Jane could see Freddie baring her teeth in a snarl.

’’We are so grateful that you came back. Me and my wife believe your presence will make this marriage go through all the more easier.” He turned to Freddie, giving his daughter a challenging look.

’’What do you think, Fareeda?”

Everyone in the room turned towards Freddie expectantly. The tension was so thick, it could have been cut with a sword: the only thing Jane could hear was the heavy thudding of her own heart. She didn’t want to see that broken down Freddie who was scared into submission, who gave up: she wanted to see that fierce Freddie who would stand up for herself, who wouldn’t let herself be chained down and forced into a corner. Come on, Freddie, she kept repeating inside, don’t give him the satisfaction to see your fear.

It was as if Freddie had read her mind, because she glanced towards Jane, her lips curling into an almost mischievous smile when their eyes met, and Jane nodded, biting her lip to hide the wide grin that was about to appear on her face.

Freddie turned back to her father and Paul, giving them both an obviously artificial smile.

’’I think I admire your optimism, Father.” Freddie said sweetly, raising an eyebrow at Paul mockingly. A murmur ran through the crowd, Paul snarled and Bomi rolled his eyes; Jer looked about to murder her daughter, and Kareem didn’t even try to mask his giggle. Jane shared a look with Phoebe and Jenny, all of them grinning. It was good to see that Freddie didn’t bow down to him: it was a smart move, because she wasn’t explicitly rude and rejecting towards Paul, so she could keep her friends out of his vicious blackmail, but it also showed that she wasn’t going to go down that easily. That was the Freddie Jane admired so much.

Paul stuck his nose in the air, turning his eyes from Freddie to Bomi, giving a small shrug and a lopsided smile.

’’We have plenty of time, Your Majesty.” He said, almost softly. His eyes went back to Freddie over Bomi’s shoulder, and his smile transformed into a smirk again.

’’We will get to know each other a little better, and all we be fine.”

Jane scoffed quietly. It would be a cold day in Hell when it would be ’’fine.” Nothing was fine about this.

’’There is an empty chamber for the guests, if that suffices for you.” Jer said softly, sending Paul a smile. ’’We know you traveled a lot, you can go and rest if you’d like.”

’’That would be wonderful, Your Majesty.” Paul said with a polite nod. Bomi clapped him on the shoulder again, grinning. Jane seriously wanted to slap him across the face. He was being so cheerful, hugging this awful person whose favorite sport was threatening his daughter. What a wonderful friend, indeed.

’’Let me get you a strong manservant to carry your belongings.” Bomi offered, but Paul shook his head, his eyes skimming the crowd, as if he was looking for someone.

Jane’s heart stopped with a heavy thud when his eyes stopped on her, his lips curling into an almost maniacal grin.

’’I want her to help me move in.” Paul said, pointing at Jane. Freddie whipped around, her eyes widening when she saw whom Paul was pointing at.

’’No!” Freddie said, rising to her feet quickly. She looked almost intimidating, her shoulders tense and her eyes glowing dangerously, looking much taller than she actually was as she snarled at Paul.

’’She’s my handmaiden, she is supposed to help me, not you.”

’’Don’t be rude, child!” Bomi grumbled, sending Freddie a sharp look. ’’If your fiance wants her to help, then she will help him.”

Freddie opened her mouth to protest, but Bomi ingored her, snapping her fingers towards Jane.

’’Come forward!”

Phoebe gasped, looking like she wanted to stop her, and Jenny sighed deeply, looking at Jane like she was about to be executed. To be honest, it kind of felt like it; after being pinned to the wall and threatened by him, Jane wasn’t exactly in the mood to have more one-on-one moments with Paul.

She swallowed thickly, but she held her head up high like Freddie taught her, shouldering her way past the other servants. She gave a short bow to Bomi, deliberately ignoring Paul.

’’Go, and grab a few of his sacks.” Bomi ordered, and Jane nodded. She could feel Paul’s intense gaze on her, but she wouldn’t look him in the eye.

’’Yes, Your Majesty.” She said, glancing towards Freddie. She could see the panicked look on her face, and Jane sent her a small, reassuring smile before she followed Paul outside to get his luggage.

She still didn’t look at Paul while she carried the full sacks, ignoring Paul’s snickering behind her back to the best of her ability.

’’You’re wearing trousers.” Paul pointed out with a chuckle, making Jane frown.

’’So, I was right. You really are a man.”

Jane snorted softly, dropping the sack onto the bed with much more force than necessary, feeling incredibly satisfied to see the worried look on Paul’s face when something inside gave a crashing sound.

’’I’m not.” Jane said simply, smoothing the blanket down on the bed; she would fiddle with anything, just so she didn’t have to pay attention to Paul. It wasn’t easy, considering he kept snarling at her.

’’You must be so angry, huh?” Paul grinned, leaning against the wall leisurely, inspecting Jane’s face. She made sure to keep it neutral: she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of being right.

’’You thought you would never see me again, and now I’m back in your face, about to marry your little friend. Does it hurt, my lad?”

Jane straightened her back, finally looking at Paul. He was wearing his usual expression, grinning fit to burst, clearly enjoying stabbing at Jane in any way he could. Well, Jane wasn’t going to let him. She might be grabbed again, but so be it. She won’t let him have that much power over her.

’’No, it doesn’t hurt.” Jane said, narrowing her eyes at Paul. ’’Because she won’t marry you.”

Paul snorted, shaking his head, looking almost disappointed that Jane wasn’t cowering away like he probably expected she would.

’’And how exactly would you, or anyone, stop me?” Paul asked, reaching forward and pinching Jane’s cheek condescendingly, making her whip her head away with a frown.

’’Don’t you remember what I told you? I can do whatever I want. I can throw that other boy-looking maiden out the window, if I so please. I could hump that fat cripple, I could get you thrown in jail or whipped, and you can bet your ugly little butt that I’m going to marry Freddie, and will do whatever I please to her, too. Because if she is going to be my wife, then no one can have a say in what I do to her. I have ideas, do you wanna hear them?”

Jane growled, shaking her head. Her nails dug into her palms so hard that it hurt, and Paul laughed.

’’I thought so. I wouldn’t push your luck, because you, of all people, could never win here.”

Jane hummed, looking up at Paul again. He seemed awfully pleased with himself, clearly thinking he was back in the saddle, having a permanent place in the castle and so close to Freddie, throwing threats around again. But he wasn’t. Even though he was here, they still had time. Even if Jane would have to leave the castle soon, not all things were lost just yet. Paul hasn’t married Freddie yet, and until that happened, he didn’t win. They could still try and stop him somehow. And Jane was definitely at the point where she would be alright to die trying, if it meant keeping Freddie and her friends safe.

’’We will see about that.” Jane said, causing Paul to frown. She sent him a little smile before turning her back on him and prancing out of the room, ignoring his snickering.

It definitely won’t be easy to stop all this from happening, but just like Freddie, Jane also wasn’t the type to give up so quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jane is such a sassmaster, I love her.


	22. Silk And Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the world around you is rough, all you need is a pair of gentle hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little bit of an asshole with all that Paul-drama in the latest chapters, so how about some Jimercury-love to make up for it? :)
> 
> Feedback is very appreciated!

Freddie decided to spend the rest of her day inside her chamber, away from everyone else. She couldn’t even look her own parents in the eye, and she sure as Hell wanted to avoid Paul as much as she was able to. It was still asinine to think, that Bomi went behind her back like that- it was clear he wanted this marriage to go through, but Freddie still wouldn’t have believed he would send letters to her ’’fiance”, essentially inviting him back into his castle. He was blind, just like Jer, unable to see that they were just hurting their daughter, that this is not what Freddie wanted at all. But then again, when did what Freddie wanted, ever matter to them…?

She picked up Delilah and cradled her close to her chest, sighing. Jane, Phoebe, Jenny and Kareem were the only people who actually cared about her feelings, who didn’t talk her down and diminish her dreams, calling them ’’mere, silly ideas.” In an ideal world, Freddie would live together with these people, her cats and her horse, and then everything would be fine. Then, no one would force her to do anything she didn’t want to, would cage her dreams and break her in. She would be free, and happy, and in love with someone without facing repercussions for it. How sweet would it be! People had all sorts of assumptions about what Heaven must have looked like, but Freddie was certain that it looked like this, being free, without duties and obligations, in love and surrounded by her friends…

Freddie felt digusted to think back on how Paul ordered Jane to help him with his luggage- Freddie went through all kinds of inner terrors, imagining the worst happening, her darling alone with that horrible man, beaten, or… 

But then she saw Jane trodding along the corridor, her head held high and almost looking smug, and Freddie immediately deflated. Had Paul done anything to Jane, Freddie wouldn’t stand for it: if she would had to claw his eyes all by herself, she would have done it in a heartbeat. Truth be told, she would happily do that to him for even less than that, but if he really hurt Jane, then only God could have saved him from Freddie’s wrath.

Her heart sped up when she heard a soft knock on the door, feeling her lips instinctively curl into a smile. Jane coming to her chamber and helping her get ready for the night was the best part of the day: these were the moments when they were truly together, just the two of them, without being bothered by anyone else. Jane was around Freddie a lot during daytime too, but the days were always bustling with duties, and it was hard to steal their much needed kisses. Sometimes, they managed to hold each other’s hand subtly, touch each other on the waist or arm in passing, but they couldn’t get further than that with all the other maidens and servants, and the Royal family itself being around all the time. When the night came down, though, they were allowed to love each other without boundaries.

’’Come in.” Freddie said softly, and the door opened, revealing a beaming Jane. Once again, Freddie couldn’t help but sigh dreamily as she raked her eyes over her form: her beauty seemed to have amplified tenfolds ever since she started wearing the trousers that Phoebe made for her. She seemed more comfortable in her skin, more carefree, and Freddie always mused that the sweetest look on a girl was when they were utterly happy. Jane had a tendency to hunch a little bit, but now she was walking with her back straight, her posture oozing confidence: nothing like a servant, or a poor peasant. She would make a great Queen, Freddie thought giddily, her face nearly aching with her smile at the image. Proud, confident Jane, caring and gentle towards the people in need, but brave and strong while leading her army into battle, defeating her enemies…

’’You seem to be lost in your thoughts.” Jane noted, taking her place next to Freddie on the bed. She reached out to pat Delilah’s head, who was still reclining lazily in Freddie’s arms, making the cat let out a happy purr.

Freddie laughed softly, intertwining their fingers over Delilah’s head, sending Jane a smile.

’’I was just thinking about how beautiful you are.” Freddie said softly, and Jane blushed, ducking her head a little shyly.

’’No, you are the beautiful one.” Jane said, and Freddie shook her head with a little giggle.

’’You are beautiiful too.” Freddie breathed, releasing Jane’s hand to hook a finger under her chin, lifting her face until her lover was looking into her eyes. ’’I find myself having trouble to breathe whenever I look at you. I think I have fallen in love the day you arrived in the castle, and then you just became even more gorgeous to me, after I have gotten to know you a little better.”

She gently put Delilah down so she could cup Jane’s face with both hands, feeling how warm her cheeks were under her fingers. She smiled when Jane leaned into her touch like her cats always did, giving Freddie such a beautiful smile that it made her heart melt.

’’And these trousers were a fantastic idea.” Freddie continued, blushing deeply when her eyes fell to Jane’s thighs. Good Lord, she always had trouble keeping a clear head around Jane, she was so gorgeous, but now it was simply impossible. Whoever spread those awful lies about women not being pretty in trousers and with short hair, has clearly not seen Jane Hutton of Skibbestones.

’’You like them?” Jane asked, and maybe it was just Freddie’s imagination, but it sounded like her voice had a tiny, teasing edge to it. Sure enough, when she looked up again, there was a cheeky smile playing on Jane’s lips, her eyes sparkling almost mischievously, albeit her cheeks were still quite pink.

’’Yes.” Freddie chuckled softly, making Jane grin wider. ’’I mean, have you not seen how my eyes are about to fall out of my head whenever I look at you?”

Jane laughed, taking Freddie’s hand into hers and lifting it to her lips, pressing kisses onto her knuckles. She laid her cheek on the back of Freddie’s hand, looking up at her with stars in her eyes.

’’Then, you know how I feel when I look at you.” Jane breathed, her voice barely above a whisper as her eyes traveled over Freddie, making the both of them blush. Freddie had noticed before, but it was even more obvious now, how much more rewarding it felt to be looked at like that by Jane, than by at Paul. Paul called her gorgeous too, and mused over her beauty, but it was different. His gaze was hungry, alienating, making Freddie feel almost like she wasn’t a human being, just a piece of meat or a soft fabric, laid out for the people to touch and ogle.

With Jane, she felt alive. Jane regarded her in a way that made Freddie feel a thousand times more beautiful, a thousand times smarter and braver than she thought she was. Jane’s gaze was soft and gentle, never prying. Even if those eyes turned a little dark when they trailed, looking at Freddie’s chest or her waist, they still didn’t hold the same dehumanizing hunger that Paul’s eyes did: he wanted to take, and Jane wanted to give. He wanted to take without asking, and Jane constantly searched for a confirmation, even when she just kissed Freddie, or held her hand. Jane didn’t just see physical beauty, wasn’t only fixated on her small waist or her plump breasts: she saw way beyond that, saw what was really inside, and cared about that dearly.

’’I love you.” Freddie blurted out, and Jane laughed softly before kissing Freddie’s palm, her lips warm and gentle, as always.

’’I love you too, Freddie.” She replied, leaning forward until her face was only inches away from Freddie’s face. She looked into her eyes intently, waiting for that permission again that she constantly sought out, the one she would never touch Freddie without. Freddie nodded eagerly, and Jane closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together.

Freddie’s eyes fluttered close in bliss, wounding her arms around Jane’s neck to pull her in closer. She could never get enough of her, of her warmth, of her gentleness, of her strength: Jane was everything, the very center of her world, all the the traits Freddie admired in a person mixed together in that sweet girl, who was dragged away from her village and thrusted into her world, without any of them having a say in that happening. Maybe it was fate, some kind of higher force that shoved them together like that, wanted them to meet and fall in love. And perhaps, maybe that same fate, that is going to break them apart soon, had another plan with them. Maybe, their parting won’t be forever; maybe they will still find each other somehow.

It was as if Jane has heard her thoughts, because she pulled back, tracing her thumb across Freddie’s plump bottom lip, her eyes a little uncertain, and sorrowful.

’’I don’t know how I am going to be able to leave you behind.” Jane admitted quietly, a deep sigh tearing from her chest. ’’Tell me how I’m supposed to do that.”

’’I don’t know.” Freddie replied, biting her lip. She didn’t want to, couldn’t even think about that: the idea of losing Jane made her throat seize up painfully, like her she suddenly couldn’t breathe anymore. But there was that thought, that Freddie kept clinging onto: that maybe this won’t mean the end for them. That somehow, they could fight against all odds, and continue loving each other.

’’Maybe we could send each other letters.” Freddie said eventually, pressing their foreheads together. ’’I could sneak out, like I always do. We would meet half-way somewhere. I’m not letting you go, even if you are not here.”

Jane sighed softly, brushing Freddie’s hair out of her face, her fingers carding through the silky black locks, slowly, as if to memorize the feeling of them under her hands.

’’I don’t know how that’s gonna work.” Jane admitted with a deep sigh, her shoulders slumping. ’’And I don’t even wanna think about what Paul is going to do to you, because I won’t be here to…”

Freddie pressed her index finger against her lips, shutting her mouth gently with a sad little smile.

’’Then don’t think about it.” She said softly, shushing Jane when she was about to start protesting.

’’No, Jane, I mean it.” Freddie said, grabbing Jane’s hand and clutching onto it, onto the anchor that kept her safe and steady through everything that was happening to her, to them, right now.

’’Remember what you said?” Freddie asked softly. It was her turn to kiss Jane’s knuckles this time, making her blush. ’’You said that we will figure something out. And we will, Jane. We will.”

She wasn’t sure what to do, or how to do it, either, but somehow, she felt that new sense of determination wash over her again. Their story couldn’t come to an end like that: Freddie wouldn’t allow that to happen.

Jane nodded, seemingly feeling the determination radiating from Freddie, because Freddie could see that fire igniting in her eyes, that spark that Freddie loved so much, and that stubborn clench of her jaw, like she was ready to bite through the throat of the cruel beast that threatened them.

’’Do you think people would notice, if I stayed the night with you?” Jane asked after some silence, some of her confidence returning. Freddie couldn’t help but blush at her words, and she gave a small shrug, feeling her lips twitching into a smile.

’’I hope not.” Freddie replied softly, feeling her heart pounding fast at Jane’s smile. ’’I would be very happy if you stayed the night.”

Jane grinned, and she leaned in again, kissing Freddie with a little bit more fervor than before, knocking the wind out of her. But Freddie didn’t mind, really: she tangled her hands in Jane’s short curls, opening her mouth eagerly when Jane’s tongue traced her lip, letting her inside.

People always said that the desire of the flesh was a sinful thing, even more so if you lusted after someone inappropriate, and yet, Freddie didn’t feel sinful at all when Jane gently laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her, her body pressed flush against Freddie’s own.

She let out a soft whimper when Jane moved down to kiss her neck, feeling her body heating up and coming alive under warm lips and gentle touches, her skin tingling everywhere.

Jane pulled back, her cheeks flushed scarlet as she looked down at Freddie, biting her lip uncertainly.

’’If I… if I wanted to touch you… what would you say?” Jane asked, shyer than Freddie has ever heard her, and maybe Freddie would have found it more adorable, if her body didn’t feel like it was on fire.

’’I would say please,” Freddie breathed, clutching onto Jane’s broad shoulders, ’’and then I would touch you too.”

Jane let out a soft gasp before crashing their lips together again: this one was more fiery, more urgent, but Freddie wasn’t scared, at all. She felt like flying, floating away to somewhere sweet, enveloped in strong arms that touched her gently, soft lips that set her blood boiling, a body that was rough and pillowy at the same time, pressing up against hers, moulding them together perfectly until Freddie didn’t know where she started and where Jane ended.

Maybe that was how it was supposed to be: blended together, wrapped up in each other for eternity, the two of them binded together as one.

As Freddie lay in Jane’s arms after, her cheek resting on Jane’s breasts, listening to her steady heartbeat, she felt her face nearly ache with her smile.

Once again, Freddie was sure that she experienced some of the Heaven that she always dreamt about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the gay yearning...


	23. Not Quite The Dreamer's Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a ball held in respect of Freddie's fiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My drama slipped out again...

Freddie could barely hold back her scoff, and had to will herself not to roll her eyes when it was announced that they were going to hold a ball in respect of Prince Paul, celebrating his ’’much welcomed” presence in the castle, as well as the fact that he was- unfortunately- Freddie’s fiance.

It was the epitome of a comedy now: the only thing that was missing was a bunch of fools tripping over their own feet to entertain their metaphorical audience- though Paul was quite the fool alone, Freddie thought with a snicker.

Her parents practically dragged her down into the dining room to have breakfast with them and Paul, even though she was usually allowed to eat in her own chamber. It was painfully obvious, how much Jer and Bomi tried to practically push her into Paul’s arms all the while, praising him to the high Heavens in the hope that their daughter would finally melt and bat her eyelashes at her fiance over their morning bread, but Freddie remained cold and stone-faced all throughout breakfast, avoiding Paul’s eyes or sending condescending looks towards him whenever he tried to help her cut her meat or be polite to her in any way. You’re too late with that, Freddie thought with a frown when Paul kissed her knuckles as they parted after the meal.

’’I advice you be a little bit more gentle with him during the ball.” Bomi rumbled, sending Freddie a pointed glare. Freddie replied with a shrug, turning on her heels to leave the ridiculous bunch behind. She sent a little wink to Jenny who snickered as she gathered the empty plates.

Oh, gentle she will be- if gentle means icing him out. After all, she wasn’t screaming at Paul, nor did she try to claw his eyes out, no matter how much she wanted to do that, so in fact, she wasn’t all that rude, was she?

Jane chuckled and rolled her eyes when Freddie told her about the ball, looking so beautifully displeased that Freddie couldn’t help but giggle. She had no doubt, that if Jane was given the chance, she could and would do much worse to Paul than what Freddie could even imagine.

’’Ridiculous.” Jane huffed as she brushed Freddie’s hair, gently tilting her head back to get better access. ’’What did he do to deserve such celebration?”

’’He was born, apparently.” Freddie said with a bitter chuckle, melting instantly when Jane gently untangled a knot. She still couldn’t understand how Jane brushing her hair didn’t come with pain, but was an actually comfortable experience, but she surely wasn’t going to complain when her head was tingling so well.  
’’I hope he breaks his legs during the dance.” Jane said, making Freddie laugh softly. She reached behind herself to cover Jane’s hand that was holding the brush with her own, giving it a gentle squeeze.

’’I might step on his feet on accident.” Freddie giggled mischievously, and Jane snorted, taking her hand and kissing her palm playfully.

’’I would pay a good dime to see that happening, Freddie.”

’’Oh, I will do it for free.” Freddie snickered. She turned around in her seat, smiling up at Jane as an idea formed in her head.

’’Can you dance?” She asked, causing Jane to arch an eyebrow in surprise.

’’Not really,” she admitted, ’’and I doubt they would let a servant dance with her Princess.”

Freddie cooed, rising to her feet and gently taking the brush out of Jane’s hand, lacing their fingers together with a soft smile.

’’That’s true.” Freddie said, leaning in to brush her nose against Jane’s playfully, making her go cross-eyed. ’’But you can dance with me here, in my chamber.”

Jane gasped and blushed, her eyes going so wide that it made Freddie laugh; she looked absolutely bewildered at the idea.

’’I can’t dance.” Jane countered and Freddie tutted, pressing their foreheads together.

’’You said that about horse-riding too. And you enjoyed that one.”

’’Yes, but…”

’’Dance with me?” Freddie tried again, blinking up at Jane innocently. If there was one thing that Freddie has learned, that she could achieve anything with just a bat of her long eyelashes. She didn’t like to use her beauty to get what she wanted, but this was just an innocent game, and she thoroughly enjoyed making Jane blush.

Just as she guessed, Jane couldn’t resist her eyes and her pretty pout, and she let out an exasperated sigh, making Freddie squeal.

’’But if I step on your leg, it’s not my fault, it’s yours.” Jane warned her playfully, and Freddie shrugged, grinning.

She took Jane’s hand into hers again, placing her other hand on her shoulder, and Jane wrapped her free arm around Freddie’s waist a little uncertainly.

’’You are a natural already.” Freddie grinned, squeaking when Jane gave her butt a playful smack.

’’Don’t tease, Freddie.” Jane drawled, though there was a fond smile playing at her lips that told Freddie that she, in fact, really enjoyed said teasing.

’’It’s not all that hard.” Freddie explained softly, raising their intertwined hands higher so she could lead. ’’Just follow me.”

She took a step back and Jane followed her eagerly, then she stepped to the side and Jane moved with her. Her moves were a little stiff, and she kept staring at Freddie’s feet, desperately trying to avoid an accident, but she was definitely not as clumsy as she claimed herself to be.

’’You’re doing really well.” Freddie promised, squealing when Jane suddenly twirled her around, nearly knocking the both of them over in her haste.

’’Sorry.” Jane stammered, but Freddie just laughed, wrapping her arms around Jane’s neck and pressing their foreheads together as they gently swayed to the side to the imaginary music in their heads.

’’I wish I could just keep dancing with you.” Freddie sighed, closing her eyes in bliss when Jane’s warm hands squeezed her waist encouragingly. ’’It’s much sweeter than what it will be like with Paul, I can tell.”

’’You really need to step onto his feet. Maybe then he won’t want to dance with you anymore.” Jane advised, and Freddie laughed heartily. Well, that sounded like a great plan.

They continued to sway softly for long minutes, warm and safe in each other’s arms, and Freddie couldn’t help but sigh as she rested her cheek on Jane’s shoulder. She wished things could always be liked this: just her and her lover, wrapped up in each other’s embrace, forever and ever.

Jane gently cupped her cheeks and tilted her face up, leaning in to press their lips together, making Freddie hum softly and immediately melt against her. She clutched onto Jane’s arms, opening her mouth for her lover eagerly, letting her slip her tongue inside.

She let out a soft gasp when Jane gently backed her against the wall, pressing a knee between her legs. Even through the many layers of her dress, Freddie felt the sparks of pleasure run through her body just from that simple contact.

’’You should help me get dressed, not undress.” Freddie teased, whimpering when Jane kissed her neck, lightly nipping at the soft skin.

’’Well, I do have to get you out of this dress before you can put on the ballgown.” Jane reasoned with a grin, gathering the long skirt up in one hand and slipping the other underneath. ’’So, why not make my duty a little bit more exciting?”

’’I can’t argue with that.” Freddie grinned, tangling her fingers in Jane’s hair and pulling her into a deep, heated kiss.

Once again, Freddie had to bite her lip not to chuckle out loud at the ridiculousness of it all.

The ballroom was swarming with with servants, all of them running around and hastily filling up the cups of the sirs and ladies Bomi has invited for the big evening; Freddie didn’t recognize half of them, even when they cooed over her and kissed her knuckles, congratulating her on her impending marriage.

’’It was really time you married her off, wasn’t it?” A drunk noble man grinned, elbowing Bomi lightly, while unabashedly ogling Freddie. ’’You need to pick the fruit until it’s still ripe for the taking.”

Freddie felt her stomach churn, and she quickly left her father and his disgusting company before she vomited all over the freshly cleaned floors. She navigated her way through the dancing couples, ducking her head in the hope of avoiding Paul: luckily, she hasn’t seen him yet. She saw Jer talking with an elderly lady, and Kareem dancing with a girl, but no sign of her fiance yet.

She walked around the musicians, smiling when she spotted her friends amongst the servants, standing to the side. She made her way over to them quickly, nearly knocking into a flame-swallower on the way. So, she was right about it being a comedy, after all. Maybe there were fools too, it seemed like Bomi made a very big deal out of his godforsaken future son in law.

’’You haven’t seen Paul yet, have you?” Freddie asked when she reached her friends, and they all shook their heads.

’’Thankfully not.” Phoebe said, leaning onto her crutches with a little frown. ’’I would whack him over the head with this stick if I did.”

Freddie laughed, and Odette, who has been watching the crowd in almost awe, gasped and swatted at Phoebe’s head.

’’How dare you talk about His Highness like that!”

Jenny growled, and Jane rolled her eyes while Freddie gave Odette a sharp look.

’’You can go and fetch my brother some water.” She rumbled, and Odette immediately shrunk, giving a quick bow and one last frown towards Phoebe before she scurried away.

’’She should be the one marrying Paul.” Freddie scoffed, making the other three giggle. ’’They would make a great couple.”

’’I think my mother would like that.” Phoebe scoffed with a disgusted look. ’’He thinks the Prince is handsome.”

’’Well, your mother has always been blind.” Jenny said, giving Phoebe an appreciative once-over, making her blush.

Jane’s eyes suddenly went over Freddie’s shoulder, and she let out a soft growl, startling Freddie. She whipped around, and her heart dropped when she saw Paul approaching her, his eyes fixated on Freddie; there was no way for her to get away.

’’Fareeda.” Paul said, kissing her knuckles with a grin, and Freddie was unable to wipe her frown off her face. Paul didn’t even spare a look at Jane and the other two before he gently but firmly pulled Freddie away, leading her into the sea of dancing people.

’’I haven’t said yes to the dance.” Freddie reminded him, and Paul laughed, giving her a patronizing look that made Freddie’s blood boil.

’’You haven’t said yes to a lot of things, my Dear, but since when does that matter to me?” Paul cooed, gripping Freddie’s waist and pulling her flush against his body, making her skin break out in goosebumps.

’’Right.” Freddie scoffed, tilting her head back to be as far away from Paul’s grinning face as possible. ’’You just take without asking, don’t you?”

Paul chuckled, and Freddie winced as she smelled the wine on his breath.

’’You read me well.” Paul said, raking his eyes over Freddie’s body, his eyes turning dark as he took in the dark-blue gown with golden threads that Freddie was wearing.

’’Gorgeous, as always.” He drawled, and Freddie scrunched up her nose in disgust; she was way past the point of pretending to be polite. Unlike Paul, he wasn’t a two-faced snake who charmed her parents out of their wits, and then turned around grabbing women by the neck and threatening them.

She delibaretly avoided Paul’s eyes as he started swaying them, his own gaze fixated on Freddie’s chest. His hand on Freddie’s waist squeezed too tight for her liking, and Freddie remembered what Jane suggested; she stepped onto Paul’s feet as hard she could, making him yelp.

’’Oh, I’m sorry. How clumsy am I.” Freddie cooed, and Paul snarled, his eyes all but shooting arrows at her.

’’You definitely need to learn a lot, Fareeda.” He spat, dragging Freddie closer to her when she tried to take a step back. ’’But as I said...”

’’You are a very patient man.” Freddie repeated what Paul kept saying, rolling her eyes. ’’I know, I know. You will teach me how to be a proper, obedient little wife, won’t you?”

’’I will.” Paul said, twirling Freddie around, his hungry gaze never leaving her. ’’I can’t wait.”

’’I bet.” Freddie snarled, stepping on Paul’s foot again, feeling incredibly satisfied at seeing his pained expression.

’’I see your father is not here.” Freddie said, grinning when Paul whined as she ’’accidentally” kicked him in the shin again. ’’Didn’t he wanna watch his beloved son forcing himself onto his bride?”

Paul huffed, squeezing Freddie’s wrist so tight that it hurt, and Freddie hissed from the pain.

’’You don’t wanna know what it looks like when I am forcing myself.” Paul growled, leaning so close that their faces were only inches apart. ’’Don’t test my patience, Fareeda. I can handle your prissy attitude now, but I will get fed up eventually.”

He stroked a hand down Freddie’s face, making her yank her head back, and his lips curled into a snarl.

’’You think that pinning that man-looking servant of yours against the wall, and reminding you where your places are, is the worst I could do?”

Freddie tried to wriggle out of his arms, but he pulled her back, his eyes glowing dangerously.

’’Be careful, Fareeda. I’m nearing the end of my patience, and once I’m there, I can assure you, there will be tears in those beautiful eyes of yours.”

Freddie shook in anger, and she had to will herself not to slap him across the face. He was grinning at her smugly, so sure and confident in the power he held over them. They were playing a dangerous game, and Paul thought he won- all signs pointed towards his victory. 

But the endgame was still far away.

Freddie held her head higher, holding Paul’s gaze intently, straightening her back. Maybe she will get hurt, maybe awful things are going to happen, but Freddie won’t break. She promised herself, Jane and her friends, that she won’t bow down. She will fight, until her very last breath if necessary.

’’Maybe I will cry for a while,” Freddie said, narrowing her eyes at Paul, ’’but I can assure you too, that you will too. And at the very end of it all, I will be the one laughing.”

She dropped Paul’s hand and tore herself away from him, sending him one last glare before she turned her back on him, melting into the crowd and getting lost in the swarm of people, hidden from his gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ominous music playing in the background*


	24. Clouds Before The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a calm day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess we could say that considering the tensions of the earlier chapter, something like this was in store... still, I'm sorry.

One thing that Jane has learned throughout her life, was that the calmest days carried the premise of the biggest storms on the Horizont.

Remembering back on it, the day she had to leave her home as a punishment, started out quite calm as well. The Sun was high up on the sky, spreading its warm rays everywhere: not a dark cloud in sight. She went out to feed the pigs, like she would on any other day, not even considering that anything out of the ordinary would happen; and then, out of thin air, the horsemen arrived, and bought her from her parents, and she ended up in the castle, in this strange, foreign place, ripped away from the comfort of her mundane every days and dropped straight into the middle of a chaotic whirlwind.

On that day when everything turned awful, the beginning was calm again- a clear, warm morning, welcoming the June Sun that shone down brightly, climbing higher and higher until the heat became almost unbearable. Other than some sweating and swearing from the weather, it was a fairly nice day, the type when there wasn’t all too much work in the castle; they didn’t need to prepare for more balls or big dinners, didn’t have to rush around breaking their backs in their haste. It was almost boring, really, and Jane found herself strolling through the seemingly endless corridors aimlessly.

With Phoebe back to work, a lot of duties has been taken away from Jane. On one hand, it was lovely- being screamed at Odette for hours on end did test a person’s patience, after all. On the other, Jane found herself a little lost. She almost got used to working around the castle, mainly because that way, she could spend more time around her Freddie. Phoebe, bless her heart, made sure to share their duties between them so Jane could be around Freddie more, letting her take the evening shifts for obvious reasons- but truth be told, it seemed like Jane wasn’t all that much needed nowadays, at least not by the terms of the other members of the castle folk.

She knew what this meant: her time here was over, and she would have to go back to her village. Phoebe’s leg was getting better and better with each day, able to work while only using one of her crutches, soon to be capable of taking care of her Princess on her own. The time of the harvest was also impending, and Jane was always needed at that back in her village- she had no doubts that her family will be in need of her presence soon, and thus, that will mark the true end of this strange little journey in the castle.

Jane sighed as she walked, her hands clasped behind her back and her head ducked, frowning at the shiny floor. Her heart was strangely heavy; she never would have thought that she would have a hard time leaving this place, considering she was never even meant to be here, but now that she has fallen in love, and made such good friends, she didn’t know what she was really supposed to feel like. The only thing she knew, was that without Freddie, her life will seem incredibly dull.

She tried to focus on the morning sunshine instead, trying to take her mind off of what was to come. She didn’t want to think about leaving Freddie, about Paul, about all the horrible things that might happen once she will go back home. Freddie did ask her to stay strong for her, for them, after all.

Her lips twitched into a small smile when she saw Phoebe approaching, moving all the much easier. This might mean her being sent home earlier, but Hell, she was happy that her friend wasn’t suffering.

’’Do you need help at the stairs?” Jane asked softly, and Phoebe smiled, tapping her stick against the tiles.

’’I might.” She admitted, sighing when she looked up at the long staircase. ’’Those are still a little hard for me to take.”

Jane nodded, offering her arm with a smile, and Phoebe took it, looking endlessly grateful. She was such a sweet girl, Jane was sure she would really miss her too.

They saw a familiar figure emerge, and they stopped to wave at Jenny who fastened her steps to catch up to them.

’’Are you trying to steal my lady?” Jenny asked, nodding at their linked arms. Jane shook her head, pulling her hand back politely.

’’Just helping.” She explained, and Jenny laughed, patting her on the back gently.

’’I’m just teasing you, you know that. I know your heart is just as occupied as mine.” She cooed, kissing Phoebe’s knuckles and making her blush with a fond little smile.

’’Where are you two heading to?”

’’The attic.” Phoebe replied, rolling her eyes. ’’I guess they enjoy seeing my struggles on the stairs.”

’’I’ll happily join you.” Jenny smirked, giving Phoebe a teasing look. ’’Attics can be very lonely all alone. I’ll hold your hand.”

Phoebe giggled, and Jane grinned at them. Much like Freddie and herself, these two also deserved to love each other without limits, and without people frowning at them, and it was sad to see them not getting the chance.

Just when she was about to turn around to leave the couple and let them indulge in some ’’hand-holding”, she knocked into someone tall and hard, making her bounce back. She didn’t really have to look up to know who it was, and she could feel anger spike all over her system immediately. There goes their nice, calm day, as it seemed.

’’I see you still haven’t learned to check around before you move.” Paul grumbled, giving her a condescending look. His eyes were only narrow slits as he stared down at Jane, and she couldn’t help it when her heart clenched anxiously. Up until that point, Paul at least tried to play sleek. Now he seemed to switch right to the anger part, and Jane had a feeling Freddie icing him out at the ball was behind his behavior. He didn’t seem to take too much pride in the fact that his bride kept kicking him in the shin, and practically told him that he would be the biggest loser in the end. In the past few days, he seemed quite grim, like he was holding back his anger, and Jane didn’t want to see it boiling over.

He tore his eyes away from Jane and looked towards the stairs, his eyes darkening dangerously. He snapped his fingers, making Phoebe and Jenny stop and turn back. Jane wished they could get further than just half of the staircase, could get away from him, but there was no chance now, and that made her stomach twist with nerves.

’’You.” Paul said, pointing at Phoebe. ’’Where are you going?”

’’To the attic, Your Highness.” Phoebe replied, trying to force a polite smile onto her face, but all that came out was a grimace, and Jane couldn’t blame her.

The familiar smirk appeared on Paul’s lips, but this one was tighter than usual, like a bow about to snap. Jane watched his face, and could feel her own cheeks going pale in result. Something was very, very wrong.

’’Let me help.” Paul said eventually, his voice dripping from artificial sweetness. If anything, that just raised more alarms in Jane’s head. She could see the frown on Jenny’s face too as she moved to stand before Phoebe like she always did, trying to shield her.

’’I am helping her.” Jenny said tightly, standing straighter as she glared at Paul. ’’Your Highness.” She added when Phoebe elbowed her lightly.

Paul tutted, taking the steps that separated him from the couple, his eyes fixated on them all the while. Jane was torn between staying put and not making it worse for them by lashing out, and rushing to their aid. She had no idea what Paul was planning, and thus, she didn’t know how to react.

’’Go away.” Paul said, looking down at Jenny like he was watching a hideous insect. Jane could hear Jenny draw in a sharp breath from where she was standing, and she felt her heart pounding. If Jenny would do something stupid now, then only God would be able to save her from Paul’s wrath. She watched, feeling every muscle in her body tightening, ready to step in as Jenny glared up at Paul, looking one second away from jumping at his throat.

’’Jenny.” Phoebe’s voice was soft, but it still sounded like thunder as it cut through the heavy silence. She placed a gentle hand on Jenny’s shoulder, giving it an encouraging squeeze. ’’Listen to the Prince, please. Please.”

She was begging to save her, Jane could tell, and her heart broke for them. God, what should she do now? If Jenny attacks Paul, then no matter what she does, she wouldn’t be able to save her friend. She could see Jenny going red in the face with anger, her veins throbbing against her temples, pursing her lips tight. Jane prayed silently for her not to snap.

She let out a relieved sigh when Jenny let go of Phoebe, glaring at Paul as she made her way down the stairs, earning an appreciative nod from Paul.

’’It’s not all that hard to listen to the orders, is it now?” Paul chuckled, giving both Jane and Jenny a frown. ’’No need to look so grim, boys. I’m just offering this lovely lady my help.”

He placed a hand on Phoebe’s waist, giving her a gentle push, and Jane heard Jenny growl next to her. She also felt icy claws digging into her heart: was Paul really being nice… or was he planning something nefarious? After all, Phoebe was clearly struggling on the stairs- maybe he just wanted to play the big savior to prove his worth to Freddie? After all, that made a lot of sense, considering the reason Freddie wouldn’t marry him, was because she thought very small of him-and also, because he was a man, but Paul really shouldn’t know about that reasoning. All he knew is that Freddie thought he was a sleaze, and maybe now he wanted to sweeten the blow and charm himself into Freddie’s arms.

They both watched, frozen on the spot as Paul and Phoebe made their way further up; with every step they take, Jane could feel her anxiety rise. What if trying to be polite wasn’t the reason at all…?

It almost felt like a dream- no, a nightmare-, so blurry and uncertain, like it wasn’t really happening when Paul’s hand suddenly left Phoebe’s waist and slipped to her butt, giving it an almost aggressive squeeze, making her yelp.

Jenny gave a noise that didn’t remotely sound human, and she pounced, flashing towards the stairs. Jane snapped out of her stupor just in time to grab Jenny, holding her back from putting herself and all of them in danger.

’’I’m going to kill you!” Jenny screamed, kicking against Jane’s hold. Paul chuckled, grabbing Phoebe and pulling her flush against him, his hand going back to her rear again. She closed her eyes, standing frozen on the spot: Jane could see she was shaking.

’’I wouldn’t do that, if I were you.” Paul grinned, his eyes going from Jenny to Jane, giving a raspy laugh.

’’I’m surprised you have some common sense. It seems like you finally understood, what I have been saying all this time.”

’’And what is that?” Jane spat, still holding Jenny in her arms firmly. Paul tutted, his eyes flashing dangerously.

’’Oh, you know that, my lad. I can do whatever the hell I want, and none of you can stop me.”

With that, he gave Phoebe a mighty shove, making her fall down a few steps. Jane wasn’t able to hold Jenny back this time: she broke free, rushing over to Phoebe’s side and crouching down next to her, scooping her up in her arms.

’’I’m alright.” Phoebe promised, though she was still shaking with fear, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Jane’s hands balled into fists against her side, and she was aware that she was growling, which just made Paul grin all the wider. She was so digusted, she could have thrown up right there. She always knew that Paul was a monster, but he stepped over a line here.

’’What did they do to deserve that?” Jane screamed, moving towards Paul, her body resisting her rational brain. ’’Why did you do that for!?”

’’I told you: you, and your little friends can’t win here. It was time you finally understood.” Paul snarled. He gripped onto Jenny’s hair and dragged her to her feet, slapping her across the face, making Phoebe scream.

’’And you,” Paul growled, shoving Jenny back down, ’’threaten me again, and I will slit your throat.”

’’You are a monster.” Jane snarled, wedging herself between her friends and Paul. ’’You won’t get away with this!”

’’Really?” Paul laughed, flicking Jane’s nose mockingly, making her let out another growl. She could feel her anger boiling, and she knew she would only need some more pushing before she snapped…

’’You three are just objects for me to play with. And other than your deranged Princess, no one else disagrees with me.” Paul said, baring his teeth in a snarl. ’’No one is going to believe a slave, anyway.”

’’They might believe a Princess, though!”

They all turned back at the sound, and Jane’s heart fluttered when she spotted Freddie, her eyes glowing as she marched towards them, anger practically radiating from her pores.

’’What did you do to my friends!?” She screamed, so high and loud, that even Paul seemed surprised.

’’Nothing that shouldn’t be done to them.” Paul said. He knocked into Jane with his shoulder as he walked down the stairs, grinning at Freddie widely.

’’What’s wrong, Fareeda? You seem a little angry.”

Freddie made a move like she was about to pounce on Paul, but she probably thought better, because she stopped herself, resorting to glaring up at him angrily.

’’You are disgusting.” Freddie snarled, and Paul shrugged, leaning in to press a kiss onto Freddie’s cheek, making her flinch back with a frown.

’’And you are unable to learn.” Paul mused, giving her a condescending pout. ’’I hope this was enough lesson for you and your nasty little bunch.”

He waved them goodbye almost playfully, strodding away like nothing happened, like he didn’t just assault and threaten someone.

Once he was out of earshot, Freddie ran to the stairs, dropping to her knees next to Phoebe and Jenny, tears gathering in her eyes.

’’What happened?” She asked, the panic obvious in her voice. She gingerly touched the handprint on Jenny’s cheek, looking at her for explanation.

’’I should have killed him,” Jenny rasped, her eyes clouded by pure rage, barely registering what was going on around her. ’’He deserves to die…”

’’Stop saying that!” Phoebe shrieked. It was scary to hear her sound so hysterical, and Jane felt tears seizing her throat at watching that scene. Paul hurt them, he hurt all of them: he promised they wouldn’t win, no matter what happens from now on, and he made sure to keep his word. There was nothing to be done against a man like that.

Freddie looked up at her, her eyes full of desperation and panic, and Jane broke down sobbing under her hopeless gaze.

She couldn’t help Phoebe and Jenny, and she couldn’t help Freddie either: they were all doomed.

They wouldn’t win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... who wants to assassinate a Prince?


	25. Fresh Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie wants Bomi to finally listen to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can be disturbing to read, so please, read with caution!

The door burst open and slammed against the wall, so hard that it felt like the entire castle has shaken with it, the loud sound reverberating off the walls; Bomi yelped, immediately drawing his sword on instinct as he whipped around to face the quite aggressive intruder.

He let out a sigh of relief and put his sword back into its hilt when he spotted his daughter standing in the now wide-open doorway, hands on her hips and her face scarlet red from anger, looking like an enraged bull that broke free and was about to wreak havoc- there was no doubt that it didn’t just look that way; Freddie seemed more than ready to explode.

’’What has gotten into you, child, bursting in like a whirlwind?” Bomi scoffed, shaking his head at her. Freddie gave a sound, something between a huff and a shaky breath, and she grabbed the door she previously kicked in, slamming it shut so hard that it made Bomi flinch.

’’For the love of God…” Bomi grumbled, but it quickly turned into another surprised yelp as Freddie marched up to him, standing so close that their faces were merely inches apart.

’’He is a monster, and I am not marrying him!” Freddie shouted, not caring in the slightest how shrill her voice sounded in the quiet of Bomi’s chamber. The quiet. It disgusted her to no end: everything seemed so calm and peaceful, like nothing had happened, like it was just like any other ordinary day, like her future fiance didn’t assault her friends and showed his real poison. No one cared, just like Paul claimed: when Freddie took Phoebe, Jenny and Jane back into the maidens’ chamber, she was met with indifferent looks. Odette had the nerve to look at her daughter and tell her off for looking disheveled. This made Freddie sick to her stomach: she hated how everyone was willing to turn a blind eye and ignore Paul’s wrong-doings, just because he was a Prince. Freddie knew damn well that had he been just a simple blacksmith or a manservant, he would now be tied up in the basement and whipped out of his skin for being rude and inappropriate. But since he was Royalty, he was allowed to do whatever he wanted, and Freddie was exhausted of seeing this injustice being pushed to the side.

She won’t let it happen, though. It was time for her parents to open their eyes wide, and see Paul for what he really is: a very, very, dangerous man, who would do nothing but bring doom on all of them. Freddie wouldn’t let him get away with this.

’’Fareeda, don’t start this nonsense again.” Bomi sighed, taking a step back so he could look down at his daughter without going cross-eyed. ’’I need to have the Court in for today, I don’t have time for your shenanigans.”

’’Yes, you do.” Freddie spat, making Bomi arch a surprised eyebrow. Freddie narrowed her eyes at him, not cowering away even when he stood up to his full height, towering over her like he always did when he wanted to scare her into submission. Not this time, he won’t: Freddie was more than willing to knock some sense into him, even literally, if that was necessary. She screamed at the top of her lungs since the moment Paul has first stepped his foot inside their castle, but she could scream even louder now, wail like a banshee until everyone knew what a terrible person her parents were hugging against their chests.

’’Don’t get mouthy with me.” Bomi threatened, his eyes glowing dangerously. ’’How many times do I have to tell you, that this attitude won’t get you anywhere? We have already decided, and I don’t care how you stomp your foot or how loud you cry, because our decision is final, and it’s time for you to accept it!”

’’No!” Freddie yelled, catching her father off-guard again. He opened his mouth, but now, it was time for Freddie to really speak her mind, and she would die trying to get her point across.

’’I want you to listen to me now, Father.” Freddie said, straightening her back and puffing her chest out, cutting Bomi off when he spluttered. ’’Yes, I know. Your daughter trying to tell her opinion, so scandalous. I know that you hate it, and that you never listen to me, but now, you must. Something happened, Father, and I want you to be aware of it.”

She couldn’t help it when her heart skipped a beat as Bomi’s stance softened, some of the scandalized anger disappearing from his eyes. It seemed like he was finally willing to listen.

’’What happened?” He asked, and Freddie almost squealed in excitement. He would hear her out. He was willing to let Freddie tell him the truth, and he then he would see that he was in the wrong. Paul would be punished thoroughly, and the dreadful marriage wouldn’t happen. No matter what Paul said, there was still a chance for them to win, and Freddie was more than happy to cling to that last chance.

’’Paul.” Freddie said, the name leaving a bitter taste in her mouth like acid, burning her throat. She never would have thought it was possible to harbour that much hatred towards someone, and yet, here they were. Paul was clearly sent by the Devil, there was no other explanation behind his evilness that made Freddie want to tear him apart with her own two hands, piece by piece.

’’What about him?”

’’He hurt my friends.” Freddie said, feeling her heart clench again at the memory. She shivered at the mental image of Phoebe and Jenny laying at the stairs in a heap, Phoebe crying and Jenny looking like she was out of her mind, Jane shaking with a mix of fear and anger, Paul dangerously close to her and smirking like the conniving snake that he was. This was a picture Freddie never, ever wanted to see again. ’’I heard shouting from the East Wing, and I rushed to see what was going on.” She continued, trying to swallow back the tears that threatened to spill out as she relived it all over again- and then, she just saw it. The other three had to experience it, and the thought made Freddie shiver. ’’They were at the stairs that lead to the attic, Paul, Phoebe, Jane and Jenny. Phoebe and Jenny were laying on the stairs, and Paul was threatening Jane. They told me what really happened after he left, and it’s awful, Father. He… he was inappropriate with Phoebe.”

’’Inappropriate?” Bomi asked, looking almost confused, and Freddie nodded with a deep sigh.

’’He touched her at a place where he shouldn’t have. And then he pushed her down the stairs… you know she just barely recovered from the break in her leg. Remember that the doctor said she might need to rest for months? It was a miracle she got better so fast, and now he endangered her again. It was a wonder she didn’t get hurt again.”

Bomi hummed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Freddie waited for a response, but none came, so she continued.

’’He slapped Jenny and threatened to cut her throat. He was also speaking badly to Jane, and…”

’’Why did he slap Jenny?” Bomi asked, interrupting Freddie. Freddie made a confused noise at the back of her throat, glaring up at Bomi.

’’That’s… not important.” Freddie said, her chest suddenly feeling very tight. Why was this even important? Jenny just tried to defend her lover, she wasn’t in the wrong here, at all.

’’Well, I think it is.” Bomi said, his voice so cold that it made Freddie nearly shiver. ’’It wasn’t because that erratic little bastard attacked him, huh?”

The next words stuck in Freddie’s throat, and all she could do was stare at Bomi. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He should be focusing on what Paul did, not look for excuses to prove his innocence.

’’She didn’t attack him.” Freddie said, feeling every ounce of confidence slowly leave her as her father looked almost bored. She wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake him until he finally woke up, until he realized how stupid and blind he has been all along.

’’Father, Paul is a dangerous man. He keeps threatening my friends, and me…He pinned Jane to the wall once, he keeps…”

’’Those are not your friends, they are servants.” Bomi corrected her, and Freddie’s heart dropped. She tried to protest, but it was Bomi this time, who cut her off.

’’Their job is to serve, bow, be obedient and do whatever we ask them to do. They are not like us, Fareeda. They are supposed to be treated differently, that is why they are servants. A Lord slapping a cheeky maiden around is not at all uncommon, nor is a man finding delight in a pretty one. I don’t see how that is supposed to deter me from marrying you off to him.”

Freddie’s stomach churned, and she had to take several deep breaths to calm herself before she threw up. Her skin was prickling with thorns of disgust at Bomi’s words. She couldn’t comprehend how he could seriously think like this, how he didn’t see no wrong with all this- how could he be alright with that, just shrugging this terrible abuse off like it was something normal, almost to be proud and gloat about? Paul went around invoking fear and hurting people, and yet, Bomi sees no wrong with it!?

’’How can you say that?” Freddie asked, her voice wavering as she tried to hold herself back from screaming at him. Had Bomi not been her father, she would have slapped him across the face. ’’You can’t just…”

’’Oh, shut your mouth, would you!?” Bomi hissed, his voice so full of resentment, that it made Freddie gasp. She had ben told off before, had been told to be quiet, but never with this much fervor; Bomi was genuinely very angry with her right now.

’’I am so tired of your constant whining, Fareeda. You don’t want to be a Queen, you don’t want to be a wife, a mother, you want to giggle around with those dirty servants and bringing shame onto your family, you are awfully disobedient, all the time! I seriously don’t know what to do with you for you to finally behave!”

’’I am unhappy, Father.” Freddie tried, feeling tears stinging her eyes. ’’I can’t marry someone who acts so disgusting…”

’’You’re the one who’s acting disgustingly!”

’’He is an evil bastard, and you cannot be this stupid not to see it!” Freddie screamed, reaching the end of her fuse. Her father was blind, deaf, he was ignorant and impatient: he wouldn’t open his eyes, wouldn’t listen or care about what happened, or about his daughter’s feelings like Freddie hoped he would. There was no way to make him understand.

The slap came out of nowhere, knocking Freddie off her feet and making her land on her bottom on the floor, cradling her jaw. It hurt, stinging her skin, but the implication behind it hurt more. Bomi has never hit her before. He grabbed her arm and shook her a few times, but he never slapped her. This was like a final nail in the coffin, the ultimate proof that he truly didn’t care.

She could only stare up at her father in disbelief as he stood there, shaking his head and looking disappointed, his arms crossed over his chest.

’’You’re worse and worse each day.” Bomi said with a deep sigh. ’’You seem to became very close with that substitute maiden, is she the one who riles you up all the time? Thank the Heavens she’s leaving today, I cannot bear this anymore.”

The blood turned icy cold in Freddie’s veins immediately, her heart all but stopping with a heavy thud. He ears started ringing with the blood rushing to her head, and for a second, she was sure she would faint again. She desperately hoped it was just her sorrowful brain creating more and more awful scenarios to antagonize her, that it was just a nightmare, that maybe her brain got too dizzy after Bomi slapped her- because this couldn’t be happening, not now.

She barely realized what her body was doing as she quickly jumped onto her feet. She didn’t know what she wanted to do: scream, run, trash the chamber, jump out of the window or break down sobbing. Somehow, she wanted all of that at once.

’’Jane…today…?” Freddie stammered, her bain unable to form coherent sentences. Bomi rolled his eyes, looking absolutely fed up with his daughter, like she was the biggest burden he ever had to carry.

’’Her father sent me a letter not so long before your barged in here. They need her for the harvest, immediately.”

The thing is, Freddie knew that Jane would have to leave eventually- she wasn’t even supposed to be here in the first place. It was something that always lingered above them, the dark cloud that covered the light whenever they snuggled together, whenever they had a few moments to be happy. When Freddie wasn’t worrying about Paul, she was worrying about losing Jane. She kept hoping that somehow she would stay, tried to pray that they would somehow keep in contact, that they could defeat the inevitable. They all knew it was happening, but it was much better to try and not think about it.

Now, reality has come crashing down.

’’I have to say goodbye to her.” Freddie blurted out before she could catch herself, her sad, scared, hopeless heart not following what her brain dictated. All she wanted now was to run into Jane’s arms, to give her one last kiss, to hold her close while she still could. She had to see those eyes again to survive.

She turned on her heels to run off, her heart pulling her towards her lover, but she had to come to an abrupt halt as Bomi caught her arm, yanking her back. Freddie hissed from the pain, staring back at her father with wide eyes, who just shook her head, his lips pursed into a thin line.

’’You think after all this, I would let you to those scums again?” Bomi said, his grip tightening on Freddie’s arm. ’’Oh, no, my child. This is the least of punishments I could give you, and you should be happy that your ’friends’ will only receive a whipping for the mess they caused.”

A pained sob left Freddie’s throat, and all she wanted was to collapse in a heap and stay there forever. Bomi yanked on her again, pulling her after him like a ragdoll, and Freddie didn’t have any strength left in her to protest. She was faintly aware that she kept begging for her father to release her, to let her say goodbye to Jane, to not punish her friends, to punish Paul, the real culprit, to stop this horrible madness, but Bomi didn’t listen.

He shoved Freddie into her own chamber and locked the door, ignoring his daughter’s cries and the way she kept banging on the door, screaming to be let out.

Freddie didn’t know how long she kept throwing herself against the door in a desperate attempt to open it before her body gave up the fight, and she slid down against the door and onto the ground, her loud sobs quieting into hopeless little weeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe me, I'm crying too.


	26. Old Familiar Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, your home is not the place that you would expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out longer than intended- but I like writing badass Jane as much as I do badass Freddie!

When Jane first heard the phrase ’’heartbreak”, she thought it was a little ridiculous. She didn’t know much about how hearts worked, in the anatomical sense, but she was fairly certain they couldn’t just shatter like a fine piece of porcelain. If it had, the shards would have surely pierced the skin of one’s chest, wouldn’t they? It just didn’t seem like something that could happen.

Yet, Jane was absolutely sure her heart was broken, torn into a million pieces, beyond fixing. Nothing could ever mend those pieces together, no one could ever heal the scars that marked her soul all over, burning hot and searing like hellfire.

She knew exactly that the day of her leaving would come soon, but it still felt like someone just slapped her across the cheeks when a servant came down to the chambers to inform her that it was time for her to leave the castle- the place she had come to know so well, and strangely, to love. Some time ago, these news would have filled her with joy; it meant that her punishment was over, that she was no longer a servant, that she could see her family again, and things would be just like how they were before she was forced to leave the village. Now, these same news were simply devastating, filling her with such sorrow she felt like she was bursting with it.

Even after finding out that this life she managed to adapt to, that she felt so comfortable in- happy, even-, was over, nothing could prepare her for the final blow, of finding out that she wasn’t allowed to say goodbye to her Princess.

Jane wanted to grab the King and bash his face into the nearest wall, wanted to scream into his ears until they bled, until he finally realized that the way he was acting now, he wasn’t any better than the very man who was content with making the life of Freddie miserable. She didn’t even get a real explanation: she barely managed to squeeze the tiniest morsel of information out of the servant, that Freddie was being punished, locked away in her room.

In those legends and fairytales that spread all over the Kingdom, the heroes would climb up the tower and rescue the Princess, smuggling her out the window and riding off into the sunset with her. Jane was helpless. She couldn’t climb up on that tower, and she couldn’t save Freddie, not now, not ever.

Paul was right: they lost.

The Queen has barked some kind of ’thank you’ at her direction as she was basically pushed out the gate: she wasn’t resisting, even though her heart screamed that she should. Her body was limp and numb with shock and pain, stumbling forward like a ragdoll. She wasn’t expecting a big send-off, after all, she was just a substitute, and everyone knew that she wouldn’t say too long; but being practically thrown out, and not even being allowed to say goodbye to the person she loved so dearly, just felt cruel. It was as if she was being punished too, albeit she didn’t know why. Hell, she didn’t even understand why Freddie was, in the first place!

They chose a small carriage, nothing too decorated; she was just a peasant, after all, but it was still a thousand times more comfortable than their old wagon she arrived here with. Just as she climbed in, she sent a look towards the tower, and her heart stopped: Freddie was standing in the window, plastered against the glass and looking down at her. She was too far away to see her expression, but Jane knew she was crying, and tears stung her own eyes too. She wanted to get out of that godforsaken carriage, break out of the circle of the castle guards and run back to her somehow- but she stayed. Because she was helpless, and they were all doomed: Freddie would suffer, and no one could save her from her impending demise.

She let the tears fall: it wasn’t as if anyone paid her any attention as the coachman’s whip striked the horses, and the carriage moved, taking her away as if everything that happened in that time she spent here, was nothing but a daydream, as if she was never really here. She listened to the hooves knocking on the pathway, the sound replacing the thudding of her own heart that stopped beating the second Freddie was out of her sight for good.

Jane was dropped off like a package. The carriage turned righ around, leaving her behind without a glance over shoulders, without a goodbye. But then again, it seemed like she didn’t deserve to have those.

She didn’t know what she was going to feel once she was back in her old village, much less when she would be standing in front of her house, but she didn’t really expect to feel so much heartache. Those old familiar walls could have been the cemetery, for how grimly she regarded them: every crack, every dark spot that the rain caused, every nook and cranny that she known ever since she was able to walk and take in the world around her, carried so much pain now, that she nearly broke under the weight of it all. The Sun shone bright, and their crops- the ones that didn’t die from the searing heat, that is- stood fresh and proud, the birds sang loudly, and she could hear the familiar squealing of their pigs from the backyard. It was home. Her home.

No, it wasn’t.

It wasn’t her home. She was thrown away like a discarded cloth, she was shamed and ridiculed, sold like an animal, not receiving a single letter from her family, besides the one where they demanded for her to come back for the mid-summer harvest. What kind of home was that? Just because she slept here, and helped with their chicken, that didn’t make it her real home. It didn’t feel like it was, not anymore, and the painful realization crashed on her like heavy rain.

’’Jane!”

Jane loved her mother, there was no doubt about it. She was supposed to, she did carry her under her heart for long months and brought her to this world in agony, and raised her with strict care. She loved her father too, even if he raised his voice all too many times, and used the belt buckle more often than his arms for a hug; he was still her parent. Mothers and fathers had to be loved, didn’t they?

Yet, Jane couldn’t really feel that warmth that she was supposed to as her mother swept her up in her arms, holding her close- like she has been missed.

’’How are you, my child?” Esther asked, pulling back with a smile. Jane has seen that smile many times, but it felt strange now. It was almost as if it wasn’t even her mother before her.

’’Good.” Jane said quietly. What was she supposed to say, anyway? ’Oh, Mother, I fell in love with another girl, the Princess of all of people, who will have to marry a horrible person and I can’t do anything to stop it, and I lost a great love, and I lost great friends, and nothing feels the same anymor?’ Esther would just be thrilled about it.

An also familiar frown replaced the smile on Esther’s face as she took in the sight of her daughter, and Jane would have snickered, if her chest didn’t feel so painfully tight.

’’You’re wearing trousers.” Esther stated coldly, and Jane hummed, looking down at herself. The trousers that her friend made. Sweet, gentle Phoebe, who was humiliated and degraded. Another person to suffer under Paul, and another one Jane couldn’t save.

’’I am.” Jane replied flatly, and Esther raised an eyebrow. The door to their house opened, and Seamus walked out, nodding at his daughter politely.

’’You came home quickly.” He said, his face so perfectly neutral that it was almost laughable. No guilt in his eyes at all, for getting rid of his daughter and then dragging her back home, doing damn well as he pleased, with no consideration towards her own feelings. It finally hit Jane.

He was the same as Bomi and Jer. Her parents were just like Freddie’s. Neither of them cared, only about their own personal agenda. Raising respectable, obedient and silent angels as their daughters, selling them off in a heartbeat, for respect, for politics, for punishment. They were their family because they shared the same blood, but that was all what it was. No real familiarity and warmth.

’’I had to.” Jane said, very aware how spikey her tone was. It didn’t fail to catch her parents’ attention, either.

’’So, what did you learn while you were away?” Seamus asked, walking closer. His eyes were only narrow slits, taking in the trousers and the defiant stance Jane was standing with. Jane hummed. That was a wonderful question- what did she learn, really? She might know how to clean more effectively now, could sew somewhat decent, and her laundry-folding skills improved a little bit. Was that what she needed to learn, to be a decent daughter, a decent girl? She was a good girl now, wasn’t she? Someone to be proud of, finally. Obedient, hard-working, not asking questions, just doing what was asked of her. 

Did her parents finally love her now?

’’A lot.” Jane said, avoiding their eyes. She heard Esther murmur something under her breath- a praise, of some sorts. Not something she received often, not here, at least.

’’You can tell us all about it at dinner.” Seamus said, sending her the tiniest smile. ’’Greet your siblings, and then we shall start picking the tomatoes. They are so ripe they are nearly bursting.”

Back to work, now that the terrible wayward daughter came home, thoroughly punished in their eyes, humble and finally being able to see the light. Jane wasn’t even sure how she could be so silly as to expect an apology, or a real explanation why she was being treated like that. It just happened, it had to, get over it now, you rebellious sod. You need to stop asking questions and start getting to the tomatoes.

At least seeing her siblings gave her some joy: little Arthur squealed so loud she nearly went deaf, throwing himself into her arms and clinging to her, and for the first time since she got off the carriage, Jane smiled. They were at least always kind to her, if nothing else.

The whole debacle seemed strange, because it was if nothing has changed, the whole family working together and gathering the ripest crops, and yet, everything changed. It wasn’t the same, it couldn’t be. Jane didn’t feel at home, at all. This old little house was strange, full of people she barely recognized anymore. There was no Phoebe patiently teaching her how to sew, no Jenny making cheeky remarks. No Freddie, with her beautiful smile and her deep, dark eyes, her gentleness and her endless bravery, her huge heart and her tiny, delicate hands that held Jane’s face so tenderly, it was almost too much. No soft skin that Jane would trace with her fingertips, no red lips opening for passionate kisses, no sweet voice crying out her name like a prayer when they secretly made love during the night. Jane was deprived of that honey-sweet love, of those friendships she formed against all odds, of people who accepted her with all her quirks, who encouraged her to be herself. A rebellious Princess who, by showing off great strength, made Jane stronger too. Girls who loved one another and proved to her that it was no harm in love, no matter who you fell for. A friend who was delighted to wear trousers and get her hair chopped off, just like her. Misfits, all of them, even the daughter of the Royal couple, strange creatures who held a mirror to Jane and showed her that it was alright. That she didn’t have to change, not even for her own parents. That she was allowed to love whoever she wanted, that there was still a glimmer of hope amongst the darkness. How could she just settle back home, as if all that didn’t happen? As if she didn’t fall in love, didn’t meet people that changed her life? As if she didn’t experience what it felt like to be not treated as a joke, a laughing stock, simply for being herself? Odette may have been a pain in her arse, and she didn’t take kindly to Jer and Bomi either, but she did find her own people. In a very unlikely place, she felt home.

Skibbestones, and her old house in it, didn’t feel like home anymore.

Jane kept her stories short during dinner. She didn’t want to delve into the details, because then she would have surely broke down sobbing. She kept thinking about what was going on in the castle right now. Did they let Freddie out of the room already? How long was she going to be locked in for? How was she? Was she crying still? Did she feel a little better? How was Phoebe and Jenny? Were they allowed to visit her, at least? What horrible thing was that snake Paul scheming out right now?

Her mind kept screaming, and she barely listened to what her parents were saying.

’’It seems like you have learned your lesson.” Esther said, almost fondly, and Jane had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

’’It’s much better, isn’t it? You could finally experience what duties a real woman has to face. You have learned some much needed manners.” She said, and Jane felt disgusted by her condescending tone.

’’I just wish you wouldn’t wear those ugly trousers.” Esther continued, scrunching up her nose in disdain. ’’It’s not proper.”

Jane scoffed softly, staring down at her bowl. Nothing she did or said was proper, apparently. But why was that a surprise? That’s why she was sent away in the first place. That’s why she wasn’t needed in her own home, by her own family.

The only reason she was back here, was because her time of ’’learning her lesson” has run out, and because she was needed for the harvest. Not because she was really missed. She was a status symbol for her parents to show off, to tell everyone in the village that the well-respected Hutton family finally disciplined their disobedient daughter. What a glorious outcome! Now that she learned what a real woman should act like- head bowed down, silent, obedient, meek and coy- she would stop acting so horrendously. She wouldn’t kiss other women, she would get married to a nice man and have a lot of children, she will rip off those nasty trousers and replace them with her old skirts, she would grow her hair out again, and she would be the girl her parents always wanted her to be. Someone to be proud of.

Jane didn’t want any of that.

She would rather have her parents’s disdain for the rest of her life, if it meant being allowed to be who she really was, to love whom she wanted, to be free and do whatever she pleased, no more obligations and future roles she had no intention to fill. She would rather scrub the tiles in the castle, because even though there were duties there too, at least she had Freddie, and she had her friends. That was more freedom that she could even dream of here, in this place where her feelings never mattered. She mattered to Freddie, and Jenny and Phoebe, and she wouldn’t let them get hurt. She made a promise to herself, and she was intent on keeping it. It seemed like they have lost the battle- but what if they didn’t? Maybe there was still something to be done. But she couldn’t do it from here. She had to go back to the only people who ever cared about her.

’’You know, I really did learn a lot in the castle.” Jane spoke, feeling her lips curl into a smile, as a new sense of determination hit her. ’’Much more important things than folding laundry.”

She looked her parents dead in the eye, feeling the tightness in her chest dissipate. It was time to be really true to herself, and to the people she had to leave behind when she was dragged back home.

’’I learned, that I’m allowed to be myself, trousers and short hair and manly mannerisms alike. That I don’t have to change, because there are other people like me, and we are all the perfect creatures of God. That I am not in the wrong when I don’t want to kiss men, and when I don’t want to wear skirts. Because I am me, and there is no wrong way to be me. I also learned that blood doesn’t make a family.”

She rose to her feet, ignoring the spluttering of her family. She didn’t care anymore: she was the hero of her own story, not just the discarded cloth. She would save the Princess from the dragon, she would save them all. And in the middle of all this, she would save herself.

’’You don’t love me.” Jane said simply, cutting her mother off when she gasped. ’’If you did, you wouldn’t have thrown me away like that, and you wouldn’t treat me like a disgrace, just because I’m different. There was never a real place for me in your hearts, and in this house. But there is a place for me beside someone, somewhere else, and I’m going back.”

It was a ridiculous plan: she didn’t know how she would get back, and the screaming of her parents made it obvious they wouldn’t exactly offer her a ride. She didn’t know if Bomi would be alright taking her back, considering she wasn’t wanted as a handmaiden anymore.

But what could she do, when her heart pulled her back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if this change could keep them apart.


	27. Stand By Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is in dire need of comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time, life is pretty chaotic right now.

Her heart felt like it was made of lead, it was so heavy.

She hasn’t done much since her father locked her up: she spent most of her time lying in bed, her eyes glued to the window, hoping to see a familiar mop of brown hair show up. It never did. It was slowly starting to sink in for Freddie, that Jane was gone for good.

Freddie felt absolutely helpless. There wasn’t anything she could have done now: her love was gone, and she didn’t even get to say goodbye. She was only allowed to throw a last glance at the girl that owned her entire heart, looking down from the tower at her, worlds apart.

Her heart bled when Phoebe popped in to check on her: she could see how she was wincing anytime the back of her dress rubbed against her bruised skin, the welts caused by the generous whipping both her and Jenny received. And for what? They suffered to atone for Paul’s sins. He was the one that hurt them, and yet, he got away again scot free, while his victims got punished and humiliated. The unfairness of it all made Freddie want to scream. It was so ridiculous, that a certain someone never faced any repercussions, only because there was royal blood flowing in his veins. And those poor things, that were only defending themselves? They got the worst of it. This time, Freddie couldn’t put a stop to that punishment. She was locked inside her chambers when it happened, and the mere idea made her sob helplessly. Was this really the end of it all? They couldn’t stop Paul, they couldn’t dodge his awful doings: the wedding was going to happen, Freddie couldn’t see Jane, possibly ever again; fear and desperation would rule her life from then on. All those silly ideas about freedom and equality were just that, then- dreams, illusions. It wouldn’t happen, couldn’t. Those grand ideas about doing whatever she pleased, and loving whoever her heart desired, was just the product of a fairytale. The world simply didn’t work that way: that was her life from now on. Getting married to the world’s vilest person, suffering under his hands, forever chained. 

The only positive outcome of that last days that Freddie had to spend locked up in her chambers- ’’thinking through all the things she did wrong, and learning some discipline”- was that she didn’t have to see Paul. At least she had that. Considering that her life was definitely over from now on, this was just a very slim comfort amongst all the horrible things that awaited her, but it was something, nonetheless. Time to look for the nice things in life while she still could.

Someone knocked on her door, and Freddie sighed, burrowing deeper into her duvets. The heat was simply scorching outside, even worse than a few days prior, but she felt like she was freezing: no matter how hot it was outside, there was winter raging with snowstorms inside her heart, forever from now on.

’’Come in.” Freddie said, not even bothering to turn around to see who it was. It was probably Phoebe, but it was hard to look into her eyes after what happened to her; after Freddie couldn’t save her from Paul’s clutches. Just like how she couldn’t save herself, or any of them, for that matter. He truly did win.

Her eyes remained stubbornly on the window that she saw Jane through for the last time, and her heart clenched again with a new wave of sorrow. She wanted to hold her, just for one last time, promise her that she would write her a letter and make sure it arrives at her house, even if it was just an empty promise that she had no chance to keep. She wanted to kiss her sweet lips, to ingrain their texture in her brain forever, so there would be something to hold onto on awful nights, when instead of Jane’s gentle hands, Paul’s rough and unforgiving ones would touch her. Jane was that slimmer of light through the darkness that was approaching, but now even that light was taken away from her. What remained was the unspeakable future, cold and dark and deadly.

A warm hand touched her arm, and Freddie finally tore her eyes away from the painted glass to gaze up into her brother’s eyes. There was something in the way Kareem leaned over her, his eyes soft and empathic, his hand gentle and encouraging, that made Freddie tear up right away. She flung herself into his arms and sobbed, her face buried in his neck and her hands clutching at his shirt helplessly, seeking the comfort she was denied in the past few days. Kareem held her close against his chest, suddenly seeming so much older and bigger that he actually was, protecting and comforting his older sister like it was his God-given duty, murmuring to her softly.

’’I’m so sorry.” He whispered, his arms tightening around Freddie. ’’When I found out that Father locked you up, I…I got so angry. I’m sorry I couldn’t come earlier. Father didn’t allow me.”

Freddie sniffed and nodded, pulling back a little to wipe at her eyes. Of course he didn’t. It was a wonder at least she could see Phoebe, guilt-ridden and feeling like it was her fault. At least she was allowed that, if everyone else was cut out of her life.

’’He thinks you have learned your lesson now.” Kareem said, rolling his eyes, the disdain obvious on his face. ’’He’s probably gonna end your punishment soon.”

’’How generous.” Freddie scoffed, shaking her head. She hated being confined away in here, but the idea of facing her father after what he had done sounded equally dreadful. She didn’t want to see any of them. She just wanted Jane, Phoebe and Jenny, and Kareem. She didn’t want anything to do with the rest.

Kareem fell silent, chewing on his lip. Sometimes, the similarities between their looks struck Freddie out of nowhere: it was almost scary sometimes, like looking into a mirror. He wore the same expression as Freddie did whenever she felt like she was helpless, when it seemed like there was nothing to be done. Poor thing clearly wanted to help, but didn’t know how.

’’I didn’t get to say goodbye, Kareem.” Freddie suddenly blurted out. That wasn’t what she wanted to say at all: she didn’t even want to say anything. But the words bubbled out to the surface before she could stop them, tearing up the wounds that didn’t have enough time to heal. She knew it was going to hurt, the day Jane would leave, but only now did she realize just how much: it felt like someone ripped a generous amount out of her heart and stomped on it, like claws were digging into her skin everywhere, burning and aching. She didn’t feel complete anymore: a part of her went with Jane when the carriage took her away.

Tears started spilling out again, and she clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle the miserable sobs. She was so exhausted of crying, of screaming and begging for God to stop this terrible madness.

Kareem sighed and pulled her close again, letting her burrow deeper into his warmth, a safe cocoon against the impending storm crackling on the horizon.

’’You deserve better.” Kareem said, and his voice sounded like he wasn’t talking to Freddie: like the realization just hit him, and he stated it out loud, almost in disbelief about the cruelty that happened and continued happening to his sister.

’’God, Freddie, you deserve so much better. You all do.”

His voice was sad, almost crying himself, and he buried his face in Freddie’s hair. Freddie raised a hand and gently patted his cheek, taking back the role of the comforter, the big sibling for a second. Now they held onto each other, both of them protecting and being protected at the same time, because there was nothing else to be done.

’’I’m going to kill him.” Kareem stated, and Freddie couldn’t help but chuckle at the defiant tone of his voice, all the anger of a fourteen years-old boy whose sister was hurt.

’’Don’t be silly.” Freddie said softly, playfully bopping him on the nose. Kareem snorted, but the fire in his eyes didn’t peter out.

’’He deserves it.” Kareem said simply. ’’Paul is a snake. He’s the reason behind everything wrong that happened here. You’re being locked up, and you weren’t even at fault!”

’’I guess sometimes life is just unfair.” Freddie said, more to herself than to Kareem. It was a painful realization, one that still needed time to sink in, but it was unfortunately true. That was the law of God, and the law of the people. You are a girl, your duty is to get married and squeeze out children. Even if you are to become a Queen, you will never be as powerful as your husband. No matter your status, as long as you are a girl, that was all life could offer.

And as much as Freddie hated it, it was time to finally accept the ugly truth.

’’I could talk to our parents again.” Kareem tried, his voice much more uncertain than before. ’’Maybe they would change their minds. They would see that you are miserable, and…”

’’As if that has ever stopped them before.” Freddie cut him off with a deep sigh, tilting her head to the side to look at Lily who stared up at her expectantly, as if she was also waiting for her owner to pull herself together, to not give up. But what was there to fight for anymore? This incident that happened a few days prior showed just perfectly, that dreams never come true.

’’I’m sorry that I can’t help you.” Kareem said, hanging his head. He took Freddie’s hands into his own: they were barely bigger than Freddie’s, and yet, they held so much power. Kareem himself was so powerful already. Freddie looked up, inspecting his face. He was much wiser, much braver than boys at his age. He shared Freddie’s view on many things. He would be a fantastic King one day. He had the oppurtinity to rule alone, if he so pleased: he held more power, simply because he was a man. At first, this made Freddie annoyed. But now, it seemed to make so much sense. He would be best ruler that was ever born. The best King, the best Prince, the best little brother.

’’You’re already helping me, just by being here.” Freddie said softly, giving him a small smile. ’’Thank you, for visiting me. I think I would have gone mad in here if you didn’t.”

Kareem chuckled, reaching over Freddie to scratch Lily’s ears who purred loudly, climbing over Freddie’s lap to get to him.

’’I know you miss Jane.” Kareem spoke softly, and Freddie bit her lip, averting her eyes. ’Missing’ couldn’t begin to describe what she was feeling right now.

’’I love her so much.” Freddie whispered, her throat seizing up painfully. Memories started rushing back, of Jane sitting by her side on this same bed, stroking her cats just like how Kareem was doing now, the first time Freddie showed her her chambers; memories of beautiful eyes crinkling as she laughed, dimples adoring her cheeks; a large, warm hand holding her, completely enveloping Freddie’s waist; honey-sweet kisses and playful nips down the side of her neck, making Freddie shiver; a gentle, kind, brave soul, who gave so much, who made Freddie as happy as no one else ever did before. And now, she has lost it all.

’’I know.” Kareem replied, reaching for Freddie’s hand and giving it a squeeze. He turned his full body towards Freddie, determination seeping back into his dark eyes. ’’Look, Freddie, I’m not going to lie, I’m not exactly sure what we should do. But I won’t give up on you, alright? I will keep nagging our parents until they give in, I will try to scare Paul away somehow, I don’t know how, but I just… I can’t do nothing, alright? And I… if you ever want to write Jane a letter, I could try and deliver it for you.”

Freddie’s heart gave a hopeful little jolt, and her lips twitched into a smile as she looked up at Kareem again.

’’You would do that for me?” She asked, and Kareem nodded, gently wiping a few remaining tears off her face.

’’I would do anything for you.” Kareem promised, and Freddie smiled, squeezing his hand tighter.

’’I’m older, it’s my duty to protect you, not the other way around.” She chuckled, and Kareem rolled his eyes, though a smile was playing on his lips.

’’Let me do the protecting now. You need it more than me.” He said softly, and Freddie nodded. Her chest felt a little lighter somehow, like it was a little bit easier to breathe. She knew that was just momentary, and tomorrow would bring another batch of sorrow, but right now, she allowed herself to dream again, just for a few seconds.

Reality could wait until later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Kareem so much *sniffs*


	28. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul's threats come to a blow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR WARNINGS for attempted rape and homophobia/lesbophobia in this chapter! Read with caution!

If looks had the ability to kill, Paul, Bomi and Jer would have dropped dead during lunch.

Freddie was just barely released from her unfair captivity, but she was already more than ready to commit something that would earn her another punishment very soon. She only had to take one look at Paul’s smug smirk over the table, and she squeezed her fork so hard it nearly snapped in half.

It wasn’t just Paul she was angry at, of course: she pretty much had the vivid fantasy of slapping both of her parents who seemed utterly proud of the punishment they have cooked up for their disobedient daughter, seemingly oblivious to the hatred burning in Freddie’s eyes. She didn’t receive any sort of apology, of course. King Bomi and Queen Jer never apologized, especially not to their daughter who was clearly the biggest burden they ever had to carry, due to her ’’difficult” attitude- they were absolutely convinced that locking their child inside her chambers for days was the best way to teach her discipline, and they clearly had no qualms about it at all. So typical, and Freddie had enough of it.

’’It’s too bad I haven’t seen you in days.” Paul all but cooed, breaking the silence as he sent a smile towards Freddie, making her fight the urge to bare her teeth in a snarl. Paul turned to Bomi, looking almost apologetic.

’’I don’t mean to criticize your ways of discipline, Your Majesty, I wouldn’t do nothing of the sort. I’m only saying that not seeing my fiancée for so long made my heart ache.”

Freddie rolled her eyes at the artificially sweet words, glancing towards the maidens. Jenny looked like she would attack Paul at any given second, and Freddie didn’t blame her at all. When she served them the food, she sent such a hateful look towards Paul, that Freddie had to hide her grin in her goblet. Phoebe looked utterly disgusted, avoiding the Prince as much as she was able to: Freddie had no doubts, that if her friends had the chance, they would have been all too happy to chop him up into pieces. After what he had done to them, and after they were unfairly punished and humiliated, it was a wonder none of them went rogue and tried to assassinate Paul.

Bomi waved a dismissive hand, barely sparing a look towards the daughter in question, acting like he was the one being offended, like it was him that got locked up while being completely innocent, like his love was ripped away from him, like he was the victim, and Freddie was the criminal. The ridiculousness and straight up immaturity of it all made Freddie shake her head and frown down at her plate.

’’I need to make sure she stays in line. What kind of father would I be, otherwise?” Bomi asked, sending an almost challenging look towards Freddie who snickered, not even bothering to hide her disdain. What else could happen? They would lock her up for a few more days. So be it. There are worse things that could happen. Now that she was out of her chambers and facing this awful bunch again, she kind of wished she was still locked up.

She felt someone squeeze her hand under the table gently, and she turned her head to meet Kareem’s warm eyes. A smile immediately spread on Freddie’s lips: she remembered the letter she quickly scribbled down, addressed to her sweet back in Skibbestones. She penned down all of her feelings: the anger and hurt she felt about not being able to say goodbye, about being broken apart so cruelly. She wrote about the sorrow, of missing Jane’s laugh and her arms around her waist, and those sweet, sweet kisses that tasted better than any wine. The letter spoke about her dreams and hopes: that maybe, somehow, they could still meet again. That now it all felt terrible, and like there was no getting out of this situation, but maybe they shouldn’t give up just yet. She smiled all the way through writing about how she could sneak out again, like she used to do, and travel to Skibbestones somehow. The village was quite far away from the Kingdom, but Freddie was willing to do anything to see Jane again. She asked her what it felt like to be home again, if it was strange, if it was a relief. If she was missing Freddie as much as she was missing her.

Kareem, bless his heart, intended to keep his promise: just after their lunch, he was going to ride out to deliver the letter. He was ready to travel for long, long hours, just to make sure his sister could reach out to her lover. That sweetness and loyalty finally made Freddie feel a little better amongst the discomfort she kept experiencing around the other members of her family.

’’I’m going back to my chambers now.” Freddie stated, sending one last small smile towards her brother as she rose to her feet. The smile immediately disappeared as she looked over the rest of the table, feeling disgusted at the sight of Paul sitting by her parents’ side, acting like he was family too. He wasn’t. He never would be, not even if they get married. He would always remain just a mere stranger to Freddie, a dirty spot on her clothes that need to be scrubbed clean.

’’Wasn’t your punishment enough? You could spend some time with us, you know.” Jer said, narrowing her eyes at Freddie who raised an eyebrow, but didn’t reply. The mere idea of spending her afternoon with these people made her stomach churn.

’’Just leave her be, Mother.” Kareem said, sticking his nose in the air like his sister would when Paul sent him a glare.

’’I believe the Princess can decide how she wants to spend her afternoon, Your Highness.” Paul said, every single word dripping with condescension. Kareem snorted softly, his eyes lighting up.

’’So, now she has the chance to decide? I thought you weren’t too fond of women having authority.” He spat, making Paul let out a small choking sound, while Freddie clamped a hand over her mouth to hide her giggles. So far, all Kareem did was glaring at the Prince, but now he seemed to became completely fed up with him. Good. The more people on Freddie’s side, the bigger the chance to get out of this mess of a situation that was their impending marriage.

’’Kareem!” Bomi snapped, looking utterly in disbelief that his son would challenge Prince Paul of Crandelholme. Kareem just shrugged, winking at Freddie playfully: he had more chance to get away with these kind of shenanigans, unlike Freddie, and he seemed to take great advantage of that.

’’You are both right.” Freddie said sweetly, sending a grin that rather resembled a snarl, towards Paul. ’’I can decide for myself. And I decided that I’m exhausted of spending time with you, so I’m going back to my chambers.”

She turned around with flourish, ignoring the offended gasps and splutters coming from her parents and Paul, grinning at Phoebe and Jenny who seemed quite proud of her, giggling when she passed them on her way back.

She wasn’t joking when she said she was exhausted: just a few hours with Paul and her parents were enough to completely drain her out. She felt as if every single muscle in her body turned to liquid as she dropped herself onto her bed with a groan, startling her peacefully napping cats.

’’It must be so great to be you.” Freddie sighed, reaching out scratch Tiffany’s head. ’’You don’t have any obligations. You just lie here all day in the sunshine, and eat the leftovers from the kitchen. I want to be this care-free.”

Tiffany purred in response, and Freddie smiled. ’’You enjoy that life, huh? I would too. I bet you can decide who to love without repercussions. No one kicks a girl cat for cuddling up to another girl cat, right?”

The cats blinked up at her curiously, and Freddie chuckled softly. ’’Well…your life is definitely better. So none of you get to complain anymore.”

She rolled onto her back, draping an arm across her face to block out the sunlight. She let the warmth of the room lull her, making her heavy and sated: she only lay there for a few minutes before she drifted away, her last thought being that Kareem must prepare for the road to take the letter to Jane now.

There was a strange sense of impending danger that made shivers running down her spine, pulling her out of her sleep and making her jolt awake. Or maybe it was the frustrated hissing of her cats, who have all left the bed and were crouching in the corner and staring angrily, or the sudden realization that there was a hand resting atop hers.

Her eyes snapped open, and her heart gave a panicked thud as her vision cleared. She was looking into cold eyes, the gaze heavy on her like an armour, weighing her down. Paul’s hand felt cold and clammy against her own, and her skin broke out in goosebumps.

’’Didn’t mean to wake you up.” Paul said softly, his lips curling into a smile. ’’Did you sleep well, Fareeda?”

Freddie couldn’t fight back the growl that ripped out of her chest, and she sat up quickly, glaring up at the intruder.

’’What the hell are you doing in my chambers?” She demanded, feeling rage burn in her very core. Paul was the kind of person that never respected boundaries, but he hasn’t stepped over such a major line before. Leaning too close to Freddie while talking and following her around like a shadow was one thing; coming inside her chambers uninvited, the area that was so private that not even her parents were allowed in without knocking, was such a terrible breach of privacy. Freddie never allowed her father to stand guards before her door: it would have felt like prison, like being watched all the time, and Freddie didn’t want that. She hated the thought that there was a guard around when she was locked in. But now, she wasn’t anymore. She was apparently free- and thus, Paul could sneak in without anyone noticing or questioning while he was lurking around his fiancée’s bedchambers before the marriage. 

Freddie wanted her freedom so much, but now it seemed like that wasn’t the best of choices.

Paul tutted softly, rubbing a thumb across the back of her hand, and Freddie’s stomach churned violently at the feeling. It was like a leech slithering across her skin.

’’I really missed you, Fareeda.” Paul said, and his voice sounded almost sweet- if Freddie didn’t know better. His eyes were dark and hungry, raking over Freddie’s body with no shame.

’’Not seeing your beautiful face for days…it was pure torture.” Paul breathed, and there was an emotion in his eyes that made panic rise within Freddie. She didn’t like where this was going, at all.

’’Stop this.” Freddie said. Her voice sounded so distant, it was almost like she wasn’t the one talking, but someone else. Fear was slowly but surely taking over her brain, her survival instincts drowning out everything else as she tried to pull away.

Paul’s fingers tightened around her hand, digging into her wrist painfully, causing Freddie to hiss.

’’Other girls would be at my feet already.” Paul drawled, the hunger in his eyes momentarily replaced by anger. ’’I always got whatever, and whoever I wanted. But you… you kept being cold, and distant. Hateful. Any other Princess would be crying from the gratitude that they were going to marry the heir of Crandelholme, but all you do is whine and play all high and mighty.”

’’Then maybe you should look for another Princess.” Freddie spat, trying to yank her hand out of Paul’s hold, but it only resulted in him grabbing her other hand too in an iron grasp. Freddie’s eyes widened in panic as she realized that she was severely overpowered, both of her hands rendered helpless.

’’I don’t want any other Princess,” Paul drawled, leaning so close that his breath was tickling Freddie’s face, ’’I only want you. And as I said, I always get what I want.”

Freddie finally managed to snap out of her haze when Paul leaned even closer, his lips nearly brushing her own: she did the only thing she could with her wrists pinned down, and she surged forward, headbutting Paul in the nose. He groaned, pulling back and releasing one of Freddie’s hands to clutch at his nose that was now steadily seeping blood. This give Freddie enough leverage to free herself, and she kicked out, scrambling out from under him.

She only got half-way through with her plan, because Paul grabbed her again, even harder than before, pushing his arm against her neck to completely immobilize her. A memory fleeted across Freddie’s mind: the story of Paul pinning Jane against the wall just like that, telling her that he was capable of much worse things…

’’Let me go!” Freddie cried out, struggling against his hold. She slapped him across the face, but it seemed like Paul didn’t even feel it: he was so far gone in his head with anger and lust, that he barely felt it.

’’You really are the wildest horse I ever had to tame.” Paul chuckled, laying down on top of her completely until the weight of his body had her pinned to the bed, with no more room to move. Fear seized Freddie’s throat, and she let out a desperate, choking sound. She knew how to fight with her words, but she wasn’t trained in combat. She was safe and protected all her life; she had no idea what to do in a situation like that. The only thing she knew is that she was scared, more scared that she has ever been in her whole life.

Paul nosed along her neck, licking a long stripe across her skin, making Freddie gag and try to turn her face away, making Paul snort, his hot breath burning against her skin that was growing damp with sweat from the nerves and the struggling.

’’I think I realized something.” Paul drawled, pushing his hips against Freddie’s. She desperately tried to ignore the awful feeling of their bodies being so close, but it was impossible. She simply couldn’t block it out: the only thing existing now was the feeling of being pinned, of being completely helpless.

’’You wanna know what?” Paul continued, one hand snaking to squeeze Freddie’s breast through her dress, making her let out a pained whine.

’’That you are a deviant, confused little whore. You don’t want me because it’s that man-looking substitute maiden of yours that you’re lusting after, isn’t that right? Don’t you know that’s a sin?”

Freddie opened her mouth to scream, but Paul covered it with his hand, growling.

’’I bet your mother has told you why you would be wearing that veil on our wedding. It represents your sins. And oh, Fareeda, you have plenty. You are playing the perfect, high and mighty Princess who wouldn’t put out for her future husband, but you have no qualms about doing unholy things with another woman!”

Freddie trashed on the bed again, her scream muffled against the hand against her mouth. She slapped, kicked, scratched, her body doing whatever it could to prevent the unspeakable from happening; but Paul didn’t even budge. He was determined to take what he wanted.

’’Don’t worry now.” Paul cooed, pressing a kiss against Freddie’s cheek that made the gathering tears finally spill out, and she sobbed helplessly.

’’I will show you how it’s properly done. You won’t want your ugly friend anymore. The only person you will want is me, like you should.” Paul snickered, grabbing her dress to ruck it up, hitting Freddie hard in the ribs with his elbow when she tried to break free one last time.

After that, she just closed her eyes, weeping quietly and praying, desperately so, that somehow, someone would find her and save her before Paul will have the chance to take everything.

But she had no idea, who could find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's cliffhanger time.


	29. Let Me Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane simply cannot exist without her Princess; come Hell or high water, she would be by her side again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've abandoned my girl Jane for a while, so here she comes!!
> 
> Warnings for animal death in this chapter; it's not explicit, but just in case.

The fact, that it was so easy to leave, proved to Jane, that heart truly didn’t belong in Skibbestones.

After she gave her parents a piece of her mind at the dinner table, she all but marched off to her room. She used to be so intimidated by them, she would have just sat there and listened to them scolding her- but not anymore. Not after she met a girl who taught her how to be brave, not after she found her people, those who actually cared about her.

Not after she tasted what it felt like to be free.

Esther and Seamus Hutton were so struck by her sudden outburst, that they simply forgot to punish their daughter for being disrespectful. She had talked back before, but only on rare occassions- she has never went as far as to claim that her own parents didn’t love her. That was a surprising hit, and truth be told, Jane was utterly satisfied by the shocked look on their faces.

She didn’t really have a plan, per se: she wasn’t sure if she was even allowed back in the castle. She wasn’t kicked out, but they had no use for her anymore. Phoebe was back on her feet, and if they needed a new maiden for whatever reason, they could just buy one, like they bought her. But she wasn’t going to give up; she was determined to go back to her Princess, and rescue her somehow. If anything, she should be by her side; that was where she belonged.

It was nearly dawn by the time Jane prepared a sack with her belongings and sneaked out into the yard. Once inside the stable, her confidence seemed to dissipate. The old donkey just barely survived the first road to Rhye and back, and the poor sod was wheezing even in his sleep; Jane had her doubts about whether he would make it to Rhye. She had no other choice, though: their family didn’t own a horse, and she certainly couldn’t ride on a pig’s back. She had to use the donkey, or she wouldn’t make it back to Rhye, ever again.

’’Please, don’t die on me.” Jane said softly, scratching the animal behind its ears. The donkey let out a terrible wheezing sound in response, and Jane realized it was probably time she started praying.

She had seen her father gearing the donkey up before, so at least she spared some time with that; she connected the harness to the hook at the front of the wagon expertly, constantly throwing glances towards the animal to make sure it was still standing on its feet.

As she took her place in the wagon, she realized she has never had to drive before; she had only ridden in the back. She probably lost some really precious time while trying to figure out how to get the donkey to move, fruitlessly snapping the whip over its back and literally pleading for the old chap to do what she asked of him.

Jane uttered a silent thank you when they finally started moving. She glanced back towards the quiet house; she said goodbye to all of her siblings, the only people she would miss. Her parents, on the other hand, closed the door to their room, clearly offended by their daughter’s words. Good. At least now they knew what it felt like.

There was a quiet rustling, and her father appeared in the doorway. Jane’s heart jumped to her throat: she could vividly imagine her father marching over and dragging her off the wagon, beating her into submission and locking her up to make sure she couldn’t run away again.

But instead, Seamus just sighed, standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

’’If you leave now, you can’t come back, ever again.” He said, his voice calm but cold. He watched his daughter intently, waiting for her to break, to become scared by the premise of not seeing her home, ever again. And truth be told, there was a split second, where Jane faltered- she did love her siblings, after all, and there were so many memories…

But then she reminded herself how unwelcomed she felt when she arrived back home, how miserable her life was with her parents, who simply couldn’t understand her. It may have been her house, but it wasn’t her home.

’’Alright.” Jane replied eventually, and her father let out a deep, disappointed sigh. There was some silence, and Jane waited for her father to apologize, to plead for her to stay, to promise that things would be different now. Nothing of the sort happened, and Jane hummed, raising her hand for a wave.

’’Goodbye, Father.”

With that, she rode out of her old life, leaving it behind herself for good, driving towards the one that she wanted to live, with her love by her side.

Towards her destiny.

She was supposed to arrive in Rhye around mid-afternoon, but her plans were crossed by their donkey, who- after stopping abruptly- let out his very last, wheezing breath, and collapsed.

Jane really did feel sorry for the poor animal, but she still didn’t appreciate the fact that it happened in the middle of nowhere, essentially, just barely across the border of another village. Now, she would have to figure out how to continue her journey. Walking wasn’t an option: by feet, it would take her roughly a week to get to Rhye, and she certainly didn’t have enough food, nor enough dime to last for that long.

Luck smiled down at her in the form of another wagon that appeared, the driver sending her a sympathetic look when he realized the trouble she was in.

’’Poor sod.” The man said, shaking his head as he got closer. ’’Far from your destination?”

’’Very.” Jane sighed, rubbing at her temples. She thought it would go easier, once she got the wagon, but the only thing that could have taken her to Rhye dying, pretty much limited her choices to get there in the same century.

The man hummed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, before he looked up at Jane again.

’’Where are you headed to?”

Jane could have seriously hugged the man, if she wasn’t too wary of strangers. Turned out, he wasn’t headed to Rhye, but to a town which fell in the exact same direction, and that was already much better than nothing. Also, he had a quite strong-looking horse pulling his wagon, so the chances of that animal giving up halfway through were slim.

’’Thank you for your service, old man.” Jane said, patting the donkey one last time. She felt a little rotten for not being able to bury it properly, but they couldn’t lose more time.

She was lucky, because the man didn’t turn out to be a bandit, an idea that only sprung into Jane’s mind once she got on his wagon. There she was, a young girl riding with a stranger. She really was a fool for love, wasn’t she? Thankfully, he just simply talked an awful lot, something that Jane could absolutely handle, as long as he was taking her in the right direction.

When they parted ways in the town of Junion, Jane realized she had to stop to eat something and to rest a little bit, because there was no way she could continue without doing any of that- and then after that, she would have to hitch again.

She found a small tavern where she spent the night, lying in the sturdy bed with a big smile on her face: very soon, she will be with Freddie again.

The about half-day long ride ended up being three days, due to the fact that Jane couldn’t find anyone who would take her to Rhye for a very long time. She almost gave up when she stumbled upon a fur trader, who gave her a ride for a good dime, which Jane handed over reluctantly. She didn’t have too much money, and if she ended up being fooled and dropped off somewhere, she couldn’t find another accomodation for the night.

Luck was on her side again, because the trader took her to the Capitol- from then on, the walk to the castle wasn’t too long, and Jane was so giddy by the premise of finally seeing Freddie again, that she felt capable of even flying across that distance. Days have passed, and Jane hoped that Freddie’s punishment was over. Surely the King wouldn’t lock her up for weeks.

When she spotted the familiar towers reaching for the skies, her heart swell so much, it nearly burst. Here she was again, at the odd place that wasn’t supposed to feel like home, and yet, it did, with its posh atmosphere and shiny floors.

With Freddie’s warm brown eyes and gorgeous smile, most of all.

Only one last question remained: what should she say to the guards that were protecting the front gate? Surely she couldn’t just walk in there and say that the King called her back, when it wasn’t true?

Her heart dropped upon the realization, that she might get turned right back around, that she would be sent away, right when the goal was so near. Freddie was literally within an arm’s reach, and they will be ripped apart again…

Jane was so deeply lost in her desperate thoughts, that she nearly screamed when a horse suddenly appeared in front of her, seemingly out of nowhere. She took a stumbling step back, squinting against the Sun as she looked back to look the rider in the face.

She couldn’t help a relieved grin when she saw a very familiar face blinking down at her.

’’Kareem!” She breathed, and the boy looked positively bewildered.

’’Jane!? I was just going to see you!” Kareem said, his voice breaking on a surprised little laugh. ’’What are you doing back here?”

’’I wanted to come back to Freddie.” Jane said simply. She was so thrilled, she felt like she could have floated away any second. Maybe she will really get the chance to see her love, after all.

’’And I wanted to deliver her letter for you, but I guess you won’t need that anymore.” Kareem smirked, glancing towards the castle, seemingly contemplating how to smuggle Jane inside.

’’I don’t think you are welcome back.” Kareem stated, frowning a little bit. ’’I overheard my father muttering that he was happy that you were gone… he claimed that you were the reason Freddie doesn’t wanna marry Paul, because you feed her lies.”

Well, thank God she didn’t try with the gate, after all. She might have lost a few limbs if Bomi had such strong feelings against her and she still tried to walk right back in.

’’Can you take me to Freddie? Is her punishment over?” Jane asked, very aware how desperate her voice sounded. She didn’t know what was going to happen after that, considering she apparently wasn’t welcome in the castle anymore: she would be chased away, and then she would truly have nowhere to go. But right now, the only thing that mattered is that she could see Freddie again. She wanted nothing more than to hold her in her arms again, not thinking about tomorrow, or the day after that. She only wanted today, when she could kiss those sweet lips again.

Kareem hummed thoughtfully, his eyes knitted together in concentration as he went through the options in his head. Jane waited patiently (well, impatiently, but she tried not to hurry him), and eventually, he nodded.

’’You will have to be quiet.” Kareem said, and Jane nodded. Whatever he was planning, as long as he took him to Freddie, she was willing to cooperate.

Kareem took off his cape and tore it in half, making Jane gasp. She watched with wide eyes as he wrapped part of it around Jane’s waist, the other around her head.

’’You and Jenny are the only maidens with trousers and short hair.” Kareem explained with an apologetic smile, and Jane nodded, grinning. The boy was really smart- no wonder he was Freddie’s brother. They shared the same bright wits.

’’Don’t talk, and eyes on the ground.” Kareem said gently but firmly, before he helped Jane up in the saddle, placing her behind himself. He turned his horse back towards the castle, and Jane had to stop herself from squealing with sheer willpower.

It seemed like it was her lucky day, after all.

The guards didn’t seem suspicious when Kareem told them that one of the maidens lost track of time outside, and he scooped her up to take her home before she got lost again. Jane kept her eyes on the ground obediently, hiding her smile behind the makeshift veil around her head.

Kareem gave his horse over to a stable boy, then he grabbed Jane’s hand and pulled her along.

’’Eyes still on the ground. Don’t look up, not even if we run into Phoebe or Jenny, or whoever you know, alright?”

Jane nodded again, putting her index finger against her lips to signal that she was going to stay quiet. Kareem grinned, gently ushering her along.

She nearly toppled over many times, due to the fact she wasn’t allowed to lift her eyes, but Kareem steadied her with a gentle hand on her elbow, leading her through corridors and up the stairs, so quickly that truly no one had the chance to spare a look at the maiden he was seemingly dragging through the castle.

They finally reached the oh-so familiar wing, and Jane’s heart fluttered happily. Only a few more steps, and she will be with her sweet again. It has only been a few days, but Jane felt like they have been ripped apart for long months, years, even. Like an eternity has passed since she last saw the world’s most beautiful girl.

’’I’ll leave you two to it now.” Kareem said, his grin growing a little mischievous. ’’Keep the cape around you, and tell Freddie to bring you to me after you’re done with… ehm. With loving each other. Not my business. I will smuggle you out.”

’’Thank you, Kareem.” Jane said, and the boy nodded, sending her a playful wink before he turned on his heels and walked away, not really wanting to disturb the reunion of the lovers.

Jane’s face nearly ached with her grin as she approached the door to Freddie’s chamber. She imagined that moment so many times, while she was on the road: she could see Freddie staring out the window longingly, than turning around, her eyes widening. She could hear a little squeal as she recognized her lover, all but flying into her arms and showering her in her sweet kisses. She felt the warmth of her skin, the silkiness of her hair beneath her fingers; she could taste those plump lips, feel the fast rhythm of her heart. She would pick Freddie up and twirl her around in the air, before she would lie her down on the bed and kiss her until none of them could breathe anymore. She would show her just how much she missed her beautiful Princess.

She raised a hand to knock on the door, but something stopped her. The first thing she noticed, was the distressed, very loud yowling of Freddie’s cats coming from inside. That was very strange: Freddie’s cats were always so calm, quietly lounging on her bed, inspecting everything with a bored expression. For them to scream like that, something very upsetting had to be happening, and Jane felt the fine hairs on her arms stand on end.

Other than that, it was eerily quiet. Something was wrong. Thinking back on it, it was as if Jane has felt it in every single cell of her body, that something truly awful was happening, even without seeing it. Somehow, in the back of her subconscious, she knew that Freddie was in danger.

She wasn’t thinking anymore: she opened the door without knocking and slipped inside, quickly shutting it behind her to avoid anyone seeing them. When she turned around, she dropped her sack, and her heart surely stopped.

She couldn’t think: her brain was covered in red fog, every muscle in her body tightening, getting ready to attack, to protect. She couldn’t breathe; she wasn’t human anymore. In that life-changing moment, she turned into an animal. She wasn’t a prey to a dangerous carnivore: she was the hunter now, and nothing could stop her from ripping her prey into pieces.

She saw Paul trying to tear Freddie’s dress off through the red fog, and she pounced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone's about to get bitchslapped.


	30. Thunderbolt And Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things fall apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this is longer than I planned it to be! I'd like to give some warnings, because this chapter contains violence and blood, in case it could be triggering to someone! Things really kick off now.

Freddie has never felt so helpless in her entire life before. She was stuck, pinned to the bed, unable to move- Paul was so much stronger, and he was relentless. He said he would always get what he wanted: here he was now, making good of that promise. Freddie squeezed her eyes closed, trying to block out the feeling of rough hands touching, squeezing, hurting her everywhere; she tried not to notice the searing hot breath against her neck, the malicious desire that radiated off him. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood when she felt Paul rucking up her dress: the final step before he would forcibly take something that never belonged to him. That part was only reserved for Jane, her gentle, sweet lover, who would never hurt her, who would never treat her like this.

Just a few more seconds, and she will be utterly ruined, with no way to mend herself together ever again.

But instead of her underclothes ripping, instead of the pain coming like she expected, she heard Paul let out a wail, and suddenly the weight that constantly kept pressing down on her was gone. Freddie’s eyes snapped open, and she saw something that made her heart jump inside her chest, nearly bursting through the confines of her ribcage.

It was as if lightning has struck down on her bedchamber: one second, she was in a hopeless situation, crushed under the weight of a demon, suffocating in the ever increasing darkness. Then light has flooded the space as she could finally breathe again, as the pain, the fear and the humiliation was ripped away before the unspeakable could happen.

And in the middle of that whirlwind was her lover, grabbing Paul by the collar and throwing him off the bed and off Freddie.

Freddie had seen Jane being angry about Paul’s doings, but she had never seen her bursting with rage like that, her face a mask of pure hatred as she yanked Paul around, slamming him against the wall so hard that the wood has reverberated with the force of it. Paul was clearly caught off-guard, definitely not expecting the servant that has been removed from the castle days ago to materialize out of nowhere and throw him around like a ragdoll. But as Paul was lead by the desire to hurt and take when he tried to force himself onto Freddie, making him even stronger and seemingly immune to the pain even when Freddie scratched and kicked him, Jane was lead by the hatred and the want to revenge, to protect her love: she was by no means as dainty as Freddie, years of hard work on her family’s farm hardening her muscles, but she was still a woman going up against someone who was trained in combat. And yet, she was fearless, seemingly invincible as she pinned Paul to the wall by the neck, like he did to her, giving him a taste of his own medicine. She appeared to be a thousand times stronger than she actually was, protecting Freddie with all her might.

’’What the…” Paul croaked, and Jane bared her teeth in a snarl, an almost unhuman growl ripped from her throat as she glared up at her opponent.

’’You bastard.” Jane growled, pressing her arm against Paul’s neck harder, her other hand grabbing Paul’s crotch so hard that Freddie was sure the Prince wouldn’t be able to get excited for a long time after that. Paul let out a pained, high-pitched whine, and Freddie watched from the bed, a strange emotion swirling inside her. Now he was the one being helpless, the one being humiliated. And albeit Freddie was never one for violence, and always tried to see the best in people, she couldn’t help but revel in it: after hurting, ridiculing and making people’s lives a living Hell, that was the least he deserved.

She didn’t know what Jane’s plan with Paul was, and the other girl seemingly didn’t know either: this wasn’t a planned attack. She just saw it happening, and she pounced, not thinking it through. Freddie had absolutely no idea how Jane was even back in the castle, considering Bomi was all too happy that she was gone and stopped ’’poisioning Freddie’s mind with silly ideas”. She just appeared out of thin air, just in the right time to save her Princess from the claws of Paul. But she had no real plan on what she was going to do to him.

Paul finally snapped out of his temporary haze, his eyes glowing with anger as he finally realized what was happening. He raised his hand and slapped Jane so hard that he sent her stumbling back, a hand instinctively coming up to cradle her cheek that was now flaming red. If Paul was angry before, then now he was outright furious, and Freddie had no doubt that if it were to him, Jane won’t leave this room unharmed.

She couldn’t let that happen: when she saw Paul hurling himself at Jane, she jumped off the bed and onto Paul’s back, grabbing him by the neck and yanking him back as hard as she could. Paul stumbled back, but he managed to find his balance way too quickly, reaching behind himself to grab Freddie by the hair, throwing her onto the floor like she was just a mere piece of clothing.

This set Jane off again: she ran at Paul with a cry, her hand balled into a fist. She punched Paul square in the jaw, making him howl with pain. Jane used the oppurtinity of Paul licking his wounds and punched him again and again, her arm moving so fast that Freddie was getting dizzy with it.

A part of her sort of enjoyed that- once again, this whole madness was started by Paul. He was just getting the same treatment he liked to give to other people. But there was that part of her, the rational one, that knew that this couldn’t end in their favor. Unless the world suddenly turns on its axis, there was no way Jane could get away with abusing a Prince- let alone kill him. Because as Freddie scrambled to her feet, watching as Jane hit Paul over and over again, giving him scars and bruises all over his face, she had no doubt that Jane wouldn’t stop until he was dead. She wanted to destroy him, tear him into pieces, and as much as Freddie understood that, she couldn’t risk Jane getting into trouble.

’’Stop!” She yelled, just when Jane was about to back Paul against the wall again. Jane immediately halted, looking back at her lover, panting and flushed: she was still full of rage, but as she looked at Freddie’s desperate face, realization seemed to seep into her eyes. She understood what Freddie communicated towards her with her eyes, and despite her murderous anger, she still deflated.

And something told Freddie, that she didn’t stop because she was scared of the consequences, of the punishment she would get.

She stopped because she was scared of what would happen to Freddie.

’’Freddie…” She started, but she didn’t get to finish her sentence: Freddie yelped, trying to signal to Jane, but it was too late. Paul’s fist collided with Jane’s face, and Freddie’s stomach churned when she heard something crack. Tears filled her eyes and a whimper left her lips when she saw the blood gushing from Jane’s nose, her lover groaning in pain. That bastard broke her nose.

’’You disgusting, bloody whore,” Paul croaked, grabbing onto Jane’s short strands, ’’I’m going to kill you!”

And like how Freddie was sure Jane wouldn’t mind killing Paul, she was even more certain that Paul would just as happy to do the same. Maybe Jane’s rage made her stronger, but Paul regained the upper hand again; if someone dies here, the bigger chance would be her beloved doing so, and Freddie couldn’t allow that to happen.

She wasn’t thinking anymore: Jane protected her without question when she saw what Paul was trying to do, and she was all too willing to do the same. She practically flew over to her comod and grabbed a hairpin, raising it high. It was the longest, sharpest one she owned: she didn’t like it when the maidens put it into her hair, because they often stabbed either themselves or her with it on accident.

Paul released Jane, his eyes widening as he watched Freddie coming closer, clutching the pin like a weapon. Freddie knew she must have looked like a madwoman, but she didn’t care. She had to protect Jane.

’’Fareeda,” Paul said, trying for his usual sweet tone, but there was a shaky edge to it now. ’’You don’t really wanna kill me, do you?”

’’I will if I have to.” Freddie hissed. She didn’t even recognize her own voice: something possessed her in that moment, something primal, screaming at her to do something, to end this horrible mess. Just a stab at the right place, and it would be over. Paul could never hurt her, or Jane, or Phoebe and Jenny ever again: she wouldn’t have to marry him, and the people suffering under his hands would be free; they would only have to take on an old, sick king, and not his powerful son. The world could have been a happier place.

She didn’t have time to dwell on the possibilities too much, because Paul was by her side in a flash, twisting the pin out of her hand and throwing it away, before giving Freddie a mocking shove. Jane moved again on instinct, but Freddie held her hand up, stopping her. She could have gotten away threatening the life of a Prince, but not Jane. They had to at least try and keep a clear head.

’’You know, killing your ugly little friend would be a great thrill,” Paul drawled, sending Jane a disgusted look before turning back to Freddie. His signature smirk returned, and Freddie’s heart dropped. This couldn’t possibly mean anything good.

’’But you know what? I think someone else could make the experience all the more sweeter.” Paul chortled, and Freddie’s breath hitched in her throat. As horrendous this was, it made all the more sense.

’’No…” Freddie tried, but Paul shouldered his way past her, storming out of her chamber. 

This was it, then.

Jane signed her death sentence by protecting her.

’’Freddie…” Jane whispered, still clutching her bloody nose as she stumbled over to Freddie. Paul had worse injuries, but she still looked battered enough to make Freddie’s heart broke.

Soon, it’s going to be so much worse: having your nose broken was one thing. You could recover from that.

But dying was final.

’’They are going to kill you.” Freddie whispered, the dreaded words tumbling off her lips shakily. Jane looked confused, opening her mouth to say something, but Freddie shook her head, tears streaming down her face before she could stop them.

’’You assaulted a Prince, it’s over.”

Jane finally seemed to realize what she was talking about. She looked bewildered for a second, then she hung her head, just accepting it. It happened, didn’t it? And they all knew the rules. A servant assaulting a Royal paid for their crime with their lives. There was nothing to be done.

’’I don’t regret it.” Jane said, wincing as the pain shot through her injured nose. Even through the agony, she gave Freddie a small smile, only managing to make Freddie’s heart ache for her even more. ’’I had to stop him…”

’’What’s going on here?”

They both whipped around to see Phoebe and Jenny peeking through the ajar door, looking concerned. Some of the tightness in Freddie’s chest eased up: maybe there was still some hope left, after all.

She took a deep breath, then grabbed Jane’s hand and gently but quickly ushered her towards the door, practically pushing her into the arms of their friends, causing Jane to let out a surprised yelp. Freddie missed her sweet so much, and she wanted nothing more than to finally fall into her arms, but they didn’t have time for that now. It was literally a matter of life and death.

’’I’m gonna try and talk to my parents,” Freddie announced, not letting Jane or the other two ask any questions. Poor Jenny and Phoebe didn’t even know what happened, but there was no time to explain.

’’You three hide somewhere.”

She had to give it to them, despite not knowing what the Hell was going on, they caught on very quickly. Jenny nodded, her eyes twinkling with determination.

’’There’s that chamber behind the kitchen, you know the one? Let’s meet up there.”

Freddie nodded, sending her friend a grateful smile. She knew about the little storage room, of course. Only Jenny and a few older cooks were allowed in there, and Freddie doubted that would be the first place they would seek them if they sent guards to search for Jane, and there were many bags and stacks to hide behind if it came down to it. She had no idea what they would do if the Royal couple really orders Jane’s persecution, but they had to come up with something quick. They would figure out once they are there.

’’I love you.” Freddie said, giving Jane’s hand a small squeeze. She hated herself for not waiting for her reply, but Jane’s very life was more important than the words of endearment. She ran off as quickly as she could, dashing towards the throne room to save Jane’s life.

Paul has claimed that Jane attacked her for no reason, as expected. Freddie arrived in the middle of the story, wheezing and nearly falling to her face as she came to a halt, startling her parents.

’’Fareeda?” Bomi frowned, looking at Freddie like she just went mad. ’’What has gotten into you, child?”

’’Whatever he told you, it was a lie!” Freddie yelled, not even bothering with being polite. Paul gave a chuckle, shaking his head at Freddie like he couldn’t believe someone would accuse him of something like this.

’’Your Majesties, you daughter doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” Paul said, looking almost sorry, like Freddie was just a silly child who didn’t understand anything.

’’You can see my scars, that is all the proof you need. That rude peasant surged at me, and almost killed me!”

There was no way Freddie could lie about that not happening. Paul really looked like he just got a good beating: falling off a horse or the stairs didn’t result in injuries like that, so there was no need to bother with that explanation. She could have claimed another servant did it, perhaps? But who would she accuse innocently? Jane’s life mattered the most to her, but that didn’t mean she would let her parents punish someone who truly didn’t do anything. Everyone was equal to her, and she wouldn’t let go of that notion, never.

’’How did she even get back inside the castle?” Bomi grumbled, rubbing his chin. ’’I don’t think you’re lying by all means, Your Highness, but she was sent back to her village.”

’’I would like to know that, too.” Paul snarled, sending Freddie a glare. ’’Someone must have smuggled her back in. Maybe those other two maidens? You know, Your Majesty, the fat one and the one that looks like a boy.”

Freddie was suddenly very, very happy that she told Phoebe and Jenny to hide with Jane. Initially, she only said that because she didn’t want Jane to be alone, waiting for her fate do be decided, but now it seemed like she really made the right choice, because Paul was more than happy to throw everyone he didn’t like out the window.

He wanted all the obstacles out of the picture, so he could have Freddie all to himself.

Freddie used to think her parents were smart: Bomi was a king, after all. And yet, Paul seemed to have charmed himself into their good grace so much, that they left all logic flew out the window.

’’That could be true.” Bomi said, and Freddie could barely hold back a hysterical laugh. They really were the blindest, stupidest people- and they were the ones who called Freddie silly. Laughable.

It seemed like all the chances of saving Jane- and now, apparently her friends, too- were gone. Paul gave them a tearful little tale about how he didn’t even mean to go inside Freddie’s chamber, but he heard voices, and checked to make sure Freddie was alright- and that was how Jane attacked him without reason.

Amidst the chaos that went down after Jane showed up, Freddie almost forgot why Jane attacked in the first place. Bile rose up in her throat at the memory of the rough hands, of the maniacal grin, the premise that he would…

’’It was defence!” Freddie suddenly blurted out, causing Paul to stop talking, and Bomi and Jer to turn towards her. The memories were vivid, dancing behind her eyelids: now that she didn’t have to focus on the sight of Jane beating Paul and vice versa, she could relive it all over again. The fear, the humiliation. The unforgivable crime.

’’What are you talking about?” Jer asked, and Freddie saw the first shadow of a doubt cross her mother’s face.

’’He tried…” She trailed off, not wanting to say it. It was such an ugly thing, so humiliating, so evil. But she had to. That could have been the only thing that saved them.

’’He forced himself onto me.” Freddie said, nearly choking on her words as her throat seized up. She blinked rapidly, trying to get her breathing under control again.

’’He tried to deflower me.”

Silence fell onto the throne room, and Freddie carefully watched over her parents’ faces. She couldn’t read their expression, and she wanted to scream. Why weren’t they saying anything!?

’’This is a terrible accusation!” Paul snapped, frowning at Freddie. ’’I would never do something like that!”

And then, the dreaded words, from her father’s lips:

’’I believe you, Your Highness. Fareeda, how dare you?”

’’How…how dare I?” Freddie’s voice was half a scream. She couldn’t believe this: it happened to her, she was the one that almost suffered from terrible pain. She wasn’t stupid, she knew what it was: and her parents didn’t believe her. She was a liar in their eyes.

’’I know that you don’t like me too much, Fareeda, but I never would have thought you would go this far.” Paul said, sounding disappointed. Freddie had to give it to him, he was one Hell of an actor.

She glanced towards Jer, hoping for the woman, the mother to wake up inside, to believe her. But all she saw on her face, was disappointment. She didn’t believe her either.

’’I’m not lying!” Freddie snapped, tears of frustration stinging her eyes. ’’He pinned me down to the bed, to…to…Jane just stopped him!”

’’I’m really fed up with you constantly defending your servant friends!” Bomi rumbled, looking near disgusted with his own daughter. Freddie opened her mouth to say something, but then Paul delivered the final, killer blow:

’’Oh, they are not friends, Your Majesty.” Paul said, the corner of his mouth twitching.

’’There are inappropriate feelings between them, that should only be between a man and a woman.”

Freddie’s heart stopped: she felt all the blood rush to her head, so much that she got dizzy with it. That was too big of a crime: that, on top of beating up a Prince, required a public execution, but only after the ’’sinner” was dragged through the Capitol so everyone could spit on them or kick them, or throw rotten vegetables at them. It was a crime not only against the law of Rhye, but the law of God. Servants fooling around with each other- like Phoebe and Jenny- could get away with a beating, but someone of lower status touching the Princess like that? They would have to be executed in the most humiliating way.

’’I knew she was making you confused.” Bomi said, his eyes glowing dangerously. ’’But I didn’t realize how much.”

It was a lost battle, clearly. She couldn’t convince them to spare Jane’s life, not after that. She had to figure something out, and quickly, because she couldn’t expect her parents’ mercy.

’’Where is she now?” Bomi asked, narrowing his eyes at Freddie. ’’Tell me.”

So we can imprison and then kill her, Freddie finished the sentence in her head, shivering from the thought.

’’Still in my chambers.” Freddie lied, bowing her head as if submitting. Paul snickered softly, and Bomi rose to his feet, calling for the guards.

’’Come with me.” Bomi said to Paul, who nodded, clearly reveling in the idea of seeing Jane’s face when the guards tackled her, and the King made her face her crime. Usually, criminals were dragged into the throne room, but this was a crime so tedious, not to mention committed at the expense of his own daughter, that Bomi possibly wanted to have a go at Jane himself, and violence wasn’t allowed in the throne room. That was another out-dated law, but this time, it gave Freddie leverage.

’’We’ll have a talk later.” Bomi hissed at Freddie before he marched off with his entourage. Jer shook her head, sighing deeply in disappointment before she retreated too, presumably to go back to her chambers.

The moment they all cleared out, Freddie ran off in the opposite direction. She still had no idea what to do now, but first, she had to let her friends now that they were all in grave danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger, I guess, because I'm evil.


	31. Dust In The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have to get out of the castle somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaay, I'm back! Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm hoping to get my shit together soon.

Jane wasn’t proud of it, but she had to admit that she was scared. Once the adrenaline wore off, and the red fog lifted off her eyes, the realization that she literally put her life at risk finally hit her. She hurt Paul. She gave him scars and bruises, with the full intention to utterly destroy him if necessary. She wasn’t going to to stop in that moment: she wanted to tear him apart, into tiny little pieces, wanted to paint the walls with his blood. If Freddie hadn’t stopped her, she might have done just that.

There was no way she could get away with all that.

Her nose was still throbbing, and she clutched a hand over it, groaning. Despite the pain and the fear, she felt a sick sense of pride over the fact that she managed to hurt Paul more than he managed to hurt her. Good. That was the least he deserved after what he had tried to do to Freddie. Memories of seeing her lover struggling under that monster flashed before her eyes, and anger flared up inside her momentarily- how dare he touch Freddie like that, how dare he treat something so soft and beautiful with such cruelty?

Jane might have not had a death wish, and wasn’t exactly fond of the idea of getting executed, but she still couldn’t help but think that it was all worth it. At least she managed to stop him from doing something terrible- at least she saved Freddie from suffering.

But to the question of what was to happen now, she had no answer to.

’’Here.” Phoebe handed her a damp rag, pulling her out of her thoughts. She muttered a quiet ’thank you’ before draping the cloth over her face, hissing in pain as it came in contact with her injured nose.

’’Do you think it’s broken?” She asked, her eyes watering in pain. That was the least of her concern now- what was having a broken nose compared to a severed head, after all- but she couldn’t just sit there in silence and listen to her own thoughts screaming inside her head. One more second of waiting for Freddie to arrive with the news, and she would go mad.

’’I’m not sure.” Phoebe admitted, sending her a sympathetic look. ’’Let’s hope it’s just bruised really badly.”

’’And let’s hope Jane won’t get chopped into pieces, no offence.” Jenny added from where she was leaning againt the doorframe, obsessively checking through the cracks to make sure no one discovered them. They bundled Jane up in Kareem’s cape to disguise her as much as possible, and no one in the kitchen batted an eye as they slipped into the storage. The dark room was a good hide-out- for now. After that, they were essentially trapped inside.

’’How long until they find us?” Jane asked, peering up at Jenny over the rag passed against her face. Jenny sighed, frowning slightly as she once again plastered herself against the door to listen to any sounds that would indicate them being discovered.

’’Depends on what went down in the throne room.” Jenny replied. ’’If Freddie managed to convince her father not to make you into bird food, then we can stop sharting our pants and skirts respectively. If not- and not to scare you even more, but that’s more possible-, and the King decided you’re dead, then I think we don’t have much time left.”

’’I messed up, didn’t I?” Jane chuckled bitterly, wiping some excess blood off with the rag. ’’Now I dragged you into this too, and…”

Freddie. God, there was no way Freddie wouldn’t keep her back for Jane, and then she would get in trouble, again.

Maybe it wasn’t so worth it, after all.

’’What happened?” Phoebe asked, taking seat next to Jane on the little stool. Jane snorted, wincing as pain shot through her nose.

’’Do you want to hear the long story or the short one?”

’’Make it short, we don’t have time.” Phoebe sighed. It was strange to see her not being her usual, cheerful self- but then again, she was an accessory to Jane’s crime now, so it was understandable that she didn’t feel like smiling and dancing.

’’Paul tried to force himself on Freddie.” Jane said, her throat clenching uncomfortably as the words rolled off her tongue. Phoebe and Jenny gasped in unison, and Jane nodded with a dark look. God, but did she wish she ripped off Paul’s manhood after that, so he couldn’t hurt anyone ever again.

’’So, I…I protected her. And I beat him up.”

’’Nice.” Jenny replied, sending an apologetic look towards Phoebe when her lover gasped. ’’Yes, I know, it was bad, as in you brought all our demise, but he deserved that.”

’’Well, I can’t argue with that.” Phoebe replied, turning her gaze towards the dirty floor. Judging by the look on her face, she probably relived that awful encounter with Paul on the stairs. Jane placed a comforting hand on her knee, squeezing slightly.

’’I’m sorry for dragging you all into this.” Jane said, sending them both a small smile. ’’I should have put my foot down and told Freddie that I don’t need help. It was all my fault, I should be the only one who…”

’’Don’t even finish that.” Jenny cut her off, hands on her hips as she walked closer until she was standing before Jane and Phoebe. ’’We are your friends, Jane. We would have helped you even if Freddie didn’t ask us.”

’’That’s right.” Phoebe added softly. ’’We always protected Freddie. And now, we will protect you too.”

Jane didn’t have time to get sentimental, because the door to the storage ripped open, revealing a slightly disheveled Freddie. Jane only had to take one look at her wide eyes and her pale face to know that the odds weren’t in their favor.

Freddie slipped inside and closed the door behind herself quickly, before whipping around to face the trio inside. She looked near tears, and Jane swore inside.

’’We are in trouble.” She breathed, her chest rising and falling rapidly with her quick breathing. She has clearly ran across the entire castle, her cheeks red from the exertion and a thin layer of sweat shining on her skin.

She trodded deeper inside the room, coming to a halt in front of her friends and Jane. She swallowed thickly before letting out a shaky breath.

’’Quick explanation: Paul claimed that he was attacked for no reason. He made the claim that you were smuggled back in by Phoebe and Jenny, so thank the Heavens I made you all hide. My father won’t show mercy. He wants you executed, probably all of you, but especially Jane, because…”

Her voice trailed off, and Jane was horrified to see the tears welling up in her eyes. She reached for Freddie’s hands; they were cold and clammy with nervous sweat.

’’…because it’s not enough that you beat Paul.” Freddie continued, her voice wobbling and wavering as she tried to pull herself together.

’’Paul told my parents that we love each other, Jane.”

Jane might have not known all the Rhyan laws word by word, but she wasn’t a fool: she knew exactly that was not allowed, and it was punishable. And considering she was a mere peasant, who bedded the Princess, her execution would be more cruel and painful than almost anyone else’s: she committed a crime that knew no mercy.

’’Oh.” That was all Jane was able to say in that moment. What else could she say, anyways? How was she supposed to react to the news that she would have to die a slow, and painful death, only because she fell in love with someone whom she wasn’t supposed to? And what is going to happen to Freddie? Will she get away with being locked into her chambers for a few days like last time, or will she get seriously hurt this time?

’’Oh, my God.” Phoebe whispered, a hand clamped over her mouth in horror. No one was able to say anything for a while. They were all frozen in shock, trying to digest it all. Freddie was the one who eventually broke the silence.

’’They went back to my chambers to collect Jane, so we have a little bit of leverage, but not enough.”

’’There has to be a way out of here.” Jane spoke, pulling Freddie into her arms. Her lover was trembling, and she felt even smaller in her arms than usual. ’’We will find a way out, Freddie.”

’’The maidens in the kitchen already looked suspicious as I stormed in.” Freddie whispered, a teardrop rolling down her face and onto Jane’s shoulder. ’’They might be running off to tell my parents where I am. They might suspect that I’m hiding you here, and they…”

’’Shh.” Jane shushed her softly, and Freddie snorted, pushing on her shoulders weakly.

’’Don’t ’shh’ me!” All the same, she stayed in Jane’s arms, face buried in her chest. She didn’t know what to do: neither of them did. They could have tried hiding behind the stacks, but how long would they be able to get away with that? The guards would tear up the the entire castle looking for them. Their small safe haven turned into their eternal trap.

Jenny swore under her breath, pacing around the storage. The gears in their heads kept turning, but they couldn’t come up with anything quickly enough to save themselves. They were cornered, and that was the end of it. Their dreams of saving Freddie from the arranged marriage dissipated: nothing was improving, everything was just getting worse and worse.

The game was over.

Jenny groaned, kicking at the wall in desperation. That caused a board to loosen and fall out of its place, landing on the floor with a low thud. A small sliver of light flooded the room through the hole that the board covered until that point, and they all turned towards the small source of light, their jaws dropping.

Wide-eyed, Jenny peeked inside the hole, then let out a cheerful little yelp. She wore the biggest grin on her face as she turned back to her friends, buzzing with excitement.

’’The litter!” Jenny exclaimed, her eyes wide and bright. She chuckled at the confused look on the other girls’ faces. ’’They throw the litter out through that hole, the leftovers that not even the dogs eat!”

Freddie gasped, and Jane’s heart gave a hopeful little jolt at the hint of a smile on Freddie’s face.

’’This leads to the backyard, where the stables are!” Freddie chirped, bouncing in excitement, and despite all the chaos, Jane found it adorable.

’’We found our escape route!”

Jane was suddenly in the mood to grab Freddie and twirl her around and kiss her senseless from the happiness, but they didn’t really have much time left. They had to go, immediately.

’’We won’t fit through that hole.” Phoebe said, inspecting the size of it. ’’Maybe you and Freddie will, but Jane and I sure won’t.”

’’Oh, don’t you fret, my sweet Petal.” Jenny declared, kissing Phoebe’s knuckles dramatically. Before anyone could question her, she kicked the wall over and over again, until more loose boards gave in and dropped to the floor.

Jane joined, kicking and grabbing at the wood, tearing the boards aparts until they stretched the hole as big as possible. By the time they were finished, both their hands were bloody.

’’Now, if we’re lucky, we will land on some rotting vegetables and the fall won’t hurt.” Jenny said, wiping her hands on her trousers. ’’And if we’re not lucky, we will land on something hard and break all of our bones.”

’’Oh, that sounds lovely.” Phoebe huffed, peeking through the now much bigger hole in the wall. Freddie and Jane peeked out too, and Freddie let out a soft little whimper. They were on the first floor, so the walls weren’t that high here: still, if they didn’t land right, it would be very painful.

Not as painful as getting tortured, Jane’s brain offered when she found herself hesitating. They had to jump, otherwise they will be caught here. There was no time to think about how much it’s going to hurt, or where exactly they would go, or what was going to happen to them after: leaving the castle was the only option.

Freddie was as pale as a cloud when Jane grabbed her and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, trying not to scream as her hurt nose bumped into Freddie’s in the process.

’’I love you.” Jane declared, giving Freddie a determined look. Freddie opened her mouth to say something, but Jane didn’t give her the oppurtinity as she grabbed her and hugged her close to her body, before jumping. She knew that they would never leave if they kept contemplating the height, so she had to act fast.

It felt like they have been falling for ages before they finally landed- on something soft and very, very stinky. Jane didn’t really want to know what it was. Mere seconds after them, Jenny and Phoebe landed in the rubbish pile, groaning as their clothes got soaked from the smelly mess.

’’Everyone alright?” Jane checked, and she got muffled and groaning affirmations from them all. She pulled Freddie onto her feet, picking a rotten tomato out of her hair.

’’We have to make it to the stables. We could get away on the horses!” Freddie shouted, grabbing Jane’s hand. They ran as quickly as they could, hoping that they still had enough time to grab the horses and get away. They would have been caught on foot, they couldn’t risk it.

They didn’t make it to the stables, because they bumped into Odette, whom they nearly knocked over.

’’What…what are you doing!?” Odette shrieked. Jane wanted to make a similar sound: they probably could have gotten away, but not like this. Odette was the biggest stitch in the entire castle, with a burning hatred towards Jane and Jenny, and absolutely no respect towards her own daughter. She would be more than happy to see them all burn, just so she could get a pat on the head by the Queen. If Odette saw them, it meant they were doomed.

Phoebe stepped forward, grabbing her mother’s arm and staring into her face from mere inches, not letting her break free.

’’I know what you think of us, I know that you keep licking the Queen’s feet, and I know that you enjoy seeing us getting punished, but you have to help us, just this once!” Phoebe yelled, her voice high-pitched with desperation. Freddie, Jane and Jenny shared a concerned look. Odette? Helping anyone, especially them? That was not going to work.

Odette opened her mouth, but her daughter wasn’t finished yet.

’’This is not going to end with some whipping and some humiliation, this is going to end with us all dying!” Phoebe screeched, making Odette’s eyes widen. ’’I’m going to die too, Mother. Do you want me to die?”

’’What? Of course not!” Odette yelped, and Phoebe nodded hastily.

’’Great. Then, you have to help us. You can’t tell anybody you saw us here, do you understand?”

There was that fleeting moment where they were all sure Odette was going to push Phoebe away and start screeching for the guards. Jane’s heart stopped when Odette looked over them, contemplating what to do.

Then, she finally nodded.

’’Alright, alright. I’m not happy, because I hate breaking the rules, but if you would…”

’’Thank you.” Phoebe breathed, giving Odette a quick hug. Jane couldn’t believe it: she was still waiting for this to be a trap, for Odette to trick them. But it seemed like, that now that things went truly awry, her guilty conscience spoke up.

’’If anyone asks, tell them we went in the opposite direction!” Phoebe added, making Odette look dumbfounded.

’’But what happened? Where are you going? Are you…are you coming back?” Her voice sounded frantic, not something they experienced often when it came to Odette. Her sudden mother love came a little too late, but just in the right time.

’’…yes.” Phoebe said quickly, nodding at her mother one last time before they made a dash towards the stables. They could hear commotion in the castle, the sound coming through the open windows, meaning that they were probably looking for them already. Time was running out.

The stable boy, the one who was obviously in love with Freddie, immediately jumped to his feet and started stammering, and Freddie grabbed his shoulders.

’’I need to ask you a favor, you brave, handsome, lovely boy.” Freddie cooed, her voice dripping with artificial sweetness. The boy went crimson red, his jaw dropping open at the praises.

’’A-anything for you, Your-Your Highness.” He stammered, and Freddie grinned.

’’Don’t tell anyone you saw us, thank you.” She said quickly, pressing a chaste kiss onto the boy’s cheek, before running inside to get the horses.

Jane didn’t exactly blame the boy for caving in: he was staring with glassy eyes as Freddie and Jenny led Red Baron and Betsy outside, showing no sign of stopping them or doing anything at all.

’’God, I’m taking advantage of people now.” Freddie sighed, grabbing the bucket and ushering Jane to get onto it. ’’Desperate times call for dramatic measures, I guess.”

Jane climbed onto Red Baron’s back, swallowing all her fears concerning the stud underneath her. She had no idea how she was supposed to stay up without a saddle, but they had no more time left to gear up.

Freddie helped Jenny and Phoebe get up on Betsy’s back before she sat behind Jane, kicking Red Baron’s side to get him to move. There was no sign of Odette anywhere, and Jane was praying inside that she went to distract the search party, and not to lead them onto their backs.

She gripped onto Red Baron’s mane tight as the horse started galloping: it was awful, and she was sure she would fall off, but Freddie’s hand was steady around her waist, keeping her in place. Phoebe and Jenny both looked like they will get sick as Betsy ran, her hooves like thunder against the ground.

They were fast as the wind, galloping through the field where Freddie took Jane to her first ride, onward to the deep forest which stood tall and proud an unknown with its dark green, inviting them with the promise to hide all the runaways who were looking for shelter.

The castle was getting smaller and smaller behind them in the distance, reminding Jane of the day she left Skibbestones to become a maiden out of punishment, the day her new life started. On that day, she left her home to find another.

And now, she didn’t have that home anymore, either.

None of them had.

They were dust swirling in the wind, looking for somewhere safe to settle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girls are out here playing Medieval Mission Impossible, no big deal.


	32. Passengers of The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road seems endless, and the future doesn't seem bright at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are having a few filler chapters before we dive into some more interesting stuff, so bear with me!

Early evening had strolled around, laying its thick, dark grey duvet over the world, wrapping four exhausted horse-riders into a protective embrace. Due to the summer heat that raged in the world, not even the evenings were able to get cold; that was probably for the better. On top of everything else that happened, they didn’t need to be freezing, too. The slowly descending darkness- which seemed much, much thicker between the tall, proud trees that raised their branches towards the sky above them-, and the fact that neither of them knew where exactly they were going, or what they were supposed to do now, was enough trouble for them already.

Freddie has never felt so exhausted in her entire life before. In the span of one single day, more had happened that she could handle: she was attacked and almost got hurt, then her lover that she thought left her forever appeared out of thin air and threw herself at the man who tried to hurt her, and now her parents wanted to kill her. A shiver ran down her spine when she remembered Paul’s smirk, the evil glint in his eyes as he revealed her secret to Jer and Bomi. She remembered the way his too hot breath touched her face, as he pinned her down and called her a sinner, growling about how he was going to tame her, once she becomes his lawful wife.

She had no idea, what was next. They were far enough from the castle now, well out of ear- and eyeshot, and if Odette finally stood on their side and not against them, they might have won just enough time to get away before they sent a search party after them. But Freddie couldn’t see where the road ended: once they finally manage to leave the seemingly endless trees behind, she didn’t know what awaited them. Another city, or a village, perhaps. She wasn’t particularly great at knowing where one Kingdom ended and where the other started. Where they even still in Rhye? 

They just ran off without thinking. They had no food, no money, not even a change of clothes for the next day. They didn’t even know what the hell they were doing, just wandering around the forest like a group of reckless bandits, circling around their prey.

Bandits. God, what if they’ll run into dangerous people? Maybe they are out here, maybe they already saw them, and they are just waiting for the oppurtinity to tackle them off their horses. At least they had nothing they could steal from them. Except for the one thing that Paul tried to take too, and their horses. Freddie’s stomach twisted into a small ball of anxiety. They were all women, without any weapons, what were they expecting? It was likely they wouldn’t get out of a situation like that alive. They might as well be riding straight into their deaths.

And even if they somehow survive the road, and find somewhere to settle, what then? Bomi might have asked his spouter to spread the word about his daughter disappearing. News traveled fast, especially when they came from such a rich and powerful Kingdom like Rhye: people could easily recognize her wherever they went. She was still wearing her gown. They would get caught and locked somewhere until the Rhyan emissary arrived, and they are dragged back to the Kingdom, where Jane would be executed in a cruel, terrible way that no one deserved, likely Phoebe and Jenny would be too, considering Paul accused them of smuggling Jane back inside the castle, and especially because they helped the Princess run away. Freddie didn’t care all that much about what was going to happen to her: she would likely be locked away, for a longer time than last time, maybe until the day of the inevitable wedding came, or whipped a little. She could handle all that. But her love, and her friends suffering? That was not something she was willing to let happen, albeit she didn’t know how she could stop it. She was completely, utterly helpless, again.

She flinched when a hand squeezed hers gently, then she immediately relaxed when Jane turned her head around, her beautiful green eyes boring into hers.

’’Are you alright?” Jane asked softly, rubbing her thumb across the back of Freddie’s hand. ’’You’re squeezing my waist so hard you’re crushing my bones.”

’’I’m sorry.” Freddie said, blushing, and immediately relaxed her grip. There was no need to hold onto her that tight, as they weren’t galloping anymore. They were deep inside enough to be hidden in case they were searching for them already, so they could slow down a little bit. But Freddie didn’t want to let Jane go, ever again. She couldn’t: the moment she slipped out of her hands, she would lose her, and for good this time- and Freddie couldn’t imagine living her life without Jane. She couldn’t fathom the idea of living on, trapped in a terrible marriage, with the knowledge that her only joy in life, the only light in the everlasting darkness flickered out forever.

There was no reason to live a life where Jane was replaced by Paul.

’’I don’t know what’s going to happen now.” Freddie admitted quietly, resting her forehead on Jane’s shoulder. She was truly so exhausted, she could have fell off Red Baron’s back at any given moment. ’’I don’t know what to do.”

Jane sighed softly, lifting Freddie’s hand to her lips and kissing each of her knuckles one by one. That caused Freddie to smile slightly. At least Jane was still here, with her.

’’It’s going to be alright.” Jane said, though Freddie couldn’t help but notice the nervous edge in her voice. Well, she didn’t exactly blame her: she was the one with the most to lose if they will get caught. She was the main culprit, the epitome of a sinner who corrupted the virginal, innocent Princess and stuffed her head full with silly ideas, trying to talk her out of a strategically very convenient marriage. The dangerous bandit, who sneaked back inside the castle to kill the poor Prince who didn’t do anything wrong, and had the utmost respect for his future wife. Or, at least that was the general consensus- no one actually knew the truth, that their feelings were real and they made each other as happy as no one else could, that it was perfect and innocent, despite what everyone else was saying. That the only sinner, the only danger here was the very man Freddie’s parents were protecting so much, as if he was their own son.

A thought suddenly crossed Freddie’s mind, and she gently poked Jane in the side, making her let out a soft hum.

’’How did you come back?” Freddie asked, unable to keep a hint of amusement out of her voice. Amidst the chaos that went down just a few hours prior, she didn’t exactly have the time to wonder how Jane was able to come back, even though she was basically thrown out.

’’Couldn’t stay away.” Jane replied smoothly, chuckling when Freddie poked her again, a little harder this time. ’’Alright, alright. I told my parents that I don’t wanna live with them anymore, because they don’t love me or care about me, and then I left.”

’’You did what?” Freddie asked, her voice high-pitched with wonder. Jane shrugged, a slightly smug smile playing on her lips.

’’Well, they literally sold me for a dime, just because I didn’t want to wear dresses, or to have a husband. That is not a very loving family, you know that better than anyone else.”

Right. Both of them came from families that didn’t accept them the way they were, trying to force their own agenda onto their daughters and not caring about their feelings, at all. They weren’t home in their own homes; they were both locked inside, thrust into things they didn’t want, constantly talked over and humiliated. Maybe there was a reason they met: maybe it was all written in the stars, after all. Maybe they found that home inside each other.

And Jane had the power, the bravery to break out of that prison. Maybe Freddie should do the same, after all.

’’It was actually you, who gave me the strength to stand up to them.” Jane continued, her voice soft and melodic, making Freddie’s heart flutter. God, how much she missed that voice.

’’Me?” She asked shyly, and Jane nodded, kissing her knuckles again.

’’Yes. Because you never let people shackle you. You keep fighting to be yourself, to do whatever you want to do. I learned so much from you.”

’’And yet, I didn’t manage to break free.” Freddie sighed, ducking her head. Jane tutted softly.

’’You just did.” She reminded her, and Freddie snorted. Well, that was true. But how long will that freedom last for, she truly had no idea.

’’So, you told your parents you were coming back. Then what?”

Jane told her the whole story, with all the details about the poor donkey giving up, about the nice man who offered her a ride, then giving all her money to a fur trader who took her to the Capital. She told her about how Kareem was the one who smuggled in her, wrapping her up in his cape.

’’I knew it looked familiar.” Freddie chuckled, fiddling with the material around Jane’s waist. Her heart clenched painfully: good, sweet Kareem, who supported her and helped her, no matter what. And she didn’t even say goodbye, just left him wondering what happened to his sister. She betrayed him, after everything he had done for her, for them.

Jane must have known what she was thinking, because she squeezed her hand again, shooting her a kind smile.

’’Kareem is an amazing boy. He will be just fine. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t think you’re letting him down: he wanted you to be safe, to be happy. He knew you couldn’t have that with Paul.”

Freddie nodded, biting her lip. Kareem, her little brother, was so much more mature than his age. Maybe even more mature than Freddie herself. He truly could be a great King one day. Freddie kept thinking about that: it was frowned upon for a Queen to rule alone, and even if that happened, her council always made sure to dampen her powers as much as possible, making all the important decisions in her name. If she were to be Queen, she would have to marry someone, whether Paul or someone else entirely, who would have all the power. She only had to look at her own parents to know how these things worked: Bomi was the one with the real power. Jer’s power was just formal. That would happen her too: she could dream about changing the laws, of trying to make her Kingdom a better place, but was that actually possible? Would anyone listen to a deranged woman trying to preach about love and equality? That was clearly just a daydream. The world was much more cruel, much more unforgiving, especially to girls and women, and after all she went through, Freddie knew that better than anyone else. She couldn’t change everything, no matter how much she wanted to.

Someone like Kareem, though, could pretty much turn everything he ever imagined into reality. He was strong and wise, and he was a man. He wanted the same thing Freddie wanted, peace, equality and better chances for everyone. He could achieve that, even on his own.

’’Do you think we could run away forever?” Freddie asked quietly, her arms tightening around Jane as she snuggled into her. ’’Or will they keep chasing us, even if a lot of time has passed?”

’’I don’t know.” Jane replied honestly. ’’But we can try, can’t we?”

Freddie remembered that day in the maidens’ chamber, when Jane suggested that maybe Freddie should just escape to avoid the marriage to Paul. That time, Freddie found it ridiculous, because she had no idea how that was possible. Now that fever dream became real: they were running away, still not having a clue on what to do or where to go. But they did it. They got away, even if the destination was still unclear.

They couldn’t give up now, no matter how scary and hopeless everything seemed right now.

Freddie glanced to the side to check on her friends. Phoebe was half dozing against Jenny, whose eyes were already drooping, and she probably only stayed awake to make sure her lover wasn’t going to fall off their horse. They, just like Jane and Freddie, deserved to be happy. Freddie has overheard them many times, talking about how much better it would be, if they could just live together somewhere far away from the castle. If they could just escape, and love each other without hiding and getting belted when they displayed any kind of affection towards each other.

They all deserved so much better.

With that in mind, when the world around them finally ran out of trees and lead them to an open field, showcasing a small village that was hiding in a valley right at their feet, Freddie didn’t hesitate to urge Red Baron forward.

They needed a place to rest, because this was going to be a long journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They all need a hug or two :/


	33. Gimme Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need to find a place where they can settle down safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time- but as I said, we need a few fillers before we move on!

It was almost night by the time they made it into the village. Under the dark cover of the night, it was already hard to recognize them, but they couldn’t risk anyone realizing Freddie’s real identity in case the news of the Princess disappearing with ’’criminals”-according to the King- traveled fast, so they ended up rubbing dirt all over her clothes and mussing up her hair to make her look like another traveling tramp. Falling into the rubbish pile and riding for long hours already made them look quite disheveled, but they could never be safe enough.

Most people had already went to bed around that time, only a few buskers and prostitutes were out on the streets, not really paying any mind to the four horse-riders. Other than a few wolf-whistles coming from some quite shady-looking men fueled on ale, they didn’t get in any trouble and could made it through the village safe.

’’I don’t know about you, but I really need some sleep.” Jenny groaned, rubbing at her face. Phoebe nodded tiredly, her head lolling back against her lover’s shoulder.

Truth be told, Jane felt like falling apart from the exhaustion too. There was only so much one could take after traveling from Skibbestones to Rhye, saving her lover from getting defiled and beating up her attacker, essentially finding out there was a death sentence hanging above her head, then having to make a quick escape and then riding for hours on end in the dark woods. Her nose started throbbing again, her bottom was sore and she was so hungry she could have wolfed down an entire deer by herself.

The only problem was, that they had no money. Jane spent hers paying off the fur trader who took her to the Capital, and they didn’t exactly have time to gather their things before dashing off and away. There wasn’t too big of a chance of anyone taking them in for the night for free, especially because they smelled foul and looked like a bunch of rascals.

’’We’re gonna find a place.” Freddie said. Her voice was more determined now, having lost that nervous, uncertain tone that she spoke with while they were in the woods. 

’’Do you have an idea?” Jane asked, rubbing her thumb across the back of Freddie’s hand. Freddie hummed softly, leaning in to nuzzle Jane’s neck.

’’Yes. Let’s find a tavern.”

’’Even the most broken down ones need money.” Phoebe spoke softly. ’’And we don’t have any.”

’’We will be fine.” Freddie insisted, gently nudging Red Baron in the side to urge him to move a little faster. The horses were exhausted too, in dire need of some fresh water and a place to rest their legs.

Jane didn’t question her lover. She knew by now, that if Freddie had a plan, she was all too willing to go through with it- and as long as her Princess was confident in their sucess instead of worrying her heart out, Jane was fine with following her to the end of the Earth.

They did find a tavern soon enough- it wasn’t exactly hard, considering the village was small, and they only had to follow the typical bustle, the loud voices of the drunken that lingered around the center. The tavern, called ’’The Brave Harp” seemed to be the very pulsating heart of the tiny village, swarming with rangers only passing through and looking for a place to stay the night, notorious drunks loudly yelling for another ale, sleazy men cheating on their wives with prostitutes they picked up from the side of the road to here. Truth be told, The Brave Harp seemed packed full with people, and it seemed like the kind of place that would recquire a really good dime in exchange for a dusty room, and the chances of them being able to stay here seemed more and more slim as they got closer to the building in question. Yet, Freddie didn’t seem to back down.

She slid off Red Baron’s back elegantly, to Jane’s biggest amusement. Her entire body felt like it was made of stone after riding so much, but Freddie didn’t seem to phased. But then again, Jane’s horse-riding skills still had left a lot to desire.

’’I’ll be back soon.” Freddie announced. Jane yelped, reaching after her to gently grab her arm and stop her.

’’You don’t seriously think I’ll let you in there alone?” Jane said, nodding towards a burly man vomiting by the entrance. ’’Let me come with.”

’’I’ll be fine.” Freddie insisted, pressing a quick kiss to Jane’s hand as she gently brushed it off her arm. ’’Just stay here, alright?”

’’Freddie…” Phoebe tried too, but the Princess just sent them a knowing smile, turning on her heels and trodding inside before they had a chance to hold her back.

Jane’s stomach twisted with nerves. The idea of her small, beautiful lover walking inside that shady place, straight into the arms of drunks and suspicious people was not exactly comforting. They have made it so far without anyone trying to rob them blind or murder them, but she had her doubts about whether this luck will stuck.

It felt like ages have passed before Freddie walked back out, looking unharmed and with a huge smile on her face that made Jane deflate right away.

’’Let’s take the horses to the back, they have a stable.” Freddie said, patting Red Baron’s flank lovingly. ’’And a room for us, it’s small but that was the most they could offer. They have a busy night. We can have some food in the morning, they have ran out of dinner, unfortunately.”

’’What did you do?” Jane asked, and Freddie shrugged with a small smile.

’’I paid them.”

’’With what?” Jenny asked with a small frown, and Freddie chuckled, waving a dismissive hand.

’’Don’t be so worried, I didn’t sell my body. I gave them my jewelry.”

Jane’s jaw dropped. They took Freddie’s necklace and earrings off so it wouldn’t catch the eye, and Freddie seemed almost sad about even that- she loved those pieces dearly. And now, she has willingly handed them over just to get them a place to stay. Desperate times, indeed.

’’Freddie…” Jane said softly, but Freddie just shook her head, reaching up to squeeze her hand.

’’It’s alright. I told them my parents used to be nobles before they were murdered by bandits, and that this was a family heritage. No one suspects anything.”

Jane was as stiff as a piece of wood as she tried to scramble off the horse, her joints creaking and popping in protest. She let out an embarrassed little huff as she landed on her butt, making Freddie coo.

’’We really do need to rest.” She said sweetly, helping Jane onto her feet. They took the horses to the backyard and gave them some fresh water and hay. The animals dug in eagerly, and Freddie gently patted them both before returning to the main entrance with her company.

’’Are you sure no one recognized you?” Jane asked worriedly as Freddie led them inside, navigating their way through the loud crowd. Someone splashed ale onto Jane’s feet, and she sighed, shaking her head. A bath was also very much necessary.

’’The only good thing about being excluded from everything, is that people don’t see too much of you.” Freddie explained, ducking out of the way of a jug that was bigger than her head. ’’Recognizing my parents or even my brother is easier, because they are out there during important events and making big decisions. I’m just a pretty piece of jewelry, a status symbol.”

Her voice wavered slightly at the end, and Jane sighed, taking Freddie’s hand into hers sneakily and giving it a gentle squeeze. She deserved so much better, so much more than this. She deserved to be in full control of her life, to make decisions for herself- she didn’t have that kind of freedom living like this.

The room really was small, with too narrow, creaky beds and a bucket of water in the corner, but to their exhausted bodies, it looked like they just entered Heaven itself.

’’My God, we can wash ourselves.” Phoebe sighed dreamily, heading straight for the bucket. In the confined place, they could really catch a whiff of the rotting rubbish that was still clinging to their clothes, and they scrunched their noses up in disgust. 

Jane wondered how Freddie will handle all that. She, and even Phoebe and Jenny were used to experiencing the lower things in life, of getting dirty and being uncomfortable, but Freddie was born between silk sheets and smelling like a bouqet of roses every day, never having to lift anything harder than a fork or traveling anywhere by her own. Now, she had to jump straight into the middle of moldy pieces of bread and rotting vegetables, then riding without a saddle for hours. She got covered in mud, and had to give up her precious jewelry- and now she was about to sleep in a bed that has definitely seen vile things. It must have been a little too much.

’’Are you alright?” Jane asked, cupping Freddie’s cheek. Freddie’s gaze shifted slightly, and her smile was a little too tight for Jane’s liking.

’’I have been better.” Freddie admitted softly, biting down on her lip. ’’I just…I’m still worried, you know? The taverner said we could stay the night, and the morning if really necessary, but then we will have to move on. And I don’t have more jewelry left to sell.”

She looked down at her dress that was dirty and a little ragged, and she sighed deeply. ’’Maybe the dress.”

’’No, Freddie.” Jane said softly, pressing their foreheads together. She pulled Freddie closer, winding her arms around her waist tight. She could feel Freddie trembling slightly in her arms, and Jane had a feeling having to sell her necklace wasn’t the reason behind it. It really was too much happening in a span of a day- no wonder she was so distraught.

’’You don’t have to tear yourself apart, alright? We will make it somehow.”

’’But it’s actually a good idea, is it not?” Freddie asked, looking up at Jane. There was finally some light back in her gorgeous, deep brown eyes. ’’I might need a different dress. This one still looks too rich, even dirty.”

Jane hummed, tracing comforting patterns on Freddie’s back. In fact, this really sounded like a good plan. Considering they would have to be on the road a lot, it was probably safer if they made it absolutely sure no one could become suspicious of them- Freddie in a ragged dress, mussy hair and with no golden jewelry dangling off her body would be able to blend in with them.

’’You are really clever, you know that?” Jane asked softly, kissing Freddie on the forehead. ’’I really love you.”

’’I love you too.” Freddie replied softly, tilting her face upwards to peck Jane on the lips. Jane pulled her closer, one arm securely around her waist and the other tangled in her hair, keeping her close and safe. She deepened the kiss, smiling when Freddie sighed happily against her mouth.

’’Uhm, I don’t wanna be rude, but we are right here.” Jenny laughed, making the lovers broke apart, flushed. Jenny sent them a wicked grin, and Phoebe rolled her eyes fondly.

’’Trust me, I want nothing more than to pound Phoebe, but we have to moderate ourselves. Besides, I doubt these beds could handle it.”

’’Jenny!” Phoebe gasped, swatting at her, her cheeks red in embarrassment. Freddie and Jane just laughed, sharing a cheeky look with each other.

Washing up felt like absolute Heaven. Jane has never felt so clean in her entire life before, even though she couldn’t revel in the water too much, trying to leave enough for her friends too.

Phoebe and Jenny pretty much passed out immediately after hitting the bed, and Jane could feel how tired and heavy her muscles were as she took her place next to Freddie. The bed creaked under their combined weight, and Jane murmured a quiet prayer inside for the sake of the furniture staying in one piece.

’’We will have to roll you around in dirt again.” Jane chuckled, bopping Freddie’s clean nose. She went adorably cross-eyed for a second, before snorting softly.

’’Then I’m really gonna enjoy being clean now.” Freddie grinned, tucking her face away in Jane’s neck. Jane wrapped her arms around her, letting Freddie curl up as small as she could.

’’I don’t know where we should go after we leave the tavern.” Freddie admitted against Jane’s skin, sighing. Jane shook her head, carding her fingers through Freddie’s hair soothingly.

’’Let’s not think about that right now. We need to rest.”

Freddie nodded, tangling her legs together with Jane’s until they were completely wrapped up in each other, unable to separate. That was how it should be, after all: them, together, forever. Jane never wanted to part form Freddie, ever again.

’’I missed you so much.” Jane whispered, dropping a kiss onto Freddie’s cheek. ’’Just a few days without you were agony.”

’’I thought I would die.” Freddie whispered back, gripping onto Jane’s arm, as if she was afraid her lover would have to leave again. ’’I thought it was a fever dream when you came back.”

’’I’ll never leave you again.” Jane promised. ’’I have never loved anyone the way that I love you.”

She could feel Freddie smiling against her skin. ’’I love you too, Jane, so much.”

She looked up at Jane, her eyes suddenly full of sorrow. ’’We can’t get caught.” She whispered, her lower lip wobbling dangerously. ’’I can’t lose you…”

’’Hey.” Jane said softly, pressing her index finger against Freddie’s lips to silence her. ’’We will be just fine. We will figure something out. We did get away, didn’t we? And we will continue to do so. No one gets executed, and no one has to marry a monster. I promised I’ll somehow save you from Paul’s clutches, and I’m still keeping that promise.”

She gently kissed Freddie on the lips, letting out a soft whine when their noses bumped together. God. She almost forgot about her stupid nose.

’’We should try and get some herbs in the morning.” Freddie suggested, sending her a kind look. ’’I’m sorry, darling.”

’’It’s fine.” Jane replied, brushing Freddie’s hair out of her face lovingly. ’’Now, get some sleep, alright?”

Freddie nodded, her eyelashes already fluttering close. Jane kissed her one last time, and when she pulled back, Freddie’s eyes were shut, her breath slowly evening out.

Only a few moments later, Jane fell asleep too.


	34. Freedom Fighters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie meets a few interesting people: a door has closed, but a window seems to be opening up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super excited about this chapter, I hope you will all like it :))
> 
> Also, I'm craving all the feedback, as always!

The dress was entirely too tight around her chest, and too loose around her hips, but it was better than nothing. It also looked poor enough to not raise any kind of suspicion: now, Freddie didn’t look any different than a simple peasant, a nomad ragtag. Without her precious jewelry and her rich gown, her hair a tangled mess, no one could tell she was a beautiful Princess, the daughter of King Bomi of Rhye just mere days ago. As Freddie traded her old dress with the taverner, she also let go of that life; she was not a Princess anymore. She was just Freddie, a young girl trying to figure out where the road would take them next, trying to survive in a world so unfamiliar from the one she was born into.

While she was obviously frightened about what was going to happen to them, there was a twinge of excitement bubbling in her core. Adventure and freedom was what she always craved: she hated the restrictions, the uptight etiquette, the condescension. Just sneaking out to the market to collect stray cats gave her such a rush: she liked not being a Princess, just for a few hours, disguised as a handmaiden and running around arm in arm with Phoebe, giggling like two naughty children. No one told her to straighten her back or suck in her stomach, to hide her teeth or sit still in those moments: she was allowed to do whatever she wanted, because people didn’t care. They rolled their eyes at the two silly servants, and moved on. She couldn’t be this carefree when she was being a Royalty.

It was hard to imagine living on the road constantly, never knowing what destination was next: but at the same time, it was somehow thrilling. Because life could offer many dangers for the wanderers, but at least they were free.

And if there was one thing Freddie wanted more than anything else, it was exactly that.

They ate their breakfast in muffled silence, wolfing down the bread and the cheese like this was their last meal. Well, who knows when they would get to eat again: they were going to have to leave the tavern soon, and then the endless road will continue, the destination unknown. It was better to get enough fuel before they moved on.

’’I told you that you shouldn’t sell your dress.” Jane said around a mouthful, looking at the sack Freddie was wearing. Freddie shrugged, smoothing the sturdy material over her thighs.

’’It’s better this way.” She said softly. ’’It’s even harder to recognize me like this. And I also won us a few more hours before we have to leave by trading it.”

’’Any idea on where are we going next?” Phoebe asked, breaking off a piece of bread and popping it inside her mouth. Freddie hummed, looking down at her hands. Her nails were a little too dirty for her liking- but then again, even freedom came with consequences. And Freddie would rather have dirty hands for the rest of her life it meant not losing her friends and not having to marry someone she hated.

’’We will see where the road will take us.” Freddie said simply. She shot Jane a reassuring smile when her lover reached for her hand. ’’We will figure it out, just like you said.” Freddie whispered softly, and Jane smiled. It quickly turned into a frown, and she clamped a hand over her nose, groaning.

’’Shite,” Jane murmured, ’’this bloody thing still hurts.”

Freddie gently pulled Jane’s hand away, gasping when she noticed the damage. Jane’s nose was swollen and angry red, and Freddie could only imagine how much it hurt. It was probably safe to assume that it really was broken, and not tending to it for days on end wasn’t helping matters.

’’What should we do?” Freddie asked worriedly, turning to Phoebe and Jenny. Her own medical skills were practically non-existent, considering that if she ever got hurt, there would be an armada of doctors to take care of her. Unfortunately, even her friends’ knowledge wasn’t enough here.

’’We could try with a damp rag again, but I don’t know how much it’s gonna help.” Jenny said honestly, giving Jane a gentle pat on her shoulder. ’’I’m sorry.”

’’It’s fine.” Jane replied, though it clearly wasn’t: her eyes were watering, and Freddie was fairly certain that if she and their friends weren’t around to witness it, her lover would probably scream and kick at the walls in pain. She hated to see Jane suffering, and she hated it even more because this was all Paul’s doing. God, Freddie really hoped his injuries hurt more. She tried not to think of Paul, but it wasn’t easy: she kept seeing his nightmarish face, his evil smirk as he leaned over her. They couldn’t go back to the castle, no matter what: if they end up in Paul’s clutches again, the game would truly be over. By now, it was obvious that he was all too keen on destroying everyone and everything that stood in his way, as well as taking everything he wanted without asking first. Freddie wondered how he reacted when he noticed Jane wasn’t there to get executed; she could see his smirk faltering, looking around desperately. She hoped he felt truly lost, like Freddie, and Jane, and their friends had before, because of him. She hoped he had a good taste of his own medicine.

Freddie wasn’t just thinking about him, of course. She wondered what her parents were doing now. Were they fretting over her disappearance? Were they searching for their daughter frantically, guards raiding the cities and villagers nearby, turning everything upside down to find the lost Princess and her criminal companion? Did Bomi see the error of his ways now? Did he regret treating his daughter so cruelly? Was Jer crying, praying to see her child again? And Kareem…poor Kareem, how he must feel now, so betrayed and lonely, stuck with his parents that managed to chase their own daughter away, and the man who was out to destroy his sister. Freddie could actually see him tackling Paul all too vividly; maybe he has gotten into trouble, acting out of anger and desperation. Poor boy. Freddie wished she could somehow signal to him, to tell him that she was alright.

She even wondered how Odette was doing: it was surprising to see her on their side for once. Maybe she had some time to think about how she treated her own daughter. She was worried about her cats, too: did they have enough to eat? Did they miss her?

They left so much behind- but there was so much waiting for them. They just had to try and move on somehow, even if it was hard.

But first, they needed to do something about Jane’s nose.

’’I’m gonna ask the taverner if they can help.” Freddie offered, giving Jane’s shoulder a light squeeze as she brushed past her, exiting the room quickly.

The tavern was much quieter in the morning, most of the drunks have already left or were still dozing in their respective room. There was only one quite large group having some ale and breakfast down at the tables, quietly chatting away. They appeared to be a group of nomads, their clothes made of leather and fur, their skin tanned from being out in the Sun. They all looked like one big, happy family: some of them were quite old, slumping in their chairs tiredly, but they had two children with them too, who were running around the tables, giggling excitedly. Freddie couldn’t help but smile at them in passing, and they returned the smile kindly.

Freddie walked up to the taverner, trying not to laugh at how she was puffing her chest out in Freddie’s dress. She was clearly having a field day wearing something so rich and fine, even if it was a little dirty.

’’Excuse me,” Freddie spoke, making the woman stop mopping the floor and glancing up at her, ’’my friend’s nose is injured, do you maybe have some medicine?”

’’Only wine to knock her off while someone breaks it back into place.” The taverner said simply, and Freddie winced at the idea. Would they really need to break it again? Didn’t her poor sweetheart suffer enough already!?

’’Is there any other way?” Freddie asked, a little frantically. The idea of causing Jane more pain made her feel sick to the stomach. ’’I’m sure there’s something.”

’’I’m not a doctor.” The woman shrugged, returning to cleaning the floor. ’’I can deal with a sick drunk, but now with broken noses.”

Freddie sighed, tapping her fingers against the wooden table. They really had to do something about Jane’s nose: Freddie might have not wanted to cause her more pain, but not doing anything was not helping her, either. They had to fix it somehow before they left the tavern.

Someone tapped on her shoulders, and Freddie turned around to see a young woman smiling down at her. Her long red hair was in a braid thrown over her shoulder, and freckles covered her cheeks. She seemed so kind, Freddie immediately felt calmer in her presence.

’’Maybe we could be of some help.” The woman said softly, nodding towards the group of nomads at the table. ’’Normannus is a doctor.”

Freddie followed the woman’s eyes, spotting an elderly man, with a long beard and deep wrinkles covering his face. He was balancing one of the children on his knee now, smiling when the little girl tugged on his beard.

They seemed nice enough, or at least Freddie hoped they were: she was willing to take anything as long as it healed Jane. She nodded, shooting the woman a grateful smile.

’’We would really appreciate the help. But we have no more money left.”

’’No need for it.” The red-haired woman said with a mellow smile. ’’Wealth and power is meaningless, anyways.”

’’Is it?” Freddie asked, tilting her head to the side curiously. The woman nodded, leading Freddie to their table with a gentle hand on her arm.

’’The only thing that matters, is kindness.” She explained softly. ’’Don’t get me wrong, we had to pay for this breakfast, of course: but in the grand scheme of things, loving each other and uplifting each other’s souls is the most important thing, isn’t it? Why sit on a mountain of coins if your heart is black as the night sky?”

Freddie hummed softly, inspecting the woman’s face. She didn’t seem all that much older than Freddie, but she spoke with such wisdom as if she was a thousand years old. As silly as it sounded at first hearing, Freddie had to admit, she agreed with her every word.

’’So, what do you and your friends do?” Freddie asked. ’’How do you live your life? You’re making me curious.”

The woman chuckled, gently patting her on the back. ’’Everyone is curious. We are a freak circus, aren’t we? Traveling around and wearing silly clothes?”

’’Oh, I didn’t mean it that way.” Freddie stammered, blushing. She didn’t mean to insult this kind woman who just offered to help them. ’’It’s just…what you said about power and money not being the most important thing, and about love and support…I’m just curious.”

’’I was just joking.” The woman grinned, making Freddie snort softly. Her blue eyes glimmered as she spoke. ’’We call ourselves the ’freedom fighters’. We want to make the world a better place for everyone. It might not work out all the time, but even a small difference is a difference, and it could mean a lot to a poor, lost soul.”

’’How do you do it?” Freddie asked, feeling excitement bubbling inside her chest. What this woman was talking about here, was the exact thing Freddie always dreamt of doing, too. Making a difference, helping other people. ’’How do you make the world a better place?”

’’Taking in children left behind by their parents, for example.” The woman said, jerking her head towards the little girl. ’’Protecting people whom are getting mugged by bandits. Traveling from city to city and preaching to people about love and equality. We get chased away a lot, but it’s worth it, even if just one person feels happier and less alone.”

Freddie hummed. She remembered Bomi mocking ’’silly people with their stupid ideas”, going from city to city to ’’intoxicate the folks with their filth.” Maybe he was talking about this group, the Freedom Fighters: the people Freddie should ’’always stay away from”. The people that shared Freddie’s opinion on many things, the very things Freddie was made fun of for her whole life.

’’We can’t change everything, of course.” The redhead continued. ’’We are not Kings and Queens, after all. Only they hold the power to change the laws that bring us injustice.”

’’The Kings.” Freddie corrected her, unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice. ’’Only the Kings can. The Queens’ power is just formal.”

’’Doesn’t surprise me.” The woman scoffed, rolling her eyes. ’’Women get shunned a lot, don’t we? We have to make sure we are treated equally. It’s starting out with small steps.”

They reached the table in the meantime. Everyone was blinking up at Freddie curiously: they didn’t seem wary at all, they were all open and trusting. Freddie didn’t even know them, and yet, she felt a sense of belonging that she has never experienced before, only when she was with Jane and her friends.

’’Such as?” Freddie asked, laughing when the little girl who was sitting on Normannus’ lap before hugged her legs, giving her a gap-toothed smile. She couldn’t resist picking her up, sitting the child on her hip.

’’Only allowing men who respect us into our community.” Came the reply. ’’Our family mostly consists of women, but we have a few men too, the ones who are willing to see us as equals. This is the most important lesson in life: no matter if rich or poor, woman or man, young or old; no matter who you love, you matter.”

’’Who you love?” Freddie repeated, feeling her heart beat faster at the promise those words held: could it be? That what she always dreamt about, could be a reality? Existing in a world where it wasn’t punishable, where it was allowed?

’’Yes. Look, we don’t like going against God, we just…interpret his words a little differently. Because he made us, didn’t he? And he created us to be perfect. And love is the biggest thing a human being could ever achieve. No matter whom that love is directed at, it’s always flawless and something to treasure. We hate those laws that says otherwise.”

Freddie blinked away the tears rapidly, holding the little girl closer. Hearing those words out loud felt like cool balm against a gash, delicious food after starving for so long, a warm hug after being slapped around for years: she lived all her life being taught that her desires were sinful, her love not as worthy. Jane was deemed a sinner. They wanted to kill her for loving Freddie. They belted Jenny for touching Phoebe. They locked Freddie into her room and humiliated her if she dared question the laws of God. But then again- was it really the law of God himself, or the law of those in power who were insecure and terrified of what they didn’t understand?

These people, these strange wanderers took those laws and threw them away; the entire foundation has collapsed with those words- and Freddie enjoyed watching it crumble. After years of constantly second-guessing herself and feeling like she was committing a huge crime, those words were all she needed as a proof that she was exactly, whom she was supposed to be.

’’This all sounds really good.” She admitted quietly, and the woman nodded with a smile, gently taking the child back from her and putting her down.

’’I’m Tabitha, by the way.” She said. Freddie needed a few seconds to be able to reply.

’’Freddie.”

’’You seem a little familiar.” Tabitha said, inspecting Freddie’s face. Freddie went a little pale, but she forced a smile onto her face.

’’Pretty sure we haven’t met before, I would remember.” Freddie gritted out. Tabitha shrugged, though there was a knowing glint in her eyes.

’’Let’s take care of your friend.” She said, gently helping Normannus, the old doctor to his feet. Freddie led the way to their room, unable to stop grinning all the way.

\--

She had no idea what Normannus did to Jane’s nose: he smeared some crushed herbs across it and squeezed it, and only a few moments later, the swelling went down.

’’Damn.” Jane laughed, clearly looking in much less pain than before. She sent a questioning look towards Freddie, but the latter wasn’t any wiser. Jane, Jenny and Phoebe all seemed a little alarmed when Freddie appeared with a bunch of strangers, but they quickly relaxed when they realized they meant no harm. Freddie offered a quick explanation about who Tabitha and the rest were, and the girls all stared in awe.

’’So you just travel around?” Jenny asked in disbelief, and Tabitha nodded.

’’Mostly. We have a camp not so far away from here, but we move around a lot. You see, the King doesn’t like nomads infecting his land too much.”

Freddie blushed deeply, ducking her head. She always knew that while Bomi wasn’t as cruel as King Erneis, Paul’s father was, he wasn’t all that fair either- hearing that out loud confirmed it to her even more. They really had to do much better by the people, that much was obvious.

’’We also follow the deers and the fish. We mostly hunt our own food.” Normannus added, patting his leather breeches. ’’We make our own clothes too.”

’’That sounds…adventurous.” Phoebe said, her eyes glimmering. Freddie sent her a smile: she knew her friends pretty much wanted the same things as she did. Listening to the Freedome Fighters’ fascinating stories made them all awestruck.

’’Where are you going now?” Jane asked, her cheeks flushed with excitement. She was probably thinking the same thing as Freddie: that this could be their best chance right now.

’’Back to our camp.” Tabitha replied, helping Normannus up again. ’’And then, we will see.”

Freddie shared a look with the rest of the girls. She saw the same look on their faces: hope, excitement and genuine awe. This little community Tabitha talked about was the kind of place that they all wished existed; they would have to leave the tavern anyway, and they didn’t even know where to go now.

Maybe luck has just found them, after all.

’’Tabitha,” Freddie spoke, sending a smile towards Jane who grinned back. She turned to the young woman, feeling her heart swelling with hope.

’’Any chance we could go with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medieval hippys? Medieval hippys.


	35. The Best Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls join the Freedom Fighters, and Jane has something important to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fluffy time ;)

If someone had asked Jane, even just about a day prior, how she could see the rest of their journey going, joining a bunch of nomads and following them back to their current camp wouldn’t have been one of the options on her mind. Truth be told, the possibilities she could think of weren’t all that endearing: what Jane saw was endless running around, going hungry for days on end and never knowing what happens to them next; constant searching for a safe haven that may not even exist, before inevitabley getting caught by the castle guards. She decided not to share these dark ideas with Freddie: God knows the poor thing had a lot on her mind already. She was anxious enough, it was better not to distress her even more.

Now, though, it seemed like all her anxieties and fears melted away- as Jane glanced over to the side, she could see a big smile on Freddie’s face, the kind of smile Jane had missed so much in the past few days, the one that was replaced by a frustrated, tired little frown constantly. It was as if someone grabbed that stressed-out, overly worried Freddie and switched her with the old Freddie who saw the best in everything, who was full of cheer even when things were going dry around her. Seeing her like this again made Jane’s heart flutter happily, and she was simply unable to look away from that smile. The kids that traveled with the Freedom Fighters latched onto Phoebe and Jenny immediately, practically dragging them into their carriage so they wouldn’t lose sight of them; this gave Freddie and Jane the oppurtinity to ride separately, Freddie on Red Baron and Jane on Betsy. This way, Jane could admire Freddie in her full glory- in fact, a twig nearly poked her eyes out because she forgot to duck in time, too occupied with marvelling in her lover’s beauty.

She knew she loved Freddie from the day they met, basically, but sometimes she was suddenly hit by the love she felt for her like a lightning strike, filling her body up with sparks. She saw Freddie in her silk gowns and sparkly jewelry, and she saw her dressed in sacks, face covered in mud; she saw her laughing without hiding her teeth, cheeks pink with happiness, and she saw her crying and distressed and angry beyond belief; she saw Freddie on top of the world, and she saw her hitting rock bottom repeatedly. Jane saw the good, the bad, she saw everything: and she loved everything she has seen so far. No matter whether Freddie was a spoiled, sheltered Princess, an exhausted wanderer looking for a place to settle, or an excited adventurer joining a group of nomads to finally catch a glimpse of that freedom she had been searching for her entire life, she was always the most perfect creature to ever exist, the very best thing that could have ever happened to Jane. Jane knew that no matter what was to happen next, she would always, always love Freddie like no one else in this world: but how would that be even possible, when Freddie herself was Jane’s entire world, with no one else existing, but her?

’’You’re staring.”

Jane finally snapped out of her hazy thoughts, her chest filling up with that sweet, familiar warmth when she met Freddie’s twinkling eyes. That fire that Jane has fallen in love with was back in those deep browns, finally.

’’Of course I am.” Jane said simply, her jaw aching with her wide smile. ’’You’re beautiful.”

Freddie blushed, ducking her head with a mellow smile. Jane had complimented her countless times, and yet, every single praise still made Freddie’s cheeks flush pink, and her smile all that sweeter. Not like Jane minded it: she loved so many sides of her lover, but this soft, flustered version was probably her favorite. She was all too happy to drench her in more loving words, until the end of time, just to see that pink blush and that unabashed happiness in her eyes again and again.

’’I look a little ragged, don’t you think?” Freddie chuckled, giving her dress a little tug. It made a strange, crunchy sound, the proof of the material being the cheapest that could be. But Freddie just shrugged with a little laugh, smoothing the fabric back down. ’’But it’s a good cover.”

’’You look gorgeous in everything, you know that.” Jane mused with a grin. Freddie reached over to gently swat at her, though there wasn’t an ounce of malice in her movements.

’’Stop it!” Freddie giggled, hiding her face behind the dark curtain of her hair. ’’You flatter me too much.”

’’I like flattering you. I love seeing that smile whenever I compliment you. Besides, it’s true: you truly are the most breath-taking girl all across the Seven Seas.” Jane smiled. She reached out to take Freddie’s hand into hers, rubbing her thumb across the back of it gently. Freddie’s hands weren’t as soft and unblemished now; her fingernails were dirty, and Jane could see tiny little scars from where those perfect little hands touched something rough they weren’t used to. Still, they were the loveliest pair of hands Jane has ever held, and she couldn’t resist breathing a kiss onto the skin.

’’Do you think it’s silly?” Freddie asked. Jane looked up at her again, brows knitted together in slight confusion.

’’What is?”

Freddie nodded forward, towards the carriage and the horses ridden by leather and fur-clad nomads chatting with one another, or singing cheerfully. ’’Following strangers.” Freddie said, eyes glued on an older woman sitting at the back of the old carriage, braiding the hair of a giggling little girl. ’’I don’t even know them, and I still feel right at home with them. Isn’t that weird?”

’’No, I don’t think it is.” Jane reassured her with a smile. ’’They do the kind of things you want to do, too: they travel around, have adventures, help and respect one another… it’s the kind of community you were meant to exist in.”

’’I think you’re right.” Freddie said softly, her eyes softening some more. ’’It sounds… perfect.” She looked back at Jane meaningfully, and Jane immediately knew what she was going to ask, even before Freddie said the words out loud.

’’Do you think that if they allow us, we can stay with them?”

Jane hummed, looking over the slowly moving caravan in front of them. She watched as the elderly were given water by the younger folks, care and respect oozing from every single movement and word. She could peek inside the carriage where a little boy was tugging on Jenny’s hair, and another one was sitting on Phoebe’s lap, hugging her tightly. She could see the same look on her friends’ faces that she saw on Freddie’s: they were happy, and excited. And truth be told, she was, too: the Freedom Fighters seemed like one big, happy family that accepted everyone. They were all equals, no rich Royalties pressing down on the poor folks, no men telling the women to shut their mouths and sit back. There was no one here to tell them that loving each other was wrong, no one to humiliate and hurt them over it. When Freddie told her about what Tabitha said, about the Freedom Fighters not minding whether you loved a fellow woman or a fellow man, she nearly jumped out of her skin in happiness. That was all she ever wanted: to be able to love and be loved by another woman, without getting punished. Her father belted her when she was caught with the butcher’s daughter years ago, and now she was running away from her execution, all because she loved Freddie and dared protecting her. Even if by some miracle she would be excused, what then? Freddie would still have to marry Paul, and they still wouldn’t be allowed to love each other. They would always be kept apart, unless the world turned on its axis and everything flipped upside down. Maybe then they could kiss each other without getting ostracized for it. But until this unbelievable wonder happened, they were just two women labeled as sinners, even though their biggest crime was to love.

The Freedom Fighters were the exact opposites of those laws that allowed someone to rise above another, by pressing the heel of their boots into the struggling one’s back, pushing them down until they were level with the ground. They believed in complete equality, that everyone should be free to do whatever they pleased. No obligations, no duties and shackles, only to get food and survive: the most primal of things that were mocked by the rich nobles, but Jane respected them greatly. She would rather learn how to bate skin and dry meat, rather than spend the rest of her life breaking her spine to please people that used her to wipe their feet. She deserved much better, just like how Freddie deserved much better; all of them did. As ridiculous as it sounded, these kind strangers could be their saving grace, the final getaway from a life none of them wanted to live.

’’Maybe.” Jane said eventually. She shot Freddie a smile. ’’I think I would like that.”

Freddie’s eyes lit up like the very Sun above them, and Jane couldn’t resist leaning over to taste the smile on her lips, risking to slip off Betsy’s back by doing so. She didn’t care if she fell, at all: she was able to kiss Freddie in front of other people, and no one scowled. In fact, when she pulled away, the elderly woman that they saw with the little girl gave them a kind, almost motherly smile.

’’I would like that, too.” Freddie whispered, and Jane noticed the happy tears in the corner of her eyes right away. Freddie was finally, finally happy, and at the place she was always meant to be; she was allowed to be herself, and Jane couldn’t get enough of seeing that happiness.

Maybe this was the right time for doing that thing she kept thinking about in the past few days.

\--

Turns out, the Freedom Fighters they met at the tavern were only a small fragment of the huge group that was residing at the camp. The large yurtas were practically swarming with people from all ages; an armada of children immediately ran forward to greet them, bouncing up and down excitedly. Something was cooking on the fire which smelled absolutely delicious; Jane’s stomach growled loudly the second the scent hit her nose. Everywhere she looked, she saw people huddled together: women sewing and teaching their wide-eyed, curious children; men laughing and fooling around the fire, playfully poking each other with sticks; the elderly sitting together and chatting quietly, occasionally bursting into a song Jane didn’t know; she saw couples hugging, and her heart nearly burst out of her chest when she saw two men kiss each other on the lips, a toddler cradled in their arms.

’’This is where we live right now.” Tabitha announced, slipping off her horse. She nodded at the people by the fire, and they all welcomed her with a big smile. She turned back to Freddie and Jane, lips twitching into a warm smile. ’’You can stay as long as you like.”

’’Thank you.” Freddie said gratefully, her eyes wide and full of awe as she looked around the camp. She was like an excited child, taking everything in curiously. ’’How long do you usually stay in one place?”

’’Depends on when the King’s men chase us away.” Tabitha replied with a sigh. Freddie ducked her head with a guilty look, and Jane squeezed her hand gently. Her parents’ wrongdoings weren’t her fault; Jane knew exactly that if given the chance, Freddie would do much, much better by the folks of the Kingdom.

’’And the weather.” Tabitha continued, helping Normannus off the carriage along with the kind elderly woman, and then Phoebe and Jenny, to whom the kids were still clinging to. ’’If it gets cold, we need to look for less open places. If the deer moves, we move with them so we can get enough food. Right now, it’s great for us here.”

She opened her arms in a welcoming gesture, nodding towards the yurtas. ’’Come on. I’ll show you where you can sleep.”

Freddie and Jane had separate yurtas from Phoebe and Jenny, accompanied by a cheeky remark from Tabitha about how ’’every couple needs some time alone, don’t they?”. They seemed small on the outside, but were surprisingly airy and roomy on the inside. Soft furs functioned as beds, and Jane couldn’t resist lying among them right away, groaning happily at the softness. God, when was the last time she slept on something that wasn’t practically crushing her bones!?

’’Rest here a little bit.” Tabitha said softly, backing out of the yurta. ’’Then we shall have some lunch together. You are free to look around and get to know your new family.”

’’She is so kind.” Freddie said after the redhead left them alone. ’’After spending time with Paul…hell, even my own parents sometimes, it’s so great to meet someone who treats you like a human being.”

’’It is.” Jane agreed. She gently pulled Freddie down to lie with her, hugging her against her chest. She looked at Freddie’s smiling face, brushing her hair back gently. ’’You’re happy.” She stated warmly, and Freddie grinned, laying her head straight over Jane’s heart.

’’Maybe things are really going to be alright now.” Freddie whispered. Jane could feel her smile against her chest, even through her clothes. ’’Maybe we were supposed to end up here, you know? Maybe it was fate.”

’’I like the sound of that.” Jane admitted softly. She fiddled with one of Freddie’s curls, feeling her heartbeat speed up. The overwhelming love she felt for Freddie crashed down on her once again: she couldn’t keep it to herself anymore.

’’I love you so much, Freddie.” Jane said, nuzzling the soft, black curls. She breathed in Freddie’s scent, letting her lover fill up her lungs, her very core. ’’More than anything else in this world.”

Freddie shifted so she could look Jane in the eyes, her lips curling into a wide, genuine smile. ’’I love you too, Jane.” Freddie said, leaning in to plant a sweet kiss onto Jane’s lips. ’’You mean the world to me.”

’’Us meeting, and ending up here really could be fate, like you said.” Jane said, blushing softly. Freddie must have noticed her sudden shyness, because she sent her a questioning look. Jane chuckled nervously, taking Freddie’s hand and placing it over her heart.

’’No matter what happens next,” Jane started, her voice a little shakier than usual, ’’you will always be my love. I’ll never want to leave your side again. I want us to be together, forever.”

’’Me too.” Freddie said, tracing small patterns across Jane’s chest with her fingertips. ’’I don’t wanna live without you. That’s not life. But here…we can be really together here. No one will stop us now.”

’’They can’t stop us.” Jane grinned, cupping Freddie’s cheek. She laughed softly when Freddie leaned into her touch. ’’God, you’re perfect.”

’’No.” Freddie said with a small giggle, turning her head so she could kiss Jane’s palm. ’’You’re the perfect one. You always take my breath away.”

’’We are the perfect pair.” Jane said, running her thumb across Freddie’s cheekbones, tracing that beautiful face, mapping out every single dip and line she knew so well, and yet couldn’t get enough of. She wanted to look at it, wanted to caress it for the rest of her life.

’’I think we belong together, Freddie.” Jane whispered. ’’I think we are meant to be.”

’’Yes.” Freddie smiled, her eyes bright with happiness. ’’I think some people are made to be together. And I think we are, too. The Freedom Fighters believe in God, and they think every creature is perfect, because he made us to be perfect. My parents, and so many people tell us that we are wrong for loving each other, but it cannot be wrong. I think God made the two of us like this, because he thinks it’s right. Otherwise he wouldn’t have made us, no? He made us to be together.”

’’Exactly.” Jane said softly, her heart giving a loud thud. Now was the time. ’’That is why we cannot separate. Even if we would die, we would go to the afterlife, holding hands.”

’’Only married couples can do that.” Freddie said, her voice a little wistful. ’’They are the ones who can’t part, not even in death.”

’’I know.” Jane said, her smile widening. ’’And that is why I need to ask you something.”

She gently pushed Freddie up until she was sitting on her haunches, looking a little confused. Jane kneeled up before her, taking her hands into hers.

’’Would you marry me?” Jane asked, her voice wavering. ’’Would you by my wife, and would you take me as yours?”

Freddie’s eyes widened. She could only gape like a fish out of water, but she squeezed Jane’s hand tighter; soon enough, Jane could see that adored pink blush spreading on her cheeks.

’’That would make me so happy.” Freddie whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. Jane could feel her own eyes stinging too, though her smile never faltered.

’’I know it’s not the same as a man and a woman marrying in front of God.” Jane said, taking a deep breath to stop herself from squealing. ’’But it can be real for us. And if it’s real for us, then that’s all that matters, right?”

’’Yes!” Freddie laughed, the tears finally spilling out and trickling down her cheeks that were glowing from sheer joy. ’’Yes, I’m gonna be your wife, and I don’t even care that we can’t marry for real. You’re my wife, my love, and anyone who disapproves can fall out of a tower!”

Jane laughed, her voice coming out high-pitched and a little ridiculous, but she couldn’t care: did she lead Freddie to the altar? No, she didn’t. Did they swear on God? That didn’t happen. Were they dressed up neatly, and held a big celebration? They were dressed in rags, in a yurta in the middle of an open field. But were they married? They were: according to the both of them, they were. And who else could judge the reality of their feelings, but themselves?

She pulled Freddie into a kiss, which was a little clumsy because they couldn’t stop laughing and grinning against each other’s mouths; out of all the kisses they had shared, this was Jane’s favorite. Freddie all but tackled her down against the furs, kissing her like there was no tomorrow, and her lips tasted so sweet, Jane wanted to be intoxicated on them forever. She carded her fingers through the beautiful curls, pulling Freddie in deeper until they were completely tangled up in one another, not to be separated ever again.

They simply couldn’t be: they were wife and wife, together forever, in sickness and in health, until death would do them apart. And even after that, their hands would remain intertwined until the end of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell how much in love I am by the absolute cheesiness of this chapter lmaoo but you know what? Jimercury deserves all the happiness!


	36. Open World, Open Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give more...screentime? What do we call that in a fic? to Tabitha, because I actually really enjoy writing her character, so here we go!
> 
> And there's plenty of fluff at the end ;)

’’You’re the Princess, aren’t you? Daughter of King Bomi and Queen Jer, the heir to the throne of Rhye.”

The mush got stuck in her throat, causing Freddie to choke and burst into coughing. This wasn’t exactly the kind of conversation-starter she was expecting this morning, especially considering that the people whose acommodation she was currently enjoying were somewhat enemies to her own family; she has hidden her identity quite successfully so far, but it seemed like the Freedom Fighters had caught on.

She couldn’t reply, due to her throat being still swollen and her eyes watering from the violent wheezing, and to the fact that she was pretty much busted. She was exactly that rich, spoiled noble that took advantage of the poor- not her, personally, but the people she was associated with. She was eating their food, sleeping in their tent, offered to stay even forever if she wanted to. How was she supposed to look into their eyes again, now that they knew who she was? Would they believe her if she said that she was different? Would they have any reason to? It’s not like people from her class gave any example of why they should be trusted.

Freddie wondered if they would be kicked out now, sent on their way to continue their endless, hopeless journey through the woods, trying to stay hidden and not ride straight into the arms of the castle guards who were probably turning the nearby villages upside down to find them. Things were going so well, it was almost too good to be true: they stumbled upon this group that felt like a big family, they finally had a place to stay, food to eat, people that were open and genuine. Jane just proposed to her, she was married by her own definition, and now it’s all going to fall into pieces, because someone recognized her, and this was the end of it, because maybe she didn’t really belong here, after all…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a faint smile on Tabitha’s face, one that immediately melted away most of her worries.

’’I knew you looked familiar.” Tabitha said, her eyes going from Freddie’s hair to her face. ’’Altough we were both a few years younger, the last time I was in the Capital. It was a sort of celebration, a birthday, perhaps.”

’’It was my birthday.” Freddie said quietly, looking down on her hands. She remembered the festival, the armada of suitors, the music, the dancing and the wide array of food. She also remembered overhearing one of the guards telling her father that the ’’rags were in the Capital again”. Now it all made sense: the ’’rags” were actually the Freedom Fighters on one of their journeys, passing through the large city only to be chased away by Bomi’s men.

’’I’m sorry.” Freddie said, the words bubbling up to the surface before she could stop them. She needed to say it out loud, needed to tell Tabitha that she could trust her, she wasn’t like that. ’’For everything, I swear.” She continued, fighting off the urge to stare at the ground and looking deeply into Tabitha’s eyes, even though it scared her. ’’I always hated all of this. The idea that someone is above the other. I fight with my parents all the time about this, because I refuse to accept the world I live in, and they reject my ideas.”

’’Is that why you’re running across the Kingdom, pretending to be a peasant?” Tabitha asked, pointing at Freddie’s dress. Freddie sighed, fiddling with the material.

’’You can say that, I suppose.” She murmured, not entirely sure if Tabitha heard her. ’’But also because they arranged a marriage for me with a Prince that tried to hurt me and my friends on many ocassions. And, because I’m in love with Jane, and for them, that’s not acceptable.”

’’Pathetic.” Tabitha sighed, rolling her eyes. Despite the harsh word, Freddie couldn’t help but agree. ’’Ridiculous laws, I’m telling you.” Tabitha continued. ’’The world says we are the mad ones for accepting it, but really, it’s them, who can’t handle two people loving each other because of their fears.”

She looked back up at Freddie, a new emotion swirling in her eyes. ’’You seem different.” She stated, her mouth twitching into a small smile. ’’You’re much better than them. I recognized you almost right away, and I’m not gonna lie, a part of me was doubtful. But then I asked myself, just how cruel and uptight could you be if you were willing to dress like you’ve seen better days, smuggling three servants through the woods? Sounds too adventurous for a spoiled Princess.”

’’I love adventure.” Freddie said, smiling. ’’I love freedom. Not having to be perfect all the time, and being obedient. Just…doing whatever I please.”

’’Are you planning on leaving your old life behind?” Tabitha asked, narrowing her eyes. She seemed to be searching, as if trying to dive into Freddie’s mind to see if she really was serious. ’’Do you want to be a runaway forever?”

It did sound a little scary, on one hand- leaving everything behind was never an easy decision. Sure, she would miss the touch of silk and the delicious food, but those she could live without. But how was she supposed to throw everything away? Her brother, the well-known room, the place she was born at and never really had to leave? The familiar faces, and the boringly repetitive customs? Freddie wanted more, different things, but there was a great amount of comfort in it. It was certainly more enjoyable than getting twigs stuck in her hair.

Was the comfort worth the pain, though? Constantly chained, told to keep her mouth shut and just look pretty, always having to show her best side, and her best side only? Freddie loved knowing that the next day would find her in the same place, not having to worry about what to eat or where to go next, but the uncertainty of being on the road, compared to the terror that was the idea of marrying Paul, and losing Jane and her friends? Freddie would always choose the first option.

As scary as the whole ordeal was, it was the right choice. She felt more at home with the Freedom Fighters than at the castle in her whole life- that said everything she needed to know to make her decision.

’’Yes.” She said, feeling her heart flutter from the mix of fear and excitement as she said it out loud. ’’I wanna leave everything behind. I don’t belong there. I never did.”

Tabitha studied her face for a few seconds, looking for any signs of backing out, but Freddie’s face remained a mask of sheer determination.

’’And what if you were to be crowned Queen?” Tabitha asked. Her voice wasn’t lecturing, rather caring. ’’Maybe you could change those laws that you hate. Maybe you could change many things.”

’’Do you honestly believe I could?” Freddie asked, unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice. Tabitha snorted softly, shaking her head.

’’I’m afraid the entire world would have to turn on its head until then. People don’t really like taking women’s words seriously.”

’’A man could succeed, maybe.” Freddie said, her lips curling into a smile. ’’A young boy, whose voice could be heard more than mine.”

’’Wouldn’t it feel like failure to you?” Tabitha asked. ’’That the boy managed something you couldn’t.”

’’It wouldn’t be my fault.” Freddie said, looking over the camp. She could see Jane sitting on a tree trunk, balancing a little boy on her knee. Freddie smiled dreamily at the image. ’’It would be the world’s fault.” Freddie continued, her eyes still on her wife. ’’I think we can try and change a few things, but some things we have no power over. But we have to keep trying and make do with everything we could.”

’’I like the way you think.” Tabitha said softly. ’’Look, Freddie. I don’t want to be the final judge, it’s your decision. As I said, you can stay as long as you want, even for good. You belong to a place where you can be yourself, and if you can find that with us, than I’m very happy for you. I can see how much you love Jane, and how much you care about your friends, and if you are all ready to let go of the past, then we’re happy to have you with us.”

’’Thank you.” Freddie said, sending the other girl a smile. She wasn’t sure how much older Tabitha was than her, but she always spoke with such wisdom, like she had experienced many, many things. If Freddie wanted to be honest, she sounded exactly what Freddie imagined a Queen, who was actually allowed to rule on her own terms, would sound like.

’’We couldn’t go back, even if we wanted to.” Freddie admitted, her heart clenching at the thought of what would await them if they had to return. ’’My parents want to execute Jane, and they want to hurt my friends too. I cannot let that happen. I love them so much, Tabitha. Jane and I…you know, she asked me to be her wife last night. And I said yes, not caring what it really meant, because for us, it is real. I feel like her and I were meant to be. I fell in love with her the day she arrived in the castle as my new handmaiden, and I keep falling deeper and deeper for her. I grew up with Phoebe and Jenny, they are almost like my sisters. I cannot live in a world where they are not there.”

’’Welcome to this world, then.” Tabitha smiled, patting Freddie’s knee in a friendly manner. Her smile turned a little mischievous, causing Freddie to raise an eyebrow. ’’You know,” Tabitha started, ’’it can be real. Your marriage to Jane. The only thing you need is a wedding.”

’’A wedding?” Freddie asked, a little dumbfounded. She knew that the Freedom Fighters accapted it, but she had no idea that they embraced this kind of love this much.

Tabitha just nodded, smirking as she walked away. Freddie could barely hold back a squeal.

Maybe she could really get married, to someone she actually loved.

\--

Freddie let herself be pulled along, giggling like a little girl as she held onto Jane’s hand. She felt like she was dreaming, floating on a cloud somewhere up in the sky: the happiness she felt was so overwhelming, she was nearly bursting with it. She felt more free, calmer in the past few days than she ever had before, because finally, she was at a place where she belonged, where she wasn’t frowned at. The future suddenly seemed a lot more brighter than before, shining so bright it nearly blinded her.

’’We’re getting married, for real.” Jane laughed, a little out of breath as she continued running. After Freddie told them the news that they could stay forever, and that a wedding might be coming soon, they decided to celebrate with going down to the lake near the camp, where the Freedom Fighters bathed and washed their clothes in. The grass was a little wet at the shore, and so they all slipped, laughing and shrieking and not caring about getting dirty at all. Who cared about that, when it finally seemed like everything was clicking into place?

They were finally, finally happy, at last.

’’I feel like I’m only dreaming.” Phoebe laughed, her eyes a little wet from the sheer happiness. ’’Is this place real? Are these people really here?”

’’Yes.” Freddie grinned so wide, her face ached with it. It felt almost too good to be true, really, but it was real, and it was the most amazing experience Freddie has ever encountered.

Jane lifted her hand to her lips, kissing her knuckles one by one like she always did, and Freddie could feel her grin against her skin all the while.

’’No more Paul.” Jane said, eyes bright. ’’No more fear and suffering. We are all free.”

’’Remember that I said we would get away one day?” Jenny asked, smiling up at Phoebe. ’’I was right.”

’’We made it.” Freddie said, tears welling up her eyes. She didn’t even know why she was crying: it was probably the relief, the huge weight of worry and sleepless nights lifted off her shoulders. She wouldn’t have to be thinking about Jane dying anymore, or Paul forcing himself upon her; there would be no more nagging, her parents treating her like she didn’t matter. She finally found what she was always looking for, and her parents could lie in the bed they have made for themselves by opressing their daughter constantly. And Paul can choke for all Freddie cared. She wouldn’t be his, no matter how hard he kept trying, moving into the castle and literally throwing himself at her in her bed. He has lost the game, because the ’’wildest horse” wasn’t his to tame. Freddie was her own person, surrounded by her lover and her friends and a new family, who treated her the way she deserved it. This was the biggest win.

They ran into the lake while still wearing their clothes, splashing each other with the delighftully cool water. They laughed and shrieked and giggled, because there wasn’t anyone around to scold them, no one to tell Freddie that she wasn’t acting in an appropriate way, that this was not how a Princess behaved, no one to tell Jane, Jenny and Phoebe to go back to work. They never had to worry about this anymore.

’’I love you so much, and I’m so happy.” Jane said, pulling Freddie closer by the waist. Freddie wrapped her arms around her neck, melting into the embrace and the water around them.

’’I love you too.” She replied, pecking Jane on the lips softly. ’’It really is a dream come true, isn’t it? I didn’t even think I could ever marry another girl.”

’’We make our own rules.” Jane grinned, squeezing Freddie just a little bit tighter. She kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, even her eyelids gently before she reached her lips and kissed her deeply, tasting every ounce of the happiness she felt.

’’Now that we are talking about big things such as marriage, I think Phoebe and I kind of have two kids now.” Jenny laughed, her eyes sparkling. ’’You saw those little ones constantly hanging off of us? Their parents unfortunately passed away, so they are sort of raised by everyone, but they really latched onto us. Maybe they can feel I lost my parents too, or something. They want to be taken in like I was.”

’’Things seemed hopeless back then, and now look where you are.” Phoebe said softly, kissing her on the cheek. ’’Maybe everything comes full circle in the end.”

’’Maybe it does.” Jane said, sending Freddie a gorgeous smile that immediately melted her heart. The effect was a little ruined by Jane when cupped some water in her hands and dumped it over Freddie’s head with a cheeky grin, but Freddie happily took it, even if it was a little cold.

She could take everything now, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We might be attending a wedding soon, folks.


	37. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look what this is- pure fluff! And then a little bit of something else, but mostly just happy feels!

Goosebumps rose on the soft, warm skin beneath her fingertips as she traced them over her lover’s arms, and Jane smiled, leaning in to drop a kiss onto Freddie’s shoulder. Freddie stirred, but then relaxed insantly as she realized there was no harm coming to her- it was just her lover, her soon to be wife, kissing and caressing her awake.

Jane had no idea, how it was even possible, but she could swear that Freddie was becoming more and more beautiful with each day; even after all the troubles she went through, the hardships she had to face in the past few weeks, she still shone brighter than the actual Sun. Even when she was muddy and ragged and tired with dark circles under her eyes, Freddie remained the finest piece of jewelry, the prettiest flower in the field, and Jane couldn’t stop looking away. Very soon, this unbelievably beautiful girl is going to be her wife. God, it all sounded so insane- Freddie was being forced to marry Paul, and one of Jane’s biggest crimes, according to the King, was being in love with Freddie. All of this didn’t sound possible just a few months ago- getting married to the love of her life, who also happened to be a girl. Being away from the constant threat of getting separated from one another. They have found a place to settle down at, new friends that accepted and outright celebrated their love, people that had the same mindset as them. Now that she thought about it, maybe Heaven wasn’t something that you could reach after you died, if you were that lucky. Maybe Heaven was right here, a hidden place that opened its arms for those who needed shelter and needed to run away. And maybe Heaven wasn’t even this camp with the Freedom Fighters and the premise of achieving their happily ever after that they all craved so much, but it has manifested in that small, but fierce and brave young woman who was curled up against her side, with her silky black hair cascading down her back as a waterfall. Freddie was her Heaven, and no matter where Jane was, or what she had to endure, as long as Freddie was by her side, she knew she had reached Paradise.

’’Good morning.” She cooed when Freddie turned around in her arms, eyes still a little bleary from sleep. Freddie yawned, pressing a kiss onto Jane’s collarbone before settling against her chest, basking in the warmth of her lover.

’’Good morning.” Freddie replied, sending Jane a mellow smile. She all but started purring when Jane carded her fingers through her hair, leaning into the touch of clever fingers massaging her scalp.

’’We are getting married today.” Jane whispered. She could feel her heart swelling up several sizes inside her chest from the sheer happiness and love she felt. She smiled, tucking a misbehaving curl behind Freddie’s ear. ’’Can you believe it?”

Freddie laughed softly, shifting so she could kiss Jane’s chin, nosing along the warm skin. ’’It feels like a dream.” Freddie replied, her voice sounding a little choked up, but still unabashedly happy. ’’But it’s much better, because it’s real.”

Jane cupped her cheek and gently tilted her face so she could kiss her on the lips, just a chaste little thing, but it carried all the love and gratitude Jane felt for having Freddie in her life.

’’You’re going to be the most beautiful bride.” Jane mused, grinning when Freddie blushed. ’’I cannot believe they wanted to veil away your gorgeous face. I’m gonna be so proud of my beautiful wife, I want everyone to see just how lucky I am.”

’’Crandelholmian traditions, and punishment for me being out of line.” Freddie rolled her eyes, but then she smiled, eyes sparkling in the dim sunlight that seeped in through the cracks of the yurta. ’’I don’t agree with you, though.”

’’How come?” Jane asked, arching an eyebrow. Freddie giggled, kissing Jane’s cheek lovingly.

’’Because I’m not going to be the most beautiful bride.” Freddie said. She pressed a finger against Jane’s lips to silence her when she was about to protest. ’’It’s because you, Jane Hutton, are going to be the most beautiful bride.”

Jane laughed and shook her head, playfully pinching Freddie’s hip to make her squeal. ’’Lies.” Jane said, grinning mischievously. ’’You are the most beautiful one.”

’’No, no.” Freddie giggled, tapping her fingers against Jane’s skin, just above her heart. ’’You should see yourself, darling. You take my breath away. No one is as beautiful as you.”

’’That sounds really lovely, but you should be the one checking out your reflection in the mirror of the lake.” Jane replied with a laugh, cooing when Freddie pouted. ’’Don’t make that face, love. We all know you are the most beautiful creature to ever walk this world.”

’’Not true.” Freddie huffed, plastering her hand over Jane’s mouth. She was clearly struggling not to laugh out loud, but she was failing at it beautifully, much like Jane herself was, chuckling against Freddie’s palm. ’’You keep lying to me, Jane. What kind of wife are you going to be like that, if you can’t even admit you’re the most beautiful one?” Freddie scolded her playfully, her lips twitching into a grin, unable to keep up the act anymore.

Jane removed Freddie’s hand from her face with a cheeky grin, and she rolled them over until Freddie was underneath her. Freddie blinked up at her with an excited grin, and Jane leaned in to kiss her, one hand slipping under the fur covering them.

’’I will show you what kind of wife I’m gonna be.” Jane husked against Freddie’s mouth, eliciting a soft moan from her.

One way or another, she will try to be the best wife and spoil Freddie rotten, that was for sure. And she had won their banter, not just because she effectively shut Freddie up, but because no one could argue with her about just how insanely perfect her sweetheart was.

But she wouldn’t take Freddie’s victory away, either, because she had to admit, she wasn’t all that bad-looking, either. They were going to be the prettiest spouses all across the seven seas, and Prince Paul of Crandelholme can choke on his jealousy.

Now Jane only needed another haircut, and she will be ready to take Freddie as her lawfully wedded wife.

\--

Getting married in the middle of an open field clearly required for a different kind of preparation than one held in the chapel of a rich castle. There weren’t thousands of guests attending, flame and sword swallowers and exotic dancers to entertain the crowd, expensive silk and rich embroidery, the finest clothing that cost more than Jane’s entire life. There wasn’t a whole feast set out on a long table, greasy meat and rivers of the best wine. No golds and emeralds and decoration so shiny that it blinded everyone who looked at it.

All the rich folks would have laughed at their wedding, would have poked fun at how ’’poor” it was, but for Jane, it forever remained a memory that she would cherish whenever it sprung to her mind. It was a beautiful, one of a kind experience, one that you could never forget.

And why should Jane need an army of people whom she didn’t even know, when she could have Phoebe and Jenny smiling at them happily, with their practically-children on their laps, and the Freedom Fighters cheering them on? Who needed overexaggerated entertainment, exploiting the lower folks and using them as props to entertain the rich, when she could have people dancing with each other, singing old songs and playing on their makeshift instruments? She didn’t care about not getting to wear expensive clothing: the leather breeches and the vest she got were more than perfect (and she could also cut her hair again, which felt like a huge relief). And Freddie, oh, God, she looked a thousand times more beautiful in the linen dress with the fur trim that she could have looked in expensive white lace, a flower crown matching Jane’s own sitting atop her head, small braids adorning her night black hair. Jane didn’t need the feast, the decoration: she had her friends and the love of her life about to marry her, and that was all that she could have asked for.

Normannus, the old doctor filled in the role of a priest, smiling so genuinely that his eyes practically disappared between the wrinkles. He squeezed Jane’s arm gently, grinning up at her.

’’I’m proud of you, child.” He said earnestly, voice full of warm. ’’I’m so proud of the both of you.”

Jane blinked away a few tears, bringing up her hand to squeeze Normannus’ gently. These were the words she always craved to hear her entire life: that she was something to be proud of, someone whose dreams and ideas were to be supported. Not the laughing stock of Skibbestones and the cross her family had to bear, the reckless daughter who brought shame onto her repsective parents for being different. Not the ragged peasant that everyone scowled at, the new, unskilled handmaiden that got kicked around from the day she stepped foot into the castle. Not the girl who looked and dressed like a boy and getting ridiculed for it, the archnemesis of a wealthy, cruel Prince who wanted to remove her out of the way of getting Freddie all to himself. Not the victim of a hungry monster that sunk his claws into everyone he loved. Not the criminal that was sentenced to death, the sinner who seduced the innocent Princess and infected her with her filth. Not the exhausted runaway, hiding all the time and trying to find her place in this unforgiving world.

She was a child to be proud of, a respected young adult, a caring lover and a loyal wife very soon. She was someone that went through an awful lot, but she always pushed through, and survived. And she was standing here now, about to marry someone else who got kicked down as many times as she had been, and who also came out on top everytime, fighting tooth and nail for her own freedom.

They fought, they bled, and they won.

She looked back at Freddie, at the happy tears in her eyes and the genuine smile on her lips, and a familiar warmth filled her chest. She loved this girl more than anything else in this world: just as they promised each other in their yurta, no matter what comes next, they had their own little victory. Even if the winds will change for the worst, they were each other’s completely and fully. No one can take that away from them, ever again.

’’Shall we start now, my Dears?” Normannus asked. Freddie nodded, eyes still not leaving Jane: they reflected the same thing Jane was thinking about in that moment.

The wedding didn’t work the same way as a more official one did, with long vows and speeches and formalities: not like Jane minded. She wanted to be married to Freddie as soon as possible, so she happily skipped over the long parts.

’’Do you promise one another, that you will always be loyal, and loving? That you will always stay together, no matter what, in sickness and in health, during good times and the bad times, until death do you apart, and even after that?” Normannus asked, still smiling so widely, that Jane was surprised his jaw didn’t fall off.

Not like she was any better: her own face was aching from smile, and she couldn’t care that her tears were spilling out. She has never felt this happy in her entire life before, and she wasn’t going to hide it.

’’I promise.” Jane said, holding Freddie’s hand against her heart. It was thumping so hard as if it was trying to escape the confines of her ribcage. She looked deeply into Freddie’s eyes, into the deep browns that she adored, the tears sitting on the end of long, dark lashes. ’’I promise you, Freddie.” She said, squeezing her hand tighter. ’’I promise, that no matter what, I won’t leave your side. I will always find my way back to you, just like how I did once before. We are meant to be. I don’t care what anyone says, we are.”

’’We are.” Freddie repeated, voice wavering from holding back the crying. Her cheeks were pink from excitement, and Jane could barely hold herself back from pulling into a kiss right away. ’’Nothing can come between us, ever again, Darling. No matter what happens, you and I will always be together. They can’t separate us. They can’t hold us back. They can laugh and mock us, they can hurt us or kill us, they still can’t ruin what we have. Because I promise you, too, that I will be with you, always.”

’’I love you.” Jane said, her vision going blurry from the tears. God, she was about to explode with happiness. ’’I love you so much.”

’’I love you.” Freddie said, now openly crying. ’’I love you, and I will love you until eternity and beyond.”

Jane was so lost in the beauty and the absolute perfection of her lover, that she barely heard when Normannus pronounced them wife and wife. Just as Freddie said, it was like a dream, but a thousand times better, because this was their reality: they were married, and the rest of the world who were opposed to it couldn’t do anything to hurt them now.

’’You may now kiss each other.” Normannus said with a grand gesture. ’’I know this was the part you have been waiting for the most.”

He was definitely right about that. Jane surged forward, dipping Freddie low as she kissed her. Everyone cheered, and someone threw flowers at them, but Jane couldn’t focus on anything, except the taste of Freddie’s lips, the solid weight of her body in her arms. She could barely breathe, but she still kept kissing her, arms strong and secure around her waist, holding her close. Freddie was laughing and crying at the same time against her mouth, hands gripping onto her shoulder for balance. They had been kissing for much longer than any newly married couple should in front of an audience, but neither of them could really care. They had been denied this oppurtinity their entire life, of course they would cherish every single second, and bask in it as long as they could!

Jane had no idea how long did it last until they finally ran out of air and had to part. Next thing she knew, Tabitha hugged them and gave her her best wishes, then Jenny patted her on the back so hard she nearly spat at her lungs, and Phoebe and Freddie were competing on which one of them could sob harder. Then the celebrations started, with everyone dancing and singing and laughing, and Jane finally, finally felt at home. She didn’t feel at home in Skibbestones, not even that much in the castle, but now she had finally arrived. This was where she was meant to be, with Freddie in her arms.

’’I’m so happy.” Freddie said, arms around Jane’s neck as they danced together. Jane smiled and kissed her on the lips, pulling her as close as possible. She promised her: she would never let her go. And this started today.

’’So am I.” She replied, adjusting Freddie’s flower crown lovingly.

Just when she pulled Freddie into a hug against her chest, she spotted something in the distance, moving out of the dark of the forest and towards the direction of the Freedom Fighters’ camp. Jane narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what was it that she was seeing. It appeared to be an animal- maybe a deer? No, it was a horse. A big, black horse, galloping towards them. And someone was sitting on the horse’s back, but from this far, Jane couldn’t see their face.

She could only tell it was a man, riding purposefully towards them, and the blood froze in her veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o


	38. See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big black horse and a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We left the last chapter at a cliffhanger, now we get to see who the mysterious horse-rider was!
> 
> Comments are missed, needed, and very, very appreciated!!!

Freddie spotted the horse-rider just mere seconds after Jane did. The blood immediately froze in her veins, her legs rooted on the spot: she wouldn’t have been able to run away, because the shock paralyzed her body, rendering her helpless. This couldn’t happen, not now, when everything was finally going her way. She settled down. Found a place she felt she belonged. Got married. A dream that she had been chasing her whole life, was finally here, welcoming her into a warm embrace. She has found what she had been looking for, with the person she loved the most on her side- how was she supposed to wake up from this beautiful dream-turned-reality, and face the big black horse of doom galopping towards them to crush all these beautiful things with its hooves?

She wasn’t sure if the Freedom Fighters noticed. They were still celebrating loudly, laughing and singing and dancing, basking in the glorious afterglow of uniting another couple that was denied this oppurtinity since forever. That unity, that was probably going to be shattered into dust very soon, because even from this far, Freddie could tell that the man was wearing fine clothing- Royal clothing. And despite all the running, all the travelling, Freddie knew exactly which Kingdom was still the nearest…

Something twinged inside her chest- a spark of hope, maybe. Because the rider wasn’t one of the guards, as he didn’t wear their armour. Not to mention, they didn’t cruise alone. If her father had sent a search party to raid the area of Rhye, that would be a group consisting of at least ten, if not more guards. This person was alone, for whatever reason Freddie couldn’t quite pierce together just yet. He was either very confident in his abilities of taking on an entire camp himself, or he had some kind of personal vendetta that didn’t allow him to think clearly about his chances. This thought made Freddie nervous again. If she had to think about someone thirsty for revenge, only one person came to mind- the one that wanted to tear her apart since the second they met, wanted to destroy everything and everyone she loved, until she was nothing but the lonely, powerless property of his. And he had a black horse.

Time stood still and frozen around her; she couldn’t move, Jane couldn’t move. Neither of them knew what to do now. This had come out of nowhere to knock them off their feet; they were both too happy to realize that they weren’t quite out of harm’s way just yet. And now that harm was coming, approaching them quickly.

And then it got close, close enough so Freddie could see his face- and the ice broke, as if someone swung a hammer at it to shatter it into tiny shards. The sky had cleared from the threatening, dark clouds, and Freddie could breathe once again.

Her body moved before her mind could fully understand what was happening: she started running, fast as lightning, nearly tripping over the long trail of her dress, twigs and dry grass crackling under her feet. She flew towards the horse-rider, with such fervor that even the big black horse could have envied it.

’’Kareem!” The word ripped out of her chest, flying free in the warm air around them, towards the young boy whose eyes widened as he pulled on the reins, making his horse come to an abrupt halt in front of Freddie.

’’Freddie…oh, God!” Kareem yelled back, his face a picture of bewildered and genuinely happy. He, much as Freddie herself, didn’t seem to believe what just happened.

Freddie nodded, laughing and crying at the same time. She didn’t know what to say all of a sudden: the only person she was missing from that godforsaken castle, her little brother, her confidante, was back here with her. The only person Freddie felt guilty for leaving behind, was within an arm’s reach again.

And then he got even closer than that, as he slipped off his horse and jumped to the ground, pulling Freddie into his arms. He picked her up and twirled her around, and Freddie shrieked, holding on for dear life. She remembered when Kareem was just a little baby, and Freddie was occasionally allowed to hold him and rock him. Now, he was stronger than her, lifting her off the ground like she didn’t weigh more than a flower petal. He was growing up so quickly.

She was finally put down, but she wasn’t let go of just yet: not like she wanted to. Her sibling, her own blood, was holding onto her arms, and Freddie grabbed him like he could slip away any minute, and Freddie didn’t want to be apart from him again.

’’How did you find me?” Freddie asked, voice trembling from the tears that finally spilled free. Kareem’s eyes were bright, his smile wavering.

’’It was hard.” He admitted, taking a deep breath and swallowing thickly to hold himself back from sobbing. ’’I had to make sure to move separately from the guards, so they wouldn’t follow me. I searched every single village in the area like a lunatic, for days on end. Then I took a rest at a tavern, and I recognized your dress on the taverner.” He let out a little laugh in disbelief, holding Freddie tighter. ’’I asked her where she got it from, and then she told me about the four women who joined a group of nomads. I dashed off, not even knowing where I should search, but I was hoping you didn’t get far…and then I saw the camp from the distance, and I thought, maybe you’re here…”

He finally started crying, the terrified little boy peeking out from beneath the layers of the strong young man, the lonely little one searching for his big sister. It was Freddie’s turn to pull him into a hug, bringing his head down to her chest so he could hide in her warmth, her comfort, like they used to do it on sleepless nights when Kareem was scared of the beasts lurking in the dark.

’’I’m here.” Freddie whispered, stroking his hair. It was a tangled, greasy mess, and Freddie had to admit, even amidst the sentimental feeling of finally meeting Kareem again, her brother smelled foul. God knows how long the poor thing went without a bath or a proper rest, just so he could find her. ’’I’m here.” Freddie repeated, kissing him on the forehead. ’’It’s alright, Kareem.”

Her brother lifted his face, quickly wiping his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but then his eyes caught something behind Freddie, and he pulled himself together as quickly as possible. When Freddie turned around, she saw the whole camp staring at them, confusion in their eyes. Jane, Phoebe and Jenny were smiling, but didn’t make a move as to not intrude on their moment.

Tabitha looked especially suspicious. Considering she recognized Freddie, too, it was possible she knew who Kareem was as well. Freddie turned towards her fully, sending her a reassuring smile.

’’He means no harm.” She said, making her voice as friendly as possible. ’’He is my brother.”

There was a low murmur running through the crowd, but it settled quickly as Kareem stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Freddie’s shoulder. He returned to his powerful, calm stance again.

’’I was looking for my sister.” He said gently, smiling at the people in front of him. ’’I just wanted to see her.”

’’So, you won’t tell the King that we are around again, so they could chase us away?” Someone asked, their voice stern and frustrated. Freddie knew that Tabitha had told them about who Freddie was, and they accepted her rather quickly, seeing that she really wasn’t like the kind of Royalty they were unfortunately used to, but obviously, they had no reason to trust Kareem just yet.

’’I won’t.” Kareem promised. He smiled at Freddie softly. ’’I just really missed my sister, that is all.”

’’I missed you too.” Freddie replied with a contented sigh, leaning her head on his shoulder.

\--

They sat on a tree trunk at the edge of the camp where the Freedom Fighters could still see them, but they still had enough privacy to talk. Jane, Phoebe and Jenny greeted Kareem warmly, and then they also retreated to not bother the siblings, who definitely had a lot to catch up on.

Kareem looked over Freddie’s dress, quirking an eyebrow to accompany his smile, and Freddie laughed softly.

’’Oh, some interesting things happened.” She said, her chest filling with warmth even just thinking about it. ’’Jane and I are married.”

Kareem gaped for a few seconds to Freddie’s biggest amusement, but then he grinned proudly, pulling Freddie into a half-hug. ’’I’m happy for you.” He said earnestly, gently fixing the flower crown on Freddie’s head. ’’You look beautiful.”

’’I know it’s not expensive white lace, but I think I like this one better.” Freddie admitted, smiling. She looked up at Kareem again, excitement bubbling inside her chest. ’’You should have seen it, Kareem. These people are wonderful. They let women marry women, and men marry men. They are one big family, taking in abandoned babies and raising them. Women are leaders here. They are respected members of this little community, not looked down upon. You are…you are allowed to be yourself here. The Freedom Fighters travel around towns and preach to people willing to listen about love, and acceptance, and equality. All the things that I need in my life. All the things that we are denied. It’s like a dream coming true.”

She finally ran out of breath. Kareem grinned, reaching for Freddie’s hand.

’’This really sounds like a wonderful place.” He said. ’’Every place should be like this.”

Freddie hummed, her lips twitching into a mischievous little smile. She felt like it was finally time to ask the big question, the one she always wanted to know. She suspected the answer, knowing Kareem, but she wanted to know it for sure before she made her final decision.

’’Kareem,” she started, ’’if you were the King of Rhye, how would you rule your country?”

Kareem didn’t seem to expect the question, looking a little taken aback. Then he looked into the distance, a faint smile playing on his lips as he gathered his thoughts.

’’There are quite a lot of laws I would change.” He said, rolling his eyes. ’’Stupid, outdated rules. I think I would try to change a lot of things about marriage, for one. I always thought it was absurd to say that you can only marry someone with a different body than you. If you’re a girl, and you fall for another girl, why is that considered a sin? I never understood that. And I wouldn’t allow politically forged marriages. Seeing everything you went through with Paul…it just made me even more sure that things will have to change.”

He squeezed Freddie’s hand a little tighter. ’’Less taxes. I know we need the money to keep up our army, but even if we cut them a little bit, that would still be possible. Half of the money don’t even go to fund our soldiers, but to luxurious decorations that we already own plenty of. We’re wasting it, and to do so, we step over the poor. I don’t want that. Freeing the peasants is another thing that I would like to do. Don’t let them suffer under their lords no more. And we need more women in power, leading roles. Even knights if they want to be. You are all fantastic, and smart, and strong. Just look at you, Freddie. The things you had to endure? Or Jane, or any female servant in our castle? No man would have survived that.”

Freddie’s smile widened, until she was genuinely worried it would split her face. She heard exactly, what she needed to: the reassurance, that when the day for Kareem to be King comes, he would be ready, with complete plans. He shared Freddie’s view on what was wrong with the world, and he was ready to change as many things as possible. She remembered her conversation with Tabitha: they all knew it was impossible for a woman to achieve all that, not because she wasn’t capable, but because the world was built around men. Maybe, long, long years later, it would be possible for them to thrive like that, but that wouldn’t happen fast. Freddie didn’t have the ability to look into the future, but she saw the world around herself, and by what she observed, she could tell those changes would come so late, that Freddie wouldn’t even be alive by that time to see them. Someone had to act now, and right now, it had to be a man with the power and the clean heart.

’’You’re going to be a wonderful King.” Freddie said softly, and Kareem blushed, smiling shyly.

’’And you’re going to be a wonderful Queen.” Kareem said, his voice a little said. ’’Albeit, I don’t know how, because you would have to marry someone anyway, and obviously, you don’t want that, and…”

’’…I’m not going to be a Queen.” Freddie cut him off, and Kareem’s eyes widened.

’’What?” He spluttered, jaw hanging open. ’’But…you always talked about the things that you wanted to change…!”

’’I know.” Freddie said, her smile dimming somewhat. She used to think she could change the whole world. She thought she could rise above all odds and show everyone, that she was capable of ruling alone. But her dreams were crushed very quickly: it was becoming more and more obvious to her, that unfortunately, what she was hoping for only existed in fairytales. Sometimes, it was probably better to let go of an impossible dream to save herself from heartache, and instead follow another dream that was achievable, and what would definitely make her happy. She had to let go of being a Queen, because there was no way she would be allowed to do it on her own terms, and instead, she needed to stay with the Freedom Fighters, to live in the world that she always wished for herself.

She told Kareem that, exactly. Her brother listened carefully, eyebrows knitted together as he focused on her words. He never interrupted her, never told her that it was silly. He understood that Freddie changed her mind, that she was happy now. She couldn’t be, if she were to be forced back into the old life that suffocated her constantly.

’’Does that mean you’re not coming back?” Kareem asked, a little sadly. Freddie sighed and nodded, patting his back comfortingly.

’’I don’t belong there, Kareem.” She said. ’’If I go back, everything would start all over, the whole fight. If I didn’t have to marry Paul, then I would have to marry someone else. I would still be spoken down to and treated like I don’t know what’s good for me. I’m happy here.”

Kareem nodded, smiling slightly, even though his eyes remained sad. Accepting that he might not see his sister ever again was obviously hard for him, but he understood. Because he knew and loved Freddie.

’’It’s probably for the best.” He said, sighing. ’’I want you to be happy, Freddie. And you’re obviously happy here, with Jane and the rest. No one should take that away from you.”

’’Thank you.” Freddie smiled, then she frowned when something crossed her mind. ’’How are things at home?”

Kareem groaned, rubbing at his cheeks. That was kind of what Freddie expected. ’’Father is searching for you frantically.” He started, eyes thunderous. ’’There are at least four different sets of guards roaming the area. I’m glad you didn’t run into them. Mother is distressed. But…they still think you lied about Paul forcing himself onto you. I don’t understand them. I thought losing you like this would make them change their minds, but they still remain oblivious. Paul is horrible, as always. After I heard what he did, and that he got away with it…and that he told our parents about you and Jane…I punched him in the face.”

Freddie couldn’t help but laugh, and Kareem shrugged with a sheepish smile. ’’I mean, he deserved much worse, but Father pulled me off him. Too bad. His nose was already broken from when Jane plummeted him, and I made it worse.” He grinned proudly, and Freddie chuckled, ruffling his hair. At least she knew her little brother wouldn’t get into trouble for something like this. As unfair as it was, at least he had no harm coming his way.

’’They really want to get their hands on Jane.” He continued, eyes darkening. ’’I keep pleading them to let it go, but I’m not sure if it gets through to them. They really have gone mad. And of course, Paul is coddled like a fragile baby horse, because he ’lost’ his fiancée.”

Freddie rolled her eyes. Of course, Paul was in the center of everything, as always. And things were a mess at home, just how she expected. Thank God she never faltered and wanted to go back.

’’Odette takes care of your cats.” Kareem continued, and Freddie nearly choked on her spit. 

’’What…Odette!?”

’’Yes.” Kareem laughed. ’’I think she feels guilty for all the trouble she caused you and your friends. I never would have thought that she, of all people, would come to her senses quicker than our own parents.”

Freddie chuckled in disbelief. It really seemed like everything turned upside down back in the castle, while she was living her best life out here. If she wanted to be honest, it felt like vindication at last.

’’I’m glad you came to see me.” Freddie said, standing from the trunk and straightening her dress. She smiled down at Kareem. ’’The wedding celebrations are still on, and considering you missed the ceremony, would you like to come and enjoy it with us?”

Kareem grinned, and stood himself, grabbing Freddie’s hand.

’’My sister, marrying the actual love of her life? Of course I want to celebrate.”

Freddie smiled, and they walked back to the rest of the group, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kareem drinks his 'respect women, the LGBTQ community, and poor people' juice every single day.


	39. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swords cut dreams in half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in this chapter for violence, blood, and the death of a minor character, so please, read with caution!

It all came crashing down the very next day.

The memories of the previous night still lingered under Freddie’s eyelids, flashy, colorful images of the wedding night celebration. People danced across her eyeballs, men and women, women and other women and men and other men together in an endless circle of freedom and unfiltered, unlimited love, round and round until Freddie grew pleasantly dizzy. She still saw Jane’s smile, so warm and gentle as always, green eyes twinkling mischievously. Her breath tickling her face when she leaned in, whispering ’’maybe we should spend our first night together as a married couple, what do you think?” into her ears, and the premise of that racing through Freddie’s veins and setting her blood boiling in all the best ways. Her skin still tingled at where Jane pressed hot kisses to, where her hands caressed and squeezed, where they gave undescribable pleasure. She still felt the taste of Jane on her tongue, so unique and perfect, sweeter than anything she ever had from the castle’s kitchen. Poor Kareem had to sleep in the yurta next to theirs, and Freddie was certain, if a little amused, that her brother regretted ever looking for her after what he had to listen to the whole night.

Her body was heavy and pleasantly sore, pressed up against Jane’s side, her cheek resting on her chest. Her wife’s heartbeat was steady and strong, full of life, and Freddie smiled against her skin. They really were each other’s now, completely and fully. Their hands were tied together by an invisible link that would never snap, always keeping them close to each other. Just some time ago, the word ’’marriage” carried an unpleasant connotation; it meant being chained down, locked up, beaten down and humiliated. It meant being forced and being talked over, spoken down to and laughed at. It meant painful nights and regretful mornings, endless wishing and hoping for a better life that would never came, not as long as she was alive. Now, the same word meant something else, entirely. It was full of curious hope about the future, the sweet premise of being able to spend and eternity with the person she loved the most in the whole world. ’’Marriage” meant passionate nights and blissful mornings, honey-sweet kisses and silky caresses; it meant flying free, together, rather than trying to fly away from your partner. There was nothing Freddie wanted to run away from, anymore: she had what she always needed, what she always craved. She had freedom, and she had love, and there really was nothing else she could have hoped for.

All those beautiful things shattered like fine porcelain, like the colorful glass in the windows of the castle that she always stared at in awe when she was a little girl, the sunlight breaking on them and painting the floor a swarm of colors, reds, blues, greens and oranges. The Sun hid behind dark grey clouds, and the glass was broken into a million little shards, sharp and unforgiving, waiting for her to step into them and shed her blood, to feel the excruciating pain.

One moment, she was cuddled up to her wife, reminiscing about their wedding night and planning their future together with the Freedom Fighters. The next, everything fell apart.

Jane just cracked her eyes open with a blissful smile, when it happened. They didn’t even have time to greet each other, when they heard the first sounds that indicated that something terrible was happening.

Crashing, and then a low thud, like something or someone had fallen to the ground. The unmistakeable sound of metal swinging through the air, and then a scream that made the blood froze inside their veins.

’’What the hell was that?” Jane whispered, instinctively pulling Freddie closer against her side. Freddie shook her head, her cheeks growing pale. Her heart was pounding so fast, it nearly drowned out the sounds coming from outside.

Nearly. 

She still heard the screams, more of them this time. More thuds, and then something that sounded like the hooves of horses hitting the ground. Another sharp yelp, multiple horrified gasps, and then a voice that crushed Freddie’s bones, tore out her heart and spat it onto the ground to stamp on it, pierced her skin and drained her from the very last drop of her blood. An unforgiving, terrible voice, that destroyed her:

’’Where is the Princess?”

She couldn’t breathe. Her lungs collapsed in on themselves, refusing to inflate with air. Her brain shut down, every single coherent thought dissolving like fine dust in the river. For a moment, Freddie believed that she died.

She faintly heard Jane’s breath hitch next to her, could feel her hand squeezing her tighter in a desperate attempt to pull her closer, to protect her. But it was all futile, and Freddie was sure Jane knew that, too. Destiny has arrived on the back of a big black horse to claim them.

Someone from outside yelled again, and Freddie’s stomach twisted violently. She wanted to scream, vomit, cry, beg for God to put an end to this nightmare. But nothing came out. She was left gaping, not fully understanding just how quickly everything turned to dust.

’’I know she’s here, so don’t even try to lie to me, you bunch of dirty rascals. Tell me where she is, our the little bastard dies.”

This finally made her snap out of her trance, pulling her out of the hazy fog of panic. She ignored Jane’s desperate pleas, and pulled on her dress as quickly as possible, the wedding dress that she put on to marry the woman she so deeply loved. The dress, that saw the beauty of two souls intertwining, and what was going to see the horror of destruction very soon.

Freddie emerged from her yurta the same time Kareem did, with his sword drawn out and pointed at the castle guards. Everyone fell silent and turned to them, eyes wide and hopeful, clinging onto the last shred of hope that someone will be able to nip the upcoming terror in the bud.

Freddie didn’t look Paul in the eye. She looked at the little boy, rigid as a stone in his arms, cheeks pale and eyes full of tears. The blade of the sword was pressed against his neck, just shy from not piercing the skin. His mother stood on the side, tears streaming down her face, hands clasped together on a silent prayer.

’’It’s going to be alright.” Freddie promised him, trying to mask the tremor in her voice with a warm smile. The boy’s lips wobbled, eyes turning desperate.

She finally looked up at Paul, and her insides coiled. Every day since she left the castle, she was hoping for that face to fade from her mind, to be able to forget the manic smirk and the dark eyes, the hatred and the entitlement that radiated from his every pore. Some days, she could almost forget about it all. Now, it was right in front of her again, staring so deeply into her eyes that it felt like he was prying into her very soul, tearing her into pieces from the inside out, until all that was left was a rotting pile of flesh at his feet. A piece of nothing, that Paul wanted to reduce her to.

’’You can let go of the child.” Freddie said, straightening her back. She couldn’t let him see her fear. She wouldn’t give him that satisfaction. ’’I’m here.”

Paul’s grin widened, nearly splitting his face. He was always a monster in Freddie’s eyes, but he really looked like one now: he was so thin, his cheeks were hollowed with dark circles under his eyes, and his teeth were a disturbing shade of yellow. Only a few weeks have passed since Freddie last saw him, but he seemed to have deteriorated, the flames of his unhealthy obsession swallowing him up whole. If anything, seeing him in such a state was at least a little satisfying.

’’Well, well, well.” He said, voice gravely. He finally let go of the boy and shoved him aside, into his mother’s arms who sobbed in relief. His focus was fully on Freddie now: the predator zeroed in on his prey.

’’Long time no see, Fareeda.”

He took a few steps towards Freddie, but before he could reach her, Kareem wedged himself between them, teeth bared in a snarl.

’’Leave her alone.” He hissed. He raised his sword higher, pointing at Paul’s chest. The castle guards turned towards him in snych, their own swords surrounding Kareem. Freddie gasped, grabbing onto his arm.

’’I wouldn’t do that if I were you, son.” Paul chuckled, mockingly pushing the tip of the weapon away. ’’I feel like you’re a little outnumbered.”

’’No, he isn’t.” Tabitha drawled, pulling out her blade. Her eyes were thunderous as she glared at Paul, standing up to her full height. The rest of the Freedom Fighters formed a wall behind her, raising various types of weapons, faces a mask of genuine anger. Freddie now could see the reason behind the screams she has heard before: three bodies lay on the ground, lifeless. Collateral damages in Paul’s eyes, a few he had to take down to intimidate the group. Her eyes filled with tears at the sight.

A few of the guards now pointed their swords at the Freedom Fighters, forming a protective shield around Paul and enclosing Kareem and Freddie in the middle. They were trapped. Even if Kareem managed to injure Paul, there would be enough guards to take his place and chop them up into pieces. There was no way out.

Kareem clearly realized that, because he stood down, albeit a little reluctantly. He was seething with anger, every muscle trembling with the force he was holding himself back with.

’’Now, that’s better.” Paul chuckled, raising a challenging eyebrow at him. He glanced at the nomads, frowning in disgust.

’’I’d advise you to lower your weapons, and calm down.” He said, louder this time so everyone could hear him. ’’We won’t hurt more people, if you behave.”

’’Why should we believe you?” Tabitha spat, eyes ablaze. ’’You only know how to inflict pain.”

Paul rolled his eyes, then tutted with a sickeningly sweet smile that made Freddie want to hurl. She was still holding onto Kareem’s arm, trying to make sure he wouldn’t do anything rash.

’’No need to be so hostile, woman.” Paul said, pronouncing the last word like an insult. He grinned at Tabitha, shaking his head. ’’You, dressed in your rags, with your bastard children and lunatic ideas. You don’t scare me.”

He turned back to Freddie, cooing. ’’You have no idea how much I missed you, Fareeda. I literally became sick, because you weren’t there with me. We had such a harsh parting.”

’’You became sick, because you couldn’t handle the defeat. And the harshness of our parting was your fault.” Freddie snarled. She was shaking with rage, stomach churning and chest heaving. ’’I left, Paul. And I’m not going back.”

Paul’s eyes darkened, and his grin transformed into a snarl. He took a step closer, making Kareem growl and move in front of Freddie again.

’’Oh, but you are.” Paul growled. The hand that wasn’t gripping his sword balled up into a fist. ’’I didn’t raid the woods and every shite little village, just for you to turn me down again. Here, I was hoping you have came to your senses all out in the world alone, but you just became even more lunatic. Spending time with these fools clearly didn’t help you, I must say.”

He raked his eyes over Freddie’s dress, arching an eyebrow. ’’What the hell are you wearing, you silly girl?”

Before Freddie could reply, a voice from behind her did it, full of determination:

’’It’s her wedding dress. And I need you to leave my wife alone.”

The growl that ripped from Paul’s throat was near animalistic. He only held himself back from hurling himself at Jane with sheer willpower. Freddie could see that all in his eyes, the pure, unadultered hatred he felt for her wife. He must have felt so ashamed, that a peasant girl beat him up and then slipped out from his hands before he could punish her. And Freddie knew from bitter experience, that when Paul felt ashamed, he became very, very angry. And she really wished Jane didn’t emerge to bring attention to herself: maybe she could have made up a lie about separating from her on the way, so at least she would survive. Now, all of them were doomed.

’’In my joy of seeing my fiancée again, I almost forgot about the criminals you’re harbouring.” He looked from Jane to Phoebe and Jenny, who were standing by her side, and let out a near hysterical laugh.

’’Wonderful, isn’t it? We spent days on end, trying to track you down, and now the whole miserable bunch is here. Can’t even remember the last time I was so happy.”

He glanced at Kareem, grinning. ’’You were very clever, Prince Kareem. We lost sight of you very quickly. But then we visited a certain tavern, and it was easy to follow you from there.”

Kareem swore under his breath. He looked at Freddie pleadingly, and she shook her head. It wasn’t his fault. She would never blame Kareem for this. Seeing how obsessed Paul was, he would have probably found them, anyways. It was, unfortunately, inevitable. Things were simply too beautiful to be true and without disruption.

Paul’s eyes landed on Jane again, and he gave a snort, shaking his head, as if in disappointment. ’’Your wife, huh? You are crazier than I remembered. Don’t you know that’s not allowed, mate?”

’’It is allowed here.” Tabitha cut in. ’’Freddie is happy here. You need to let her go.”

Paul laughed, the sound cruel and familiar, chilling Freddie down to the bone, like it always did, causing dark memories of the past month rushing through her brain.

’’I’m sorry, but I’m afraid I can’t do that.” Paul cooed at her mockingly. ’’I have an order from the King to get her and her little friends back. And if you wanna survive the day, then don’t stand in my way.”

He reached out to tuck a piece of hair behind Freddie’s ear, ignoring Kareem’s warning growl. The touch was light as a feather, and yet it felt like Paul just slapped her across the face: it stung.

’’Come on, Fareeda.” Paul cooed, putting on a mellow smile. ’’It’s time to come home, gorgeous.”

But that place isn’t my home, Freddie thought as she stared up at him. This was her home now. This is where she belonged. In a span of a few days, she experienced more joy and freedom than she ever did back in the castle. She couldn’t go back there. She couldn’t let Jane, and Jenny and Phoebe get hurt. 

’’No.” She said defiantly, steeling herself. ’’I’m not going back. You can go and tell my father that his daughter is dead, and so are her friends. I won’t let you hurt them, or me, anymore. Go back and find yourself a new ragdoll to play with. We are all staying.”

Paul was silent for a while, his face emotionless. He didn’t seem to register anything that was said, his eyes empty and devoid of any kind of feeling. Then, that sick grin spread on his face again, and Freddie knew they lost the game.

’’Guards!” Paul yelled, his voice cutting through the sudden silence like a sharp knife. The men around him turned, ready to serve him. Paul didn’t take his eyes off Freddie as he barked out his order. ’’Grab the servants.”

’’No!” Freddie screamed. She tried to break free, to get to them, but she was held back by the guards who crossed their swords in front of her, not letting her through. She could see Jane trying to hit a guard before she was tackled to the ground, Jenny kicking and Phoebe nearly managing to headbutt one of them, and then she couldn’t see anything anymore from the chaos that erupted.

Kareem flung himself at Paul, and was hit by the hilt of the sword immediately. It collided with the side of his head, and he fell to the ground, bleeding. Freddie heard yells and screams from the Freedom Fighters, and from the corner of her eyes, she saw a mass of people hurling themselves at the guards.

She wasn’t thinking as she jumped at Paul, hitting him everywhere she could reach. She clawed at his face, tore his hair and bit down on his neck, screaming all the while. There were no more rational thoughts left: she knew she had to fight to survive, to save Jane, Kareem and her friends. They had to kill, otherwise they would be the ones killed.

She was thrown on the ground rather fast, receiving a kick in the ribs that cut off her air for a second. When she went down, her head collided with a rock. Her vision was blurry, barely able to see as Kareem slit the throat of a guard, before he was tackled by another one.

The Freedom Fighters plummeted the guards, kicking and screaming and using everything they could reach: Freddie could even see stones flying. But she could also see Paul driving his sword straight into the heart of Normannus, and Tabitha screaming in anguish next to his dead body, and she knew that it was over.

The faint sound of hooves came from a distance, and Freddie sobbed when she saw another round of guards closing in on them, overpowering the Freedom Fighters. Swords blazed in the air, screams and pained yells filled the valley. The camp, that was the picture of calm and beautiful just a few hours ago, with harsh green grass and birds chirping above them, people laughing and chatting, turned into a battlefield swimming in blood and torture. Everything Paul touched, became utterly soiled: he stepped his foot into the last safe haven Freddie had, and turned it into a bloodbath.

At least she could tell that Jane was alive, still kicking against the guards who tied her limbs together, rendering her helpless quickly. At least Phoebe and Jenny were alright, reaching out for each other before they were torn apart by the guards. At least Kareem still tried to fight, before his sword was wringed out of his hands.

At least she was alive too, even though the pain in her head and her side was throbbing harshly. Though right now, she kind of wished she was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, everyone. I really am.


	40. Arms Bound, Hearts Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They return to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates- life is kind of chaotic right now! This was supposed to be a shorter chapter, but I got a little carried away.

At least her nose wasn’t broken this time, if Jane must have really had to focus on the bright side, which, let’s be honest, wasn’t an easy task.  
Just how easy could it be, when literally everything fell apart around you? When after nearly believing that everything was going to be alright this time, a huge thunderstorm struck down and swept away her whole world?

How could you still have any remaining morsel of hope, when your life was literally over?

It was like a bad dream, to hear Paul’s voice again. A ridiculous, hysterical nightmare that leaves you waking in a cold sweat, your heart pounding hard in your chest- but after every nightmare, you would realize that it wasn’t real, that you were actually safe. No monsters lurking under your bed.

Except, this monster was real, and the nightmare didn’t end after Jane opened her eyes. Paul wasn’t just a horrendous figment of her imagination: he was actually there, threatening the Freedom Fighters with violence if they didn’t hand them over. He did look her in the eyes, anger blazing in them as he saw his mortal enemy again, the slave girl who refused to bend to his will and stood up to him instead, time and time again, and humiliated him. Jane could feel the hatred radiating from him, shooting at her and piercing her skin like a thousand burning arrows, aimed to hurt and kill. He hurt Freddie, her sweet Princess, but Jane couldn’t get to her, because she was restrained by the other guards, pushing her to the ground and shackling her hands. The chaos that erupted around them, shattering the beautiful illusion of fleeting happiness cruelly, was real. People screaming and dying around her, trying to protect them, her wife, her friends and herself getting hurt by the man they all thought they managed to leave behind them for good hurting them again, emerging from the shadows of blissful ignorance and sinking his claws into their flesh, seething with rage and the need to avenge himself, was something that, unfortunately, very much happened, even if Jane kept praying every minute that she just imagined it, after all.

It was such a whirlwind, it sent Jane’s head spinning. She couldn’t tell if Freddie was safe or not, couldn’t tell which one of the Freedom Fighters made it and which one didn’t; after a while, she only saw blurred shadows, fleeting colors mixed up with each other, until she couldn’t tell who was with them, and who was against them. She did manage to recognize which group was winning, though.  
Even if there was a semblance of hope when the Freedom Fighters started pushing back, it was all lost after the remaining guards arrived, closing in on them and outnumbering them completely. They all drowned in the sea of their enemies, forced on their knees and to surrender.

Paul and his lackies- because at this point, Jane was certain King Bomi has lost his entire mind, and pretty much handed his warriors over to the man he, for some inexplicable reason, treated like his own son- , had no interest in the group of nomads that attacked them. They just left them in a bloody heap, intimidated into trembling messes on the ground. They may have been brave, but they wouldn’t have been able to take on an entire army, and Paul knew that, too. They didn’t mean a threat for them in the future, scared away from even going near the castle after the torture they had to endure- Jane’s heart broke as she looked at them, the light lost from their eyes as they were forced to gather their things and disappear at a thousand swords’ edge. The people who took them in, who gave them hope, were broken just as much as they were- and if the Freedom Fighters lost their freedom, the very first thing they thrived for, what else was there they could hold onto?  
They were almost lucky by comparison- the remaining ones had to leave, forced outside of the area of Rhye, but at least they got to live. Jane couldn’t say the same for herself.

‘’I can’t wait to see your severed head on a stick.” Paul breathed into her ear after he slapped her across the face for good measure, that terrifying, manic grin stuck to his face. He watched with unabashed glee as the guards shoved Jane on a horse, limbs tied tightly together, rendered helpless. Not like she had any more strength left to resist: pain and melancholy turned her muscles into stone. She only wanted to see Freddie, craning her neck to catch a glimpse of her wife, but Paul grabbed her by the back of her neck, forcing her to look down. She wasn’t allowed to have Freddie anymore: Paul wouldn’t stand for that.

‘’You really thought you could live in sinful bliss, didn’t you?” Paul mocked. He looked almost beaten down when he arrived at the camp, swallowed up by frustration and misguided pride: it was alarming to see the life seeping back into his eyes, revived by the realization that he regained the upper hand.  
He chuckled, giving Jane an almost friendly pat on the back. ‘’I must say, at some points, I thought we wouldn’t find you.” He said, his grin widening. ‘’I’m impressed, really. You’re a real survivor, aren’t you? The King kicked you out of the castle, and you crawled back in. You slipped out of my hands like a nasty little worm, and took my fiancée with you, running around in the woods like a bunch of lunatics and joining a freak circus.”

He grabbed Jane’s chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. Jane poured all her remaining strength into staring at him with as much hatred as she could muster, burning holes into his evil face. Paul must have noticed, because he made an appreciative little noise.

‘’You’re angry, aren’t you?” He cooed teasingly, and Jane wondered if she could bite off one of his fingers; it seemed like too exhausting of a task right now, even though it was everything she wanted to do in that moment. ‘’You’re angry that I interrupted your little pretend-marriage.” Paul shook his head, as if in disappointment. ‘’Oh, you dumb goose. You really believed that you could go against the laws of God, and join your darling in unholy matrimony? I actually feel sorry for you, you know? You and Fareeda are both so dense, it’s ridiculous.”

He pulled back, eyes darkening and making Jane’s skin crawl. ‘’Did you spend your wedding night together?” He asked, lips curling into a half-smirk, half-snarl. ‘’That is why you were in that tent, weren’t you? God, how disgusting. What is it that two girls can do together, anyway?”

Jane didn’t want him to continue talking; she wanted to rip out his tongue, to drown out the hateful words forever. She didn’t want him to pour his poison all over something that was sacred and beautiful to her and Freddie, to something they shared together, only the two of them.

She wanted him to stop tearing into their love.

Paul let out a harsh bark of laughter that rung in her ear, even long minutes after it was over. He wanted to deliver a final blow, a last humiliation before they had to head back to the castle. He got what he came here for; he had all the time in the world to relish in their failure.

‘’Poor Fareeda,” he cooed, ‘’she must be so unsatisfied.”

Jane’s heart stopped. She knew what was coming, and she wished she could put an end to it. She wished she could drown it out somehow, but Paul made sure she heard it, loud and clear:

‘’I will show her how it’s really done, soon. Once she’s moaning my name, she will forget about this nasty little affair.”

‘’You sick bastard!” Jane yelled, not able to hold herself back anymore. She knew she must have looked a ridiculous sight, wriggling on the horse in her shackles, desperately trying to get at Paul, to hurl herself at her, but she didn’t care. Her getting hurt was thing: but Paul trying to hurt Freddie was not something she would take sitting down.

But it was futile now. Paul just laughed, walking away from her with a spring to his step- he had nothing to lose anymore. Jane wouldn’t get out of this situation, there was no way for that to happen. Paul promised he would win, and it came through.

Jane’s eyes burned with angry tears as she watched Paul pinch Phoebe’s cheek and flick Jenny’s nose mockingly before moving to the front of the caravan, presumably to Freddie and Kareem, but Jane still couldn’t see them. She wished Freddie was alright, as much as she could be given the circumstances- she hoped at least she wasn’t seriously injured. She wondered if she was shackled too, lumped in with her peasant company and treated just like them. Jane was sure she tried to get to her, crying out for her wife, and it broke Jane’s heart to know alone she must have felt right now- and how alone she would be very soon.

Paul barked out his orders, and they started to move. Jane closed her eyes. She didn’t want to see the calm valley, the home of their happiness, getting smaller and smaller in the background- she experienced leaving home all too many times, and she didn’t want to go through that again.

Although, nothing really mattered for someone who was heading to her sure death.

\--

It was cold down at the cells, despite the raging heat outside. Once they descended down under the ground, it was as if they entered a completely different world: the warm weather was replaced by eternal cold, trapped inside by the dark, unforgiving walls. It felt, smelled and tasted cold, freezing you down to the bone. The walls were covered in mold and dripping, forming small, stinking pools on the ground. The air was chilly and thick, making your throat seize up and your lungs grow heavy as soon as you breathed it in. Once you stepped foot into the catacombs below the castle, you became one with the cold.

The few lit torches didn’t give enough light, not like there was all that much to see down there. Shadows stretched impossibly long over the walls, flickering like ghosts just waiting to attack the prisoners, tearing them apart for sins they committed, or were accused of committing. In the case of the three women, freshly locked up, it was the latter rather than the first one.

The ground was hard and lumpy under Jane as she sat her tired, sore body onto it- she would need to get used to the unfriendly accommodations, though, considering she wasn’t allowed to have a bed. Of course she wasn’t- such a horrifying criminal who dared loving someone with her entire heart, and dared protect herself and the ones she cared about, didn’t deserve a proper rest.

Three days- that was the amount of time they received before their execution. Bomi wanted this nasty business to be done and over with as soon as possible, getting rid of the deluded sinners who corrupted their daughter.

It wasn’t easy to comprehend knowing the exact date of your death. If you contracted the Black Death, you knew there wasn’t much left- it wasn’t something you could delude yourself into thinking. Those people died quickly, Jane saw some of them in the village. But even they couldn’t tell the exact day their sufferings would end. Jane was told the when, and the how. She didn’t feel sad, or desperate: on one hand, she knew this would happen, after she assaulted Paul in Freddie’s bedchambers, and after finding out that Paul told Bomi and Jer that she and Freddie were lovers. And on the other, it was just too big of an emotional storm to take on. She didn’t know how she was supposed to react: she just felt numb and heavy.

The only thing she kept her from falling into complete apathy, was the anger of the unfairness of it all, when it came to Phoebe and Jenny. Just because they ‘’aided Jane on her mission to corrupt the Princess”, ‘’harboured and defended a dangerous criminal”, and ‘’being man-avoiding sinners” themselves, in comparison to Jane, they didn’t even commit all that much. But then again, this was probably a punishment for Freddie, to teach her a lesson, and the two servants were collateral damage.

God, Freddie…what in the world is going to happen to her now? She will lose her wife, and her friends, and Paul would claim her as his, as there will be no more barricades in his way. She would be subjected to a lifetime of pain and loneliness, without anyone to bring some light into her life. Freddie, the brave, headstrong Princess with the huge heart, will be nothing but a shadow of herself- a used, chewed and then spat out shadow. As Jane imagined that, she shed the first tears ever since she was locked inside her cell.

She heard some shifting from the cell next to hers, and then a soft voice spoke, so gentle and full of warmth, even despite the horrible circumstances:

‘’Freddie will be alright. She always makes it out in the end, somehow.” Phoebe said. She was snifling a little, but Jane could hear the smile in her voice. ‘’She’s strong.”

Jane wanted to argue with her, because it was so delusional and just plain silly to think this would somehow end up being alright, and that Freddie wouldn’t get hurt, but she knew Phoebe was just trying to keep them all alive for the remaining days, and so she kept her honest thoughts to herself.

‘’I hope so.” She said. There was still some dried blood on her hand, and she scraped at it, trying not to think about the worst things.

‘’How are you, Pheebs? Jenny?”

Jenny chuckled softly from the other cell opposite theirs, a little bitterly-but like Jane herself, she didn’t want to fight in their last days.

‘’My arm hurts, one bastard twisted it really hard, but I’m fine, I guess.” She replied. Jane finally saw here sitting against the iron rods, eyes drifting to Phoebe longingly. 

‘’Petal.”

Phoebe sighed, curling up smaller in the corner. It was hard to see any of them in that dim light- Jane’s mind filled in the blanks, imagining her friends’ faces.

‘’I miss our children.” Phoebe whispered, voice choked up. Jenny sighed, resting her head against the cold iron.

‘’Me too.”

Jane closed her eyes, drawing her knees up to her chest. There was so much to be said right now, and so little. Fretting about their demise wouldn’t do them any good- lying about a positive outcome would just be heartbreaking. Instead, she said the only thing that made sense in that moment:

‘’I love you.” She said, voice surprisingly steady. ‘’You two became my best friends. Thank you, for being there for me, and for Freddie. I’m really grateful.”

She listened to the choked up little ‘’we love you, too”s, and she finally managed a smile.

At least she wasn’t alone right now.

And when she closed her eyes, she imagined Freddie there, with her beautiful smile and her warm eyes, holding her in her arms.

Jane just wished it was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the friendship between Jane, Phoebe and Jenny, okay?


	41. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie tries to help her wife and her friends, but things aren't going her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, what we were missing? A good Freddie vs. her uptight family confrontation!

Freddie had been angry at her parents before, yelled at them and resisted them with all her might; just in the past few months, she fought with them more than she ever had before in her entire life. But nothing, not even when Jer suggested she should use Phoebe as her birthing-maid, or when she forced the Crandelholmian veil on her; not even when she found out about the entire arranged marriage, or when her father sent Jane away and locked her inside her room as a punishment; not even the greatest of offences committed by her parents against her, could measure up to the pure, harpy-like fury burning inside her.

They wanted to execute her wife, her friends, and Freddie wasn’t going to take this one sitting down.

Her father welcomed her back with a mighty slap across the face, one that made her skin prickle hours after his palm came in contact with her face. But she didn’t cry: she stared back at him defiantly, nostrils flaring and eyes flaming, a wronged angel ready to go to war over the heinous crime committed against her very heart.

‘’You disobedient, foolish child!” Bomi growled, towering over his daughter. His eyes were ablaze with anger, muscles tensing from holding himself back from strangling Freddie- that wouldn’t have made a great impression. Albeit Freddie wasn’t sure, just how much Bomi still cared about that, considering he let a Prince from another Kingdom take the reins.

It was horrifying, and heartbreaking to see how much power Paul had over her father- as it turned out, Bomi put Paul in position of his main councilor, essentially letting him make decisions instead of himself. The snake had charmed his way into the King’s heart and brain, manipulating him and making him submit to a much younger, much less inexperienced man- only because Prince Paul knew just what to say, and how to say it, to get exactly what he wanted. He has infected the castle like the Black Death, seeping into every cell and every crack, getting away with assaulting the Princess herself, just because he was kind to Bomi. The King refused to believe anyone, even his own daughter, over this person who had been poisoning their lives without his knowledge for months.

‘’How could you do this do us!?” Bomi yelled, face red with anger. Freddie barely recognized him, her own father. ‘’How could you run away like this, with a bunch of criminals!? You made us worried sick for you!”

‘’Were you actually worried?” Freddie hissed, shaking with anger. Everything that happened, from the second Paul first set his foot inside their castle, rushed through her brain; all the pain, all the fear they had to endure- and what was finally soothed, when she ran away. Everything was so perfect, until Paul attacked again, and now she was back at that place she couldn’t even call her home anymore, the very root of all her self-doubt and desperation.

‘’Were you actually worried about me, your daughter, or were you worried that the strategic marriage you cooked up for me, didn’t work out?” Freddie continued, not caring about Bomi’s indignant gasp. She refused to keep that all inside; she suffered way too much to not let it boil over.

‘’I was happy, you know?” Freddie felt tears of disappointment and anger burn her eyes. ‘’I was happy, away from here. Because here, I only get hurt. I’m suffocating! I haven’t been able to breathe, not for a single moment, not when I was a child, not now!” It was all coming out, unstoppable like thunder. All the pain, all the frustration, the fear, shooting out like fiery arrows, aiming to hurt just like she was hurting herself.

‘’I just wanted to be free, but you locked me up. I just wanted to love, and you called it a sin. I just…I wanted to be happy, and you ruined it!” She was screaming at this point, but she didn’t care anymore. Her heart shattered inside her chest, the shards piercing the skin. And if she had to use these same shards to wound the people who destroyed her dreams, then she was more than willing to do just that.  
She took a shaky breath, wringing her hands into her hair. She could feel the eyes of the guards and the servants on her, but she refused to pull herself together. Let them see, just how much they broke her. How much they ruined every single good thing about her, stomping on her dreams, dampening her bravery and questioning her self-worth; let them feel bad, too, just for a few minutes, at least.

Deadly silence weighed in the throne room, the walls echoing from Freddie’s wrath. She felt a hand squeezing her own, and she glanced at Kareem, his warm eyes and apologetic smile. He tried to stand up for Freddie, but he was shot down, as expected. He was going to be locked inside his chambers too, like Freddie, to atone for what he did: searching for his sister without his parents’ knowledge and turning against Paul. Not even he, the favorite child, could convince them to think this through.

Paul let out a soft sigh, from where he was hovering by Bomi’s side, his mouth twitching with the effort of hiding his smirk, and Freddie held onto Kareem tighter- had she let go of him, she would have definitely jumped at that bastard and strangled him. He reveled in Freddie’s pain, as he always did, enjoying the show. Somehow, he looked less battered than during the fight, almost radiant with smugness.

‘’Fareeda”, he said, almost gently, reaching out a placating hand, ‘’we understand you must be so upset now, but you have to understand, we’re doing everything for your own good. That peasant has enthralled you completely, manipulating you into doing sinful things with her.” He shook his head, sighing deeply. ‘’I’m also sure being friends with that two servants, who are also of her kind, didn’t help. They poisoned your brain, Fareeda. Me, and your parents, we are all just trying to help you.”

Freddie let out a hysterical laugh, startling even Kareem next to her. ‘’You…you are talking to me about manipulation?” Freddie asked, voice high-pitched and trembling. ‘’You snaked your way inside here so much, everyone only listens to you!” She turned to Bomi, shaking her head in disappointment. ‘’When I told you what he tried to do to me, you believed him, this man you barely know, over your own daughter! You are willing to murder three innocent women, because he said so!”

‘’They are not innocent.” Bomi rumbled. ‘’They corrupted you, especially that Jane…”

‘’No one corrupted me!” Freddie yelled. ‘’I’m perfectly capable of deciding what’s good for me, and what’s not! And being with Jane is the best thing in my life, but you’re forcing me to marry someone I hate!”

‘’Oh, that wasn’t very nice…” Paul cooed. Freddie snapped her head towards him, baring her teeth in a snarl.

‘’Everything horrible that has happened to me lately,” she growled, furious tears blurring her vision, ‘’was because of you, Paul. You are the worst thing that I have ever encountered! You assaulted my friends, you tried to rape me, and the people that I love will die because of you!”

She started sobbing, her knees nearly giving out from under her, turning weak. Kareem wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her up and close, trying to give her at least a semblance of control.

‘’Father,” he said, aiming for a softer approach, ‘’please, think this through. Jane loves Freddie, and she just tried to protect her. I believe my sister, even if you don’t. We shouldn’t punish the people that try to keep our families safe. Jane is not a bad person, believe me. Phoebe and Jenny barely did anything, they don’t deserve your cruelty, either. I told you that I was the one who smuggled Jane back in, not them. Execute me instead, then, because I aided them. And I did that, because I care about Freddie’s happiness.”

Freddie wiped at her eyes, sending her a weak, but grateful smile. She knew it was futile, but at least she still had someone on her side.

Just as she expected, Bomi shook his head with a scoff.

‘’After what you did, you will better keep your mouth shut, son.” He sent Kareem a pointed look, before he turned back to Freddie. His face was hard, as if carved of stone, nothing making him falter.  
‘’Three days until the execution, and I won’t change my mind. You, and your brother will both have some time to think in your chambers, and this time, I’m putting guards everywhere to make sure you won’t trick me.”

Tears streaming down her face, Freddie looked at the ground. This couldn’t be happening: this wasn’t real, just a horrible dream. She was still with the Freedom Fighters, sleeping soundly in Jane’s arms. She was happily married to the love of her life, and she was free. Phoebe and Jenny were outside, sitting at the fire with the children on their laps. Normannus was alive, entertaining them with old stories. Tabitha was smiling at them proudly, and everyone was happy, and alive, and healthy. This wasn’t real.

She couldn’t lose them. She couldn’t live without Jane- she loved her in a way she didn’t even realize it was possible, so deeply as if they had been connected by an invisible bond, always gravitating towards one another. How was she supposed to wake up in the morning, when Jane wasn’t going to lie next to her? How was she supposed to exist, without those strong, but gentle arms holding her, without those eyes and that smile and that voice, without the person that made her feel alive, and opened up her narrow little world to a plethora of possibilities? How was she supposed to live on without Phoebe’s smile and clever advice, without Jenny’s jokes and empathy?

How could life go on, without all the love sucked out of it?

If that wouldn’t have been enough pain to think about, Paul spoke again:

‘’Your Majesty,” he said, placing a hand on Bomi’s arm, ‘’we shouldn’t lock the Princess up for too long. Remember what I said?”

Realization glinted in Bomi’s eyes, and Freddie’s stomach dropped. She knew this couldn’t have meant anything good.

‘’Right.” Bomi said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. ‘’It’s time for the wedding, especially because of your father’s declining health.”

All the blood rushed out of Freddie’s head, and she felt faint, her mouth going dry. No, this was not what she needed right now- this one was the final blow, the last nail in her coffin. 

‘’Right.” Paul sighed, his eyes way too shiny for someone with a dying parent. ‘’If we want the union between our Kingdoms, we best tie the knot as quickly as possible. I believe we will be fine with a less flashy wedding too, don’t we?”

‘’The Hell I am fine with any kind of wedding with you!” Freddie shrieked, nails digging into her palm. Heaven help her, she was going to punch this man. ‘’I am already married!”

Bomi looked confused, and Paul laughed, shaking his head.

‘’Just a silly little game, Your Majesty.” He said reassuringly, before grinning back at Freddie.

‘’Executions are never easy, I know that. But something good is bound to happen before that at least, right?”

Freddie shook her head, feeling her stomach churn. She was going to get sick, right here. She was going to faint, and she will never get up again- what was the point, anyway? Everything fell apart.

Her eyes drifted to Jer, who had been completely absent from the conversation, sitting in the background meekly and not saying a single word. When Freddie was first brought in, she cried and hovered before her, like she wanted to give her an embrace, just didn’t dare. Her eyes were distant, and Freddie couldn’t read her face. There was a slight frown there, but Freddie didn’t know what it meant. Honestly, she didn’t even care.

‘’I hope you’re happy.” Freddie spat, making Jer flinch. ‘’Your daughter is getting married, and also having to watch everyone she loved die. Thank you so much for defending me, Mother.”

Jer’s eyes flickered with an emotion, but Freddie didn’t want to look at her long enough to decipher what it was.

She turned her back on them, and let her tears fall free again. There wasn’t anything more she could do.

It was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are not looking good...


	42. Can't Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie has a chance to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We still haven't got off the angst-train- I'm very cruel, I know.

Freddie felt like a trapped animal, pacing up and down in her room. She hasn’t slept all night, couldn’t stay still for a single second: they were running out of time. Two more days remained until the execution, and one more day before the wedding. Everything was crashing down on her, and she had no power to stop it all from happening.

Her stomach was churning, and her heart was heavy with pain. Her mind kept screaming, trying to come up with a solution, but everything seemed hopeless. Bomi kept his word, and placed guards at her door- she couldn’t sneak out. She contemplated the window, but the fall would definitely kill her; she didn’t feel like she was able to do much right now, but she would be of even less use if she’s dead. Jumping out of the tower was off the cards. 

She had lost her only ally, Kareem, as he was locked inside his chambers, too, unable to reach out to her. She was completely alone.

Her cats stared at her worriedly as she chewed on her nails, shaking in frustration. Not even her beloved pets could give her any comfort right now: she wanted her wife and her friends back, she wanted Paul gone. She wanted to go back to where she was only a few days ago, happily married and finally free, without having to worry about losing the people she loved the most. Everything turned upside down, and this time, it seemed like there was no way out.

She rested her head against the wall, letting her tears fall free. She was crying silently now, her weary body exhausted to the point of near shutting down. She has ran out of the loud sobs, the curses and the swears; all that was left was the river of bitter tears streaming down her face.

Images flashed before her eyes, of Jane’s arms around her in the tent, her shy smile as she asked Freddie to marry her; she saw the lonely peasant girl, so alien in the large castle, eyes blown wide as she looked at Freddie for the first time; she saw the way her hands shook slightly when she fumbled with the laces of Freddie’s corset, so unsure and lovestruck around her; she saw the young woman, who refused to bow down, who cut her toxic family out of her life and went to choose a new one; she saw this brave person, who was told she had been living her life wrong from a young age, and she decided to continue anyway; a girl, who was mocked, ridiculed, humiliated and hurt, over and over again, standing up for herself and loving Freddie, someone from a much higher social status and another girl with all her heart, and not backing down even when she was literally chased away. She came back, she fought back, because she loved Freddie, and she wasn’t ashamed. A true inspiration popping out of a small village, Jane came and showed Freddie that it was alright to resist, that she should never silence herself. And in exchange, Freddie inspired Jane with her own strength, her own bravery. They came from such different backgrounds, yet they were both the same, craving freedom and acceptance. Together, they found it. Now, Freddie was supposed to sit back and watch as it was all ripped away from her.

She thought about her friends, all the care they gave to her. They also didn’t belong here, in a place where they were treated so cruelly, only seen as objects whose only purpose was to work. They both deserved to fly free, to love each other without repercussions. They were whispering about running away together since they were kids, and Freddie remembered feeling a little jealous, because she didn’t have a love like that. Now she did. She had two amazing friends she could always count on, and a wife who Freddie would have killed for- she had everything, and now she was going to lose it all.  
The knock on the door startled her, and she wiped at her tears angrily. She didn’t want to see whoever it was; she didn’t want to get the pain rubbed in her face again. She didn’t want to see her father, who was tearing her world apart piece by piece, and her mother, who was complicit in all of this, sitting back silently and letting it happen. She was more silent than usual, almost meekly telling Freddie that she should marry Paul tomorrow, and that they were going to have a smaller wedding, no fuss; she seemed almost sad, somehow, but Freddie was sure it was only because she didn’t get to watch a big celebration of her daughter’s suffering.

‘’What?” She grumbled, not bothering to be polite. Maybe it was just a maiden bringing her food, but Freddie was exhausted of always putting on a smile; she supposed that as someone who was about to lose the three most important people in her life, she deserved to be a little bitter.

She didn’t even turn around as the door opened, already rolling her eyes at the polite little cough. Everyone knew what was going on, anyway; the hushed whispers went around about the criminals, the dangerous people who needed to die, who corrupted Freddie and ruined her life. Why the formalities? Just be openly sorry for this silly, deluded little Princess who didn’t know any better.

‘’Your Highness?”

Freddie finally turned around at the familiar voice. She never thought one day she would be able to feel sorry for Odette, but now her heart actually ached at the sight of the frail woman, eyes rimmed red from all the crying. She has lost all the dominant strength that was so typical of her, shrunk in on herself and being swallowed by guilt and grief.

She wasn’t alone; the castle’s blacksmith, Robert was with her, towering over the fragile maiden, one arm around her shoulder to keep her from falling apart.

‘’Odette.” Freddie responded, saying her name much softer than ever before. She wasn’t particularly fond of her as the mean hag she was, but after all, it seemed like she had come to her senses after all, a mother who regretted not showing her love enough.

Odette glanced around quickly, as if someone else was in the room who could have spotted them, and then she rushed over to Freddie, suddenly coming alive. Her bony hands gripped Freddie’s arms so hard, Freddie hissed from the pain.

‘’What in the…”

‘’We need to see them.” Odette whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. She was clutching onto Freddie desperately, eyes pleading. ‘’We need to say goodbye.”

Freddie drew in a sharp breath, swallowing hard. No, not a goodbye. She couldn’t do that. She couldn’t. It was impossible, to let go.

But she did have to see them. She wouldn’t have been able to live with herself if she didn’t, if the only memory of them would be when they were rudely separated.

Only one question remained.

‘’How?” Freddie asked, shaking her head. ‘’I can’t leave the room. There are guards everywhere.”

Robert stepped forward, with a friendly smile on her face.

‘’We’re just changing the bedsheets, and take them down to the catacombs. Used sheets are good enough for a bunch of criminals, right? It’s going to be a chilly night, they are allowed to have at least a blanket.” He explained, his eyes gleaming. 

Freddie’s heart gave a little jolt. She kind of sensed where this was going- if they get discovered, they will be in an insane amount of trouble. But if the plan works, she could see her wife again.

‘’I suppose you’re right.” She whispered, her lips twitching into a small smile. Odette nodded, grabbing the sheets off the bed with renewed vigor, and Freddie could only stare at the incredible change between the broken little bird, and the old, energetic Odette.

‘’It might be a little uncomfortable.” Robert said apologetically, gesturing at the sheets. Freddie only shook her head with a smile. Being able to look Jane in her beautiful eyes again was worth some discomfort.

She laid down on the sheets, staying as still as possible while Robert and Odette rolled her up in them, completely wrapping her up. The world went dark around her, and Freddie tried not to panic; she kept thinking about her wife, and that was what reassured her enough to breathe.

‘’Thank you for the help, my love.” Odette whispered, and Freddie could barely hold back a chuckle. Modest Odette, with her higher-than-thou attitude, sneaking off with the blacksmith- quite the hilarious thought.

She was hoisted up by Robert’s arms, and she held her breath back. She was carried out, her heart pounding in her throat when she heard the armor of the guards clinking as they stood to the side to give Robert and Odette space. The door closed, and Freddie waited for the inevitable chaos of being discovered- but nothing happened, luckily.

The little travel to the jail cells seemed endless, and Freddie needed to take deep breath to stop herself from losing her mind. They came to a halt, and Freddie assumed they have arrived, at last.

‘’We’ve brought the inmates a few sheets. Just used ones.” Robert said. A hand landed on top of the sheets, feeling around, and Freddie bit her lip, her heart pounding. There was a pile on the top of her head which hid her enough, and luckily she was small, but if the guard pulls the sheet back…

‘’Alright.” The hand retreated, and Freddie sent a quiet thank you to the Heavens. ‘’Be quick.”

‘’I might need to talk to my daughter.” Odette replied coyly. ‘’To say goodbye.”

The guard murmured something, and then they started to move. Freddie’s heart was pounding faster with each step, getting closer to seeing her wife and friends again.

‘’We need to be quiet.” Odette whispered. Freddie nodded, despite knowing Odette couldn’t see it.

She was finally unwrapped when they reached a safe distance from the entrance, and her legs nearly gave out from under her when she spotted Jane in one of the cells, eyes wide and lips trembling as she stared back at her wife.

Freddie rushed to the cell, grabbing onto the iron rods. Fresh tears spilled out, but she couldn’t stop smiling: Jane was there, she was still there, gluing herself against the bars and staring at Freddie in disbelief.

‘’What…how?” She whispered, her own tears streaming down. Freddie slipped her hand in between the bars, cupping her cheek lovingly. It felt so warm, so real, and it had Freddie bite back a sob.

‘’Odette helped.” She whispered chuckling quietly at Jane’s bewildered expression. ‘’I had to see you again. I had to.”

Jane leaned into the touch, turning her head until she could kiss Freddie’s palm. ‘’I was so worried about you, Freddie.”

Freddie laughed in disbelief. Despite knowing she was going to die in a few days, Jane wasn’t worrying about her own fate; she despaired over her wife. Such a sweet, caring soul, and Freddie’s heart ached all the more, knowing that her wonderful personality wasn’t going to save her from a cruel ending.

‘’I’m alright.” She lied through her teeth, forcing a smile onto her face. Jane didn’t need to know about the impending wedding; she didn’t want her wife to only be able to worry about her. She didn’t want to be a broken, terrified last memory for her.

‘’Are you sure?” Jane asked, grabbing Freddie’s hand. She rubbed her thumb back and forth across the skin. ‘’What about Paul?”

Freddie bit her lip. ‘’Don’t worry about him.”

‘’Freddie…”

‘’Jane, don’t.” Freddie whispered, voice choked up. Jane opened her mouth, but Freddie silenced her with a finger against her lips.

‘’I didn’t come here to talk about Paul. I just want to be with you.”

‘’For one last time?” Jane asked, lips curling into a sad smile. Freddie swallowed heavily, her throat seizing up.

‘’Don’t say that.” She pleaded quietly, eyes burning with tears. Of course it was the last time, she knew that; just as Odette said, they came to say goodbye. It was unacceptable, it was horrid, but there were no more tricks left, no more clever ideas to save the day; they could have caused the riot, killed the guards and try to free them, but would that even work? They tried dramatic measures last time, running away, and look where they ended up. Unless a miracle happened, there was no way they were getting out of this one.

Jane kissed her hand again, each finger like she always used to do, and Freddie whimpered, closing her eyes. She experienced heartbreak when Jane was sent away, when they thought they won’t see each other ever again: but even that was barely anything, compared to the excruciating, flesh-tearing pain she was feeling right now.

‘’You need to accept it.” Jane said quietly, softly. Freddie shook her head, a million protests about to fall off her lips, but Jane shushed her gently.

‘’No, my love, you really have to. We can’t do anything, anymore. We fought hard, but we failed. It’s what it is.”

‘’I can’t.” Freddie said, holding onto Jane’s hand tighter. ‘’I can’t let go.”

‘’You need to think about the beautiful things.” Jane said, her smile softening despite the tears in her eyes. ‘’You need to remember the things we won, and not the things we lost. Can you try that for me, Freddie? Can you remember something good?”

Freddie sniffed miserably. It was hard to do so, when all she could think about was Jane dying. But Jane was watching, gently but expectantly, waiting for Freddie to reply.

She had to try, for her.

‘’I can.” She said, letting out a shaky breath. Jane nodded, eyes warm.

‘’Tell me what you think about right now.”

Freddie couldn’t help but smile at the soft memories that flooded her brain, beckoned to the surface by her gentle wife.

‘’I remember seeing you for the first time.” Freddie said, and Jane grinned. ‘’Your eyes nearly popped out of your head.”

‘’Can you blame me?” Jane chuckled, eyes sparkling with a slightly cheeky edge. ‘’You looked so beautiful, descending down the stairs so gracefully. You were the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen, and I suddenly forgot how to breathe.”

‘’Then you know how I felt.” Freddie said, blushing softly. ‘’I saw you, and my first thought was that you looked so beautiful, and strong. I wanted to fall into your arms right away.”

‘’I remember when I nearly suffocated you with your corset.” Jane added, making Freddie giggle. ‘’Though that’s not a beautiful memory, but I wanted to hear you laugh.”

‘’I have to admit, it was hard to breathe even before you laced me up.” Freddie said cheekily. ‘’I felt your hands on me, and I nearly fainted. And when you caught me before that on the corridor. I wished I could stay in your arms forever.”

‘’I remember when we first kissed, and when we first made love.” Jane admitted with a longing smile. ‘’I never would have thought it was possible to feel so good, but you always blew me away.”

‘’I remember when we rode out on Red Baron and Betsy, and when we danced in my chambers.” Freddie said, closing her eyes and letting the images flow through her. ‘’I remember feeling free with you.”

‘’I always felt free with you.” Jane replied. ‘’We were always so great together.”

‘’And we are married.” Freddie added, blinking away the tears. ‘’We are supposed to be together, for the rest of time…”

‘’And we will be.” Jane said, placing Freddie’s hand over her heart. It beat steadily, and strong. ‘’Because we have an unbreakable bond. We belong together.”

‘’I feel like I failed you.” Freddie whispered, chest tightening with pain. ‘’We went through so much, and I thought we were finally getting what we wanted, but…”

‘’You didn’t fail me.” Jane cut her off softly. ‘’Our fight wasn’t futile. Just promise me you won’t give up, alright? You need to do away with Paul somehow. And I know you can, because you’re strong.”

Freddie sighed, hanging her head. ‘’I’m not strong enough without you.”

‘’Yes, you are.” Jane’s voice was sure, and determined. ‘’You are. Never forget that.”

Freddie nodded, sighing deeply again. She wished Jane was right.

‘’I love you so much.” She whispered. She hated the bars separating them, because she so desperately wanted to kiss Jane, but couldn’t.

Jane kissed her hand instead again, smiling against her skin.

‘’I love you too, so much.”

Freddie wanted to say so many more things, but they were running out of time. She saw Odette talking to Phoebe from the corner of her eyes, could see her stealing glances at Jenny, and Freddie wondered what they were talking about. If she was right about the look on Odette’s face, she was apologizing to her daughter and Jenny at last.

‘’What about your parents?” Freddie blurted out suddenly. ‘’They should see you before…”

She couldn’t make herself say it. Jane shook her head with a small smile.

‘’They asked me, if I wanted to see them again.” Jane said, voice calm. ‘’But I said no.”

‘’Why?” Freddie asked, albeit she knew the answer. Jane smiled, so radiant and gleeful, like everything was suddenly alright again.

‘’Because they are not my family.” Jane said softly. ‘’You are.”

Freddie nodded, smiling through the tears. She had to think about the good, as Jane said. She had to think about this little family they built together, and she had to continue the fight they started. That was what she had to hold onto.

She knew she only had a few moments left to say goodbye to Phoebe and Jenny, and then they would have to smuggle her back into her room. Time was just running, running and running, and Freddie wasn’t fast enough to outrun it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only imagine how frustrated I'm making everyone, and I don't blame you at all.


	43. Hairpin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie becomes way too desperate- until something unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning for suicidal thoughts, and rape threats! Also, I'm in desperate need of comments.

Freddie never would have thought that one day, she would get so desperate as to contemplate jumping out the window- right now, it felt like the best option. What was there for her, anyway? She was going to lose her wife, and her two best friends in a few hours, but before that, she would have to marry a monster, the very man who got them into this mess of a situation in the first place. What a cruel joke of fate, or more like, what a cruel joke made up by her parents, Freddie thought bitterly as the handmaidens helped her into her wedding dress. Such a sadistic mockery it was to marry off their daughter the very same day they were going to execute the people who mattered to her the most; it was like getting kicked in the ribs while you were already down, having your face shoved into the dirt when you desperately tried to come up for air.

It was the final nail in the coffin, the last slap in the face; the last straw that was going to break Freddie, no doubt.

She tried to stay strong, she really did- she even promised Jane in the dungeons that she would be. And for a second, she believed she could, looking into her wife’s eyes and basking in her quiet, calm strength- but the moment Odette and Robert smuggled her back, the moment she had to part from her, all that defiant power seeped out of her. She hated the thought that she was letting Jane down, that she was letting everyone down by not resisting like she used to do- but frankly, she was exhausted of all the fighting. She put her foot down many times, yelled and scratched like a feral cat, and all she got in return was more pain.

Maybe she really should just end it all, Freddie thought, her eyes once again drifting towards the window. The fall from here would surely kill her, and then she could reunite with Jane and her friends in the afterlife. They were married, bonded for eternity, after all: whether they would end up in Heaven or Hell, or someplace else altogether, at least she could be in her arms again.

And then, no one would be able to separate them, ever again.

‘’You look gorgeous, Your Highness.” One of the handmaidens complimented her shyly, smoothing down the material of her dress. The trail was disturbingly long, and the maidens had to be careful not to step onto it. Freddie went completely passive, just an empty shell of the girl she used to be, barely raising her arms to help them help her. She was dead already, and corpses rarely moved, after all.

‘’Prince Paul is a very lucky man.”

Freddie’s hands balled into fists, her nails digging into her palms until they left their indent on the skin. She could feel all the blood rush into her head, pure, unaltered hate filling up her every cell, turning the blood into liquid fire in her veins: besides the apathy, anger and hatred were the only emotions left that she was still capable of feeling. Maybe she should drag him with her, grab onto his arms and hurl him out the window; such a horrible person would surely end up in Hell. If there was any justice left in this miserable world, then he would have to. The laws said that people like Freddie would be doomed for loving the wrong person, but Freddie was sure it was actually people like her unfortunately soon-to-be husband, that deserved to burn for their sin for an eternity.

She could see it all so vividly, the way Paul would scream and kick, desperately trying to grab onto something while he was falling, before he ended in a heap on the ground. Maybe it was sick to imagine that, to wish death upon someone, but just like how Freddie was tired of the fighting, she was tired of being the bigger person, too. If she had to suffer the consequences of a crime she didn’t even commit, then the real sinner should truly atone.

‘’He is, isn’t he?” Freddie mumbled under her breath. Her eyes lingered on her reflection in the mirror, and she had the urge to vomit. The dress was all wrong, fine white silk and lace, covering up her arms and chest demurely. Freddie much preferred the simple linen dress and the flower crown she wore on her real wedding; the expensive material made her skin itch, and her stomach churn. She wanted that dress back, wanted the freedom and careless happiness, the hope back. She wanted Jane back, her wife, the love of her life. She wanted her friends back, she wanted to smile and laugh again. She wanted to tear the dress off, rip it apart piece by piece, and shove it down Paul’s throat, as well as her parents’. Let them eat what they cook, turning their young daughter full of dreams into a bitter pile of ash.

Her eyes must have shot arrows when one of the maidens approached her with the thick Crandalholmian veil, because the girl took a cautious step back, waiting for her permission obediently. Freddie remembered Jenny calling it the ‘’Crandalholmian sack”, and she sighed deeply. They didn’t let her have any semblance of dignity, did they?

‘’Let her breathe.”

Freddie bit her lip so hard that she drew blood, and her body started shaking from the anger uncontrollably. Just what she needed right now, on the edge of a murderous rage; she barely needed a slight push to spill over, to snap and hurl herself at Paul, to gouge his eyes out with her nails.

The maidens bowed, eyes cast downwards obediently. Freddie refused to look at him, but could still feel his eyes boring into the back of her neck, piercing her skin.

‘’You may leave.” Paul said, walking inside the room nonchalantly, as if he belonged there. One of the cats hissed at him, arching its back in a frustrated bow.

‘’Your Highness,” one of the maidens stammered, ‘’You are not supposed to see your bride before the wedding…”

Paul came to a halt before her, leaning down until their noses nearly brushed. Freddie whipped around.

‘’I believe you’re supposed to do as you’re told.” Paul snarled, towering over the servant intimidatingly. The girl shrunk under him, biting her lip.

‘’I…”

‘’Do you want a beating?” Paul grumbled. ‘’Because if you do, continue running your mouth at me.”

‘’Leave her alone!” Freddie snapped. Paul looked at her, grinning so wide his face nearly split-Freddie wished it did.

‘’Oh, Fareeda.” He mused, raking his eyes over Freddie appreciatively. ‘’You look divine.”

‘’At least one of us do.” Freddie replied, gritting her teeth. Paul seemed secondarily taken aback by the sudden reappearance of the old Freddie, but then he laughed softly.

‘’I see there’s still some cheekiness left in you.” He sounded almost appreciative, and Freddie suddenly craved to bash his head into the nearest wall.

Well, she could- she could try. She could turn her plan into reality; Jane made her promise she would do away with Paul. She didn’t tell her how.

This would be final, Freddie thought with renewed vigor. She knew she was losing it, but the grief had clouded her mind: all she could think about was finally putting an end to this misery, and if she needed to kill Paul for that, she would.

‘’Please, leave us.” She said finally, addressing the maidens. They seemed surprised and unsure, clearly not feeling comfortable leaving their Princess alone, and Freddie didn’t blame them. But if she wanted to avenge Jane, and Phoebe and Jenny, and herself, she had to stay alone with the dragon itself.

She nodded at them, and the maidens left the room, sending wary glances over their shoulders. Paul seemed quite surprised too. 

If Freddie wanted to be honest, she wasn’t sure what she was doing, or if she was just making matters worse for herself- but then again, how could this possibly be worse? Jane and her friends would be executed anyway; at least Paul wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone anymore. In the grand scheme of things, it was probably worth it.

She remembered the last time she was alone in the room with Paul, and she fought hard to keep the awful memories in check. She couldn’t allow herself to be overcome with fear: she needed to keep a clear head.

She glanced at the drawer where her hairpins hid. The last time she tried them, Paul knocked them out of her hands easily. Not this time, Freddie thought defiantly. This time, no one was going to stand in her way. She was going to get her revenge.

‘’You know, Fareeda,” Paul started, taking a few steps closer, ‘’I kind of feel sorry for you. It must be hard to know that just in a few hours, the heads of the people you deluded yourself into loving will roll.”

‘’I didn’t delude myself into anything.” Freddie hissed, moving out of Paul’s way to get closer to the drawer. ‘’It’s not my fault you live with such hatred in your heart, that you don’t know what love is.”

Paul chuckled, shaking his head. He seemed to find the situation amusing. ‘’You women are always so dreamy.” Paul tutted, in a patronizing manner. ‘’You don’t know how to think rationally. This is why you need a man to keep you in check. Just look at yourself: you refuse the company of men, doing unholy things with other women, and what had become of you? You’re hysterical.”

‘’Unholy things?” Freddie hissed. She reached the drawer, standing before it to block it with her body. ‘’Is loving someone unholy? What would you call the thing you tried to do to me, then? You spit hate at other people, and you step over them, even though you’re the worst among us!”

‘’Oh, that.” Paul chuckled, eyes turning dark. Freddie’s hand grabbed onto the handle of the drawer behind her back. ‘’I was just going to take what’s mine.”

‘’I’m not yours.” Freddie snarled, her face burning up with hatred. ‘’I don’t belong to you.”

She wasn’t prepared for Paul practically leaping over to her, pushing her up against the drawer and trapping her. He was too fast, pinning her down like he did on that horrible day, and Freddie’s throat seized up with panic.

‘’You do.” Paul drawled, pushing Freddie against the commode with his full weight. Freddie hissed as the wood pressed into her back. Her hands were trapped between her body and the furniture, with no room to move.

‘’If that disgusting peasant of yours wouldn’t have interfered, I would have fucked the sin right out of you.” Paul grinned, his breath hot against Freddie’s face. She tried to wriggle out of his hold, trying to will her mind not to melt down completely. She had to fight him off, she had to kill him…

‘’God, your body.” Paul husked, gripping Freddie’s hips. His hands were rough and unforgiving, and Freddie’s insides coiled in disgust. ‘’The things I’m going to do to you…just a few more hours, and you’ll be mine completely. Your little friends will be dead, and no one can stop me. Your idiot father would willingly hand you over on a silver platter, and you know why? Because no one believes you, you stupid, hysterical girl. I still remember pinning you down on your bed and trying to rip away your clothes, and yet, I only had to smile, and I got away with it! I always get away with it, Fareeda. I told you I’m going to win, and I was right!”

Freddie gathered all her strength and kicked at him, straight in the groin. The kick sent Paul tumbling back with a howl, and this gave Freddie enough leverage to yank the drawer open, grabbing the pin and holding it like a weapon, ready to stab. It was easier than jumping out the window, after all: she would just stab him in the heart, and then do the same thing to herself, and then all the pain would be over, and her and Jane would be reunited again…

Just when she was about to do just that, a voice called out, and stopped her:

‘’Wait!”

\--

Jer pressed a hand over her mouth in horror. She couldn’t breathe; she was feeling sick and dizzy, and she nearly fainted.

It has been nagging at her for so long. Ever since Fareeda ran away, she couldn’t stop thinking about it. She saw the pain in her daughter’s eyes, and it broke her heart. She couldn’t believe Paul would really do something like that, but there was something inside her, an instinct, perhaps, that refused to let it go. Her husband said she was delusional, just like Fareeda was, but Jer wasn’t sure anymore. Loving another woman, when you were a woman yourself was a sin, no doubt- but what if Jane didn’t attack Paul just for the sake of it? If she truly loved Freddie, maybe she was just trying to protect her?

Kareem kept insisting that was the truth: he believed his sister right away. Maybe Jer should have, too? Maybe she was a terrible mother, who lost all her chances to reconcile with her daughter? She just wanted her a bright future with a handsome, powerful husband. She just wanted her to be modest, and proper.

What if by doing so, she was blind to the horrors going on in her own castle, and to the pain her own child was going through?

She was sure Freddie didn’t want to talk to her, but Jer couldn’t accept that. She had to talk to her daughter before the wedding and the execution, to try and make amends with her- and that was when she heard it, through the door carelessly left ajar by one of the maidens.

Freddie’s punishment was over, there were no more guards around, and Jer’s stomach tingled with suspicion when she heard Paul’s voice from inside. Why would he go into Freddie’s chambers? The groom wasn’t supposed to see the bride before the wedding.

She plastered her ear to the door, and her heart all but stopped. She heard it with her own two ears, the confession coming straight from the man who denied it; the words that were so awful, that Jer could have screamed. Freddie ran away, because they didn’t believe her. She thought she would never get her daughter back, all because Paul lied to their faces. He was right there, spelling it out loud and clear: he tried to hurt her daughter, her child, and he was proud of it. He was every inch the monster Freddie described him as, and they were all too blind too see it.

Jer didn’t hesitate when she heard the ruckus: she tore the door up and ran inside, just in time to stop Freddie from doing something crazy.

‘’Wait!” She yelled, making Freddie turn to her with wide eyes, the hairpin halting in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.


	44. Liberation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has to face the consequences of their actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited about this chapter, I hope you will all like it!!

The throne room echoed of Bomi’s yells, making the walls nearly shake from the sheer fury of his tirade. This time, though, those yells finally weren’t directed at Freddie: the cause of his utter disappointment finally wasn’t his reckless, stubborn daughter. He finally wasn’t angry at Freddie.

He was angry, furious, even, at one Prince Paul of Crandalholme.

It was satisfying, Freddie had to admit. Finally seeing the man who always got away with everything, who put a deadly spell over her family, wrapping the King around his little finger and manipulating everyone into believing he was innocent, was finally going down. After so much pain, heartbreak and frustration, he lost the long game.

He looked like a naughty kid who just got caught with his hand in the honeypot. Head hung low, cheeks red in embarrassment- he couldn’t explain himself out of this situation now. All the evidence was against him.

‘’And to think I’ve trusted you over my own daughter!” Bomi roared, eyes ablaze. He gripped the arm of his throne so hard, it nearly broke. ‘’Over my own son, and my own wife!”

Freddie glanced to the side to catch Kareem’s look. She bit her lip to hide a giggle when her brother winked at her, an unabashed, smug grin on his face. The satisfied look of ‘’we told you so, and now everyone knows we’re right.”

‘’You assaulted my daughter, and you assaulted the Queen!” Bomi continued listing Paul’s crimes. His voice was like thunder, loud and furious and unforgiving, and Paul was a dried-out tree, bending more and more as the force of nature striked down on him.

He made the mistake of attacking Jer, too, so caught up in his own aggression, a rabid animal lashing out and causing his own demise in the process.

Freddie still couldn’t believe her mother, the same person who scrunched up her nose in disgust if someone didn’t look at her the way she pleased, grabbed a large wooden box and hurled herself at Paul. The Queen, the mother, losing her dignity to protect her child. She didn’t stumble, not even when Paul tried to hit her- she was furious, the adrenaline coursing through her veins as she hit Paul over the head with the box as hard as she could before screaming for the guards.

It felt like a fever dream, the details blurry. Freddie couldn’t believe it actually happened: she tried to kill Paul, ready to stab him, and then her mother appeared out of nowhere to stop her. A part of Freddie’s heart wished she didn’t. But now, listening to his public humiliation, she was starting to think that maybe they made the right decision. Let the man, whose sick perversion was to humiliate others and cause them suffering, suffer too. Let him be hurt, let him feel shame and face the consequences of his actions.

Freddie didn’t even realize she was still clutching onto her mother’s hand like a small child seeking comfort, as Bomi continued snapping at Paul.

‘’I let you into my castle, into my inner circle.” Bomi’s voice was quieter this time- he was ashamed, of being so stupid, of letting his guard down so much. ‘’I wanted to marry my daughter to you today! I nearly executed three innocent people, because of your lies! I locked up and punished my own children, because of you! Who do you think you are!?”

‘’Your Majesty…” Paul tried. His voice lost every ounce of smugness. He knew he was defeated. The Queen heard him confessing to his terrible crimes: there was nothing that could have saved him from Bomi’s wrath. He dug his own grave, and it was time for him to lie in it.

Bomi held up a hand, silencing him right away. ‘’I don’t want to hear it.” He snarled, and Freddie felt an almost sick sense of pride when she saw Paul shrink back. It was strangely beautiful, the experience of seeing him in her place, defeated and ran out of arguments: just like how no one believed her, now no one believed Paul. They switched places at last.

‘’You ruined all your chances with me, Paul. There is no way in Hell I’m letting my daughter marry you today, or any day! Go, and find yourself another bride you can assault, what do I care!?”

Paul lifted his face again, his eyes turning dark. ‘’You’re sending me away?” He asked, fists shaking. The guards immediately grabbed onto him, rendering him helpless before he could so much as move a finger.

‘’That’s the least you deserve after what you did.” Bomi said, eyes narrow slits. He looked rightfully disgusted by the man he put so much trust in. ‘’You’re going back to your Kingdom, and stay there. I’ll find myself better allies. I don’t even want to hear about Crandalholme ever again, it’s tainted with your dirt. If I see you put your foot onto the sacred ground of Rhye ever again…If I see you so much as look at my daughter, my wife, or my son, ever again, I’ll have your head immediately.”

Paul had the audacity to seem taken aback. What did he expect? That he would get away with this too, with a little bump to the head? No, his reign was over. His clutch over Freddie and her family, his terror over her wife and her friends, was gone. He should be grateful Bomi didn’t execute him right away.

The old spark returned to his eyes for a second, and his mouth twitched. His signature smirk wasn’t the same, too beaten down. ‘’You’ll regret this.” Paul growled. Bomi all but shot out of his throne, towering over him from the stairs dangerously. For a second, Freddie thought he was going to punch Paul. Oh, it would have been such a beautiful sight. They could have come full circle, with every single one of her family members hitting that monster.

‘’Shut your disgusting mouth.” Bomi hissed. He nodded at the guards, who tightened their grip on Paul’s arms. ‘’Get rid of this bastard.”

‘’You’ll regret this!” Paul yelled, near hysterical as he kicked against the guards’ hold, trying to wriggle free. ‘’I swear to God, you will!”

Bomi rumbled something under his breath in response. Freddie watched with glee as Paul was dragged past her, losing every inch of his dignity. He snapped his head up when he reached Freddie, face contorted in a snarl.

‘’You’re mine, Fareeda,” he growled, face red with anger, ‘’I’ll get you!”

‘’Get out, before I’ll have you beheaded!” Jer screamed, pushing Freddie behind her to shield her from the leers. Paul scoffed, then let out a yelp when one of the guards smacked him over the back of his head.

He was yanked outside like a ragdoll, thrown around the same way he liked to do to other people. He got a huge gulp of his own medicine, and he didn’t seem to like the bitter taste. Good. Just as Bomi said, it was the least he deserved.

On one hand, it was a little underwhelming. Freddie hated herself for wishing death upon someone, but she wanted Paul to be gone forever. Maybe her and her family got rid of him, but he will continue his abuse over his own country. His father had days left, and Paul will become King soon. He would have even more power to step over his people, to humiliate the poor and the marginalized. He would marry someone, a poor girl who will have to suffer the same fate Freddie was barely saved from. Freddie wished it could be over for good, freeing Crandalholme and the world from such a horrible person. But she was still satisfied to know that finally, her parents stood up for her, and not against her. They finally put their foot down, and protected her. She was finally taken seriously.

There was something else she needed, though.

‘’Free my friends!” Freddie yelled, once the guards disappeared with Paul. She looked from her mother to her father pleadingly. ‘’You said so, Father, they are innocent! It was all just a bunch of lies by Paul!”

Bomi sighed, rubbing his chin. Freddie’s heart was pounding like a hammer in her chest. She begged internally, prayed, hoped, that her father will bend. He needed to realize that the three ‘’criminals” just tried to help Freddie all along. They didn’t deserve to be locked up down there, let alone killed for something they didn’t even do.

The silence stretched on for ages. Kareem stared at his father, cheeks pale. Jer still held Freddie’s hand, her touch comforting- something Freddie hadn’t experienced in a while. She clutched onto her mother, her palms sweaty with nerves. She could see Odette in the background with the other servants, actually praying, her hands clasped together and murmuring under her breath.

Finally, finally, Bomi spoke.

‘’With one condition.” He said. Freddie nodded; she was willing to take anything, as long as Jane and her friends got to live.

‘’Jane cannot be your personal handmaiden.” Bomi explained, a little gloomy. ‘’You’re getting Phoebe back. Jane can stay in the castle and continue her duties as a maiden, but she is not to be alone with you in your chambers, understood?”

Right. The only crime left was loving Freddie. It was hard to make her parents budge when it came to their beliefs. Freddie sighed, but nodded all the same. That was almost fair. She expected so much worse, like her father sending her wife away again. They just needed to be a little more careful, sneaking out to spend some time together…it was manageable. Freddie smiled, and nodded again, her heart fluttering inside her chest like a happy little bird.

‘’Understood.” Freddie said. She giggled when she noticed Kareem punching the air in triumph. Jer gave a weak smile next to her, and Odette broke down in happy tears.

‘’Thank you, Father.” Freddie whispered, her own eyes burning with tears of gratitude. Her friends will be saved. Her wife will be saved. They will get to live. After everything they went through, they were dragged back from the literal edge of death, and had been given a second chance. God, how many chances had these been, Freddie couldn’t even count. The only thing she knew, is that her wedding day was the last time she was this happy.

They deserved their happiness, and they finally won.

\--

She didn’t get an apology from her parents for believing a stranger over her all this time, or for all the times they pushed her down and stomped over her dreams, but right now, Freddie couldn’t care. Paul was out of her life, and she was practically flying down to the dungeons, her heart nearly bursting with happiness.

She ran forward, reaching the cells before the guards did. Jane, Phoebe and Jenny were all sitting there with gloom expressions on their faces, probably expecting to be gathered for their execution- and their faces lit up when they saw a grinning Freddie.

‘’What…what is happening?” Jane croaked out, grabbing onto the bars and pulling herself to stand. Freddie plastered herself against the bars from the other side, her face aching with her grin.

‘’You’re free!” She yelled, tears streaming down her face. Jane’s eyes widened, and Freddie giggled- she was aware she sounded a little hysterical, but she couldn’t stop. How could she, when she was so happy!?

‘’How?” Jane asked, bewildered. Freddie shook her head, unable to get the words out. She was laughing and sobbing at the same time, turning into a right mess from the emotions bubbling inside her.

‘’I’ll explain everything later.” She promised, grabbing onto Jane’s hand. She leant in and kissed it, soaking her skin with her tears. ‘’We are all free.”

Phoebe squealed, wiping at the tears on her face. Jenny was laughing, all the stress finally seeping out. Freddie grinned at them, her heart full with love for her friends. They will get to continue being their adorable self. Freddie was filled with so much gratitude, she was nearly bursting with it.

‘’Is this real?” Jane asked, voice shaky. A tear trickled down her cheek. ‘’Am I still alive?”

‘’You are.” Freddie said, kissing her hand again. ‘’Everything is going to be alright now. Trust me.”

Jane was openly sobbing now, relief and happiness washing through her. Freddie reluctantly let go of her to let the guards open the cells with their heavy keys, her grin plastered to her face.

What started out as a nightmare, turned out to be one of the best days of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️


	45. Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can finally hold each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy chapter?? In this fic?? Yes, it sounds like it had been ages ago, so here you go! 😃

Jane kept pinching herself, always scared that in the next second, she might wake up- that it was all just a beautiful dream, a delirious hallucination of a dying soul, a last glimmer of hope flashing before bloodshot pair of eyes before they close for eternity. When Freddie appeared in the dungeon, she was certain she was dead already, and the last hours in her cell were just a figment of her crumpling imagination. Freddie was the angel, the beautiful vision- the very last thing on her mind. Oh, what a beautiful way to die, seeing the love of your life for one last, bittersweet time!

But it wasn’t a delusion. Jane didn’t die, neither did her friends. Freddie really did come down to the prison, the words uttered from her beautiful lips were real. She was saved. In the very last second, right on the verge of everything falling apart, a hand reached out and dragged her back. She was deemed an awful sinner who was ought to suffer for her crimes, but she was excused. She was supposed to die a gruesome, public death, along with her good friends, and they all survived. She nearly lost Freddie to a terrible, arranged marriage, and then Paul disappeared from their lives.

Could anyone blame her for thinking it was all just a beautiful dream?

It took Freddie long hours to calm down enough to explain everything that happened. Jane stared, eyes wide and jaw hanging open as Freddie told her how she was being put into her wedding dress, a few hours before the dreaded execution and marriage; how Paul suddenly appeared in her chambers and sent the maidens out, how he started vomiting his poisonous words, and cornered Freddie; how her sweet wife became so desperate, that she tried to stab him, that she contemplated taking her own life too; how Jer was lurking outside the door, overhearing Paul gloating about the time he nearly managed to force himself onto Freddie; how she burst into the room, and knocked him out. She listened to how Bomi finally came to his senses, exploding at Paul and banishing him from his kingdom, how he agreed to spare their lives, but not allowing Freddie and Jane to spend one-on-one time together. She took it all in, and she was barely able to believe it. It took the King an awful long time to finally see the error of his ways, for the Queen to finally stand up for her daughter: it was a long time coming for Paul to finally suffer the consequences of his actions. That long time nearly costed three innocent people’s lives, and Freddie’s heart, but right now, Jane felt like it was worth it. It was worth it, because after going through so many horrid things, it felt all the more sweeter to hold Freddie in her arms.

Because of course, despite Bomi’s plea for Freddie to not be alone with Jane, she did, and they spent it really nicely. It required some sneaking around, some planning and lying, but they managed, disappearing inside the stalls to relish in the feeling of being back together again.

They had to be quiet, which wasn’t easy- Jane had to cover Freddie’s mouth when she took her to the high Heavens with her fingers, and she had a hard time keeping quiet herself when Freddie’s clever mouth made its way down between her legs. Every time they heard a stir, they stilled, hearts pounding- then, when they heard the footsteps getting away, they flew back into each other’s arms.

The hay was itchy, dry and uncomfortable, but Jane couldn’t care, not with her wife lying in her arms, head resting on her chest and her small hands tracing patterns on her bare skin. It would have been much more comfortable between the silk and fur on Freddie’s bed in her chambers, but they had to make do with what they had. Right now, holding Freddie close made up for any kind of discomfort.

Freddie let out a soft purr against her chest, and Jane smiled, kissing the top of her head. The realization that they nearly lost each other hit her again, and she wrapped her arms around Freddie tighter, holding her close. She didn’t want to let go, ever again- she was so close to losing her forever. Had she died, she wouldn’t have been able to protect Freddie anymore. Paul would have claimed her, and made her life a living hell. She remembered what Freddie said- that she thought about taking her own life, and Jane let out a deep sigh, blinking away tears of frustration. She hated knowing that this young girl, so full of life and bravery, was so desperate and heartbroken, that she wanted to end it all. She wanted to cut her short life even shorter, to follow her wrongly executed lover and her friends- such thoughts should never exist in that beautiful head. Jane wanted to make sure no one could ever hurt her, no one could ever make her feel that way again. As long as she was alive, she was going to look out for Freddie.

‘’Darling,” Freddie whispered, stirring slightly in her arms, ‘’I love your strong arms around me, but I can’t breathe.”

‘’Oh.” Jane chuckled, easing her grip. She didn’t even realize how tightly she was holding her wife. She kissed her forehead lovingly. ‘’I’m sorry, Angel, I’m just so happy to be able to hold you again.”

Freddie smiled, her own arms wrapping around Jane’s middle. She rubbed her cheeks against her chest, burrowing impossibly deeper into her warmth. ‘’Angel.” She said slowly, carefully, as if tasting the word on her tongue like wine. ‘’I like it.”

‘’You are an angel.” Jane mused, nuzzling Freddie’s hair. She scrunched up her nose as the thick locks tickled it, but she made no attempt to pull away. She was more than happy to choke on Freddie’s hair, if it meant being close to her. ‘’My angel.” She added warmly. ‘’My saving grace.”

‘’You can actually thank my mother, not me.” Freddie replied. ‘’She was the one who heard Paul’s confession. I didn’t do anything to save you, I just cried and tried killing a man as well as myself.”

Her tone turned bitter, and Jane’s heart seized up. She hooked a finger under Freddie’s chin, gently tilting her face to make her look into her eyes. ‘’Freddie,” she started softly, ‘’don’t say that. You couldn’t have done anything. It was already decided.”

‘’I nearly lost you.” Freddie whispered, tears welling in her eyes. It appeared as if she didn’t even hear Jane’s reasoning, her previous good mood vanished in an instant. ‘’I nearly lost Jenny, and Phoebe, and I just sat in my chambers, and…”

Jane carefully rolled them over, hovering above Freddie. She made sure not to trap her, but give her the feeling of security by shielding her with her body. She leaned down, pressing their foreheads together.

‘’You can’t blame yourself.” Jane said, voice a mix of sweet and stern, to make sure the message really went through. ‘’Freddie, what happened here was all a terrible joke of fate. We were all powerless to do anything against it. You kept fighting, until the very end, love. Remember what I told you, when Odette smuggled you down to the dungeon?”

She patiently waited for Freddie to reply. When she didn’t, Jane did it for her.

‘’I told you, that just because you lost a fight, doesn’t mean it was never worth fighting it in the first place.” She kissed the tip of Freddie’s nose lovingly. ‘’And to think about it, we didn’t even lose. It very much seems like we’ve won.”

Freddie hummed, chewing on her lip. She seemed to be contemplating what Jane said.

‘’Do you think Paul really went away forever?” She finally asked, voice tinged with worry.

Jane didn’t answer for a few seconds. That was a complicated question. He was gone- Bomi told him he was to lose his head if he ever came back again. But he wasn’t the type to give up easily, and that clouded Jane’s happiness a little. She didn’t want to bring it up, not wanting to disturb her wife, but it seemed like Freddie was in the same predicament.

‘’I don’t know.” Jane said honestly. She brushed her knuckles over Freddie’s cheek, caressing the warm skin. ‘’But I hope he did.”

‘’I’m very happy with you.” Freddie suddenly said, changing the subject. She was done thinking about Paul, and Jane was grateful for it. He stuck around long enough, God, way too long, they didn’t need him to darken their lives even after he was supposedly out of it.

Jane smiled, leaning down to brush her lips against Freddie’s. ‘’So am I.” She whispered, before pressing their lips together. God, how much she missed kissing Freddie! She tasted so sweet, like honey, like fine wife- she tasted like Heaven. She traced her tongue along Freddie’s lower lip, and Freddie opened her mouth happily, letting her inside.

Time always seemed to stop existing when she was kissing Freddie. It could be just a chaste peck on the lips, a deep, slow dance of tongues and lips, or fiery passion with teeth clashing together and labored breaths, it always consumed Jane entirely. If she could, she would never stop kissing Freddie: she would breathe the same air Freddie exhaled, and she would breathe into her to keep her alive, to keep her going. She wanted every kiss with Freddie to last forever.

No wonder she let out a highly uncharacteristic whine when Freddie pulled away.

Jane couldn’t help but notice that she looked conflicted. She didn’t like that look- she wanted Freddie to smile, with all her teeth on display, to laugh on that lovely silver bell voice of hers. She wanted Freddie to be finally happy.

‘’What’s wrong?” She asked, carding her fingers through Freddie’s hair. Freddie sighed, leaning into the touch.

‘’I think about the Freedom Fighters, a lot.” Freddie admitted, biting her lip. ‘’I wonder what they are doing right now.”

Truth be told, Jane did, too. They were so unfairly treated, labeled a bunch of fools and criminals, chased away. She remembered the bloodshed, Normannus falling to the ground in a heap, and how beaten down poor Tabitha looked. She remembered the poor kids, terrified and not understanding what was happening around them. They deserved a much, much better fate.

‘’We were really happy there.” Freddie continued, absentmindedly tapping her fingers against Jane’s shoulder. ‘’We didn’t have to hide with them.”

‘’Do you think one day, we could go back?” Jane asked, turning her head to kiss the hand resting on her shoulder. ‘’Or do you think life will be easier now, here?”

It was already a little bit easier, with Paul gone. The King and The Queen didn’t quite apologize to her for accusing her of terrible things, and nearly killing her- but they were way too proud to do that, Jane knew. They didn’t treat her like she was just dirt on the bottom of their shoes anymore, but she clearly wasn’t favored, either. They obviously kept an eye on her, to test whether she deserved their trust.

Odette was so nice to her, Jane thought it was almost a little ridiculous. The woman broke down in tears, hugging her and sobbing out an apology for treating her so badly. It seemed like nearly losing her own daughter made her see things from a different light. She was so caring, so kind towards Phoebe, and surprisingly friendly towards Jenny. She had seen the errors of her ways, and she turned a new leaf.

Thus, Jane was living her life comfortably- she wasn’t bossed around, yelled at, accused of crimes she didn’t commit, and most importantly, she wasn’t in jail anymore, waiting to be executed.

All in all, it was nice.

But Freddie was right. Nothing could compare to what they felt amongst the Freedom Fighters. That community welcomed them with open arms. They could finally let their guards down, and be free. It was a piece of Heaven on Earth, and even if the imminent danger was removed, she still craved that ecstasy.

‘’I don’t know.” Freddie eventually said. Deep brown eyes stared back at Jane intently, then she smiled. ‘’I’m sorry for being so gloomy. I should be thrilled.”

‘’No, I understand.” Jane promised. ‘’Trust me, Angel, I feel the same way. But I’m happy, too.” She added, smiling. ‘’I get to hold you again. Yes, we have to hide behind Betsy’s back, everything smells like horse shit and I have rashes from the hay, but it’s lovely.”

Freddie giggled, wrapping her arms around Jane’s neck. ‘’I think I have hay in my butt.”

‘’Gross.” Jane joked, scrunching up her nose and rubbing it against Freddie’s. Freddie squealed softly, before she surged forward and bit Jane’s lower lip harshly.

‘’Oy!” Jane yelped, pulling back. She rubbed a finger over her abused lip, shaking her head at a mischievous-looking Freddie.

‘’What was that?”

Freddie didn’t reply, just grinned darkly. Then, she nipped at Jane’s arm playfully.

‘’Are you hungry, or what?” Jane laughed, playfully swatting her away. This resulted in Freddie biting her finger.

‘’Freddie!”

‘’What?” Freddie asked, innocently blinking up at Jane. The smirk still playing on her lips kind of ruined the angelic image, though.

Jane grinned. She missed this playful, sassy side of Freddie- it had been pushed away, tied down for way too long, shackled and dampened by the tragedies that kept happening around her. Now it was back with full force, and Jane’s heart soared in happiness.

‘’Come here, you little devil.” She growled playfully, grabbing Freddie and promptly rolling her over onto the stomach. Freddie shrieked as Jane slapped her butt, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to pay back for the biting.

‘’Quiet!” Jane reminded her with a laugh, mindful of the stable boys outside. Freddie giggled, stuffing her fist inside her mouth to stifle another scream when Jane dipped under the thin blanket covering them to bite her butt.

They suddenly heard a crash, and they both snapped their heads up, horrified. This was the most unmistakable position- they weren’t even supposed to be together in the same room, let alone roll around in the hay naked and biting each other’s arse!

Jane let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was just Phoebe and Jenny, knocking a bucket over in their haste to get each other out of their clothes as quickly as possible. It seemed like their friends enjoyed their regained freedom, too.

‘’Oh my God,” Freddie giggled, covering her eyes, ‘’we aren’t supposed to see this!”

Too late. Jenny turned her head, and blushed profusely when she locked eyes with Jane, still hovering above Freddie’s hips, the blanket not exactly keeping her modest. Phoebe gasped in horror, quickly buttoning her blouse back again.

‘’Well…good morning.” Jenny chuckled, and Freddie burst into a fit of giggles. She was mostly covered by Jane’s body, but only a fool wouldn’t know she was stark naked, too. Not exactly a state Jane wanted her friends to see them in- or wanted herself to see her friends, for that matter; she wasn’t prepared for Phoebe’s bare breasts on this sunny morning, for example. She groaned, hiding her face in Freddie’s back.

Still, as awkward as this was, she wouldn’t change it for the world. Because she was cradling her wife close, she still had her dorky friends, and she was alive and unharmed- what else would she need?

The future still seemed a little uncertain, but for now, Jane was content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, tell me what you thought!


	46. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Experimenting with a different style for this chapter- let's see if it works out!

_Greatly respected King Bomi of Rhye!_

_Interesting choice of words, isn’t it? That’s right- I said respected. Because even after what you did, I still have a tiny bit of respect left in me toward you._

_You are a powerful King, after all. I was taught that my whole life, that you ought to respect your enemies. That is how you win. If you underestimate them, you make yourself weak, and give your opponent leverage over yourself. Not something I would particularly enjoy, and I’m sure we share the same predicament. You have led your men to battle before, looked death in the eye, and cut its throat clean. You have been in the position of the powerful commander, barking out your orders and making your soldiers lay down their lives before your feet, follow you to the end of this world, to Heaven or Hell, running into the arms of their enemies with their sharp swords drawn out before them. They didn’t think, didn’t hesitate: you are their King, and they made a vow that they would serve you forever, shedding their blood for you if needed. You have experienced all of that, my friend, and thus I’m fairly certain you know how to play the rules of war._

_That is why I respect you. Because you are strong, even if you did have a ridiculously weak moment just a few weeks ago, allowing your judgement to be clouded by sheer lies and pathetic hysteria. You are a King with a powerful army, a clear mind and stone-cold will: that is the man I want to see again, not the one who bowed down to a woman’s will._

_This is your big flaw, Bomi- you are so easily steered. You have made up your mind already- and then, you suffocate yourself, throw your own words away and seal your mouth shut, because someone said so? You are supposed to hold all the power- not even the most well-respected members of your council should lead you down the wrong path._

_I almost felt sorry for you, how easily you believed everything that I said. I have a feeling I could have told you your eyes are blue, which they are not, and you would have believed me. Because you might be powerful, my friend, but so am I._

_It was all working out so well- you promised me the hand of the most beautiful Princess all over the seven seas, and I was so close to getting it. She is one stubborn thing, that daughter of yours- smarter than what a girl should be. She fought back, constantly, and she made me angry with her constant resistance- but no matter how she screamed and yelled and begged, you didn’t believe her. You put her back into her place like she deserved, punished her for being so disgustingly disobedient. When my heart ached after the cruelty of my fiancée, you patched it up by making sure she would bend to our will._

_We were supposed to be allies- imagine our combined powers! The two strongest Kingdoms over the seven seas, Ryhe and Crandalholme, joining forces! The sheer size of our armies together would have been enough to keep the entire world in line! We would have been feared. People would have whispered our names with scared awe. We could have built a gorgeous dynasty together-just imagine your grandchildren! Fareeda and I would have made perfect children together. Hopefully, they wouldn’t have her teeth- otherwise, your heirs would have been the most beautiful things that ever walked this ground. Beautiful Princesses to be married off to respectable lords, and brave Princes to be ruthless Kings. Such a beautiful future we could have built together, and you ruined it._

_I feel deeply scarred by what you did, Bomi. I wouldn’t think, not even in my wildest dream, that you would turn against me so cruelly. That you would throw all our beautiful plans away, just to cater to your awful daughter that kept disobeying you._

_Are you proud of her, Bomi? A stubborn harpy from Hell, committing constant blasphemy with another woman, and running away with a bunch of lunatic wanderers, instead of sitting down on her shapely bum and nodding along obediently like she should be. That daughter of yours had no qualms about leaving her poor family behind- and yet, you gifted her by doing exactly what she wanted._

_I had trust in your wife at first, but she is no better than Fareeda. What an aggressive woman she is- not how a decent Queen should act, surely! Your parents picked you a terrible bride back then. And your son… you should give him a few fatherly slaps to keep him in line. You need to discipline him, if you want him to be a King deserving of your throne._

_Look at your family, Bomi. Look at how much different things could be, if you continued to listen to me- you could now leave in harmony. Instead, you have to deal with that reckless bunch, and the knowledge you lost a respectable ally._

_You told me never to come back to Rhye- I sent my spies, instead. Word is that you spared the lives of that three criminals that corrupted your daughter. What a foolish idea, indeed. Oh, my friend, your power is crumbling. You really need to gather all your strength and tighten your grip, because I don’t want to find you in another weak moment._

_I want to find you in your strongest moment. I want a worthy opponent, not someone who would cower away and fall into places. I give you some time to prepare your army, to gather your strongest soldiers- you will need them. I leave you two full moons, and then I will test your strength._

_Maybe you have heard the news my father passed away- and the council rushed to crown the new King. The crown is heavier than I thought it would be, but I’m wearing it with pride. Now, my power is complete, unabashed- it is I only, that hold the power over my Kingdom. Not even the old crow can stop me, as he is under the ground now. I rule this Kingdom with iron and fire, and the people all scramble to kneel at my feet. It’s like I have been born again, regaining the strength I have lost after your utter betrayal. Seeing the hold I have over them, I feel stronger than ever before._

_It is only right, that an almighty King should fight their battle opposite one with the same abilities. And not to brag, my friend, but I’m sure you know that with my army, I will be a fair match to you._

_I am once again asking you to be a man- I want you to give your most on the battlefield. I don’t want to win to easily; I like a challenge. Just think about how long I have been putting up with your devil of a daughter._

_Keep in mind, King Bomi of Rhye: two full moons, and I will be back when the weather turns colder and the trees start shedding their leaves. Until then, you better prepare: train your men right, sharpen your weapons and your mind. Be the ruthless King on the battlefield that you are supposed to be._

_If you lose, I will conquer your Kingdom, forging the allyship you abandoned, by force. I will finally claim your daughter, maybe even your wife- I will kill your son, and everyone you hold dear. As I said, you will pay a big price- you should know better than to reject me._

_You have a lot to lose, my friend. Keep that in my mind when my army steps into your land soon._

_Sincerely,_

_King Paul of Crandalholme._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry. I kept mulling this over, whether I should end his arc with him being banished from Rhye- but I don't feel like it would have been realistic, knowing his character. Unfortunately, he doesn't really give up.


	47. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bravery and determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit lighter chapter after the heart attack of the last one!

’’Freddie, there is no way in Hell I’m letting you swordfight the army of Crandalholme…!”

‘’You’re my only hope, little brother. Kareem, seriously…”

‘’Freddie, Father is going to murder both of us...!”

‘’He doesn’t have to know!”

Kareem let out a deep sigh, rubbing his face with his hand. He looked utterly exasperated, arguing with his sister for almost and hour now; Freddie simply wouldn’t budge. She was determined to go into battle, against King Paul and his mighty army. Out of all the stubborn, reckless things Freddie had done, this one had to be the worst.

She didn’t even need to think it through, after she found out about the letter. There was no time to panic: they had two full moons left, and then Paul would get his revenge on them. His words lingered in front of Freddie’s eyes, the paper stained with his poison.

He would conquer Rhye, and take what he felt was rightfully his.

Not on Freddie’s watch, though. She wasn’t going to take this one lying down. The dark clouds had finally seemed to move on, the sky cleared: Jane and her friends were alive, and Paul was gone. Freddie got back some of the bliss she craved so much.

And then Paul rose from the ashes like a Phoenix, and tried sinking his claws into Freddie and her family once again. If it was humanly possible, Freddie hated him even more than before. She hated him with all her heart, for he came crawling back after being thrown out, for ruining everything again, just when it felt like things were finally on track for them. Now, it was absolutely certain that there was no way Paul would back down: nothing could put out his hateful fire. He had to lose the battle, had to fall. That was the only way he would finally disappear from their lives.

Freddie wanted to be there to see it. She wanted to fight him, wanted to finally defeat him, for good.

The soldiers were already preparing, every men training in their heavy armors and their sharp swords: the entire yard was filled with the sound of metallic clanking and yelping when a practicing thrust became a little too sharp. Freddie, Jane, Phoebe and Jenny had to be very careful with their sneaking around to make sure Bomi and his soldiers didn’t notice them.

There was no argument in the case: they all agreed on the same thing. They suffered under Paul’s hand the most- it was only right they got their revenge in person.

It was a silly idea, crazy, even: but they were all past the point of caring. After so much torture they had to endure, they had absolutely enough. They were going to take on the beast themselves.

The only person they could talk into helping them, was poor Kareem, who looked to be on the verge of losing his mind after being ambushed by three very angry young girl, determined to become fierce warriors overnight.

‘’Freddie…” Kareem tried again, but he was cut off, by Jane this time.

‘’Kareem, we need this.” She said, voice full of determination. She wrapped an arm around Freddie, pulling her close. ‘’He hurt us so much. We want revenge.”

‘’And our father needs all the manpower he can get.” Freddie added, nudging the strategist inside Kareem. ‘’The more the merrier.”

‘’Nice idea.” Kareem said. He held up his hands at the grin the girls gave him. ‘’No, no. There’s a but- nice idea, but you are not trained warriors. You have no idea what a battle is like- even I barely know. This will actually be my first real battle, too. You shouldn’t be put through that…”

Freddie reached out, placing a placating hand on his arm. Her smile was warm, almost motherly.

‘’We know what we are doing, Kareem. Please, you need to help us.”

‘’I’ll get you a rib from the kitchen if you help.” Jenny cut in with a grin, making Phoebe roll her eyes with a fond smile.

‘’You can’t bribe everyone with food, Jenny.”

‘’It works most of the time.”

Kareem sighed, his shoulders slumping. It was obvious the girls wouldn’t back down: Freddie had that familiar fire in her eyes, the same one that Kareem often had in his. Jane had a defiant set to her jaw, chin jutting out and staring Kareem dead in the eye. Jenny had her arms crossed over her chest, feet rooted on the spot, and Phoebe smiled sweetly, using her softest eyes to make Kareem melt.

It was all an onslaught against Kareem’s composure, and he could feel himself crumbling. Truth be told, he agreed with them: he had enough of Paul and his cruelty, and he wanted to see him suffer just as much as his sister and her friends did. Seeing Freddie taking revenge on the man who ruined her life, who made her every living moment miserable, would be the sweetest sight, surely. Kareem wished it for her, wished his sister could prevail over Paul. Jane deserved it, too: she had been nearly murdered because of him, was ripped from Freddie’s arms because of him. They all deserved to have their revenge.

Kareem was just worried: Freddie never held a sword before. Neither of them did. They had no idea, what they were up against. The army of Crandalholme was feared for a reason. Taking on them wasn’t for the faint of heart. Even Bomi, whose battle skills were infamous, was clearly worried, gathering his every men to prepare for the big fight.

‘’Teach us how to wield a sword. I learn fast, we all do.” Freddie pleaded. She wanted this so much: all her life, she was always told she wasn’t allowed to follow her own mind; she was always supposed to abide by the rules. It was time she received a piece of freedom, some authority that was constantly taken away from her.

Kareem swore, rolling his eyes towards the sky. Freddie could see he was giving in, no longer able to resist- after all, his own mindset and morals were way too similar to Freddie’s.

‘’Alright.” He gave in, shaking his head when the girls squealed, looking morbidly happy about the fact they were about to fight a battle. 

‘’But you have to be close to me, no matter what, alright? We will stick together.”

They all nodded, sharing excited glances. They never had the chance to properly stand up for themselves: they were girls, and the world around them made sure they knew their place was always hiding behind men. They had to sit back, and just watch, not having the right to defend themselves. They were meant to be damsels in distress, waiting to be saved by powerful knights.

They finally had that chance to take matters into their own hands, and they were going to take it, come Hell or high water.

\--

The sword was heavier than what Freddie thought it would be. She immediately buckled under its weight, nearly falling to her knees. She flushed in embarrassment. She couldn’t be weak now, they didn’t have time for this. Maybe she was a spoiled Princess, but she was a determined one. Her soul and mind was hardened by the hardships life threw at her in the past few months. Now, she just needed her body to catch up.

Jane had a bit of an advantage, having worked on a farm for most of her life, being used to heavy lifting. Phoebe and Jenny also faired better, as they constantly carried heavy boxes around, but even they struggled with the sword.

Kareem shook his head with a deep sigh. ‘’You would need armors, too. Are you sure you can handle it?”

They only had to share one look to be absolutely sure, that they could.

\--

It was torture, plain and simple. Freddie felt like her entire body was crushed: the armor was impossibly heavy and tight at very inconvenient places, making her ribs feel like they were on fire. Her arms were falling off from flailing around with the sword, nearly beheading Jenny with her desperate attempts of finding her target.

But she wasn’t going to give up. She couldn’t. She needed no man to defend her honor: she will do it herself. If Paul wanted to play dirty, then Freddie was more than willing to take him up on his offer.

‘’You’re tired.” Jane noted after Freddie nearly collapsed on the ground, chest heaving under her chest plate. She could barely see under the helmet, her vision blocked by massive iron. She tried reaching out, but she couldn’t find Jane. She whined softly.

‘’I’m fine.” She gritted out, heaving herself into a sort of straighter position. Next to her, Phoebe knocked into Jenny, blinded by the helmet herself. It would have been almost comical, if the situation wasn’t so dire. They needed to pull themselves together: the war was brewing, and they had to be in their best shape. That was the only way they could defeat Paul, save their country, and their loved ones.

‘’I know, how much you want it.” Jane said softly, placing a hand on Freddie’s back. Freddie wished she could feel it through the armor. ‘’I want it, too. But we can’t fall apart.”

‘’We won’t.” Freddie promised, a new sense of determination washing over her. She was strong, much stronger than Paul thought she was. They were all stronger, braver, and more than ready to show him.

‘’You need to take a break soon.” Kareem suggested, rolling the haystack into a vertical position. He nodded in encouragement, and Jenny swung her sword at it, cutting it in half. Freddie grinned in triumph.

It was going to be hard, near impossible, but they had this. They could do it, no matter what anyone said.

‘’Come on, let’s cut some hay.” Freddie joked, and Jane laughed, following her back to the practice field.

Freddie managed to actually cut the hay this time, feeling incredibly proud of herself. Kareem grinned and nodded in appreciation, and Jane pulled her into an awkward hug, their armors rattling.

‘’Be prepared, King Paul of Crandalholme,” Freddie whispered, watching her friends continue to practice under Kareem’s guidance, ‘’you can’t win every battle.”

She couldn’t be sure of their victory, of course. They weren’t exactly the best knights in the Kingdom, that much was obvious: Kareem was right, they really didn’t know what they were up against. It could go terribly awry, it could end with all of them dead.

Freddie remembered what Jane said down in the dungeons, trying to keep Freddie’s soul alive: just because they lost a battle, didn’t mean it wasn’t worth fighting it.

Freddie swung her sword again, cutting another stack of hay into pieces, body strengthened by sheer determination.

No matter what happens on that battlefield, she was going to give it her best- and she knew her wife and friends will, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, share your thoughts with me, it means a lot!


	48. For Rhye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a cold Autumn morning, two powerful armies clash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this was quite an action-filled chapter, I must say! I'm not exactly good at writing fight scenes, but I hope it didn't turn out too bad! There's blood and death (as expected) in this one, so read with caution!

Her heart was hammering inside her chest, nearly drowning out the clanking of armor and the hooves of the horses thumping on the ground. The air was chilly, causing the breath of the knights to curl into little puffs of smoke, floating out from between the grates of their helmets. Fallen, dry leaves crunched under the heavy feet of their horses as they moved forward, agonizingly slowly. They were going to gallop soon, Jane realized, and her stomach lurched with the memory of her first ever horse-riding experiences, running wild and free on the open field behind the castle. She was such a clumsy thing, holding on for dear life, and Freddie was as elegant as a petite swan, head thrown back, and eyes closed as she basked in the sunshine, letting her body be lulled by the rhythmic movements of Red Baron. Jane would never forget that sight: the pure ecstasy, the shrill happiness radiating off her wife. The beautiful Princess she barely dared kiss, who seemed like such a distant dream, a fragile piece of art that Jane’s dirty, peasant hands weren’t allowed to touch. Now, she knew better than that. Freddie was anything, but fragile. She was strong, carrying her heavy armor with grace, her sword almost bigger than her entire body- and yet, she didn’t falter. She didn’t back down after the difficulties at their training session, the soreness, the ugly purple, yellow and green marks on her body where the iron cut in too deeply into her beautiful skin. She wasn’t scared of Paul, who grew even more powerful now that he was crowned King, of his infamous army, the possibility of losing the battle and dying a painful death.

On that day, back then, they rode side by side, dreaming of freedom. Now, they rode together again, fighting for that same freedom that everyone tried taking away from them.

What a crazy life this had been, Jane thought, eyes fixated on the back of a soldier in front of her, an actual, trained combatant, ready to die for his King and country. If Jane didn’t know better, she would have thought she was dreaming, her brain conjuring up mad images of her parents sending her away, to the Kingdom of Rhye, to serve as the handmaiden of the Princess. Just a vision it was, that she won the heart of that same Princess, that she fell in love with someone so different, and yet so similar to her. It couldn’t be real, that a monster appeared to take away her Princess, that they had to flee the castle and run away on a mad journey in the woods, that they were taken in by a group of people who showed them a world so different from the one they lived in, before they were forced back. A nightmare, when it was announced she was going to get executed, and Freddie would be married off to the dangerous, arrogant Prince who was hell-bent on ruining their lives. Another sweet dream when they got another chance at their happiness, flying back into each other’s arms, and a real tragic vision when they received the war message. Just the lunatic visions of an exhausted brain, that she was clad in armor like a powerful knight, facing the most feared army all over the seven seas.

But Jane did know better, had lived through all that. All of those crazy things happened to her. Thinking back on it, she did live quite the eventful life- if she fell in this battle, she could tell she didn’t exactly waste it sitting around on her bum and not doing anything. But she wasn’t going to die, not until they defeated Paul and erased him from this world, before he caused more suffering to people around him.

They were supposed to be inside the safe walls of the castle, barricaded away from the horrible bloodshed that was about to happen. Jane wondered if the women inside would notice their absence, if Queen Jer started looking for her daughter. They only escaped by sheer luck, taking advantage of the absolute panic and chaos that dwelled inside the castle. How nostalgic it was, hiding away in the same storage room they had to do when they were chased by the castle guards, trying to save themselves from an execution; Jane almost laughed at the ridiculous déja vu of jumping out the same crack on the wall that still hadn’t been fixed right, landing in the same pile of smelling trash.

What a crazy journey, indeed.

Kareem was awaiting them at the crack of dawn, eyes full of worry. He tried talking them out of this terrible idea one last time, but neither of them budged. They were determined to take on Paul and his men themselves, and no one was going to stop them. Kareem sighed deeply, murmured a little prayer under his nose, then handed them their armor and their swords and shields, before he led them to join the gathering of men.

Jane was certain that if the Queen didn’t notice they were missing, the knights will certainly get suspicious of the three clumsy figures, moving in such an alien way in their armors, much smaller than the rest of the soldiers. Instead, they received a few pats on the back, an exchange of vows that they would defend this country, and pay with their own blood if needed. No one seemed to realize that the armors hid the daughter of King Bomi, the same Princess whose hand Paul was willing to kill for, and her loyal servants. They blended in with the army, lost in the sea of weapons and brave souls.

They lined up at the border in a neat, straight formation- the more experienced combatants at the front, Jane and her company squeezed in the middle by Kareem’s orders. He stuck close to their sides as he promised, not letting Freddie out of his sight. Bomi rode at the head of the iron monster they formed with their bodies, head held high. Jane wasn’t exactly fond of him- he did want to kill her, after all- but she had to admit, he oozed power, and demanded respect. He wasn’t late with gathering his army immediately after receiving the message, ready to defeat the man who betrayed his trust and tried hurting his family. In a way, he did earn some of Jane’s respect back.

She glanced at Freddie, wondering what was going on in her head. She couldn’t see her face under the helmet, but noticed the tense set of her shoulders, the way she kept staring forward resolutely, her body language defiant and ready.

Jane risked reaching over and touching her hand. No one paid them mind; everyone was focused on the upcoming battle, tension vibrating in the air around them. Freddie turned her head, and Jane could get a glimpse of the beloved deep browns between the grates in front of her eyes. She smiled, even though she knew Freddie most likely couldn’t see it.

‘’I love you.” Jane said. She knew her voice was swallowed by the neighing and thumping of horses, the wind whistling and picking up the fallen leaves. Freddie heard her, though, she always did. Somehow, she could always feel what Jane was thinking, even before she said it out loud. That was just how much they belonged together. 

‘’I love you, too.” Freddie replied, barely a whisper, but it warmed Jane’s heart all the same, making her forget about the cold Autumn breeze. The fire of revenge wasn’t the only thing that would get her through this fight, Jane realized: the love she felt for Freddie, the hope that their life could take a happier turn after they defeated the Crandalholme army, the wish of keeping her wife safe, would help her carry on. She wasn’t only fighting to kill Paul: she was also fighting to keep them alive, to be able to move on.

‘’I’m going to need a warm bath after this.” Freddie suddenly said. Jane couldn’t help but chuckle through the nerves. Her wonderful wife must have sensed the heaviness of the situation weighing down on Jane, and tried to lift her mood. God, but how much Jane loved this woman.

‘’I hope you will let me join you.” Jane teased. Freddie gave a shrug, which was comically slowed down by the heavy armor.

‘’Maybe.” She replied playfully. ‘’But only if you will wash my hair.”

‘’Of course.” Jane replied with a smile. She hang onto the mental image of her beautiful wife resting her head against her chest in the tub. Yes, definitely something worth fighting for.

‘’I must say, it’s an honor to fight amongst these powerful knights.” Jenny spoke from her other side. Jane could hear the smile in her voice. ‘’But it’s an even bigger honor to do so with my friends, and my love.”

‘’If we win, we’re going to celebrate.” Phoebe added, voice ever so calm and warm. ‘’And if not, then see you on the other side.”

‘’As long as we are together, it will be a pleasure, no matter what.” Freddie said, giving Jane’s hand one last squeeze, before she grabbed onto the reigns again.

Bomi turned his horse around, facing his army. He was calm and collected, not a sign of fear or worry in his powerful stance.

‘’Soldiers, my loyal men,” he started, his voice ringing loud and clear in the early morning air, ‘’today, we might as well fight the biggest battle our Kingdom had seen. We are facing the powerful army of Crandalholme, led by the King who once was our ally, but now has turned against us. He wants to take away our beautiful land, wants to destroy everything we have built, wants to hurt your Queen and my young heirs. I have called you into battle with me, to stop him. To protect our beautiful country, to keep our freedom, to show them that we never bow down, never give in. We are here to keep our women and children safe, to ensure the rich future of Rhye.”

Something moved on the horizon, and Jane felt her blood run cold when she realized, that the moving black mass was none other than Crandalholme army, large and intimidating, their expert formation spreading wide. They filled her entire vision, there were so many of them: just as determined, just as brave and strong-willed as their own knights. The Crandalhome flag floated above them, the dark green blending in with the grey sky, a symbol of doom and fear. At the front, Paul rode on the back of his dark horse, his sword held high. He stopped his army, following the rules of battle and waiting for his opponent to finish his speech. At least there were a few rules even Paul respected, Jane thought bitterly.

Bomi acknowledged the other army with a look, before he looked over his soldiers- and unknowingly, his daughter. He raised his sword above his head, and all the soldiers followed suit, the metal swishing and glimmering unforgivingly. Jane caught on quickly, raising her own sword. Freddie, Jenny and Phoebe did the same.

‘’We’re going to fight with honor, or die with honor, giving our blood for our country. You promised to defend me, and the Kingdom, or die trying- are you willing to follow your oath?”

The soldiers let out a battle cry, and Jane found herself yelling along with them, the adrenaline pumping in her veins. The horses neighed and stomped under them, powerful muscles tensing as they were barely held back from shooting out. Swords in the air, shields placed forward, eyes ablaze, they were ready to attack.

‘’On forward, for the King, for the Queen, for Rhye!”

It was as if seconds have fallen out- Jane never remembered those. She didn’t remember when they started charging forward, the only thing she knew the horses were galloping at neck-breaking speed, and everyone was screaming. She was screaming, too. She could see Freddie and Kareem, and Jenny and Phoebe from the corners of her eyes- then the only thing she saw was a mass of iron, silver and black mixing up in a swirl.

The two armies clashed.

Jane figured a battle was going to be no easy feat, but she couldn’t have been prepared for the sheer horror of it. Nearly a second after the soldiers charged at one another, someone’s severed head dropped to the ground near her. Screams, and metallic clanking filled the air, and she could smell blood. She lost sight of Freddie, couldn’t see her friends- God, how did they disappear so quickly? Where was she?

A sword nearly brushed her shoulder as a Crandalholme soldier swung at her. Jane flailed around with her own sword, knocking the offender off the back of his horse by sheer luck. Fueled by the successful attack, she wielded her sword with a twist that Kareem taught her, and cut another soldier’s arm clean off.

Killing someone else wasn’t something that Jane was prepared for- her stomach churned with the smell of blood, her ears split from the cries of death around her. She didn’t have time to dwell on it: this was a battle that she had to fought to defend herself and her friends, her wife, she had to be brave. For Rhye, for Freddie, for Phoebe and Jenny, for her own good. She couldn’t stop.

When Jane heard the stories of battles, they all sounded like a heroic tale, brave men fighting for their freedom. Now, that she was caught in the middle of it- literally-, it all seemed like a mindless massacre.

Sometimes, she wasn’t sure the people she killed or injured where the right ones, if she didn’t accidentally attack someone from her own army. But there was no chance for her to stop and check: she constantly had to be on the move, swinging around and kicking the side of her horse to urge it to be faster, if she wanted to survive. Blades swished millimeters away from her helmet; sometimes, they clanked against her armor, scratching the surface, just a hair’s breadth away from cutting deeper at the parts where the chain was thinner, where she was vulnerable. She barely escaped the mouth of death, and now she was running straight into the throat of it.

She still couldn’t see Freddie or Kareem, or her friends, couldn’t see Bomi or Paul: all she saw was blood and death and gore all around her, sometimes caused by her own sword. How did she even end up here, fighting someone else’s battle, instead of feeding slob to the pigs at her farm? How did the peasant girl, the weird laughing stock of Skibbestones, ended up killing soldiers of the Crandalholme army?

She wished she could see Freddie, to know she was alright. But she wasn’t sure she would even recognize her, anyway, as everyone looked the same, iron clad killers, furious monsters tearing into each other’s flesh- defending their country, their rulers, their own honor.

She was knocked off her horse by the hilt of a sword, falling to the ground with a low thud. She lifted her shield just in time to dodge the sword the knight charged at her with, pushing him back with all her force. When he stumbled back, a large horse galloped and swept him away, crushing him with its hooves. When Jane looked up, she recognized Kareem’s horse.

With one swift movement, Kareem grabbed her and swung her up on his horse behind himself, urging the animal forward.

‘’Where’s Freddie?” Jane yelled, trying to shout over the horrifying screams of the battle.

‘’I don’t know. We lost each other.” Kareem yelled back, sounding just as worried as Jane felt.

Jane closed her eyes, murmuring a silent prayer under her breath.

She desperately hoped Freddie was alright- although, how alright someone could be, with such a horrid battle raging on around them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spare comments? I'd like to know what you think!


	49. A Speck of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to go awry, but then, something unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle still rages on- but maybe it's taking a turn for the better!

Freddie has never experienced anything quite like this before.

Her father has led his men into battle before- Freddie heard the legends of her father’s prowess on the battlefield, the victories and the treaties forced to sign, allyships being forged by iron and blood. She remembered the celebratory feasts afterwards, drunken men singing at the tops of their lungs, ale and wine spilt, the tables creaking under the sheer amount of food packed onto them. She remembered the musicians playing their merry jigs on their lutes, the fools and the dancers, the ecstasy of a battle fought and won. She remembered staying inside the walls with the other women, where she was safe and out of harm’s way.

But she has never been dropped into the middle of it; she never had to fight a battle before. It wasn’t anything like she imagined it would be.

There was no glory, no honor in it, no matter what Bomi claimed: it was just a mindless massacre, bloodshed, limbs cut off and deadly screams ringing in her ears. It was the smell of iron, sweat and blood, fear tightening her chest and seizing her throat until it was hard to breathe.

But as scared as she was, she knew she couldn’t back down- Freddie would never give up. She made a promise to herself, that she was going to stand up against Paul, that she would take him down in a final fight. Freddie will defend her own honor, and she will protect her wife and her friends: it was a silent oath, but nonetheless binding. 

The roar of the battle cries still rung in her ears, along with the screams and pained grunts next to her. In that moment, when her father pointed his sword forward, and charged at the enemy, his loyal knights following, Freddie forgot she was supposed to be a spoiled Princess reclining against silk and soft fur, dressed in gorgeous gowns and shiny jewelry: in that moment, she was every inch the warrior as the trained men surrounding her, the relentless fighter who was willing to do anything to keep the ones she loved safe.

Freddie went through things no one at that age should have, in the past few months: she was hurt, over and over, she had to run away from her own home, chased through the woods and hiding in the shadows like a criminal; she nearly lost the love of her life and her best friends, and was nearly subjected to a fate of eternal doom by a cruel monster’s side. All that hardships she had to face, destroyed her, and then built her back up again each time. With every blow, she weakened- and she stood up, crawling and scrambling, all the time, shook herself and became that much stronger.  
Freddie- and so did Jane, Phoebe and Jenny- became warriors, iron-willed survivors way before they grabbed their swords and rode into battle.

That strength, that stubborn will was what kept Freddie from giving up, and it was working now, too. She could barely see through the grits, the helmet entirely too big on her small, delicate head, but she pushed forward, relentlessly. There was a goal floating before her eyes, a target she was aiming for, but she hadn’t seen him yet. He was lost in the sea of warriors, much like Freddie herself was.

Despite her promise of sticking close to Kareem, no matter what, she lost him early on, just seconds after the two armies clashed together, silver and black iron mixing together like the swirl of the darkest bottom of the sea. When heavy swords clanked together, loud yells and neighing of horses mingled together, Freddie lost sight of her brother- and along with that, she lost sight of her wife and her friends, too.

There was no way to stick together in a battle like this; if you wanted to survive, you couldn’t hesitate. You had to march forward and cut your way through the sea of your opponents. Any halting moment, any doubt could be your end. Freddie could only hope everyone was alright.

She swung at a Crandalholme soldier with her sword, causing him to roll off the back of his horse. Freddie winced as the smell of blood hit her nose, but she couldn’t dwell on it: the next second, she had to duck out of the way of the blade that nearly beheaded her.

She caught a glimpse of her father’s back, the crest of Rhye proud and vibrant on the back of his armor. He appeared to be dueling with someone, swords swishing against one another, their horses stomping in distress…

Freddie recognized the huge, muscular black stud before she recognized the man on its back. She watched as the two Kings fought, the expert choreography of it all: it appeared as if Bomi and Paul weren’t even aiming to kill one another, just showing off their strength to each other, testing their opponent.

The image was lost again as more fighting soldiers blocked her vision like a dark cloud. The realization, that she was seeing way more black armored soldiers standing than silver, hit her in her core, and her stomach dropped. The odds weren’t looking great. At all.

The army of Crandalholme was feared for a reason: they had more manpower than Rhye in general, swelling into the largest army over the seven seas. It was clear, why the late King Erneis taxed his people so cruelly: all the money he squeezed out of his poor subjects, were used up to feed the insatiable beast of an army he had in his possession. Their armor was more modern, their weapons bigger and sharper. Rhye was at second place when it came to the size and skills of its army, and while that title sounded flattering in general, now, in the middle of facing Crandalholme, it appeared to be a big disadvantage.

Soldiers were falling from both sides, but if Freddie took a long look over the battlefield- after ducking away from more cuts aimed at her, and bringing some of her own-, she could easily see, that the ever-growing pile of bodies contained more Rhye soldiers, than Crandalholme.

A horse suddenly appeared next to her, so close it brushed against her own. Freddie flailed on instinct, the blade of her sword just barely stopped by Phoebe before she could accidentally stab her friend.

‘’It’s only me!” Phoebe yelled, and Freddie let out a relieved breath, lowering her sword. They both bucked their horses backwards, quickly getting out of the way of a duel between two soldiers.

‘’I’m not an expert, but I think it’s possible we’re losing this battle.” Phoebe’s eyes were swimming in panic under her helmet, and Freddie didn’t blame her. Everyone with eyes could tell, that the odds were not in their favor today.

‘’Have you seen Jenny? Jane? My brother?” Freddie checked, desperately hoping for the favored answer. Phoebe shook her head, causing Freddie’s stomach to tighten with nerves.

‘’I don’t know what’s happening. God, we’re going to die here, aren’t we?”

If the ever so calm Phoebe started fretting, then something was definitely really wrong. Freddie didn’t really enjoy thinking about that outcome, but with the way their army was faring, it was unfortunately very likely.

Two Crandalholme soldiers ran at them, swords held high in the company of a yell. Freddie and Phoebe exchanged a quick glance, then they wordlessly held their own swords up in the very last second, flinging it upwards and causing the knights to run straight into the sharp blade, face first.

‘’Not bad for a Princess.” Phoebe teased, pulling her sword back with a wince. Freddie chuckled, rolling her eyes with a fond smile. At least, if she dies, she will be in good company.

‘’Not bad for a maiden.” She shot back playfully.

More soldiers fell on the ground- still way more from Rhye. Still no sight of Kareem, or Jane and Jenny, and Freddie couldn’t see her father or Paul, either. Everything was a blur: she received a few hits to the back of her head, not heavy enough to cause serious injury, but enough to make her vision swim. She was dizzy, and her stomach constricted, barely a second away from hurling. Too much pain, too much blood- they were so proud, so hopeful, thinking they could win this battle, and here they were now, about to be massacred.

Phoebe let out a squeal- not exactly a sound someone would expect in the middle of a bloody warfare- but then Freddie spotted Jenny appearing next to them, and she couldn’t help but grin.

‘’Look!” Jenny yelled, pointing forward. When Phoebe and Freddie didn’t look there quick enough, too busy being happy over her re-appearance, she yelled louder. ‘’Look there, bloody Hell!”

Freddie finally did, turning her head- and her jaw dropped. Her eyes widened so much, they nearly fell out of her head, and her heart gave a hopeful little jolt. Could this be real? Was this all a dream?

On the horizon, like angels sent from above in the very last second, horse-riders appeared, rushing toward them at neck-breaking speed. Freddie recognized the fur trims, the leather breeches, the carefully crafted, hand-made weapons: and she recognized Tabitha’s red hair floating in the sky above her in a braid, and the determined expression on her face.

Freddie wasn’t sure if she would ever see the Freedom Fighters again- her heart constantly ached after them, after that beautiful, free world they presented her with. She craved to be with them again, where her marriage to Jane was recognized, where peace and understanding ruled human relationships, instead of political powerplays and greed. The people that Freddie swore she’d never forget, whom she missed so dearly, were back.

It took Freddie a while to realize, that they weren’t alone.

Some of the villagers came on horses, some on donkeys and mules- but they were every inch as determined as the powerful knights on the battlefield. Poor farmers without armors, but their pitchforks and their axes held high, riding into battle for a King that didn’t treat them well, at all. They came for themselves, for their country, and even for Bomi and his family. They swore to protect them, and they kept their word, even after they were kicked down and stepped on.

Freddie had tears in her eyes as she watched the peasants and the Freedom Fighters charge at the Crandalholme soldiers with screams, eyes ablaze with fury. The knights were so taken aback by the sudden attack, that some of them stood frozen in shock, unable to decide whether this was just a vision, or reality.

The help seemed to re-fuel the Rhye soldiers’s will, and they threw themselves at their opponents with renewed strength, cutting though the powerful army like a butcher chopping meat. Freddie, Phoebe and Jenny followed suit, running straight into the middle of momentary chaos. They had to take advantage of the knights being shocked: they could use the element of surprise to their advantage- as well as the fact that they had more manpower now. And womanpower, Freddie noticed- there were women, not just amongst the Freedom Fighters, but the villagers, too. Young girls with fire in their eyes, elderly ladies hardened by the years behind them: they were all fearless, taking on the most powerful army ever known to mankind, and never faltering in the process.

‘’It’s good to see you again, Freddie.” Tabitha grinned, cutting down a soldier with an almost elegant twirl. As morbid as this was, Freddie couldn’t help but let out a bark of laughter. Just when she thought everything was lost, the tide has turned.

She could barely hold herself back from throwing herself into the arms of her wife when Kareem’s horse suddenly appeared next to them, Jane sitting behind him. Both their swords were covered in blood, and they looked utterly exhausted, but they were luckily unharmed.

‘’Is this really happening?” Jane questioned, nearly going out of her mind with the sheer shock. She watched as people she recognized from her village, peasants that worked day and night on their farms in Skibbestones and the nearby little towns hurled themselves at the soldiers. The Freedom Fighter’s formation suddenly split, and an old carriage appeared: a man ushered his horses straight into the middle of the Crandalholme soldiers, crushing them under the wooden wheels of the carriage. Someone from the carriage threw lit pieces of wood at the knights, causing them to stumble back with a scream as the flames licked at them.

Jane took advantage of a fallen soldier, jumping onto the back of his horse. She stood by Freddie, Kareem and her friends, watching in satisfaction as the odds turned to be in their favor, their expanded army slowly taking over. She reached out and grabbed Freddie’s hand, squeezing it encouragingly. The battle seemed lost, hopeless- but maybe they had a chance to come out on top.

Now there was only one man they needed to find amongst the sea of warriors, to take their revenge for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now they just have to take on Paul 😌


	50. Bloodshed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood is spilled on the battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easily the most intense chapter I have ever written, and also one of the longest for this fic. Warnings for blood, death, injuries, and angst.

The sudden intervention of the Freedom Fighters and the people from the villages has managed to turn the tide greatly: what started out as a Rhye-soldier massacre, now seemed to be evening out. The pile of bodies on the ground grew, but more and more black got mixed with the silver as the Crandalholme knights fell, finally overpowered and outnumbered.

The fighting spirits had been lifted by tenfold. The resignation of accepting a sure loss and a death of at least half of their army vanished, giving place to the sheer ecstasy of hope, the smell of victory lingering in the air to finally drown out the awful, metallic smell of blood. It was probably nearing noon already, the Sun just a little higher above their heads, sending its weak rays down onto the ground through the grey clouds; they had been fighting for hours, pure adrenaline and the loyalty to their country keeping them alive as half a day passed by, spent with constant killing.

Amidst the near victorious thrill, Freddie was getting exhausted. Her small frame wasn’t used to carrying around swords and shields that were bigger than her entire body, sitting in heavy armor on the back of a horse for long hours on end. She wasn’t used to that much violence, especially committed by her own two hands: she knew during a battle, you weren’t supposed to feel remorse for your actions, but she wasn’t a trained combatant whose life revolved around fighting battles. To her, the Crandalholme soldier she just stabbed to death, was just the same human as anyone else; it didn’t matter whom he served, whose side was he fighting on. Emotionally and physically, the battle has taken a giant toll on her, and Freddie wished the end would come soon.

While killing nameless soldiers made her stomach clench with discomfort, the urge to find Paul carried her on. Those soldiers might have been good people, only here today to ensure the living of their families. Paul, on the other hand, was cruel, unforgiving and selfish. He led his men into an unnecessary battle, sacrificing their lives for his misguided intentions. He didn’t care about anyone else’s well-being other than his own, not even about his most trusted, loyal men’s. He came back, heart full of hatred and jealousy, killing and leaving a trail of destruction in his trail everywhere he went. He didn’t deserve the empathy that he also never bothered to give anyone.

He made his choice when he decided he was going to dedicate his life to torturing other people: it was only right he died by the same sword he wielded over the heads of many long-suffering folks around him.

As the battle carried on, and the numbers of their enemies started lacking, Freddie was able to see more. She hasn’t lost sight of her friends and her brother, like in the beginning. She could see them fighting tooth and nail, so strong and brave, never faltering. Kareem was every inch of the powerful leader Freddie knew he was one day going to be: commanding the knights around him, voice full of authority, but never cruel, never uncaring. He was so young, and yet, he was more mature than even the King himself. He must have been scared, too, being this battle his first ever, but he never showed it. Kareem was smart, fearless, and empathic. All the attributes a good King would need.

Jane seemed to have been urged on by the re-appearance of their old friends, showing no sign of fatigue as she cut her way through the Crandalholme soldiers. She was fierce, never faltering. She survived everything: being ripped away from her old village, thrust into a world so unknown, constantly being antagonized by Paul. She was chased away, but she came back with renewed strength; she had to run away, hide and lay low, she was thrown into prison and was only a hair’s breadth away from getting executed. Jane had been through so much, and she was still standing, proudly so. Now, in the middle of a raging battle, she was still not getting tired, still fighting and holding on despite her lack of actual skills. Seeing her wife so incredibly brave, Freddie felt the last ounce of her exhaustion seep out, her body filling up with the fire of will.

Her horse marched forward, wheezing and croaking from the excursion. Freddie patted its sweat-damp neck, telling it that it was only just a little bit more, just a little while until it could finally rest.  
She received a few more hits- not enough to injure her, but enough to rattle her armor. There were cracks across the iron, leaving her more vulnerable to a potential stab, but Freddie couldn’t care about this right now. She had to find Paul, they had to win this battle.

Someone grabbed her arm, and she whipped around in panic- only to lower her sword with a relieved sigh when she noticed it was only Tabitha, a little pale from the exhaustion, but still smiling.

‘’Glad I could catch you in time,” she croaked, voice alarmingly hoarse, making Freddie frown. ‘’I have to tell you something.”

‘’Tabitha, we don’t really have time…” Freddie tried, but Tabitha shushed her, taking her hand into hers. Freddie was horrified to see blood smearing on her glove.

Her heart dropped when she realized there was more blood oozing from Tabitha’s stomach through a large wound.

‘’No…” Freddie whispered, throat seizing up around the words. This couldn’t be- Tabitha barely came back, they didn’t even have time to properly talk! Freddie wanted to thank her for everything she did for them, she wanted to celebrate their victory with the Freedom Fighters, and she wanted to ask her, if she could ever go back to that place that was more of her home than the castle ever had been. In their short time of knowing each other, she grew to love Tabitha as a friend, the fearless, but kind leader of the Freedom Fighters. She couldn’t die, not so young and with so much ahead of her…

‘’I’m going to find help!” Freddie knew she was being ridiculous. They were in the middle of the battle, there was no medical help around. She was growing frantic, panic and desperation making her heart ache. Tabitha, despite knowing right well every breath of hers will be her last now, seemed much more calm, that same, gentle smile still on her face, as if Freddie was the one who needed consoling.

‘’You need to take care of them, Freddie.” Tabitha whispered. She held onto Freddie’s arm stronger, her body slumping, slowly giving up the fight. ‘’I don’t know where you’ll end up, but you need to be a leader. The Queen of your country, or a Queen without a throne…it is your choice…but you need to protect those you love, you need to be free and live your life like how you want it…no one can cage you…you’re a Freedom Fighter.”

Freddie jumped off her horse, pulling Tabitha with her. She lay her on the grass, tears stinging her eyes. She couldn’t handle seeing Tabitha’s dead body falling off her horse in disgrace; she needed to rest for her final moments. She helped Freddie so much, it was the least she could do for her.

From the corners of her eyes, she noticed Jane, Phoebe and Jenny standing around them, holding the reins of their horses. They stood in solidarity, not caring about the battle raging on anymore: the soldiers were occupied with each other, and Kareem loyally backed them up. Their eyes were all swimming in tears, silently mourning their new friend.

‘’You all have to be free…” Tabitha said, looking over them. She smiled at Jane weakly. ‘’You would be a wonderful Queen, too.” Her eyes slipped to Phoebe and Jenny, and she gave a tired little chuckle. 

‘’Your little ones are really missing you.”

She closed her eyes slowly, her breathing becoming more and more shallow. Her grip on Freddie’s hand was no longer strong, her fingers turning colder.

‘’You need to kill that arrogant Paul. Show everyone how strong you are, and win this battle for yourselves.”

Before they could make that promise, Tabitha’s grip loosened completely, her chest stilling with the last breath she ever took.

Time seemed to have frozen, as if they weren’t in the middle of a battle anymore. It was a picture of deadly calm amongst the raging chaos, a still coldness in the middle of the fire scorching up the land. A few moments lost in the endless flow in time, to give them a chance to savor their last moment together.

Freddie hung her head, tears streaming down her face. Jane wrapped her in her arms, just holding her, not saying a word. That wasn’t much to say: Tabitha was gone. She died while helping them, defending not just her own people, but the very same Kingdom that chased them away constantly. She was brave, a powerful leader, who died with as much grace as she could, handing her status over to Freddie, offering her the opportunity to decide what she wants her to do with it. Despite her gruesome injury, her death was near painless, calm- a true Queen, closing her eyes forever.

Freddie finally returned from the shock, drawing a shaky breath. They needed to carry on. They had a job to finish, even Tabitha said as much. She stood on slightly shaky legs, Jane supporting her with an arm around her waist. She took one last look at Tabitha- looking like she was just sleeping peacefully-, before she glanced at her friends. They both stood in shock, silently weeping.

‘’Phoebe, Jenny.” Freddie spoke, her voice surprisingly steady. ‘’I need you to take Tabitha back to the Freedom Fighters. They deserve to say goodbye to her.”

‘’Sure.” Jenny promised, voice gravely from the tears. Phoebe nodded, unable to speak just yet.

‘’Be careful.” Jane added softly, helping her friends secure Tabitha’s body on the back of her horse, careful not to dislodge her. Phoebe and Jenny got back onto their own horses, enveloping Tabitha between them, and then they took off, taking her away.

Jane took Freddie’s hand into hers, giving it a squeeze. Neither of them knew what to say now: Tabitha appeared like a vision, and just as suddenly, she was gone forever. They weren’t prepared for that.

Instead, they did what they knew they had to, and the grief and the pain just fueled them on even more: they got back on their horses and took off to find Paul.

\--

The world around them seemed to have turned into a wasteland: there were barely any more soldiers left standing. Freddie could see some of the villagers and the Freedom Fighters, but they were slowly decreasing in numbers, too. It was the picture of absolute destruction, horrifying bloodshed. A few ravens already descended to peck from the corpses, the smell of death lingering across the battlefield.  
Not seeing King Bomi amongst the people standing could have meant only one thing, but Freddie wasn’t yet able to comprehend it. If losing Tabitha caused her terrible pain, then the hypothetical death of her own father was just paralyzing. Freddie hoped she was wrong, but right now, it was hard to stay hopeful, when everyone around them was dead.

It felt like they rode for endless hours, moving over the countless dead bodies, dodging a few more swords that tiredly swung at them, a few more soldiers whose fighting spirit didn’t die away completely. They stopped their horses abruptly, making them come to a sudden halt as they noticed a figure in black armor, making his way through the pile of bodies. He kicked them out of his way, Crandalholme and Rhye soldiers alike, muttering under his breath like a maniac.

Freddie and Jane would have recognized him everywhere, even in pitch dark.

They slipped off their horses, slowly approaching the figure. Sticking close to each other, they moved silently, trying to turn the element of surprise to their advantage.

It didn’t work, as Paul suddenly whipped around, glaring at them with bloodshot eyes. His helmet was cracked, revealing half of his face, a distorted, angry creature snarling back at them, consumed by rage.

‘’Look at you, you two midgets.” Paul croaked, letting out raspy, hysterical laugh. ‘’Advancing on a lone enemy from behind, in pairs? Have you learned nothing of the art of war?”

He didn’t give time for Freddie and Jane to answer, suddenly charging on them with his sword raised above his head, swinging at them. Jane dodged his sword with her own, knees buckling under the sheer force of his attack. Paul was a very skilled soldier, that much was obvious. Jane had to take on different knights with different sets of skills on the battlefield, but none of them compared to Paul. Even through the chaotic rage that fogged his exhausted brain, he still moved expertly, catching Jane across the arm. He aimed at the cracks on her armor, the vulnerable pieces, managing to draw blood and causing her to hiss in pain.

Seeing her wife getting injured, Freddie screamed, hurling herself at Paul and hitting him in the face with the hilt of her sword. Paul howled in pain- a loud crack told Jane he had either his nose, or his jaw broken.

She took advantage of him stumbling back in pain, drawing her sword at him again. Paul dodged in the very last second, his strength once again stunning Jane. He was injured, clearly tired, and yet, he was taking on the both of them too easily.

Freddie tried to swing at him from behind, but Paul whipped around quickly, kicking her in the stomach with his heavy boot. Freddie stumbled back, coughing. Paul raised his sword above his head again to try and cut her, but Jane jumped in and cut him across the arm, paying him the same treatment. Paul yelled out, then hit Jane with the blunt end of his sword in the ribs. Searing pain shot through Jane’s side, and she stumbled, vision swimming. She couldn’t afford to be in pain right now- she had to keep fighting.

She scrambled back onto shaky legs, eyes wide with panic as she saw Freddie charging at Paul again, determination and fury ushering her on. The blades of their swords swished against one another with a sharp metallic sound. Freddie stood in a wide stance, like Kareem showed her, placing most of her weight on her leg to provide a stabile core for her defence. She wasn’t lying when she said she was a quick learner: she was clearly a little uncertain, and buckling a lot beneath the weight of her armor and weapons, but she restored every information Kareem taught her, and could use them to her advantage.

She held her ground, keeping Paul’s sword away from her face. Her arms were getting tired quickly, but she couldn’t allow herself to give up. She ignored the searing ache in her forearm and shoulders, continuing to push back.

‘’First battle?” Paul grinned, albeit it resembled more of a snarl. ‘’No technique, but a lot of rage. You should be more careful of who you’re advancing on, son.”

He leaned forward, pushing down on Freddie’s sword. Freddie’s body bent back painfully, legs shaking and ready to give out from under her. Paul was testing her, teasing, playing his cruel games as usual. He wanted to tire Freddie out, until she couldn’t fight back anymore.

Jane didn’t let him have the chance, and swung at him from behind, catching him across his shoulder blade. Paul yelled, momentarily abandoning his powerplay with Freddie to swing at Jane, pushing her back. Freddie used the opportunity to kick at him, using her legs while the strength was still yet to return to her arms.

‘’Why the desperation, fellows?” Paul yelled, cutting at Jane again, catching her other arm. Jane screamed in pain. The cuts weren’t deep, but hurt enough to weaken her arms- she needed those to wield her sword, and Paul tried to take that away from her, tried to render her helpless. He knew what he was doing.

‘’Rhye has already lost this battle!” Paul’s voice had that manic edge again, swinging his sword over Freddie’s head. She nearly couldn’t duck away in time.

‘’Your King is dead!”

That made Freddie falter. She suspected it, as she had lost sight of Bomi after he was last seen dueling with Paul. But hearing the words out loud, from Paul’s mouth, certified what she was afraid of. Her father was dead, and Paul killed him.

Paul noticed her hesitation, his grin widening as he took a few cautious steps forwards her, taunting, mocking the shock and pain of his opponent.

‘’That’s right.” He crooned, as if he was talking to a small child, or a frightened animal, voice dripping with condescension. ‘’Cut his leg right off, and then left him to the mercy of my men. Do you know, what might happen to someone who loses their ability to properly fight, boy? They become helpless. They bleed out on the battlefield, slowly and painfully, withering away in disgrace. That is what Bomi got after betraying me!”

Freddie finally snapped out of her shock, throwing herself at Paul with so much fervor, it caught even Jane off-guard. Paul stumbled back, trying to deflect the sudden attack, but Freddie was relentless, cutting him everywhere she could reach.

Jane took him from the other side, not caring whether she was catching Paul with the sharp end of her sword, or the hilt. She was cutting and hitting him, pushing him back. With her strength combined with Freddie’s, both of them moving in synch, they finally overtook Paul. If he cut at Freddie, Jane was quick to give it back to him, causing him to whip around between them helplessly. He was strong, way too much- but now that Jane and Freddie worked so well together, in perfect harmony instead of the frantic flailing around they advanced at him with in the beginning, he was quickly losing his strength. He managed a few cuts, a few injuries to his opponents, but even the most powerful ones get tired after a while. Freddie and Jane didn’t give him a single second of break: they kept attacking him, constantly, arms never halting, and Paul couldn’t find a crack on their defense anymore. He was overpowered, body riddled with deep wounds and exhaustion, losing the fight he claimed he has already won.

He tried one last effort by cutting between Freddie and Jane, trying to separate the shield they formed with their own bodies, but that only resulted in the two girls blocking his charge easily, hitting his sword back with their own and sending it flying from his arms.

He staggered back, hands held up in defense. He looked beaten down, pain and fear obvious in his eyes- the same suffering he liked to cause to other people. But nor Jane, nor Freddie couldn’t have it in them to spare his life. The only way to get rid of him, for good, was to wipe him out of this world.

They approached him slowly, swords pointed at him. Paul wheezed, his breath shallow and pained.

‘’You two…” he gurgled, eyes swimming with madness, ‘’fight like a bunch of girls.”

Jane saw Freddie raise a hand from the corner of her eyes, reaching for her helmet. Jane couldn’t help but grin: this was the ultimate humiliation, the final blow, to let Paul see who ended his life: two girls, the same people he nearly broke, but in the end, couldn’t manage. He was defeated by these two girls, and that would be the last thought on his dying conscience. 

Jane pulled off her helmet the same time Freddie did, satisfaction flooding her chest when she saw the sheer shock on Paul’s face. He shook his head, muttering under his breath. He didn’t want to believe this, denying his defeat with his final breaths.

But this was his painful reality, and even though he deserved much worse, that was at least somewhat of a torture for him, to realize he could never achieve what he wanted: he could never make Freddie his, and he could never destroy them.

They stood before him, staring into the eyes of the snake one last time.

‘’You were wrong, Paul.” Freddie said, voice strong and steady. ‘’You don’t always get what you want. But you can get what you deserve.”

She nodded at Jane, and she immediately understood, without a single word- they moved forward, and sunk their swords into Paul’s chest, causing him to let out a horrifying combination of a gasp and a groan, eyes rolling back in his head. From the corner of her eyes, Jane saw his hand move, clawing out at Freddie as one last desperate attempt, before he fell back on the ground, his lifeless body sprawling out with a thud.

Jane never knew it was able to feel that much relief, so much that her eyes watered, and her heart nearly burst out of her chest. He was gone- Paul was dead. He will never cause more suffering to his people, he will never hurt Freddie ever again, he could never ruin their happiness. He was dead, and with him, all the pain and sorrow died away.

‘’We did it, Freddie!” Jane exclaimed, eyes blurry with tears. ‘’We did it!”

Instead of jumping into her arms, Freddie hunched over, face ashen and arms wrapped around her middle. The relief inside Jane was immediately replaced with terror as she noticed the pain in her wife’s eyes, her body shaking.

‘’Freddie…?” Her voice died when Freddie pulled her hand back from her stomach, away from the crack in her armor. Her glove was soaked in blood, and so was her torso, blood seeping steadily from a wide gash, eerily similar to the same wound Tabitha received.

‘’No!” Jane screamed, catching Freddie in her arms before she fell to the ground. Her wife was breathing heavily, eyelids fluttering shut as she grasped for Jane’s hand, body convulsing in pain.

‘’No, no, no, Freddie…” Jane whimpered, covering the wound with her hand, desperately trying to stop the blood from flowing. Freddie’s head lolled against her chest, her breaths shallow and wheezy.

Through the tears, Jane noticed the small dagger in Paul’s hand, gripped in his cold, dead fingers. With his literal last breath, he hurt Freddie one last time. He couldn’t accept his defeat, not that easily- and so he destroyed the both of them with one single stab.

Jane held Freddie close, and she let out a loud, painful sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expect to be yelled at.


	51. Back To The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to see how everyone is coping after the battle!

The castle was bustling with people like a busy beehive; it was near impossible to take a step without knocking into someone. There was always a large staff around, with many maidens and servants, the upstanding members of the King’s council, but right now, even the impressive castle was a little crowded, swimming with familiar and unfamiliar faces, the Freedom Fighters, survivors from the village, the knights whose injuries needed tending to after the battle.

Rhye, at last, had won the battle. The King of Crandalholme was dead, and the remaining soldiers eventually gave up the fight, surrendering to their enemies. Rhye has survived- the tyrant didn’t manage to put his hands over the beautiful Kingdom. They were still standing, if a little beaten down.

Many soldiers and civilians had lost their lives in the battle, many of them severely injured. It was a massacre out there, on the battlefield, and even though Rhye won, the Kingdom will surely carry the burden of what happened for many years to come.

They weren’t celebrating with a loud feast. There was a dark gloom lingering over the people of the castle, worrying about their severely injured King. Everyone thought Bomi lost his life in the battle, but when it was time to collect the dead- and Bomi’s body with it-, he stirred, breathing heavily. There was still life in him, albeit very weak; he lost one of his legs, and a lot of blood with it, but he survived. Now, he was laying in bed, trying to recover while the doctors of the castle, and the Freedom Fighters worked together with their different, but all the same useful medical skills to keep him alive.

The King wasn’t the only one, whom the people of the Kingdom needed worrying over.

His daughter, the stubborn Princess who dressed in armor and rode into battle without any combatant skills, hasn’t waken up since Paul stabbed her in the stomach. She was alive- she was breathing, but the fever was taking her under, squeezing her in a deadly grip and not allowing her to climb back to the light.

Jane thought they were going to suffer repercussions for what they did: they should have stayed inside the safe walls of the castle, instead of throwing themselves into a desperate fight with an enemy that was nearly impossible to defeat. They foolishly endangered themselves and the rest of the soldiers. Yet, after the initial shock of discovering that it was four women under the heavy armors, that it was Princess Freddie and her peasant-turned-handmaiden, that killed the cruel King Paul, no one paid their crime much mind. Everyone was rather focused on keeping the King and his daughter alive: what was a few reckless girls compared to dying?

Not like Jane accepted it. She was never going to accept losing Freddie: it was simply impossible, the idea of a life without her one, true love. Her heart shattered when she was sent away, back to her old village, thinking she might never see Freddie again- but she pushed through, came back, held her Princess in her arms again. She could defeat Kings and their unjust orders, but she didn’t know how to stop death from taking her beloved away.

She knew that if Freddie would be gone, there was no reason for her to live on: she didn’t want to exist if Freddie won’t be there. There would be no reason to wake up in the morning without having a warm cheek pressed against her chest, no reason to sleep without hearing those quiet little sounds Freddie often made in her sleep; there would be no reason to breathe anymore. Without Freddie, there was no life.

Jane squeezed her hand gently, rubbing her thumb over the clammy skin. Freddie was so brave, risking her life on that day to try and ensure a better future for all of them. She had the kindest soul in the whole world, and yet, God paid her kindness by pushing her to the brink of death. Jane wanted to shake her fist at the sky, yell out in frustration, curse God for ending their story this way. How could He do that, after he caused them so much pain already? Where was their peace, at last? Did they really not deserve an ounce of happiness, because of who they were? Were they really sinners, like everyone claimed, because they loved one another? Was this God’s punishment, tearing them apart in such a cruel way?

Jane sighed, hanging her head. She was by Freddie’s side constantly, refusing to leave her: she stayed in the room when the doctors examined her, when the Freedom Fighters brought herbs for her wound. They just lost their leader, burnt Tabitha in the yard in a Freedom Fighter funeral, but they weren’t broken. They worked without rest, to help Freddie and Bomi and the rest of the injured, and their strength once again astounded Jane.

Jer, surprisingly, didn’t send her out of the room, even though they made the deal that Jane wouldn’t be alone with Freddie. She stood by, watching a little awkwardly as Jane caressed Freddie’s hand, but she didn’t disturb them. She came in to pray for her daughter silently, before she left to do the same for her husband.

Kareem visited a lot, too. He felt guilty, for allowing his sister to fight with them; Jane assured him with a sad little smile, that Freddie would have done it anyway. She wasn’t the type to ask for permission. Her injury wasn’t Kareem’s fault: Freddie was determined to take down Paul, and she wasn’t afraid to put her own life at risk to do so.

Phoebe and Jenny sat with Jane a lot, to comfort and distract her from the pain and the fear, and to see how their best friend was doing. They helped feed the cats, that were yowling and hissing in distress constantly, hovering by Freddie anxiously. Jane was glad to see them. After they separated on the battlefield, she didn’t know what happened to her friends: she couldn’t handle losing Tabitha, Freddie, and them, too. It would have been too much pain to handle. But both Phoebe and Jenny were fine: they had a few scars, both of them limping a bit, but at least they were alright.

What Jane didn’t expect, was to see her own family in the castle. Turns out, her parents and her oldest brothers joined the fight from the village, and luckily, they all survived. Jane didn’t quite know how to feel when she faced them again, the people that sold her, the ones Jane decided to cut ties with for good, giving them a piece of her mind and leaving them. She expected to be scolded for leaving, for being disobedient: instead, she was pulled into a silent hug. There was no need for words, and her family was never particularly good with those, anyway. That hug contained everything to be said: it was the closest thing to an apology, a sort of acceptance that Jane could have, and she was content with it. She knew her parents would never fully accept her the way she was, and she had no intention to go home with them, but it did settle her soul a bit.

Everything seemed to settle into place, except, it wasn’t, really. Paul was gone. Now, he really was gone, there was no way he would ever crawl back from the depths of Hell he sure went to, to hurt them again. They removed him from their lives, permanently. Everything should be perfect now. She should be with Freddie, they should celebrate by kissing and hugging, enjoying their relative freedom. Instead, she sat on the side of her bed, praying for her survival.

She closed her eyes, resting her cheek on the intertwined hands. She allowed a few tears to fall, quietly mourning the life they could have had, one that was cruelly cut by Paul, who, even through his own death, still managed to take his ugly revenge.

The little squeeze was so light, Jane barely felt it; a gentle brush of fingers against her own, a weak grasp. She opened her eyes again to see Freddie’s fingers weakly curling against her own. Her heart gave a painfully hopeful jolt when she noticed Freddie’s eyes were open, glassy and hazed, but looking right at her.

‘’Freddie?” She whispered, throat tight around the hot tears. Her hand shook around Freddie’s, relief washing through her in such violent waves, she felt like she would fall apart with them any minute now. Freddie blinked slowly, lashes fluttering as her eyes adjusted to the light.

‘’My love, can you hear me?” Jane asked, a little louder, leaning closer to her wife. She let out a relieved sigh when Freddie’s lips curled into the tiniest smile.

‘’Yes.” Freddie’s voice was weak and hoarse, but it was still the most beautiful sound Jane has ever heard: she was so close to losing her only light, threatened to be swallowed by the eternal darkness that was the premise of a world without her Freddie, but she was alive, her beautiful eyes open, her chest rising and falling with easier breaths.

‘’I thought I would lose you.” Jane whispered, tears streaming down her face. She kissed each of Freddie’s knuckles, her wrist, the entire length of her arm, before she leaned in to pepper kisses all over her face, her lips; she wanted to savor every little moment, reveling in still having her wife in her arms.

‘’I’m here.” Freddie whispered, raising a shaky hand to cup Jane’s face. She wiped tears away with her thumb, eyes shining with their usual spark, as if she didn’t just escape the maws of death.

‘’Paul’s dead.” She whispered, shaking her head slightly, as if she couldn’t believe it. ‘’He’s gone, we killed him.”

‘’Yes.” Jane confirmed, carding her fingers through Freddie’s tangled hair. ‘’He can’t hurt us anymore.”

Freddie smiled, eyes filling with tears. Her body shivered, and she let out a choked up sob, her grip on Jane tightening. All the pain and stress of the past months flooded out, relief pouring out of her with every tear. Jane held her, careful of the dressings on her wound, shushing her softly. Her own eyes kept flowing tears relentlessly. It was so unbelievable, that they survived all that life threw at them, that there was no more of that pain. There was no more Paul: they were finally, finally free.

‘’You father’s alive.” Jane said after they both calmed down a bit, and Freddie gasped, eyes wide. Jane nodded with a small smile, gently rubbing their noses together.

‘’He has really bad injuries, but he is alive. The Freedom Fighters are taking care of him, just like they took care of you.”

Freddie hummed softly. Her eyebrows knitted together as she fell deeply in thought, mulling something over in her head. Jane was somehow certain of what she was thinking about.

‘’Tabitha offered me to be their leader,” Freddie whispered eventually, gaze shifting at the name painfully, before she pulled herself together again. ‘’That is what she offered me on the battlefield, wasn’t it?”

‘’I think so, yes.” Jane replied, remembering her words.

A Queen without a throne. It is your choice.

It did make so much sense, didn’t it? They loved being there with the Freedom Fighters. They felt right at home with them. It was a place without judgement, without hate, where they could be truly free and happy. And Freddie was destined to be a leader, that much was obvious- but she wouldn’t be able to rule a country on her own terms, and it seemed like she didn’t really want that, either. But she could take care of those in need, and had her heart at the right place, just like a true Queen. Who said that you can only be one with a crown on your head?

‘’Do you want to go back?” Jane asked. She ran her thumb over Freddie’s cheekbone, gently caressing the soft skin. Freddie leaned into the touch, eyes closed. For a fleeting moment, Jane was worried she would lose her conscience, but then she spoke again.

‘’I would love that.” She whispered, voice light and dreamy. She smiled, turning her face to kiss Jane’s palm. ‘’It’s where we got married. Phoebe and Jenny have their children there. I feel like I belong with them.”

‘’So do I.” Jane admitted with a soft smile. She only had fond memories of being there: the Freedom Fighters’ openness, acceptance and kindness, even after they found out Freddie was the daughter of their enemy; how they took care of Jane’s injuries, how they patiently told them about their own traditions; how vastly different, how much better that world was. She remembered the wedding, the celebration, the sheer joy. How could she not long to be at a place, where she could love Freddie without laws and judgement keeping them apart? Where it didn’t matter they were both women, and of different social status?

‘’And I’m sure Phoebe and Jenny would love to go back, too.” Jane added. Freddie smiled, rolling her eyes fondly.

‘’Oh, those two. They were daydreaming about running away since we were little. And I know, how much it means to Jenny, to take care of those abandoned children. I know they would want to go back.”

‘’Are we?” Jane asked, tucking a piece of hair behind Freddie’s ear. ‘’Going back, I mean?”

Freddie gazed into the distance, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. Jane knew she wasn’t torn up over leaving: her heart knew exactly, where she belonged. That was something else on her mind, an unfinished business to take care of.

‘’I want to talk to my father first.” Freddie ended up saying, and Jane nodded.

‘’Of course. But you both need to rest, alright? You need to get stronger.”

‘’I will.” Freddie replied, her eyes softening as she gazed up at Jane. That look was always the same, from the first time she spotted Jane kneeling before her parents, up until now. She never lost that soft, dreamy gaze when she looked at Jane, and Jane felt truly honored to be on the receiving end of such affection, her own eyes mirroring the exact same look when she looked back at her wife.

‘’I will be strong, knowing you and I can be together.” Freddie whispered, tangling her hand in Jane’s short hair to pull her in. Jane obeyed, leaning to press their lips together, savoring the sweetness and the warmth of Freddie’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of felt like the case with Jane's family was a little bit of an unfinished business, so I gave them a proper ending that wasn't so angsty.


	52. Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie has a few things to say to her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe it's almost the end! I have to admit, I'm stretching the ending out a bit, because I have a hard time letting go- but at the same time, I really needed to give the Freddie-Bomi relationship a sort of closure!

With the combined help of the castle’s doctors and the Freedom Fighters’ healing herbs, Freddie was back on her feet in about a week- she moved slowly, carefully, making sure not to tear up her wound, but she wasn’t bed-bound anymore. She was grateful to live: she got so close to the verge of death, a light breeze would have pushed her right over into the awaiting arms of doom. Strangely enough, when she thought about nearly dying, the main source of her fear wasn’t the fact that she wouldn’t exist anymore: it was the fear of leaving so much behind. Her wife, her friends, a future that she has gotten a sweet glimpse of. There was so much to live, so much to work for.

And there was so much she wanted to say to her father; now that she knew both her and Bomi were alive, it really was time she talked to him. It was one last thing to take care of, before she made her final decision.

Freddie had a tender hand over her stomach, cradling the wound. It was one last reminder of what a monster Paul was: as soon as it healed, she will get rid of all the terrible memories. He would be nothing more than a hazy, blurry figure of the past: a dragon that was once powerful and threatening, but now was only ashes, withering away inside the minds of his former victims. He tried to tear them down, so many times. He reached back from inside the mauls of death, and sunk his dagger into Freddie’s body, trying to drag her with him- but he has lost the game, once and for all. There was no more Paul anymore. He couldn’t defeat Freddie, Jane, and their friends: he might have been crafty and smart, powerful and a skilled combatant, but the same people he labeled weak all his life, were always a thousand times stronger than him. They will live on to make a better life for themselves, and he will be consumed by the same hellfire he wished upon those who dared defy him.

But there were things to be done, even if the dragon was already slayed, and Freddie wouldn’t be able to move until she took care of those.

She took the last few steps to her father’s chambers, nodding politely at the guards. They lowered their swords and bowed quickly, before they opened the door for her. They watched as Freddie limped inside, then closed the door to give them privacy.

Bomi, for what it was worth, looked much better than the last time Freddie saw him, pale and soaked in sweat from the fever. His face was still a little ashen, eyes sunken in, but he seemed much more alert, even smiling faintly when he spotted Freddie by his bedside. The Freedom Fighters did wonders on him: just like they fixed Jane’s nose in a heartbeat back at the tavern, they effectively dragged Bomi back from the brink of death. Even the doctors in the castle were astounded by the nomads’ skills: even they couldn’t come up with a solution as quickly as the Freedom Fighters did.

Freddie felt sorry for her father. Bomi did many questionable things throughout his life: he wasn’t always the best King, the best father. He was stubborn, and yet easily manipulated: he had a narrow view on the world around him, and he was much too strict, often refusing to listen to his heart even when it would have clearly been the right choice. He was stuck in one place, and wouldn’t budge, which is exactly why he got where he was right now, severely injured and humiliated. Had he just listened to his daughter, had he accepted other points of view and not follow Paul, a mere stranger blindly, that would have been avoidable. But Freddie had no anger in her heart for him anymore: Bomi made his mistakes, and now he was greatly suffering to atone for them. God assigned him quite a lesson- why would Freddie need to punish him, too?

She didn’t come here to lecture him, to yell at him about how unfair he was. She came here to talk, daughter to father, to lay her heart out bare, and give him the choice to do the same. If their paths would part, Freddie wanted it to happen in peace and serenity.

‘’Fareeda,” Bomi croaked, his voice weak. He still needed plenty of rest, but he was regaining his strength, day by day. Freddie gave him a small smile, lowering herself onto the edge of his bed carefully. She reached for his hand, giving it a light squeeze. That hand, that was always so strong, had such a weak grip now, vulnerable and dependent- the way Freddie often felt, when the people around her took her choice away.

‘’How are you feeling, Father?” Freddie asked softly. Bomi gave a weak chuckle, tilting his head back against the many pillows that were used to support his upper body.

‘’Exhausted, but alive.” Bomi admitted. His eyes traced the heavy quilt that covered him. Freddie followed his gaze, feeling her heart clench with pain and sympathy. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what it must have felt like, to lose two of your limbs, to be so utterly ruined. To her surprise, Bomi wasn’t hysterical: he accepted his fate, with a quiet grace, gloomy but brave.

‘’You know, Fareeda,” he continued quietly, ‘’when I heard what you and your friends did, I was furious. I thought, my God, what a foolish idea! How could you risk your lives like that? You are women, you don’t belong on the battlefield.”

Freddie opened her mouth to protest, but Bomi didn’t let her.

‘’But then I realized,” he said, in the company of a surprisingly fond smile, ‘’Paul might have survived, if you and your maiden weren’t there. Crandalholme might have won the war, and Rhye would be now in flames. He would have taken over our Kingdom, hurt my family. You did a reckless thing, Fareeda, but in the end, I think it might have been the right thing. God knows, maybe I wouldn’t be alive right now, if you didn’t follow through with your plan. I have to thank you.”

Freddie blinked at him. She didn’t expect Bomi, of all people, to ever thank her for anything- but then again, maybe his close encounter with death made him realize many things. And Freddie could definitely try and touch that side of him, to wake that suddenly sensitized part and make him open his eyes fully. It was why she came here today, after all.

‘’Jane really is brave.” Freddie said, carefully scanning her father’s reactions, eyes glued to his face. ‘’Braver than most knights. Even though she is just a woman, and a maiden.”

Bomi’s gaze shifted slightly. Freddie took a deep breath, and continued:

‘’Father, I know you usually don’t care about what I have to say, but right now, I’m asking you to listen. To listen, and try to understand what I mean. Can you do that for me? Just this once?”

Silence. Freddie stared into his eyes deeply. She wouldn’t let him get away: she was more than willing to sit here for days, until Bomi gave in.

Eventually, he nodded, a wary little thing, allowing Freddie to continue.

‘’You have seen that battle,” Freddie spoke, ‘’we were losing. Paul would have defeated all of us, but then- then the people from the villages, and the Freedom Fighters came. The same people you always thought so little of. You taxed the peasants until they broke under the heavy burdens of your laws, and yet, they came to help you, the same King who drained them from every last coin.”

‘’They are my subjects,” Bomi tried, ‘’they are supposed to serve this country…”

‘’It wasn’t like that, and you know that, too.” Freddie cut him off. Bomi closed his mouth, blinking in surprise, but he let Freddie continue.

‘’It wasn’t their war. This was Paul’s petty revenge on you- they could have easily stayed out of it, but they didn’t. They came, because they wanted to help and protect you. You always chased the Freedom Fighters away. You called them lunatics, you claimed they corrupt everyone, that their beliefs are dirty- they have every right to hate you, too, but they came to help. They helped turn the tide. What would have happened, if they had as much hatred in their hearts, as you do for them? They would have stayed put, and let you die on that battlefield. The people tending to your wounds? Keeping you and your soldiers alive? They are the Freedom Fighters, too. The same people that accepted me the way I am, even when you didn’t.”

Saying it out loud was like a giant rock falling off her shoulders, the weight easing- she remembered Jane doing the same, giving her parents a piece of mind, standing up for herself and for the people she loved. Jane was one of the bravest people Freddie knew: a constant inspiration, someone to be proud of. She thought about her, about how she bade goodbye to the people that didn’t care about her, even if it hurt, how she made her amends with them without compromising. She was what Freddie thought of, to keep her steady through her confession.

‘’You think you are above everyone else, because of your royal blood- but does it really matter, Father? Jane, just a peasant, as you said, killed your enemy. Phoebe and Jenny, two mere maidens, fought in that battle like the most skilled of your men. I, a weak, silly girl, took on the Crandalholme army. The villagers, the Freedom Fighters, the people you mock and ridicule, showed you just how selfless they are. Does it really matter, who we are, what we are? We all have bravery in our hearts. We just have to be allowed to be free.”

She waited a for moments, carefully inspecting Bomi’s face.

‘’I thought about this a lot,” her voice faltered for a second. Then, she thought of Jane’s face, and she steadied herself again. ‘’I mulled this over, and I realized, I’m never going to be free here. There’s a place where I belong, and I have to be there.”

Bomi shook his head, muttering under his breath. He refused to look at Freddie, too caught up in his own head.

‘’No, that’s ridiculous.” He murmured, eyes dark, ‘’you can’t leave again. You can’t run away, Fareeda!”

‘’But here’s the thing, Father,” Freddie continued without a pause, ‘’I’m not running away. This is not an escape: this is me, taking a chance at happiness. I know how the world works: in the past few months, I’ve seen exactly, just how it’s not suited to girls like me, and no matter how much I want to change it, I can’t. Because I don’t have that power, not me, alone. I could be a Queen, but married to a King conveniently, who would have all the power. I could never have the chance to rule on my own terms. A woman is not taken seriously, and unless the world turns inside out tomorrow, that won’t change for many more years to come. And as much as it hurts, I’ve made my peace with it.”

She closed her eyes, a faint smile playing on her lips.

‘’Now that I think of it, I’m not sure if I ever, truly wanted to be a Queen. With a title like that, inherently comes the idea that you are above everyone else. And I want everyone to be equals. I want everyone to have a fair chance. A leader should never abuse the trust of their people: they should help them thrive.”

‘’But…”

‘’The Freedom Fighters know this. In their world, there’s equality. You know why they call themselves the Freedom Fighters? Exactly because they fight to ensure that freedom, that peace for everyone. Not with violence, riots and weapons, but with love and understanding. They make small steps, so one day, their voices will reach those in power, those who are capable of making bigger steps.”

She looked at Bomi meaningfully. She saw the sparks of understanding in his eyes, but not the acceptance, not yet.

‘’I love Jane.” She said softly. Bomi flinched and bit his lip, but Freddie carried on. ‘’I am in love with her. And this world, these laws tell me that this is a sin. For now, at least. Maybe one day you will wake up and realize, how wrong you all were, and accept everyone on the way they are. I know that day won’t come any time soon, and I refuse to wait. If this world won’t accept me, I will go to a place that will.”

‘’You’re speaking of the impossible,” Bomi said, ‘’that will always be a sin. I can’t…Fareeda, it is just not right. It cannot change, that is the law of God. You have to marry a man, not a woman. We can’t change that!”

‘’I figured you would say that.” Freddie said, in the company of a sad little smile. ‘’And I don’t blame you for this, because you don’t know any better. Because you don’t know what it’s like, to love someone who’s forbidden. This world is full of high walls and narrow tunnels, and it’s hard to see outside of it. This world serves you, and other people in power. It must be scary to see those walls crumbling, because then your power would falter. I am not asking you to change your laws, because you won’t. Kareem will. Kareem, and the other Kings and one day Queens as well, that will change them. Because as time goes by, the world will change. There will be people that will think differently, that will use their power for good. The small people, people like the Freedom Fighters, will keep working to achieve their rights- we will build our future, starting from the bottom and slowly make our way over to the top. Life will not be any better for me, if I stay here and watch my life go by. I’m going to go after it, and grab it by neck. I can only do that if I live my life the way I want.”

She squeezed her father’s hand a little tighter, her smile softening. She wasn’t scolding him, like she promised herself: she merely sketched out a brighter future, something to look at, something to consider.

‘’That is why I will have to leave, and be with the Freedom Fighters. I belong with them, not with you, not here. Kareem will be a fantastic King one day, but before he gets to the throne, you will need to think about how you can work to lay a ground down for those changes to be built on.”

‘’And how do I do that?” Bomi questioned. He couldn’t accept it, not yet: he couldn’t let go of those notions that steadied his power all his life, and Freddie knew that. He couldn’t be that change, but now he listened, not actively fighting against it anymore. That was already a win in Freddie’s eyes.

‘’Less taxes on the poor, and stop exiling people whose beliefs you don’t agree with.” Freddie replied. ‘’Be the justice they need. They helped you: are you gonna repay them by continuing to ruin their lives?”

Bomi was silent. Freddie expected him to not reply: she didn’t even know if this conversation was even worth it. But she gave it a try, and that was the most she could do right now. This was another battle, a smaller one. It was completely up to Bomi to decide whether he will take the advice of his daughter, or won’t. Freddie knew she could have a peace of heart now that she told him all that, that she at least could try and make him understand.

She stood slowly, letting go of her father’s hand. Bomi watched her, silently, regarding her as if for the first time. His eyes followed Freddie as she moved to the door. Freddie’s hand was already on the handle, when he spoke again:

‘’Thank you, for telling me what’s on your mind.” He said. Then, so quietly that Freddie barely heard it, he added:

‘’Freddie.”

Freddie smiled, nodding at him before exiting the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided on a slightly more realistic ending, after all. This is still the medieval ages- unfortunately, things cannot change in the snap of a finger, and Bomi -even though he is more willing to listen now- won't do a complete 180 turn. I hope I can still manage to give you all a satisfying ending!


	53. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to leave some things behind in order to achieve their dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I stalling? Totally. I really enjoyed writing this fic, and it's pretty hard to leave it behind- so I ended up cutting the ''finale" into two parts. So, there will be an epilogue coming in a few days, hopefully!

It was strange, even for Jane. In the past few months, she had gotten used to this life; she may have never been quite able to call the castle her home- there were way too many spectacles preventing her from that-, but it was a steady constant, something she could rely on. When she wasn’t running for her life, of course.

She could only imagine how absolutely weird could it be for Freddie, for someone who was actually born between those walls, who lived all her life in the castle, elevated to such a high social status by blood. Freddie didn’t belong there either, not any more than Jane did, but it was still something she was used to, a sure thing in the endless chaos of her life. Arranged marriages, dismissed opinions and discrimination aside, the castle was always there: the safe haven of her chambers, with silk and fur and sunlight pouring in through the shiny glass, her spoiled cats purring by her feet. The familiar faces, the good meals, the luxury. Jane was certain Freddie wouldn’t change her mind: she made her final decision, the best choice she could have made, but Jane expected her to stall some more, to be overcome by sorrow upon leaving.

Once again, Freddie surprised her with her incredible strength.

Head held high, no tears, just a genuine warm smile. Not mourning what she lost, but excitedly awaiting what was to come.

They didn’t make Freddie’s leaving into news: Bomi wanted to avoid the hassle of explaining where his daughter went off to. If someone will ask- because surely the folks will start to wonder how and why the Princess disappeared-, Bomi would just tell them it was for the best. A much cryptid thing to say, and Jane wondered how many people will going to think Freddie died, or was exiled. But that was not Freddie’s trouble anymore; starting with this day, she ceased to be a Princess. Her title would dissolve, and she would become a commoner much like Jane, the faint memory of a rich heir of the Kingdom. And Freddie was basking in it, not an ounce of grief over depriving herself of the finer things in life, because she knew that money and power wasn’t everything. There were much more important things waiting for her outside of the walls of the castle, and she couldn’t wait to experience them all.

Jane stood by the mirror, in need of some thorough cleaning in the maidens’ chambers. She stared at her reflection, at the peasant girl, the laughing stock of Skibbestones, the clumsy handmaiden. She stared at the criminal, the outcast. She looked deeply into the eyes of the woman who owned Freddie’s heart- the tender lover, the loyal wife. She looked at the brave knight she often wished to be, when she saw Freddie suffering, when she didn’t know how to help. Back then, she just wanted to be someone worthy, someone to be proud of. Not bringing shame to her family, not ruining things. And she achieved that; she became exactly the person she wanted to be- or, maybe she always was that worthy heroine of her own story. She just needed people that wouldn’t diminish her, that accepted her with open arms and loved her for exactly who she was. She found that in Freddie, in her friends, the Freedom Fighters. Jane was not someone to be ashamed of, the ugly maiden that looked like a man, the unholy demon that seduced and corrupted the Princess. She rose above the odds. She was a survivor, a fighter.

A face appeared behind her in the mirror, smiling at her almost shyly. Jane turned around, a hint of amusement in her eyes.

‘’Your Majesty?”

Jer shifted on her feet, looking horribly awkward. She literally never went down to the maidens’ chambers before, never wanting to sink to their level. She looked terribly out of place, nervously looking around herself and mindful not to touch anything. The rest of the servants blinked at her with bewilderment on their faces.

‘’I wanted to talk to you.” Jer said. There was something in her voice that almost resembled warmth, and to Jane’s biggest surprise, there was a small smile tugging at her lips.

‘’I feel like I never properly apologized to you. I misjudged you, Jane. You are a young woman worthy of respect.”

Jane’s jaw all but dropped. She knew she must have looked like a gaping fish, but Jer just continued smiling. There was an embarrassed, awkward aura around her, not sure how to put her thoughts into words. It must have been hard for her to admit she was wrong, a little humiliating to apologize to a servant. But even if Jer had her own preconceptions, there was room for growth, for a slow and steady one.

‘’I don’t understand,” she lowered her voice so only Jane could hear it, ‘’that thing between you and my daughter. I cannot comprehend it. But I can tell that Far…Freddie is happy with you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her smile like that, like when she’s around you. I tried to take that away from my own child, and for that, I’m not sure I can forgive myself.”

She looked down at her feet, biting her lip. She was battling with herself, the inner turmoil evident in her eyes.

‘’I want her to be happy, and the only way for her to be is…to be with you. Away from here. It breaks my heart, but I have to accept it.”

Jer looked up at Jane again, with a warmth that was almost motherly, and Jane felt like she saw her for the first time. Not the Queen, but the human.

‘’I want you to keep her safe.” Jer said, her tone a little heavier, a mix of pleading and demanding. ‘’I want you to keep her happy. You have to.”

‘’I will.” Jane promised, giving Jer a smile of her own. ‘’I promise, Your Majesty. Freddie is the best thing that ever happened to me. No matter where we are, she will always be my biggest priority.”

Jer didn’t reply, just nodded. She turned on her heels, the servants bowing to her hastily as she left.

Jane stared after her with an amused little smile. It wasn’t so much of an apology, but it was more than she could hope for. It felt like making amends, at last.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught a glimpse of Odette, squeezing Jenny so hard it made her squeak. Jane laughed softly at the sight.

‘’…and I want you to visit often.” Odette demanded, blinking away tears. ‘’And bring those children.”

‘’We will.” Phoebe promised. She pried Jenny out of her mother’s arms, much to the latter’s relief. ‘’You are a grandmother, can you believe?”

‘’No.” Odette admitted with a laugh. ‘’But I’m happy all the same.”

It was nice to see this changed version of Odette. Long gone was that bitter harpy who was strict and cruel. Jane yelped in surprise when Odette dragged her into a hug, as crushing as the one she gave to Jenny.

‘’It will be hard to visit if you break our bones.” Jenny laughed fondly, one arm around Phoebe’s waist. Odette just tutted, ruffling Jane’s hair.

‘’I need to give you the love you deserved but never got.”

Phoebe cooed, wrapping her arms around her mother. Jenny joined the hug, too, and Jane felt a bit like suffocating- but all the same, she kept smiling.

\--

Kareem tried to hide the tears, blinking fast and clearing his throat constantly, but Freddie saw right through him. She smiled softly, bringing up a hand to touch his face.

‘’You’re not losing me forever.” She promised, feeling a few tears of her own prickle her eyes. ‘’We will come visit often.”

That was something she intended to keep. She couldn’t leave her brother forever- Hell, not even her parents. They were her family, after all, and though it took some time for them to come around, they did, somewhat. Freddie wasn’t meant to be a part of their world, of a world that denied her so many opportunities, but that didn’t mean she had not an ounce of love in her heart for them. They had their many disagreements, mostly originating from a world so cruel around them, laws that shackled those it deemed less than. It wasn’t entirely the fault of Bomi and Jer: they were just amongst the rest who blindly followed those rules. They were comfortable with the norms of the world, as they didn’t know any better. It didn’t mean they couldn’t have tried, but Freddie wasn’t angry at them anymore for not doing so. Some thing was better left in the past. That was the only way they could all build a future for themselves.

‘’I want you to be happy, Freddie.” Kareem said, steeling himself. He took a deep breath, smiling at last. ‘’And if that means you have to leave, then so be it. I hope one day, this world could be like the one you imagined, like how the Freedom Fighters carved it out for themselves. I’m gonna work to make it so.”

‘’I know you are.” Freddie said fondly, warmth filling her chest. Kareem was the best choice for a King: he proved time and time again, how surprisingly mature he was, with a strong sense of justice. His heart was in the right place; Freddie wasn’t worried about the future of Rhye with a future leader like her brother.

‘’You will be a fantastic King one day, Kareem. The best this Kingdom ever had.’’

‘’And you will be a fantastic Queen.” Kareem said softly. He reached for Freddie’s hands, squeezing them gently. ‘’Because you will be. Not like Mother, but a Queen, nonetheless. You have your own people, your own job to do. And I know you will be perfect.”

‘’Come here.” Freddie opened her arms and pulled him into a hug, once again rolling her eyes at their height difference fondly. Gone were the days when Kareem was a tiny baby in need of her protection- he was almost a proper little adult now, much taller and stronger than Freddie. The roles have changed: he will be the protector now. He will protect his family, his friends, and his country, once the day for his coronation will come. This beautiful land will be in the best of hands, strong and powerful, but gentle and caring at the same time.

Freddie had no regrets. She never once thought about mourning or fretting: she didn’t have to worry about a single thing. Maybe she will miss certain things- sometimes, it will surely be hard to be away -, but she knew she made the right decision. She often found herself feeling lost, like she had no real place in this world. She found that place now. And for every single thing she was leaving behind, there was twice as many she would gain along the way. The fight was far from over; she had to work just as hard as Kareem to change the world for the better. Kareem will do it with a crown on his head, and Freddie will do it with the power of love she could spread around. Right now, she just had to be with her own people. Her friends, and her wife. She had to be free.

She fought so hard to be able to unabashedly love the one she wanted- and she could achieve that now. And if their fight was successful, one day, other people like them would be able to be just as free.

\--

Her mother cried, of course. It was never easy for a parent to let go of their child, but she had accepted it was for the best. Finally, after so many arguments and so much pain she caused to her daughter, she understood.

She caressed Freddie’s hair so gently, gentler than any time before, and Freddie’s throat clenched a bit. She pulled Jer into a hug, comforting her like she was comforted when she was a child, warm arms around her promising it will be alright.

Bomi’s eyes were warmer than Freddie ever saw them. He was balancing a little clumsily on his clutches, but he straightened his back as much as he could when Freddie hugged him, too. He didn’t hug her back, not just because he would have lost his balance, Freddie knew that. It was frowned upon for a man, especially for a King to show that much tenderness- another silly law Freddie would never understand. The way he rested his chin on her shoulder, though, was enough.

She winked at Kareem as she pulled back, and he laughed softly. He had no more tears in his eyes. Just genuine happiness upon knowing his sister will finally find what she was looking for her whole life: freedom and acceptance.

The Freedom Fighters were waiting by the door silently, not wanting to intrude on their moment. They showed no sign of worry, either: they lost Tabitha, but they knew with Freddie, they would get a leader as just as kind as she used to be. Freddie promised herself she would follow Tabitha’s path, the one she carved for her people.

Delilah was purring softly in Phoebe’s arms, and Freddie smiled at her softly. Was it silly of her to wanting to say goodbye to her cats? Perhaps it was, but Freddie loved them dearly, as if they were her own children. She couldn’t take them with her; cats were not suited for long travels in the wilderness. She knew they would be in good hands: Odette promised she would spoil them rotten, and Freddie believed her.

She petted each of their furs, cooing to them softly. When she looked up, her eyes met Jane’s, and she smiled. Her wife was looking at her so sweetly, so tenderly, that even if she had any single doubt about whether she made the right choice by leaving, she had none now, as she looked into those eyes. This was the only way she could be with Jane without hiding, without anyone trying to tear them apart. 

‘’Are you ready?” Jane asked her softly. Freddie nodded, reaching for her hand. She laced their fingers together, lips pulled into a gentle smile.

‘’I’m ready.” She replied. She leaned in and kissed her on the lips sweetly, not caring that her parents were looking on. She had nothing to lose now, not anymore.

She had everything to win, though. She already have, a lot, with a woman like Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked this super sappy chapter! Don't miss the epilogue for extra cheesiness! ;)


	54. Queen Without A Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at how Freddie and Jane, and their friends' lives changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, folks. We have reached the end. It was a long, crazy ride, I know. Thanks so much to everyone who read this, especially to those who left comments or any kind of positive feedback, I love you all so much!!❤️ I have a few more Medieval ideas up my sleeve, a froger and a poly!queen one, so there will be more of the bullshit one day 😃

Snow covered the dry branches of trees and bushes, its heavy weight bearing down on the thinned wood. The landscape was covered in a thick, white blanket, so bright it caused the eyes of those who looked at it to sting. A tiny bird landed on one of the branches, fluffing up its thicker winter coat. The little song it chirped out caused a puff of air to curl into a small fog, floating towards the grey sky.  
Despite being out in the open air, Freddie wasn’t as cold as she thought she would be. Her warm fur coat kept her warm enough, swallowing her small body up whole. Jane always joked that she looked like a bear like that, huddled around the fire. She never failed to add ‘’but an adorable one” when Freddie started pouting slightly.

She stretched her hands out, above the fire crackling on the stack of woods, mindful of the flames. She sighed happily as the pleasant warmth tickled her skin, making her cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

A kiss was dropped upon the side of her head, and Freddie smiled, turning her face up to get a proper kiss on the lips. Jane gave it to her happily, smiling against her mouth and cradling her face with a gentle hand.

‘’Warming up?” She asked softly as she took her place next to Freddie on the tree trunk, wrapping an arm around her wife. Freddie hummed, resting her head on her shoulder. She felt so calm, more soothed than she had ever been in her whole life before.

‘’I was never quite fond of winter.” Freddie admitted, watching the flames flicker in a swirling dance of red and orange colors. ‘’I was always too cold. No matter how many clothes I put on, I kept shivering.   
Sometimes we played around in the snow with Kareem, but I could never stay outside for too long. I kept up with him to make him happy, but my nose was freezing off.”

Jane laughed softly, imagining a younger Freddie shivering with her arms wrapped around her body, her nose red and runny from the chilly air, but still making an effort to smile, just so her little brother could enjoy his playtime.

‘’I imagine it wasn’t a common occurrence, then.”

‘’No.” Freddie laughed. ‘’Not to mention, my parents didn’t like it when I went out in the cold. You know, Princesses aren’t supposed to get their dresses dirty.”

She rolled her eyes a little, but there was no bitterness in it, not anymore. She had no more anger towards her parents, no more grief over being denied so many opportunities. There was no reason to dwell on the past, on the things that happened. It was time to look forward.

Freddie would have lied if she said there weren’t days she didn’t miss them. They were her family, after all, and they did love her as much as she loved them, even if they had a strange way of showing it sometimes. But being this free was all worth it; she would never have the chance to kiss her wife on the lips like that if she stayed at the castle. She would never be allowed to make so many decisions for herself, to have full autonomy over her own life. Here, with the Freedom Fighters, she was an equal. She wasn’t below any men. Social statutes were blurred here- everyone came from different places, but no one cared to look back on the past. Together, they worked towards the future.

Besides, Freddie kept her promise and visited the castle as often as she could, when she wasn’t traveling too far away. Her mother always welcomed her with a bone-crushing hug, more affectionate and motherly than Freddie has ever seen her. Even Bomi had much more softness in his eyes when he looked at her. He clearly still didn’t understand, or approve of the life Freddie was living now, but he accepted it. He started working on making the Kingdom a better place; he refused to change his laws, as he wasn’t as open-minded as Kareem, but he did lower the taxes, and forbade everyone of chasing the Freedom Fighters away in the direct vicinity of his Kingdom. He made a few small steps, which, in the grand scheme of things, might have not been a lot, but it still meant the world to Freddie, and the people who have moaned under the weight of his strictness.

Kareem was sprouting up like a mushroom- just in a few months time, he grew more than what Freddie could comprehend. She huffed and pouted when she barely reached Kareem’s chin as he wrapped her in a hug, but she was also proud of him, of course. He was growing into a strong, brave young man. Freddie couldn’t wait for him reach his full potential. 

Freddie always cuddled her cats when she visited, making sure to kiss and hug them all. Odette took good care of them: their fur was shiny, and they were a little bit fat and even more spoiled than before. Speaking of Odette, she was like an angel now, to Freddie’s biggest amusement: when Phoebe and Jenny visited, she squeezed them both until they could barely breathe, and she spoiled her little grandchildren who were shy of her at first, but eventually warmed up to her.

She heard that the new King of Crandalholme was much more righteous than Paul ever could be. There was a lot he needed to fix, as Paul and his late father has left quite the chaos around, but soon, the Kingdom of doom was rising from the ashes to turn into something better. Where Paul spilled his poison onto the ground and killed all the flowers, the new King made sure to water it enough to make the first seeds grow.

Jane came along with her sometimes, and she was surprised by the warm welcome. Sure, she didn’t get hugs from Freddie’s parents, but she received them from Kareem and Odette in generous amounts, and she was not looked at like the peasant, the servant anymore.

She did visit her old village, too, to check on her family. There was a bit of awkwardness, but it was clear her parents became a little more open-minded. They didn’t really want to hear about the details of her relationship with Freddie, but they acted more like a family than when Jane still lived with them.

Life with the Freedom Fighters wasn’t always easy. The cold was raging, and sometimes food was running low. Many towns still treated them as criminals and chased them away, and they often encountered ignorance, people turning a blind eye and a deaf ear when they tried to help. They traveled from city to city, village to village, offering shelters to those who needed it. They took in abandoned, scared children, consoled the widows and spread acceptance and understanding.

A leader had many responsibilities, but Freddie handled them perfectly. She followed Tabitha’s path, reaching out to people with the same gentle care she did. Sometimes, when they failed a mission, she was crushed- but then she pulled herself back together again. There was a lot of work to do. She wasn’t alone: Jane supported her all throughout. She was every inch the leader Freddie was, too. The Fighters listened to her just as much as they listened to Freddie.

‘’How does it feel like to be a Queen?” Freddie joked, and Jane blushed, a genuine, happy smile on her face.

‘’Surreal.”

Going from a peasant girl feeding slob to the pigs, to a handmaiden scrubbing tiles, to a leader in such a short time blew her mind away, but she would have lied if she said she didn’t enjoy it. Especially, because she could hold Freddie’s hand all the way.

Freddie did become a Queen, after all, she just didn’t have a throne, or a crown. But she was a fearless leader, basing her power on equality and sensitivity, never stepping over anyone. Her and Jane didn’t quite rule: they simply lead, and helped the rest of the group, as well as anyone who needed their help.

‘’Sometimes I’m still expecting to wake up. That this is all just a dream.” Freddie admitted, lacing her fingers together with Jane’s. ‘’Sometimes I’m scared I will wake up, and Paul would be smirking down at me.”

‘’He won’t.” Jane promised softly, pressing a kiss onto the top of her head, nuzzling the soft, black curls. ‘’He got what he deserved. He thought he could do away with us, and look were he ended up. In Hell, where he belongs. We are unstoppable, Freddie. This is real. We’re making progress, with our friends. We’re helping people. This is happening.”

Freddie smiled, letting a dreamy sigh escape her lips. After everything they went through, this- despite the hardships they sometimes had to face- felt like sweet relief at last.

‘’Do you want me to pinch you? Just to make sure you’re not dreaming?” Jane asked with a little grin. Freddie giggled and nodded, scooting even closer to her wife, until she was completely plastered against her side. She yelped when Jane pinched her bum with a cheeky grin.

‘’Hey!”

Jenny poked her head out of her yurta at the sound, laughing when she saw Freddie swatting at Jane.

‘’I thought someone was assaulting our leader, but if it’s by the hand of the other leader, then it’s all good.” She grinned. Her blue eyes were full of fondness when she looked over her friends.

‘’Why is everyone up so early?” Jane asked, gently wrestling Freddie down until she had her laughing wife squeezed under her arm. Instead of Jenny, little Eloise answered by bursting out of the yurta in her little fur coat, squealing.

‘’Snow!” She yelled, jumping into the white piles. Jenny rolled her eyes fondly, opening the lapels and slipping outside.

‘’Can never sleep too late with children.”

Phoebe showed up with a sleepy little yawn, keeping an arm around Daniel’s shoulder. The little boy stumbled around, eyes wide with wonder at the sight.

‘’They seem to prefer winter more than any of us.” Phoebe chuckled. She caught up to Eloise and Jenny, pecking her wife on the lips.

Jane watched them, with a smile on her face. Her and Freddie’s long-suffering friends, sneaking around, beaten and trapped in a world that didn’t care about them, were now free and married, with two children hanging off them. It was all such a sweet sight, that her heart swelled. They all deserved this after everything they went through.

She raised a curious eyebrow when Freddie smiled up at her, her deep brown eyes sparkling.

‘’Yes?”

‘’How did you know I wanted to ask something?” Freddie laughed. Jane shrugged with a smile.

‘’Because I know you. Tell me, Sweetness.”

Even after all this time together, Freddie still blushed softly whenever Jane gave her a new, endearing nickname.

‘’I was thinking,” Freddie started, a little shyly, ‘’the next time we’re taking in an abandoned child… we could raise them? You and me?”

She worried her lip between her teeth when Jane was silent. Then, her wife’s face utterly lit up, and she crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss that nearly knocked Freddie off the trunk.

‘’I would love that.” Jane grinned, her face aching with her wide smile, and Freddie’s heart fluttered happily.

‘’Oh, it’s crazier than it seems.” Jenny warned them with a playful grin. Phoebe tutted, lightly bopping her on the nose.

‘’Why would you say that? Having children is the loveliest… Daniel, leave that squirrel alone!!!”

Freddie and Jane burst into laughter as Jenny and Phoebe chased after the kids. The ruckus caused the rest of the Freedom Fighters to poke their heads out, shaking their heads fondly at the sight.

‘’Freddie?” One of them, a young man named Tristan, called out for her softly. Freddie turned on the trunk to face him.

‘’Yes?”  
‘’I heard there’s a young girl in Bouldervein, who’s in trouble. People are whispering about her being a witch.”

Freddie and Jane shared a look. Someone needed their help- it was time for the Freedom Fighters to spring into action.

‘’Let’s gather a smaller group,” Freddie said, rising from the tree trunk, ‘’and head there. It’s not far. We shall be there by noon.”

‘’Let’s bring some dried herbs, in case someone whipped her. Punishment is not uncommon before witch trials.” Jane added. Tristan nodded, then ran off to pass on the news to the rest of the group.

Jane took Freddie’s hand in hers, lifting it to her lips and kissing her knuckles with a smile.

‘’After you, my Queen.”

Freddie rolled her eyes and gave her a little shove, but her smile never faltered.

‘’No, after you,” she teased, her smile widening, ‘’my Queen.”

Jane just grinned and pulled her into a kiss, tasting of happiness and freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, do tell me what you thought about the epilogue!

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr at bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!Queen and fem!BoRhap, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
